Magical Disney 4:The Magic Awakens
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is the last story in the Magical Disney Series which will have a mixture of reality, action, humor and the stuff you loved about the first three times 1 billion fold! (Sequel to Saving our childhood.) Keep an eye out for original and familiar characters... Enjoy! (Now complete)
1. Chapter 1

_Magical Disney_ _ **: The big comeback or the Magic awakens or the rise of Patch (suggestion by Miz the British Pirate)**_

 _Chapter 1- New year's day party_

 _ **Wayne and all of the main characters from the Kingdom keepers series belongs to the author. I'm just borrowing them for cameos and helping the plot along!**_

 _It was now New year's eve in the real world as it was a month after we helped the Gravity Falls gang defeat Bill and save the town at the cost of Grunckle Stan's life._

 _Everyone had parted ways to go back to reality in time for the new year as in the time we'd been away in 2012, a month had past in the real world and we arrived back in reality together on the 28th December._

 _Since that time, we'd been planning and organising a small party to celebrate transition into 2016._

 _Our friends 13 year old Dipper and Mabel, Team RWBY, Lapis, Peridot, Aquamarine, Emerald, the rest of the crystal gems and even the junior Knights offered to lend us a hand in the decorations._

 _As preparations for the big day continued, Yen Sid was monitoring the multiverse's progress since Bill's defeat with Time Baby's help._

" _Hmm...Everywhere is peaceful and quiet for now" Yen Sid stated._

" _Is everything ok, old friend?" a voice asked._

" _Wayne, I see you managed to escape Maleficent's wrath" Yen Sid said._

" _Thanks to Oswald's unique transport power" Wayne stated._

 _Just then, there was glimmer of light glowed in a ring of waves like radio transmission._

" _Oh, no!" Yen Sid exclaimed._

" _What's wrong, Yen Sid?" Wayne asked._

" _It's Remnant in world RWBY...SHE is at it again" he stated._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Cinder smiled as she took control of the other_ "Cross Continental Transmit System" _relay towers and used her scroll to cut the power from Beacon's relay tower which shut down the other three towers of the four kingdoms._

 _The Atlas knight security guards were searching all of Remnant for Yang, the now fugitive huntress girl of Team RWBY after what she did in the 'Fall' episode._

 _Things were about to get really ugly as Cinder and her team continued to unsettle the decades' long peace withheld for so long in this particular world..._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Mystery Shack shop with Mr Mystery Skit_

" _I'm bringing the savings on to you!" Grunckle Stan said as the screen showed the words 'Mystery Shack shop with Mr Mystery' in bold writing for the title sequence._

" _I found this mysterious key with a yellow star and rainbow colours on the handle like the first sweater Mabel wore on her first day at the shack. Is there a link to Mabel or maybe it can lock treasure chests and fulfill your wildest DREAMS! What else am I suppose to say about this thing..." Stan trailed off as Dipper or Mabel secretly placed the hypnotising pig with pants in front of Stan._

 _The message on the screen said the price was $5/ £5 and the message at the bottom of the screen said 'Maybe Bill has possessed it with one of his friends?'._

" _Grunckle Stan, You're still on!" Dipper shouted._

" _What? What was I saying? Oh yeah, This could be your for just...$5?! Who changed the prices?" Stan cried._

" _Womp?" Mabel asked._

" _Don't you start that noise again! I'll take the pig and go. You know what scratch that We'll do it live!" Stan cried._

 _He then disappeared off-screen to the other part of the room._

 _-This has been another Mystery Shack shop with Mr Mystery skit-_

 _XXXXXX_

 _We decided to have the party in Disneyland (the original one) as Ford knew some people who could get us in._

 _We went inside Walt's secret apartment and saw the famous lamp that never goes out._

" _This is a dream come true!" I exclaimed._

" _It's so enchanting" Dipper said._

" _Few people get to see this place of mine, dear children" A voice said._

 _We all turned around._

 _It was Walt Disney!_

" _You're back, how did you get here Mr Disney?" Sky asked._

" _That's a story for another time. I'm just here to celebrate new year's with you and give you a special message" He said._

" _What's the message?" Petal asked._

" _You'll find out in 2016" he said with a wink._

 _Patch ran out underneath my legs and peered up at me._

" _Are you think what I'm thinking?" he asked._

" _Epic angel cat awesomeness!" We exclaimed._

 _Patch then stared right at the audience._

" _You'll be seeing more of me next year as I know I'm popular and I'm going to make sure I get more character development with Sugar " Patch smiled while Amy levitated a pink and white stripped heart-shaped candy in his paw._

 _Ice bear and his brothers came to the party with a large batch of calzones for everyone to try._

 _The Calzones was shaped like a folded pizza, resembled a crescent shape and made of salted bread dough with red sauce and filled with cheese and meat._

" _Hello, Clarence is now in house!" Clarence announced, excitedly._

 _He was a 9 year old_ very chubby kid with thick arms, blond hair, two front teeth, and light pink skin (Except on the shoulder and the torso was bright apricot, where his clothes covered them) wearing a neon green T-shirt with purple sleeves, light blue shorts, and dark blue boots.

"Welcome to the party, Clarence!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

Nom Nom hid in the bushes and spied on us as ordered by Cinder.

Nom Nom had light gray fur with large, fluffy ears and a big light black oval nose with sharp claws and pink paws wearing black sunglasses.

"Alpha bear to Cinders, I have eyes on the target" Nom Nom said.

"Alpha Bear, I read you. Phase 3 that involves the Grimm is about to begin and the Dark Disney Knights are leading the charge with their dark anti-armour on" Cinder replied.

"Should I go in, over?" Nom Nom asked.

"Observe them for now. Neo is on stand-by for a surprise ambush if they try to leave the apartment" Cinder said.

"Ok, Alpha bear over and out" Nom Nom said with a smile as he spotted Ice bear in the crowd with his focus vision binoculars.

 _Inside the Apartment..._

We were all sitting on the sofa watching TV as the clock drew closer to midnight.

I admired the old record player as we watched the official countdown to 2016.

20 minutes to 2016.

Neo was lurking near the door, ready for the ambush.

Garnet gasped.

"Someone is here" Patch said before Garnet could utter a word.

15 minutes to 2016 and Brook and her team stood in position.

"Next year is going to be so fun!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ice bear is screaming with excitement" Ice bear said.

"We're gonna have sleepovers with Chloe" Panda said.

"And adventures all around" Grizz added.

"Here's the countdown guys!" I exclaimed.

"10!...9!...8!..7!...6!...5!..4!..3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cried as we clinked each other's glasses and cheered each other.

"We're 15 in the real world!" Mabel shouted.

"I think everyone heard you" Dipper stated.

"Now I can say my message. The message from the past to the future is: ' The evil leader of Nickelodeon known as 'The Nick Wizard' has been controlling the writers of Spongebob since the first movie came out to milk as much money as possible to keep the show going and drain all of the creativity out of the characters making them all one dimensional shadows of their former selves.

The Nick wizard is working with Maleficent, Darth Vader and Kylo Ren to try and take over the whole galaxy, tooniverse and Reality. You must use the 90's cartoons and other characters as your guide(KH summons) to victory.

Be on a look out for the Shadow Blot as they're going to use him to suck the creativity out of every cartoon in exisitence but remember where there is hope and happiness, Magic will find a way to beat everything the darkness brings'" Walt said.

"What's the plan, Grace?" Altessa asked.

"We're going to make sure Spongebob gets the ending it deserves" I smiled.

"Thanks for the message, Mr Disney!" Sky added.

"I've got one more thing for you guys before I go" Walt said as he got out a handful of charms.

"SUMMONS!" Everyone exclaimed as we saw summon charms for all of the memorable characters from the distant past, early 2000's and present-day:

Todd and Riley Daring from the Replacements

Darkwing Duck

Arnold and Helga

KP, Ron and Rufus

Atomic Betty, Sparky and X-5

Sector V

Numbuh 274(Chad)

Numbuh 9(Maurice)

Huey,Louie and Dewy +Webby

Jake Long

Lilo and Stitch

Genie and Eden

Doug

Filmore

Lloyd

Max and PJ

The House of Mouse characters + Oswald and his children

Kronk, Kuzco and Bucky

Peper Ann

Gummi Bears

Chip and Dale

Recess gang

Star and Marco

Steven and the Crystal gems

The wild Thornberrys

Samurai Jack

Dextor, Dee Dee and Monkey

Scoody Doo

Captain Planet and the Planeteers

Louise Belcher, the girl with the pink bunny hat

Dipper and Mabel Pines

Winnie Pooh, Piglet and Tigger

The ORIGNAL Teen Titans ( **TTG is dead to me and is most likely in Beast Boy's head-they made a joke about people like kid stuff and nostalgia and basically offended everyone who's ever liked cartoons!-** )

"Good luck, children and beware the mini clones that laugh in the night" Walt warned as he went back to the past once more.

"Are you ready for what 2016 will bring?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's time to rock and roll!" Everyone exclaimed as we ran out into the sunset.

Little did we know that Neo, Nom Nom and the other villains mentioned by Walt would first focus their attacks on the real world starting at -My College.

 _You must be wondering what happened to Maleficent and Evil Morty? All will be revealed next year..._

 _-To be continued-_

 _ **Cutscene:**_

 _ **Shego was in the Blind Eye society HQ meeting place by herself.**_

" _ **Why did you call me here?" she asked.**_

 _ **A hooded figure turned to see her.**_

" _ **I need your help to make sure Cinder succeeds in her plan to take over Remnant through the Grimm" the figure said.**_

" _ **But how?" Shego asked.**_

" _ **Through them" the figure said as five figures came out of the shadows to join the first figure.**_

" _ **We are the Saint Rose Crusaders and we're here to help you fight the good guys and the Mew Mew girls" a voice said.**_

" _ **Come out where I can see you!" Shego demanded.**_

 _ **The five figures came into the light.**_

 _ **There was:**_

 _ **Duke, the leader who had long dark hair**_ **wearing a white robe and cone-shaped, pointed headdress which resembled a capirote, a pointed hat worn by Spanish Christian priests during Easter,**

 **Royal Highness had brown chin length hair wearing a long overcoat with a handkercheif tucked into the neck, fancy ruffles in a sort of skirtlike fashion, glasses, a top hat and a tuxedo mask with telekinesis.**

 **Happy Child, a young boy with a cute joker-like hat, a joker outfit, blond hair and possibly blue or brown eyes (can't tell from the Manga page) who could teleport himself, float in mid-air, speak directly into other people's minds, and attack with ultra-sonic waves.**

 **Sweet Juliet, a boy with shoulder-lenth hair and blue eyes wearing a sailor uniform who can tune things out and is a genius**

 **Blue Bayou with hair a bit like Elliot's (the blonde guy who's on the girls' side) who wore a white shirt with the collars up, a black waist coat and trousers with incredible strength.**

" **Hello, Miss Go. I am Duke and these are my pals Royal Highness, Happy Child, Sweet Juliet and Blue Bayou." Duke said as they all did a ridicous pose.**

" **YOU'RE the** _ **Saint Rose Crusaders?!" Shego exclaimed as she started laughing.**_

 _ **They all stared.**_

" _ **You're kidding, right?...You're being serious" Shego exclaimed.**_

" _ **We are no joke for we caught one Mew off-screen and her name is Berry" Duke said.**_

" _ **You'll never find them! I won't tell you anything, you jerks!" Berry cried.**_

 **Berry had long light blonde hair and dark brown /red eyes as she was currently in her Mew Berry outfit, she also had light, cream colored rabbit ears and a cat tail with a thin bow that has a bell tied onto it, like Ichigo's tail wearing a cream dress is also similar to Ichigo's but Berry's has bows on each side, a red bow on the back of her leg strap, a pair of cream gloves like Ichigo's(Zoey-same person-), and ankle-length baggy boots holding a a staff which had an upside-down strawberry at the end surrounded by bunny heads called the Loveberry staff.**

 **She was also 12 years old.**

" **I have a way of getting information out of people" The figure said as they got out a giant drill.**

" **Nick Wizard, My Emerald general has captured the Sponge. The Cluster will be ready to destroy the world soon" Yellow Diamond reported.**

" **Good. Keep a good idea on the Crystal Gems and their Steven boy. I think you'll like what I have in mind for him" The Nick wizard said.**

 **Yellow Diamond smiled.**

" **Yellow Diamond out" she said.**

 **-In the Blind eye society-**

" **So what's the plan?" Shego asked.**

" **The plan is in order drain all of Steven's creativity while helping Cinder's plan to rule Remnant come to being, You guys are going** _ **to take out Sora as he's the key who connects everyone in order to affect the game" The Nick wizard said.**_

" _ **I LIKE it" Duke said.**_

" _ **I'll spice it up with some fighting then." Shego said.**_

" _ **Let's go!" Happy Child exclaimed as the group rushed off to Destiny Island.**_

 _ **-With Yellow Diamond-**_

 _ **I'm going to need a small scouting group for this mission**_ **she thought.**

" **Rubies, Jaspers and Peridots come with me. We have spying to do" Yellow Diamond said as a group of different gems that were distinctively different of our Ruby and Peridot (+ Jasper) came out of handships and followed Yellow Diamond to the Temple.**

 **Meanwhile in Steven's room...**

 **Garnet was telling Steven how Ruby and Sapphire met when there was a crashing sound in the kitchen.**

" **Ah! This stuff is so annoying!" Peridot cried.**

" **I'll be back in five minutes,** **Garnet" Steven said as he rushed to the kitchen.**

" **Ok, Steven" Garnet said.**

 **By the time he got there, Peridot had left to go to the bathroom again.**

" **Peridot, wait! You forgot...something" Steven said as he spotted his friend's tape recorder.**

 **He did that mischievous face, told Connie to come over tomorrow for his birthday and played the tape.**

 **The day after his birthday ended in tears, betrayal and fleeing.**

 **-End of Cutscene-**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I wanted this to be out on the last day of 2015 to not only make it more memorable but so you can all understand the timeline better.**

 **Explanation time!**

 **So you see, as we're waiting for Weridmaggedon part 3 to happen, the gang are still in 2012 but the real world which is pretty much the same as actual reality is moving forward without them but you see. This story starts at the end of this year (today) and on to next year (tommorow) which is in real life terms a whole month after the end of the previous one. The only down side, I'm still currently working on the ending for Saving our Childhood and as the Poll has only been up about two or three days, I still don't have a working title. Don't fret everyone, once everyone has voted I'll close the poll and look at the results and hopefully it will help me decide on the title. Whichever title that has the most votes wins, so make sure you vote everyone for the sake of the last Magical Disney!**

 **I'm going to make sure we have more Junior knight arcs too, maybe even have a few time traveling stuff.**

 **When Rick and Morty is eventually back (in 2017 unfortunately), I'll be able to do more things with Evil Morty.**

 **BTW, feel free to help me come up with a unique design for the Nick Wizard as I'm a bit dry for design ideas right now.**

 **The good news is that Steven universe is returning next week even though I go back next tuesday but it means I can get more ideas from the episodes and possibly do more with the Crystal Gems' situation as well.**

 **Once Star and the WBB bears are back, I'll try to do more with them too as well as giving Patch more screen time and maybe even funny segments with Garnet.**

 **Tag, anyone?**

 **BTW, How do you think I should end Saving our childhood?**

 **So yeah anyway hope you all had a great Christmas and have a really great new year in 2016.**

 **Disney Knight, Grace out!;)**

 **This just in: Gravity Falls is coming back for the last time on the 15th February which is in Half-term! I am so happy!**

 **So keep counting down the days and look out for the last chapter after the episode comes out!**

 **PS:VHH BRX LQ 2016!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The starting point (which connects to the stars wars arc)**

Some of the Villains(Neo, Nom nom etc) waited out in the real world near my College to launch a special attack on me while I'm on my own.

I was walking towards College when Nom Nom, Neo and Mercury took me away into the shadows.

" _Grace? Has anyone seen Grace today?" one of my teachers asked._

" _Something's not right here" one of my class mates muttered._

 _Emerald made everyone in the class think I was there to avoid suspicion as the other three tied me up and held me down as they took me to an unknown location._

" _What do you want from me?! All I did was go to college!" I cried._

" _You're here as bait for Yellow Diamond in order to lure the Crystal Gems here to save you" Nom Nom said._

 _A yellow figure that looked a bit like Pearl hidden in the shadows and smirked at me._

" _You'll never beat them!" I cried._

" _We'll see about that!" Emerald stated._

 _The Crystal Gems were playing Steven Tag with Steven._

" _Tag!" Garnet cried as she tagged Pearl into the sand._

" _Garnet wins" she stated._

" _You go Garnet!" Steven exclaimed._

" _Why are we doing this again?" Peridot asked._

" _It's fun" Emerald said._

" _Yeah" Aquamarine said._

" _Crystal Gems, Come in!" a voice said._

 _Steven ran inside the house and saw Yen Sid on his TV Screen._

" _We have a situation!" Steven called out to the Gems._

" _What is it, Steven?" Pearl asked as they all came back inside._

" _My name is Yen Sid, I'm a wise Disney Wizard who's an ally of the Disney knights. Their 'leader; Grace is in danger. She was kidnapped from College by Nom Nom, Neo and Cinder's lackeys Mercury and Emerald. You have to rescue her" he said._

" _But we don't know where they are" Peridot stated._

" _I think I know a place" Wendy said._

" _Who are you?" Lapis asked._

" _No time for that, I'm a friend. I can take you to Grace. Just trust me" Wendy said._

" _Let's go!" Steven cried as they followed Wendy through a portal to the Gravity Falls museum._

 _I was worried the Crystal Gems were going to be shattered by Neo and the gang as I heard running from where I was sitting._

" _Let Grace go!" Steven cried._

" _What ya gonna do? Kick me?" Mercury asked as they all laughed._

 _Amythest and Pearl fused into Opal and shoot Mercury and Emerald in the legs._

 _Emerald made Steven see his mother._

" _Hello Steven" 'Rose' said._

" _Mom?" Steven asked._

" _No Steven! She's not real!" Garnet cried._

" _Take my hand, Steven" 'Rose' said._

 _Steven walked towards 'Rose' who held out her hand to him._

 _Just as he was about to take it, he stopped._

" _I do love you but you're not her" Steven said._

" _What?!" 'Rose' cried._

 _Then all of the Crystal Gems attacked as Steven untied me._

" _Thanks for saving me but we need to get you all out of here, it's a..." I began._

" _Hello Crystal Gems" a yellow figure from the shadows said._

" _Trap" I finished._

" _Yellow Diamond has big plans for you so it's the end of the line" the figure said._

" _Peridot, we need your help" Garnet said._

" _But I can't do it!" Peridot stated._

" _You can, I believe in you Peridot" Lapis said._

 _Lapis and Obsidian attacked together in order to trap Neo, Nom nom, Emerald and Mercury in their tracks._

 _Then we took that opportunity to escape._

" _You haven't seen the last of me or Cinder's Fraction!" The figure cried as we ran away._

" _You all need to hide in a safe place even if it has to Rose's room" I said._

" _Why?" Peridot asked._

" _Because the Cluster is not your only problem, Yellow Diamond is!" I cried._

" _Let's beat the cluster, then hide!" Pearl said._

" _Don't worry, Grace. We'll come up with a solution, You go and find your friends" Garnet said with a thumbs up._

 _I contacted the others to meet up with me after College at the Library._

" _I have a plan to stop the Nick Wizard but we have to find a way to save Spongebob first by going to Nickelodeon Studios in order to give him an ending so he can return to his story" I said._

" _But how are we going to convince the writers to let us do that?" Sky asked._

" _With persuasion and if that doesn't work: We'll force them to let us write the ending!" I cried._

" _Let's go!"Hollie cried._

" _I'll book the tickets" Kenny sighed._

 _At the same time, The Jedi were getting ready to send a hologram message for help to us._

" _What if they're not ready?" a voice asked._

" _With Proper training, they will be" a wise voice replied._

 _Meanwhile after 7 hour flight, We marched into Nickelodeon and requested to speak with the writers of Spongebob._

 _The Receptionist allowed us in to the sound booth where the team records the episode lines._

" _Hello, are you the writers for Spongebob?" I asked._

" _Yes, we are" one of the men replied._

" _We're huge fans of the 'Old' Spongebob, you know the FUNNY one and we'd like to help you give the series an ending" Sky added._

" _an ending?" a different writer asked._

" _Yes, an ending. You know, 'The end' as in 'Bye bye Spongebob' FOREVER!" Sky cried._

" _An Ending?" The writer repeated._

 _They all thought for a second and then laughed almost as hard as King Neptune after Spongebob said he'd get the crown back from Shell City._

" _What make you think you can make ONE episode?" They challenged._

" _We're going to do it through the power of teamwork and Fan suggestion!" I cried._

" _What?" They asked._

 _Then we tied the writers to some chairs outside the booth as the Voice actors for all of the main, side and background characters arrived._

" _Hello there, Can we be of some help?" Tom Kenny asked._

" _Yes, you can help by doing your usual thing record your lines etc. We'll work on the script and story line" Jean said._

 _As the others reassured the Voice actors we weren't really going to kidnap the writers but just force them to watch us end Spongebob the right way and NOT drag it on for another 20 decades, I got out my laptop and asked every Spongebob fan in the world how would get end the series._

 _The response was so diverse and interesting with ideas that I decided to weave them all together into one big special episode!_

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's get to work on this special!" I announced as everyone cheered._

 _The first page had the name of the special: ' **Spongey Farewells'**._

 _-To be Continued-_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! This one was short because I haven't finalised the fan-made last episode. I'm going to try and link it to the first movie, (So we're clear, I think Continuity-wise the 2nd movie is BEFORE the first one which is why it won't really be referenced).**_

 _ **If anyone still has ideas on how they'd end the series, please let me know in the reviews or PMs ok? The more ideas, the better chance I have at making this the closest thing to perfect I can write and as good as the first Christmas special the show ever did.**_

 _ **Big Question Time!**_

 _ **Do you think the writers will EVER end the Spongebob series after they show season 9 and 10 along with their 'planned' third movie?**_

 _ **Do you think Cinder will win and Team JNPR will get cut off one by one?**_

 _ **Do you think Team RWBY are in trouble and will not have a happy ending apart from Raven being mentioned?**_

 _ **What other characters do you think I should add to the story?**_

 _ **Do you have any helpful ideas for future story arcs in case my mind starts to run dry?**_

 _ **Has anyone heard of Q-con? Apparently it's like Comic con but in Belfast.**_

 _ **What's comic con like?**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **(Keyword: Gravity Falls)**_

 _ **Rrpda tli Ppcajft vzx etnyl Xaje!**_

 _ **Kmkgioe harc fpax unts Rsxeeo nbpxt!**_

 _ **Ajzxr wdte zjczxw g eer xxpxoy zj uee rqmf ywz xatus!**_

 _ **Yqinjr lyv Srbzt pgql cplain ow acqp qtynk tcm wywk dtvk! (Khz Utzjl td kzioio bl yhpdw zno!)**_

 _ **Opx Ftoaws pfkz ebjq mlvw ge akxxywaynw!**_

 _ **Just so you know White Diamond maybe get an appearance in the far future along with Canon Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond!**_

 _ **Just so you know from chapter 3 onward, the continuity will overlap with the shows RWBY and Steven Universe with the recent episodes that have been released so be warned!**_

 _ **Note: REMBER TO BE CAUGHT UP WITH RECENT EPISODES OF RWBY AND STEVEN UNIVERSE TO AVOID BEING SPOILED!**_

 _ **So anyway, Read and review or Cinder will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: 5 weeks till Gravity Falls day!**_

 _ **And somebody PLEASE record the special episode on the 8th Feburay, I'm begging you! I'm gonna to miss it due to college!**_

 _ **See ya next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Goodbye Spongebob, RWBY and SU reveals and other secrets to becoming a Jedi!_

 **'Something Entirely New' belongs to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon network and the song writers. Warning: The following Chapter will contradict some of the continuity for RWBY and Steven Universe(The song from 'Message Received' occurs again in this story like in the episode too just off-screen)from my previous story. This is because of the latest information the new episodes of both RWBY and Steven Universe has revealed (but Yellow Diamond being on earth in my story will still be cannon), If you're confused I put the recent stuff from Stevenbomb 4(a week of new SU episodes) and RWBY in Flashbacks and mini flashbacks.**

 **This Chapter also has spoilers for the Stevenbomb 4 and the new episodes of RWBY.**

 **You have been warned!**

 **The stuff that happened in 'Beginning of the end' that happen in Present-day occur before the Huge Grimm charge led by Neo and crew to link up the chain of events. Some of Bernice's dialogue was written by her owner** _ **AnonymousZGirl**_ **. Enjoy!**

 _ **Then I decide to send out a message to all the Spongebob fans in the world to help us write the perfect episode to end the series the the way the Creator wanted it (Even though he came back)**_

 _I looked at my post on the spongebob wikia and media everywhere and smiled._

 _Some of the ideas included:_

(For the start of the special) Spongebob finds his old Magic Conch shell in a storage room from his past and asks it what he should do with his life, It replies by saying 'Nothing'. Patrick come into his house and notices Spongebob sitting there. He then asks the Conch shell if he should go to the Krusty Krab and work there again. The Conch Shell replies 'Yes'. Patricks runs off and leaves the conch shell outside Squidward's house. Squidward hesitantly picks it up and recalls his memories of it from 'Club Spongebob' and asks the shell if he should move away from Spongebob and have a life-long vacation.

 _The shell says 'No' each time he changed the question, so he gave up on the shell and called a moving van as fast as possible in order to get away from Spongebob and finally have happiness.(Me)_

 _(A plane ejects restaurant equipment and spongebob cheers for the magic conch "All hail the magic Conch!" which props him to resign from the Krusty Krab. Sandy goes to Spongebob's house to say goodbye along with everyone else from the town for a farewell party and Spongebob confesses he's always loved Sandy) make Spongebob leave Bikini Bottom and start his own burger company? Squidward would finally get the peace that he wants, Patrick would be in charge of Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs would retire (Mixed-Shades)_

 _Everyone demands for Krabby Patties which prompts Spongebob to return to the Krusty Krab again_

 _(Mr Krabs gets the magic conch and asks it if Plankton will ever get his secret formula. The conch replies 'Maybe someday', he then asked if he should retire, the counch replied 'Try asking again')either him marrying Sandy for real, or like if he had to move to a different town because the Krusty Krab is closing for good after everyone finds out what the secret is. (_ AnonymousZGirl)

(Squidward made a small promise to himself that he would return to the Binkni Bottom to make Krabby Patties for Patrick, Plankton finds a way to make good food and decides to close the Chum bucket down and open a new restaurant called 'Chum A LA Mode' in a different location to get more customers)

I would end the Spongebob series with a party and send everything out with everyone having fun. I think either send it out with a bang or send it out with someone moving away but promising one day they will return and they all can have fun once more even Squidward and being unexpected. (EllipticDART)

At Spongebob's party, Spongebob finally marries Sandy for real and reveals to everyone that he had finally got his driver's liecse. Then Mr Krabs gets inspried by Spongebob's loyalty and robot Krabs to create blueprints for the 'Krusty Krab 2'.

I would end the series with spongebob and sandy getting a proper wedding, patrick moving away with sad violin music in the background, abs dying, and squidward finding happiness. (roastedhawk21)

"Everyone in position. We're going to end Spongebob's show today and mark history!" I cried.

Everyone cheered as the voice actors read the script, reherased their lines and got into the sound booth to record.

Then the episode-making process began.

The theme song was played at the start of the episode as usual.

Then a yellow title card with 'Spongey Farewells' in green writing shown up.

Then the screen changed to show the episode writers of the episodes which was everyone involded in the project before changing to the iconic palm tree above the Bikni Bottom.

"Ah, The Bikini Bottom, the famous town of Spongebob and his friends. Let's see what he's up to on this fine Monday" The French narrator said as the camera focused on Spongebob in his house.

Spongebob was looking in his storage room, discovering nosalgic items of the past including the bubble bottle that he used to make Bubble buddy and the famous magic conch shell.

"Oh, how I've missed you old friend. I wonder if it still works. Magic Conch what should I do in my life?" Spongebob asked the shell as he then pulled the string.

"Nothing" The conch replied.

Spongebob sat there, doing nothing while staring at the ground.

Patrick knocked on Spongebob's door.

"Spongebob? Are you home?" Patrick asked.

He came in anyway and saw his friend just sitting on the ground.

"Are you pretending to be a statue again?" Patrick asked.

No repliy.

Patrick picked up the conch.

"The magic Conch, I haven't seen this in YEARS! Magic Conch, should I work at the Krusty Krab again?" Patrick asked as he pulled the string.

"Yes" The conch replied.

Patrick ran out of Spongebob's house, drooped the conch in front of Squidward's house as he rushed back to his house to change into his usual outfit with the Krusty krab hat and raced to the Krusty Krab.

Squidward opened the door and saw the conch.

Memories from the 'Club Spongebob' episode flashed in his mind.

He picked up the conch anyway.

"Should I move away from Spongebob for a long vacation?" he asked.

"No" the conch replied.

"Should I move away from Spongebob for a long vacation?" he asked.

"No" the conch replied.

"Why is there torture porn of me?" he asked.

"Nickaloden is a greedy organisation to relishes in torturing writers to make those episodes and continue this show for so long so you should blame all of your problems on them" The conch replied.

Squidward growled.

He proceed to start packing his things and called a moving van as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Plankton tried to steal the Krabby Patty formula one last time through one of his never-before-seen methods and failed again.

Over time he had created a file cabinet of all of his plans from 'A-Z' ( **with Z.2 added in for time travel reasons** ).

The plan he had just used was 'Plan Y'. What was it? We will never know because I can't think of a plan he hasn't currently tried that's just as original as the one in the first movie.

"I tried everything, Karen. What am I meant to do now?" Plankton cried, miserably.

"You could try experimenting to make edible food and move location?" Karen suggested.

"That might actually be a great idea. Wish I had thought of that" Plankton stated.

So Plankton and Karen stayed up every night testing every ingredient they could find to make the right combination that would ultimately save Plankton's business.

During all of this commotion, a plane flew by and ejected restaurant equipment.

"ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!" Spongebob cried as he then did the sounds he and Patrick did in 'Club Spongebob'.

The following day...

Spongebob went into work with a smile on his face with the conch hidden in his clothing.

"Morning, Spongebob. Have you seen Squidward? The cash register needs to be watched at all times so I got Patrick to do it in his absence" Mr Krabs said.

"Well, you see Mr Krabs. I'm resigning to pursue another dream and more importantly pass my driving exam to get my license" Spongebob said.

"But Spongebob, who's going to make the Krabby Patties?" Mr Krabs asked.

"I can do it" Patrick offered.

"No, I need someone who's just as skilled as Spongebob: Squidward" Mr Krabs stated.

Squidward was on his sit-down bike thing from the 'First movie', following the moving van out of town when he saw the 'Now leaving Bikni Bottom' sign.

He stopped.

"I'll make sure to at least visit every now and again" he promised to himself as he then continued to follow the van to his new vacation suite far away.

"Mr Squidward, We need you to come back and make Krabby patties" Mr Krabs said.

"How did you get my phone number?" Squidward asked.

"That's not important right now, just come back ok?" Mr Krabs said as he hung up.

At Spongebob's house...

Spongebob was decorating his house for a farewell party and invited all of his friends including the background characters to his house.

Squidward and Sandy dropped by to see him off.

"Squidward, you made it. I know you had a heart all along" Spongebob said as he hugged his old friend.

"Spongebob, I'm gonna miss you" Sandy said.

"Sandy, I've always had secret deep feelings for you. Will you marry me?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes!" Sandy cried.

Everyone cheered.

Mr Krabs got hold on the conch shell.

"Will Plankton get my secret formula?" Mr Krabs asked.

"Maybe someday" The conch replied.

"Should I retire?" He asked.

"Try asking again later" The conch replied.

The fish that were in line to get Krabby Patties were angry when Squidward return to the Krusty Krab and made Krabby Patties even though they were just as good as Spongebob's.

"We want Spongebob's Patties!We want Spongebob's Patties!We want Spongebob's Patties!" The crowd chanted.

" _Sounds like a lot of..." A voice said._

" _Hoopla!" the hoopla fish cried._

"Sounds like a lot of..." the voice tried again.

"Hoopla!" The hoopla fish persisted.

"Sounds like a..." the voice began.

"Hoopla!" The same fish cried.

The scene scrolled over to the very small, green Hoopla fish that was wearing a purple shirt and indigo pants.

"Hoopla!" he yelled as he opened his mouth widely when he yelled "Hoopla."

 _Someone off screen threw a brick at the fish._

 _The screen then scrolled back to the patty that Squidward was making_

"Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over a little Krabby Patty right? _[chuckles]_ WRONG!" The voice cried.

"We need to get Spongebob back or I won't be able to choose a manger in the next 6 months of this episode" Mr Krabs stated.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the ocean (Possibly Rock Bottom)...

Plankton had managed to create his own masterpiece with Karen's help and decided to move his business somewhere else and renamed his restaurant ' _Chum A LA Mode' making delicious sandwiches and soup made from healthy, tasty ingredients that include a variety of vegetables and spices plus whatever meat these fish people use in their food(No idea what meat they use)._

 _Over a couple of days, Plankton had managed to get a least five costumers to his new restaurant._

 _It felt very refreshing for him but something was missing._

 _There was void hidden in these week of success and he knew only one thing that could fill it._

 _So he moved his business back to its original location but keep the new popular food on the menu._

 _He looked through his long list of plans and noticed that there were a pile of chum buckets in his closet._

 _He smiled and began to write down what would be become 'Plan Z'._

 _Do you remember when Spongebob made great snail food for Gary and then forgot all about it? You don't well, let's try and remind Spongebob of this small fact for the future._

 _The party had just taken off as all of Spongebob's friends were turning up including the Flying Dutchman and good ol' Bubble Buddy!_

"What a great party be this! Friends, howl with me slike old times so that we might set the Seven Seas ablaze with fear!" The flying Dutchman said.

 _He then proceeded to howl like a wolf]_

Spongebob _screamed (it sounded more like a laugh)._

"Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!" Patrick said.

The flying dutchman _howled like a wolf once again._

Spongebob _scream-laughed._

"Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!" Patrick said.

 _Flying Dutchman was going to howl again but Patrick cut him off._

"Leedle-eedle-eedle- eedle-eedle! _[Flying Dutchman going to howl again but Patrick cut him off]_ Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle! _[Flying Dutchman going to howl again but Patrick cut him off once more]_ Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle!" Patrick said.

 _A Very long and awkward silence occurred._

"Eh, that'll do." The flying dutchman said.

"Sandy, will you marry me?" Spongebob asked.

"I'd love to Spongebob but that would break Steven's rule about romance for you" Sandy sighed.

"I understand" Spongebob said, disappointedly.

"I heard you made great snail food once. You could try to start a company in the future after Mr Krabs retires" Sandy suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sandy. Listen up everyone, I got my driver's license off-screen!" Spongebob cried as everyone cheered.

" _I've been around for a very long time,_

 _Got fans all over the world and my license,_

 _Don't wait up for me I'm gonna drive a sandwich in the future,_

 _Kill the new Mr Krabs he's a cold-hearted jerk!_

 _Kill the new me he doesn't deserve to work!_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _Squidward deserves a well-earned break,_

 _Mr Krabs just needs to take the cake(change his ways)._

 _Sandy was better with personality,_

 _We used to be funny don't you see?_

 _And Patrick please be the friend you used to be!_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _(Slowly)_

 _We're going to go places that not even Nick can see_

 _We're gonna go somewhere far just you and me_

 _We're going back to our prime old selves and flash forward through Movie bells!_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I'm back" Spongebob sang._

 _Everyone applauded as Spongebob bowed._

" _I'm going to come back to the Krusty Krab, Mr Krabs. I'll do the snail food stuff as a hobby for now and pursue the business in the future. You understand right?" Spongebob asked._

" _Sure I do, Lad. Listen up everyone! Thanks to Spongebob's loyalty, Robot Krabs and my not-so-crazy-love for money, I am going to create blueprints for a future restaurant. It will be called The Krusty Krab 2!" Mr Krabs annouced._

 _He then ushered Spongebob to a corner._

"I got a friend to help me build something special just for you: I call it the 'Patty Wagon'" Mr Krabs said, softly.

Spongebob made excited sounds while his eyes lit up.

"It's time for the moment you've been waiting for." The voice as a blue screen as _a blue screen appeared with the Krabby Patty-moblie slowly coming closer to the screen._

 _The narrator was singing, then pants exhaustedly, takes a deep breath and then resumed singing as the car was close up on the screen._

" _Driving the Krabby Patty Mobile!" The Voice said as Mr Krabs gave Spongebob the keys to the car._

" _Wow! That's for me?!" Spongebob cried as Mr Krabs showed him a picture._

" _Yes and You'll get to drive it in due time." Mr Krabs replied._

 _Then he turned to the crowd._

" _Once the blueprints for the KK2 is ready, all of the employees will be shown a bried slide show about being a manager" Mr Krabs said._

 _Spongebob was excited about the near-future._

 _Squidward then smiled as everyone danced together._

" _The winner takes all,  
It's the thrill of one more kill,  
The last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will!_

 _Don't ever look back, on the world closing in,  
be on the attack with your wings on the wind,  
Oh, the games will begin._

 _And its sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all._

 _You don't win no silver,  
Oh, You only lose the gold,  
You push with a fever for your time keeps tolling on,_

 _Against all the odds, against all your pain,  
Your back's on the wall with no one to blame,  
Wild hearts won't be tamed._

 _And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, oh!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory,  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all..._

 _Take it!  
[guitar solo]_

 _And the one who's last to fall._

 _Sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all!" Spongebob sang._

 _-Time skip to and past the First Movie(All post episodes are considered non-cannon in my book so don't ask me about referencing them!)-_

Spongebob was now the manage of the Krusty Krab 2 like he always wanted and waved goodbye to the audience.

"So long, My friends" Spongebob said with a smile.

Squidward got to cook at the orignal Krusty Krab while Patrick took over at the cash register and Sandy did the same job as Patrick's at the second one.

Mindy got to be Queen eventually and married to reasonably smart Patrick, Mr Krabs got to retire, Plankton finally got costumers like he always wanted and gave up being evil, Sandy got a black belt and won the noble prize award at some point, Gary got his peace and got a medal from the Mayor and Everyone lived happily ever after.

Also Patty was arrested for trying to kidnap famous celebrities and is currently in an asylum, making Spongebob videos on Youtube for the rest of his days with Potty.

Then there was a flash of scenes from all of the good past episodes and the first movie in a fast montage.

"And so that ends the tale of our beloved friends in the Bikni Bottom. See ya next time as in never! Good bye! Adios!..." The narrator said as he continued to say goodbye in many languages before the screen faded to black.

The the end title card read:

Here lies Spongebob Sqaurepants

1999-2016

Too many F-ing years!

 _-The end of the episode-_

"That was amazing!" Sky exclaimed.

So we gave the episode to the artists to animate it and then they gave it to Nicktoons to air it on TV.

Every fan that saw the broadcast loved it and was glad Spongebob had finally died in peace.

Then the writers kicked us out and unleashed both the breadwinners(don't care about their names) and Pickle 'n' Peanut to act as bodyguards to keep us out.

"Do you want some of this?" One of the blue guys(The small one) asked as he began to shake his butt at us.

"Yeah" Pickle said as he and his friend took a selfie with 'duck lips' to irritate us.

"Come on, guys. We're going to beat that Nick Wizard into dust" I said.

XXXXX

"Ok, here's the plan I'm going to steal Steven's creativity through the help of Teen titans Go!, Modern Jerky Spongebob (He still has jerktonium from the second christmas special), Breadwinners, P&P, Sanjay and Criag and every other bad cartoon that's been greenlit in exisitence while helping Cinder's plan from the sidelines.

Shego, you and the Saint Rose crusaders will take out Sora so Kingdom Hearts will fall and Yellow Diamond, bring me the boy" The Nick Wizard said.

While Shego's team tracked down Sora and Yellow Diamond's troops looked for Steven; The Nick Wizard had a meeting with three of the multiverse's most powerful villians ever: Maleficent, Darth Vader and Kylo Ren(all from different points in time).

"This meeting is now in cession. What can you guys bring to the playing field to improve our chances of winning?" The Nick Wizard asked.

"Well, I found a way to control the shadow Blot and command it to drain all of the creativity of all of the popular characters to make them all one dimensional shadows of their former selves which in turn will convince the companies that own them to force the writers to make horrid episodes just to milk as much money as they can to keep the shows afloat" Maleficent stated.

"Well, I have a plan to make an even better Death star so no rebels can find it or blow it up so we can destroy every rebel in existence!" Darth Vader remarked.

Kylo Ren scoffed.

"That's nothing, Grandfather. We have a starkiller base, NOTHING can destroy that thing" he smirked.

5 seconds later, Hans Solo managed to blow up both the death star and Starkiller base.

"That was unfortunate" Maleficent said with a cheeky grin.

"Wait a mintue!...You're my Grandson?! Hey, Luke I have a grandson! Hey, giant ghot hologram gut from Force awakens, I have a grandson! Hey random dipper guy I just met, I have a grandson! Hey universe, I HAVE A GRANDSON!" Darth Vader cried.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?" Kylo ren asked.

"Nope" Maleficent and The nick Wizard said, with giant grins on their faces.

"NOOOOOOOO-!" Kylo Ren began to scream.

XXXXXXX

Steven was asleep while Amethyst and Pearl got his birthday party ready for the following day.

Before Peridot's crash in the kitchen, Steven learnt a lot about Ruby and Sapphire from Garnet's story.

At this point in time, Ruby and Sapphire had escaped Blue Diamond and were now trapped on Earth.

They talked about their fusion together and warmed up to each other so much that they began to sing together.

[Both] Where did we go?  
What did we do?  
I think we made something  
Entirely new

And it wasn't quite me  
And it wasn't quite you  
I think it was someone  
Entirely new

[Ruby] Oh...um  
Well I just can't stop thinking

[Sapphire] So...um  
Did you say I was different?

[Ruby] And you hadn't before  
[Sapphire] Of course not  
When would I have ever?  
[Ruby] I'm so sorry

[Sapphire] No, no, don't be  
[Ruby] And now you're here forever!  
[Sapphire] What about you?  
[Ruby] What about me?

[Sapphire] Well you're here too  
We're here together.  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...  
[Both] Hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...

Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...  
Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...  
Hmmmm hmmm hmm hmmm...

Then Garnet in her first pink and blue cotton candy-haired style form met Rose and Pearl.

With Rose's reassurance, Garnet told Rose how she felt and when Rose said that she knew the answer Peridot crashed in the kitchen.

Steven knew the answer anyway and ran ahead.

The next day, he had to face embarrassing but adorable pictures of himself as a baby, toddler and child up to present-day in his memory book that Greg showed to Connie.

"Oh, Steven you're so adorable!" Connie exclaimed.

A rush of emotion overwhelmed him and he grew to the height of a 'normal' 14 year old.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cried as Garnet and Amethyst held a cookie cat cake with a red '1' and blue '4' candles on the top.

They all gasped.

"Steven!" Garnet cried.

"Oh, my!" Pearl exclaimed.

Greg fainted.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Yellow Diamond contacts an old friend to help her destroy the crystal gems: Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond was alive but told Yellow Diamond that she had lost her pearl to the Crystal Gems as they'd persuaded her to join them and fight.

 _-Mini flashback after the events Garnet had told to Steven-_

 _Blue Diamond's Pearl had physical features(Like her nose) and build that looked identical to the Crystal Gem Pearl but with sky blue skin and long, messy pale blue hair that covers her eyes wearing a pale blue leotard, a transparent skirt, and no footwear with her white circular gemstone with no facets located on her chest._

" _To battle!" Rose cried as she, Pearl, Blue pearl, Garnet and the other new recruits charged at Blue Diamond's group poofing all of them spontaneously._

" _I'll get you all for this!" Blue Diamond cried._

" _That's for being cruel to me" Blue pearl said as she poofed Blue Diamond just as she was about to strike a final blow to BD's gem, she was stopped._

" _No, stop. We'll bubble them instead" Rose suggested which they ended up doing._

 _A thousand years past as time caught to when Rose gave up her physical form for Steven to be born, When Steven turned 11 and found out about the room with all the bubbled gems, he accidentally popped one which happened to be Blue Diamond._

 _Steven ran back to his room before she reformed to her original form and escaped the temple to go into hiding._

 _This little event happened after 'Monster Buddies' but way before 'Jail Break'._

 _-end of flash back-_

Yellow Diamond asked BD to join her and help her use the Cluster to shatter the crystal gems.

Blue diamond agreed to the plan and met up with Yellow Diamond on the outskirts of Beach City.

Blue Diamond had a dark navy blue complexion wearing a long, blue cloak of a slightly lighter shade that concealed her eyes with long dark hair(showed on the Mural portrait from the Moon Base), plump lips, a straight nose with her gemstone which had a diamond-shaped facet on it located on her chest who was noticeably tall in height.

Yellow Diamond smiled as her gem which had a diamond facet that was located on her chest like BD shone the moon's soft light.

"Welcome to Earth, old friend" she said.

XXXXXX

-Rewind to when YD is still on Homeworld but after the Crystal Gems + Peridot have got the co-ordinates from the moon Base and Steven and his friends try to stop Peridot from Contacting Yellow Diamond after she uses her Peribot robot which all occur after his birthday(Part flashback and part present-day -in line with 'It could've been great' and 'Message received' then 'Log date 7. 15.2'-)-

"You're not getting away with it! I trusted you! I spend all that time bonding and hoping and caring about you!" Steven cried.

"You don't get it either! This is your whole problem! Your emotions rule out reason! I will do what has to be done!" Peridot cried as she activated the diamond communicator that was a octahedral gem-like object with white, blue, yellow and pink facets on it.

"Wh- " Steven began.

Peridot giggled.

"She'll sort this out" she said.

The Crystal Gems took cover behind the bot as the communicator opened up a hologram as Peridot got manically excited.

"This is the Yellow Diamond control room." Yellow Diamond's Pearl said.

This Pearl had puffy yellow hair similar to her master that is pointy and in a similar bob design and pale yellow skin with a smilar build and facial features to Pearl of the Crystal Gems and Blue Diamond's Pearl wearing a beige or pale peach maillot with a similar neckline to Blue Diamond's Pearl's, puffy canary yellow sheer shoulder sleeves and no skirt, as well as pale peach socks and yellow shoes with her round polished cabochon yellow pearl on her chest.

The control room was similar in appearance to the Moon Base, not identical, with only a white floating chair atop a stepped diamond-shaped altar can be seen of the inside, seemingly where Yellow Diamond works with a large glass wall separating the control room from the outside, where several asteroids floated in space both near and far.

"Is that another pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Who is she?" Steven asked.

"Ugh, not all pearls know each other Steven." Pearl said.

"Who authorized you to make this call?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"No one, B-b-but it's an emergency!" Peridot cried.

"That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel." Yellow Pearl said.

"Pearl." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes my Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"Why is there someone on the Diamond line?" YD asked.

"I don't know. I was just about to tell her that-" Yellow Pearl began.

"I'll take it from here." YD said as she appeared on the hologram screen.

Yellow Diamond had a pointed, upturned nose and plump lips, an unusually long neck with her hair in a short bob with two spiked tips, black eyebrows as well, black markings around both her eyes and diamond shaped pupils wearing a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone, gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots along with being very tall compared to her pearl and slender.

"Is that..." Amethyst began.

"Yellow... " Pearl added.

"Diamond." Garnet finished.

"My diamond, Peridot reporting in." Peridot stated.

"Which peridot?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"F- Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and- " Peridot began.

Yellow Diamond made a sign for Peridot to stop talking.

"This says you're behind schedule on your mission too...How is, the Earth." Yellow Diamond asked.

"It's... full of life." Peridot replied.

"Organic life... and where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"The ship was destroyed." Peridot replied.

"By whom?" YD asked.

"I-I-I-It was destroyed by... No one! There was... an accident while we were landing." Peridot said.

"I'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of The Cluster?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"The Cluster, will emerge shortly." Peridot replied.

"Good, we'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet... Thank you for your report Peridot, There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment." Yellow Diamond said.

"Wait! I-I wouldn't called to waste your time with a report." Peridot stated.

"You already have." YD stated.

"No, I mean... the reason I called... the real reason is... I believe we should terminate The Cluster." Peridot said.

"Why?" YD asked.

"The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world, we can't sacrifice all that potential just for one geo-weapon. I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize a planet without disrupting the local... " Peridot began to explain.

"I've heard enough, I don't care about potential and resources." Yellow Diamond said.

"What?!" Peridot exclaimed.

"I want my Cluster and I want that planet to die, just make that happen." Yellow Diamond stated.

"No!" Peridot cried.

Yellow Diamond's Pearl gasped.

"Are you questioning my authority?!" Yellow Diamond cried.

"I'm questioning your objectivity! My Diamond." Peridot stated.

"Well!" Yellow Pearl (Yellow Diamond's pearl) cried.

"You are out of line." Yellow Diamond said.

"I just think- " Peridot began.

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot" Yellow Diamond stated.

"But!" Peridot cried.

"You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence and you would do well to-" Yellow Diamond began.

"But... " Peridot began.

"Shut your mouth!" Yellow Diamond finished.

"You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order, you are to leave the Cluster to grow, it will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps. Is that clear!?" Yellow Diamond ordered.

"I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!" Peridot declared.

"What do you know about the Earth?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Apparently more than _YOU_! You... **CLOD**!" Peridot cried.

Yellow Diamond glared angrily at Peridot.

"Uh! Peridot out!" Peridot stated swiftly and she quickly cut the transmission.

Steven and the Gems came out from hiding and began to congratulate Peridot.

"That was **AMAZING!"** Steven exclaimed.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Peridot stated.

"I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!" Steven exclaimed.

"You thought you could change her mind." Garnet said.

"Yellow D got torn down by the "Peri-dactyl"!" Amethyst cried.

Peridotsighed and gave the communicator to Pearl.

"Can one of you take this?" Peridot asked.

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"Because it can be remotely detonated." Peridot stated.

The communicator glowed red and the Crystal Gems started to panic while Peridot curled up into a ball.

"How do we stop it?!" Pearl asked.

"Just get rid of it!" Garnet exclaimed.

"Here Amethyst." Pearl said as she passed the communicator to Amethyst.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?" Amethyst asked.

Amethyst threw it to Steven, who bubbled it and Garnet punched the bubbled communicator, launching it far away where it exploded.

"I thought I could reason with her..." Peridot said.

"Yeah. You really made her mad." Amethyst said.

"And then you insulted her to her face." Pearl said.

"Do you know what this means?!" Steven cried.

"That I'm a traitor to my home world..." Peridot began.

"You're a Crystal Gem!" Steven said as he hugged Peridot.

"Whether you like it or not." Garnet stated.

Peridot started moaning loudly as the camera zoomed out, revealing the Earth.

-the following day, I think-

Peridot stared out of the hole in the side of the barn.

"Log date: 7 15 2... I can't believe I just did that! I disobeyed my orders and went against Yellow Diamond's wishes! I'm a traitorous clod! I never want to think about what I've done again!" Peridot said in her her tap recorder before proceeding to rewind it.

"I'm a traitorous clod!" Peridot on the tape recorder said.

"Yehahaha! And I called Yellow Diamond a clod right to her face!" Peridot said, delightly.

Suddenly devastated, Peridot dropped to her knees as Steven was watching.]

"I called Yellow Diamond a clod... right to her face!" Peridot cried.

"Uh, Peridot? Are you gonna be okay?" Steven asked.

Peridot re-winded the tape again.

"I'm a traitorous clod! *rewind* Traitorous clod! *rewind* " **Peridot said on tape recorder.**

"No!" Peridot replied, grinning happily.

It's all gonna work out. You're with us now.

"You don't understand! I'm protecting a planet I was once trying to destroy! I used to follow every order. Every rule. Now I'm a traitor. A rebel! (stars appeared in her eyes) A Crystal Gemmmmhmhmhm!" Peridot stated.

Peridot rewinds the tape repeatedly.

"Clod! Clod! Clod!" Peridot on the tape recorder said.

"Well... that tape recorder seems to be helping." Steven stated.

 **Peridot** : *Peridot threw the tape recorder* "No it's not!" She cried.

*The tape recorder hit Garnet in the face.*

"It's a chronicle of my descent into madness!" Peridot added.

 **Garent** walked to Peridot with the tape recorder*

"You dropped this." Garnet said.

"Get it away from me. Give it to Steven, return madness to its source!" Peridot cried as she crawled on the floor.

 **Steven** : "Are you sure you don't want it?" Steven asked as Garnet dropped the recorder into Steven's hands.

"Whatever, it's yours now. Yours, not mine, not mine! Yours! Yours!" Peridot exclaimed while holding her face.

"Let's calm down." Garnet said as she place her hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"...Okay. *Garnet picked Peridot up* So am I gonna have to wear a _star_? Where am I gonna put the star?!" Peridot cried as Garnet carried Peridot off.

"They seem to be getting along well. I wonder when that happened... " Steven said.

He then looked at the tape recorder in his hand.

Steven looked awkwardly away and pressed the rewind button on the tape recorder.

-Flashback-

[Steven and Peridot sit in a truck bed.]

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : Log date 7 11 2. The Steven has given me this Earth machine to replace my communicator log. It looks... extremely primitive. He also said he wanted me to stop calling him "the Steven".

 **Steven** : It's just Steven.

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : I said I'll call him whatever I want.

[Peridot hisses.]

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : He told me that was rude.

 **Steven** : Rude.

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : I guess I'll call him... Steven.

[Peridot watches a ladybug.]

 **Tape Recorder** : The organic life forms of Earth have fascinating traits despite their poor choice of residence. I wonder if all of them of have flight capabilities.

[Peridot climbs on top of the barn. Greg is repairing the roof.]

 **Greg** : Ohh, you must be Peridot.

[Peridot stares intently at Greg, making him nervous. Suddenly, she pushes him off the roof.]

 **Greg** : Whooaoh aaaaahhh!

[Peridot peers over the edge. Garnet is standing on the ground, holding Greg.]

 **Garnet** : Peridot!

 **Peridot** : What do _you_ want?

 **Garnet** : You can't just shove someone off a roof!

 **Peridot** : Why not?

 **Garnet** : This is a human, he isn't like us. He's fragile and soft.

 **Greg** : Hey, it's not like a six pack is going to save you from that height.

 **Garnet** : You could've seriously hurt him!

 **Peridot** : Well, how was I supposed to know that?

 **Garnet** : Hmm. Greg, you have to excuse Peridot. She's far from her homeworld and she still has a lot to learn about our planet.

 **Peridot** : No I don't!

 **Garnet** : Yes you do!

 **Greg** : Ahh, hey yeah don't worry about it.

 **Peridot** : Gahhh!

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : In conclusion, not all of the organic beings here can fly. Additionally it is without question that the permafusion Garnet is the worst.

[Peridot is in the barn, holding a broom upside down, rubbing the handle across the floor.]

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : Today I was assigned to the "chore" - cleaning duty. Like I'm the pearl. These clods are lucky that they have me. Although while doing "chore", I did happen upon a container containing many... "shirts".

[Peridot is holding a pair of boxers with alien heads on them.]

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : Imagine - appearance modifiers that aren't melded to your body.

[Peridot puts the shorts on.]

 **Peridot** : Oooh, hehehehe.

 **Garnet** : Nice shorts. *thumbs up*

 **Peridot** : Ahh! H-how did these get here! *rips shorts in half*

[Peridot is working on a mailbox outside of the barn. Steven walks up to her holding something behind his back.]

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : Log Date 7 1 22. Today marks the 30th earth rotation since my...capture.

 **Steven (holding out cans):** Happy one month canniversary!

 **Peridot** : Cylinders?

 **Steven** : They're stilts. You tie them on to your feet and then make you taller. I tried to spruce them up a bit. I dunno what it is about flames, but they just make everything cooler.

 **Peridot** : Why are you giving me these?

 **Steven** : Because I want you to feel nice! That what gifts are for. You give them to your friends to show you care. And they go "wow, thanks!"

 **Peridot** : Hef! As if I'd stoop so low as to tie earth trash to my body. Leave me! Go-go-go-go! And _**WOW THANKS!**_

[Peridot is inside the barn, wearing the stilts.]

 **Peridot** : Why yes Pearl, I did get taller. How correct for you to notice. Of course, Amethyst, I will acquire those cheesy chaaps from that very high shelf. *jumps and stumbles* Hahaha! They even function in reverse! *trips over a rock*

[Peridot, in front of a mirror in the barn. She is holding a book titled "Jokes! How to Make People Laugh Around You Instead of Feel Bad".]

 **Peridot** : Jokes. *clears throat* Why did the chicken cross the road? ... The chicken wanted to get the other side of the road. ... Ahhh, hahaha! ...What's a chicken?

 **Peridot: (on tape recorder)** : It seems the earth ones are constantly filling the voids of their life with meaningless distractions.

 **Camp Pining Hearts announcer** : On the last episode of Camp Pining Hearts...

 **Paulette:** I don't care if you're on the yellow team Percy. We can make this work.

 **Percy:** It's color war Paulette. Does that mean anything to you?

[Paulette and Percy kiss]

 **Peridot** : What is this strange ritual?

 **Steven** : Uhh, that's umm-

 **Peridot** : Are they attempting fusion?

 **Steven** :No, well, my dad told me during certain stages of your life...

 **Peridot** :How could anyone indulge in this.. baseless dribble, I'll have no part of it.

 **Peridot [on tape recorder)** :Hour 78 of Camp Pining Hearts.

 **Percy/Peridot** :It's the color war Paulette, doesn't that mean anything to you?

 **Steven** :Uh, you've been here for a few days, is everything okay?

 **Peridot** :I've just been.. watching your previously recorded entertainment.

 **Steven** :Is that... the same episode from three days ago?

 **Peridot:** There's more than one?

 **Steven** :Ummmm... nah. *shrugs* Oh, you made a picture. *Steven reaches down to pick up a paper in front of Peridot*

 **Peridot** :Picture? This isn't just a picture Steven! It's a complex chart cataloging the compatible characteristics between campers. Somehow the rejects at "Camp Clod" fail to recognize the superior pair that is Pierre and Percy.

 **Steven** :Well, that's because Paulette likes Percy.

 **Peridot** :Paulette? Ha! Paulette has no place in the camp's hierarchy. Now Pierre, Pierre is a brute, Pierre laid waste to the three legged races! Pierre and Percy present the strongest battle formations, they'd destroy the camp!

 **Steven** :You got all this from one episode?

 **Peridot** :It's... subtext Steven. Allow me to explain. Well first of all Percy and Pierre are...

-End of flashback-

Steven looked down at the tape recorder in annoyance in the present.

 **Steven** : "I remember this part." Steven said as he presesed the fast forward button.

-Fast flashback-

 **Peridot [slowed down audio from fast forwarded segment]** :[?] leaving his [?] not to mention Percy is adept at aquatic sports. He would have won the canoe race if he weren't so busy drooling over Paulette, and the other part where Percy goes to the bottom of the lake to get Paulette's friendship bracelet proved that [?] by the entire camp [?]. And Pierre is a force to be reckoned with on land, when he [?].

Steven stopped fast forwarding the tape.

-Flashback again-

[Steven is asleep while Garnet listens to the end of Peridot's explanation.]

 **Peridot** :...And that's why Percy and Pierre are objectively the best for each other!

(Garnet gives Peridot a thumbs up. Peridot angrily tears up her chart.)

 **Peridot** : Log Date 7 1 32. Progress on the cluster drill is going optimal. Surprisingly, though I have a few complaints on the word ethic of-

 **Amethyst (shapeshifted as a Lion)** : Heyyyy! *giggles*

 **Pearl** : Amethyst, really, this is no time to be fooling around.

 **Amethyst** : Aww.. Come on P, I'm just tryna _lion_ the mood. *pause* _Lion_ the mood.

 **Pearl** : *brings welding helmet down and grunts*

 **Peridot** : Do you always use shapeshifting like this?

 **Amethyst** : You mean to be really cool? *shapeshifts into Peridot* Pretty much.

 **Peridot** : But it's such a-

 **Peridot/Amethyst** : Significant use of energy compared to the output.

 **Peridot** : What was that?

 **Amethyst** : I've been practicing my 'Peri' phrasing, pretty impressive in my opinion but it's hard to beat the original.

 **Peridot** : *blushes* Hehehe. So, can you shift into anything?

 **Amethyst** : Sure. *shapeshifts back* Got a request?

(Short time skip. Amethyst is running around as a chicken.)

 **Amethyst** : Bawck bawck! I'm a chicken! Ahahaha!

 **Peridot** : Hahahaha! I get the joke now!

 **Pearl** : Heh, yes well at least she isn't lion around anymore, heheh.

 **Peridot** : Ahahaha!

 **Peridot (on tape recorder)** : Pearl really tries for some reason and I can appreciate that, Amethyst's company is entertaining as well, but the fused one... eludes me.

 **Pearl** : Okay, we can add more support as we go, but for now we just have to pick it up and put it on top.

 **Amethyst** : No sweat. *shapeshifts into the Purple Puma* Lets do this!

 **Pearl** : You've got the right idea but we might wanna be a bit more careful.

 **Amethyst** : *shapeshifts back* Gotcha. Ahem, shall we?

[Pearl and Amethyst fuse into Opal. Opal stretches and puts the drill on the placement board.]

 **Garnet** : That looks great! Let's take a break.

 **Peridot:** Wha?

[Peridot runs to Garnet.]

 **Peridot:** Alright, I'm at my limit!

 **Garnet:** Evening, Peridot.

 **Peridot:** Explain it to me, fusion! I can at least make sense of your existence if it's for a functional purpose. But you? You're not using your combined size and strength to do anything!

 **Garnet:** I'm doing something.

 **Peridot:** And what's that?

 **Garnet:** Stargazing.

 **Peridot:** Eugh. You can do that alone.

 **Garnet:** Don't want to.

 **Peridot:** Hmph.

[Garnet pats hay bale beside her. Peridot sighs and sits down.]

 **Garnet:** You can see Homeworld's galaxy from here.

 **Peridot:** You're right.

 **Garnet:** We're very different. I appreciate that.

 **Peridot:** Really?

 **Garnet:** If you really want to understand fusion, I can help you.

 **Peridot** (incredulously) **:** What do you mean?

 **Garnet:** Let's fuse.

 **Peridot:** Oh my stars! (falls off hay bale)

 **Garnet:** Hah, I get it - you're not ready, that's fair. Another time then.

 **Peridot:** No! Uh, nonono, just - just give me a sec!

(Music playing, Garnet and Peridot dancing)

 **Garnet:** Get ready.

 **Peridot:** (breaks away from Garnet) Nuh, nonononono. (teeters, regains balance) I can't do it.

 **Garnet:** That's fine! Peridot, I'm proud of you.

 **Peridot:** Why?!

 **Garnet:** Because you made an effort to understand me.

 **Peridot:** But I _still_ don't understand you! Why are you fused all the time?!

 **Garnet:** I'm Percy and Pierre.

 **Peridot:** ...Ohhhhh!

-End of flashback-

Steven was sitting in the broken barn, listening to the tape recorder.

"Okay, go!" Peridot said through the tape recorder.

"Log date (Steven gasped) seven fourteen two." Garnet said on the tape recorder.

"No, you say it seven one four two. Ugh! Log date seven one four two. I have attempted a fusion with the fusion Garnet. I had hoped to gain a better understanding of fusion. Instead, I got a better understanding of Garnet." Peridot said on the tape recorder.

"Wait, keep it on a moment. Steven, you probably shouldn't have listened to Peridot's logs. But I know you're curious and it comes from a place of caring. You should give the recorder back to her now. She's going to want to keep it. " Garnet said on the tape recorder directly to Steven.

"Wait, what?" Peridot asked in confused one the recorder.

Steven stopped the tape recorder.

"Here, Peridot. Take this back." Steven said.

"Wow. Thanks." Peridot said.

Garnet and Steven gave a thumbs up. Peridot copied them.

The log dates in this were:

7 11 2 - Too Far, first tape recorder log

7 12 2 - One month anniversary of capture

7 13 2 - Amethyst transforms and everybody puns

7 14 2 - Attempts to fuse with Garnet, Garnet leaves message

7 15 2 - Beginning of episode, last log

-End of Continuity flashback-

"Who are you?" Bernice asked as she was walking by and saw both Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond together.

"I am Yellow Diamond and this is Blue Diamond and my Yellow Pearl as well" YD replied.

"Man, now that we see her clearly...she looks like a Grandma, I mean Blue Diamond is way more pretty and Mom looking then Yellow Diamond...Yellow Diamond looks OLD.

I mean if I had to pick which to give a Grandmother's day card to and a Mother's day card to either of them...I would give the Mother's day card to Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond the Grandmother's day card because she looks so OLD and Grandma looking." Bernice stated.

Yellow Diamond began to boil with fury and Bernice hid behind a vehicle as she exploded with anger.

XXXXX

We found Maleficent, The Nick wizard and Shego's team in a dark location.

"Let Sora go!" Sky cried.

"Make me, newbie! Unless you want to try to fight me one-on-one!" Shego threatened.

"Nope, er...We're good" Sky replied.

"We need Kim for that" I stated as I accidentally spoke over Sky at the same time.

"It's juice and jam time!" a voice cried.

"Summons, go!" we cried as we threw our summon charms in the air as a white light flashed to signify that the characters (Todd and Riley Daring from the Replacements

Darkwing Duck

Arnold and Helga

KP, Ron and Rufus

Atomic Betty, Sparky and X-5

Sector V

Numbuh 274(Chad)

Numbuh 9(Maurice)

Huey,Louie and Dewy +Webby

Jake Long

Lilo and Stitch

Genie and Eden

Doug

Filmore

Lloyd

Max and PJ

The House of Mouse characters + Oswald and his children

Kronk, Kuzco and Bucky

Peper Ann

Gummi Bears

Chip and Dale

Recess gang

The wild thornberrys

Ginger from all about Ginger) from the summons had arrived.

When Todd and Riley were summoned, their theme song played in the background:

"Todd and Riley were

Oh, so sad

Then they came 'cross a

Fleemco ad

They sent a dollar ninety-eight

Got a super spy mom and

A dare devil dude of a dad

(Replacements, The Replacements)

Now anytime the come across adults

Who are sly and

Denyin' and

Defy them

Or make things bad

(Hello, Fleemco?

Sir, we need a replacement.

And fast!)

And anytime they want to make a change

Modify and rearrange

Though it might be kind of strange

Make 'em better, nicer

Stronger, faster

Smart and cool

And maybe even lame

Call in The Replacements (Replacements, Get the Replacements)

Just get The Replacements (Replacements)

(Get the replacements)"

" _KP, have you got your awesome battle suit?" I asked._

" _I've got it, number one fan" KP replied with a wink._

 _I would have fainted there and then but I knew this was no time for fangirling over my childhood hero; This was business!_

" _Everyone, Charge!" Jean cried as we all charged while doing a battle cry._

 _During all of the fighting, Sora managed to escape Shego and her team's grasp._

" _What have you go against cartoons, man?" I asked the nick wizard as Bernice assisted in the fighting._

" _Cartoons ruin lives, once I rule this world I will force anyone who likes cartoons to submit to watching only bad live action shows 24/7 until they start to act and talk like the characters themselves!" The Nick Wizard cried._

 _Just then Shadow and Chase Young appeared to help the Nick wizard win the fight._

 _Shadow had long dark-green hair ending in a curl, a white headband with the Taoism insignia at its center, thick black eyebrows, light-green eyes and a light skin complexion wearing_ a body armor quite similar to Chase's with black with red and golden highlights, white gloves were also worn with a golden mark, some other white armor on her legs, and thin black boots.

Chase had lizard-like eyes and had a green and black colour scheme for his armour and hair as well as having pale greenish yellow skin.

They joined in the fight but that in turn scared some of the summons back to their charms until only Atomic Betty, KP, Ron, Oswald and Omi from Xialin Showdown.

With their help, we managed to neutralise the situation as Chase bowed to his respectful foe, Omi with Shadow before going back to the shadows.

 _Bernice bashed the Nick Wizard's head with frying pan to try to persuade him to leave._

 _Meanwhile in Remnant..._

 _The Grimm was storming the streets as People tried to get to safety while Glynda and Qrow helped the huntsmen and Hunteress at the Amity Colosseum defend the innocent people of Beacon and the other kingdoms._

 _Beacon Academy was swarming with White fang members and Grimm everywhere as the students and teachers that were left tried their best to defend their school( **Sorry for continuity errors, I wrote parts of this chapter before episode 10 came out so it's slightly jumbled**_ ).

 _Cinder, on the other hand, was in one of the airships talking to her 'master' (before she engaged to follow Ozpin and Pyrrha)._

" _Everything is going according to plan. We'll have the girl in due time" Cinder said._

 _On the other side of the connection in the shadows, a young man who looked similar to Ren only wearing black and white garments instead of Ren's green colourful outfit with a bewolf (The original design from the red trailer) grimm's pitch-black furry ears and tail features and green eyes that can change to red at will as well as retractable_ long, sharp, white claws, smiled.

XXXXXX

 _After The Nick Wizard was defeated (sort-of) also know as running away in terror and Maleficent retreated, a ship flew past Earth as a familiar tune for a familiar foe played._

 _Luke looked up from an unknown location and sent a message to Sabine._

 _Dipper and Mabel defeated the time pirates from an upcoming GF book and pushed the captain into a tree with 'the force'._

" _Two Jedi have awoken at the same time." Darth Vader said._

" _Would you like some fr-i-i-ies with that?" a voice said._

" _Hm?" Darth Vader said as he turned around and no one was behind him._

" _General, prepare the death Star" he told one of his men._

" _Yes, sir" they replied._

" _SURPRISE!" Star cried which made the Death Star explode._

 _Is this the embarrassing end for the Empire and our beloved Star Butterfly?_

 _Does this mean there's no Star Wars satire/parody/ story arc?_

 _Stay tuned in Episode 9000!_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **It took me a really long time to include parts of the latest Steven universe episodes into the story but I'll try to add White Diamond in a future chapter ok?**_

 _ **The Star Wars arc will be coming soon so try to patience; in the mean time you can look out for chapter 18 after Monday evening/early Tuesday morning as at some point this coming week I'll be editing the chapter even more with parts of the episode in order to wrap up 'Saving our childhood' and don't forget to vote as tomorrow(Today) is the last day for voting.**_

 _ **I'm going to look at the results of the results again tomorrow(Today) so after the poll has been closed, the votes will be in and you'll see what title has been chosen when the title for the 4th Magical Disney story has changed.**_

 _ **So vote while you still can!**_

 _ **Codes time!**_

 _ **(Keyword:RWBY &GravityFalls)**_

 _ **Nemj Iznymk zj dpqwrpfb?**_

 _ **Czlg Xrpwhl rwk pp zk niop Cyznp?**_

 _ **Og pkv rnznf Lbnuec hach nyqv hda hus sszo rje Kgseg ebjq bpngda b rkrccmk gs tspai 20'o?**_

 _ **Em efu opblp Jlybr sjjr vvz lxdjae ezv Hjmt Xuvzw ysd nlmja ufkd tj vhr fpapsi eo rnv 2ny ptjk oq ezv HL2 unvn Fqtpf ayo Cfrv yxv aycer qizyk?**_

 _ **Uk zma khdvd Itpl xaxdu eu jldoarqy Czmxa esk ko iwm zjiyr kvao yy rn jnyghilw kfj pd Yzmwi?**_

 _ **Pgql Jlfx wob Hcafm egae?**_

 _ **Td Jlxz y yvanwgyq Mltvvj?**_

 _ **Em efu rigr yo dpw Dwccr rny Lbnuec tf kdfgx 16 kumvbll 17 spwnvo jl 2016(O'd a tmtp tlopj kdbl zyeh jnr yhptj sesrnuat ql jntpcschz rnv dvg uckocp ezjf. Fun armlmre td lywu?!)**_

 _ **Bu pop bagsk Othgas aully pttj hlo s Dwccr memabms oq Oaglz Dxvsc(Rnqy tsp gglpqoke jn kcfl wtxv Ibzkc) ia px ufs ty s sqczrv ldsx Kfbpw oro?**_

 _ **Tfully Lbnuy Qcwjd sczlri il y aidfsc cbe?**_

 _ **Czlg bac lozo ylut bkwevb Vgsdpc sez ggtu opb pft ssp'k nksioeg awk?**_

 _ **Atuwo Yienk Lruicl yhtfldcu fvojt dv KUGY?**_

 _ **Hsg uk zma khdvd unlw oav ppkuirje?**_

 _ **Question time!**_

 _ **Who do you think is the Nick wizard?**_

 _ **What do you think is the Motivation behind The Nick wizard trying to destroy beloved Cartoons and turn all of the animation companies(nick, Disney and Cartoon network) into power-hungry, money hoarding idiots?**_

 _ **Will Berry be rescued?**_

 _ **Will Dipper and Mabel along with Atomic Betty be used for more storylines?**_

 _ **Is there time for romance?**_

 _ **Will Patch get his own spin-off show?**_

 _ **Who do you think will die in the finale tommorow?**_

 _ **How do you think Bill will be defeated?**_

 _ **So anyway, Read and review or The Nick wizard and his goons will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!;)  
**_

 _ **PS:Look out for a future remake of VAST set some time during and after Volume 3 along with a possible story for my pony OC Dreamy Quill, Midnight Sparkle and Demon Sunset, A (late) tribute for Monty Oum, A cameo of Bojack, Rigby, Mortacai and Chloe from Fairly Odd Parents(Who will have more backstory and an actual reason to share Timmy's fairies then get her own in the process so she's never seen again).**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Star wars revolution and Remant chaos!

 **I don't own any of the RWBY, Star wars, Miraculous ladybug or Gravity Falls characters. They belong to Roosterteeth, Disney and their respected creators, I'm just borrowing them.**

 **The miraculous ladybug theme song(in all languages) belong to the creator and the writers.**

 **We'll meet again is by Vera Lynn and** **Bill Nye The Science Guy Theme Song is by Bill Nye. I'm just borrowing the lyrics (some for the bill theme).**

 **The 'We'll meetageddon' remix video was done by Neon Hurricane and Cap'n Neon. (just so you know I love that video, I just got the idea to use it as a plot device)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 _With Darth Vader and the empire on PIXAR's now broken down team and Luke, Sabine and Jedi+rebels on the Disney Knights' strong team nothing could go wrong, right?_

The Digital Heart band were playing one of their songs when Dipper got a message from the Jedi Rebels that the Empire had a lot of allies trying to wipe them out and sent us the message through his brand new pine tree I-phone.

Just then we heard a familiar voice singing overhead with chanting in the background.

"We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away" a voice sang.

("Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" a chorus of voices chanted repeatedly in the background)

"That can't be good" I said.

"Guys, we need to find Luke Skywaker and save the rebels from the Empire" Sky said.

XXXXX

The young Grimm Faunus(a young man who looked similar to Ren only wearing black and white garments instead of Ren's green colourful outfit with a bewolf (The original design from the red trailer) Grimm's pitch-black furry ears and green eyes that can change to red at will smiled.

He was a rare form of faunus: A GRIMM Faunus, one of last of his kind.

His name was Akira Blake.

There was also another Grimm Faunus only with a beowolf's tail that was female that looked a bit like Summer Rose only wearing a black hood to cover her long half-red, half-black hair and a red battle dress that only revealed her nature red eyes as she stared at him.

"What's the plan, Boss?" She asked.

"We're going to do whatever it takes to win and make sure I have all the maidens' power in my grasp" He said.

The girl nodded.

The girl's name was Raven Grimm Ebony.

In Remnant...

After Team RWBY had returned to their world and time was unfrozen again,

Chaos had fell on Beacon as people ran to safety while some of the teachers defended the stadium and the city as the 'episode' was reset to its orignal form.

Akira and Ebony watched in delight as the dragon Grimm spawned loads of Grimm all over Vale.

The Grimm Dragon flew by as Ruby Rose fought off hordes of Grimm on the deck of Roman Torchwick's stolen airship.

Neopolitan challenged her and alerted Torchwick to her presence.

"Oh, you can not be serious!" Roman cried as he walked through the airship and onto the roof.

Back at the airship, the battle commenced as Ruby performed an low swing, with Neo somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirled Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Neo to backflip away from her consecutive twirls.

Once Ruby finished spinning her weapon, she lodged Crescent Rose on the hull and fired a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, revealing Roman as he fired a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet, before she lodged Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales, while Roman walked up to her.

"Little Red, little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" Roman asked.

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" Ruby cried.

"That's the plan!" Roman stated.

Ruby then swated aside Melodic Cudgel, causing him to move a few feet off-balance, before Neo returned and leapt over her, kicking Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back.

Neo then followed up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose!" Roman exclaimed.

As Ruby charged, Neo vaulted over Roman for a powerful kick.

She then leapt up, grabbed Crescent Rose, and slid under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol.

As Ruby spun midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finished with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slammed the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fired, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder.

The blast was enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Roman said.

Neo then extended her blade and dragged it on the surface, as she held Ruby at swordpoint.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!" Roman added.

As Roman continued, Ruby kicks away a Nevermore, and noticed the button on Neo's parasol.

"You know the old saying:

"If you can't beat 'em-"" Roman began.

Suddenly, Ruby reached for the parasol, causing it to open and sent Neo flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she was silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds Mary popins-style.

"NEO!" Roman cried.

"I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you!

BET ON THAT!" Ruby cried.

As Ruby charged at top speed with the use of her Semblance, Roman gripped Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catchef the projectile with the hook end and hurled it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red ...

... but this is the real world!" Roman cried.

Roman then whacked Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet.

"The real world, IS COLD!" He shouted.

Roman landed another noshing, this time on Ruby's legs.

"The real world, DOESN'T CARE ABOUT SPIRIT!" Roman exclaimed.

Ruby then kicked him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepared a downward strike.

"You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" Roman stated.

He then proceeded to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best:

lie,

steal,

cheat,

AND SURVIVE!- " Roman cried.

Just as Roman prepared a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appeared from the sky and swallowed him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant.

The roar sent Ruby back a few feet, before the two charge at each other.

Ruby prevailed when she kicked the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash.

Then, she grabbed Crescent Rose, leapt off the sinking airship, and propelled herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick, before landing safely on the rooftops of Vale (the landing pad of Beacon Academy).

At the Beacon courtyard, the students were fighting a number of rogue Atlesian Paladin-290 mechs.

With the students losing ground, Coco Adel told Velvet Scarlatina to unleash her weapon, which was revealed to have the ability to create hard-light reconstructions of the weapons she has encountered.

Velvet fought off the Paladins with an arsenal made up of the weapons of her fellow students, destroying two of them, but was eventually overwhelmed.

Weiss Schnee intervened with her Semblance, summoning one arm of the giant suit of armor, which destroys the last Paladin.

The students stood prepared to fight the Atlesian Paladin that was charging toward them.

However, electricity arced across it and it suddenly powered down, collapsing and sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Hm. That went better than expected." Sun stated.

Weiss doubled over, exhausted, leaning on Myrtenaster to keep herself standing.

"Weiss! You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Yang said as she ran towards Weiss.

Weiss shook her head.

"What about Blake?" Yang asked.

"She went after an Alpha... And some members of the White Fang." Weiss replied after she fully recovered while pointing in the direction that Blake ran.

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake." Yang said.

Yang hurried off in the direction that Weiss pointed, while the heiress gives a thumbs up.

Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and Cardin Winchester were fighting against Grimm and rogue Atlesian androids in the streets of Vale.

James Ironwood joined the fight, having survived his crash, which had exposed large parts of his body as being cybernetic.

Ironwood orders Qrow and Glynda to set up a perimeter and evacuate Beacon while he reclaimed his airship.

Moments later, the stricken ship crashed nearby and the remaining androids and mechs shut down.

Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna met again at Beacon.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?" Adam asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this ... a spark." Adam said as he was about to kill an innocent student.

Blake rushed forward and blocked him.

"I'm ... not ... running." Blake said as she struggled against his sword.

"You will. But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love." Adam stated.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" he cried.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake exclaimed.

"What you want, is impossible! But I understand, because all I want, is you, Blake. And as I set out to deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love. " Adam said.

"Blake! Blake! Where are you!?" Yang asked.

"Starting with her." Adam said as he looked over at Yang.

Adam drew his sword and stabbed it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain.

The cry caught Yang's attention.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

Adam stood upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turned to face Yang.

"Get away from her!" Yang cried.

"No... please..." Blake whispered as she reached out helplessly.

Adam sheathed his sword, smiling.

Yang screamed, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her.

She leapt at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes.

Adam swiftly drew his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activated.

As Yang flew through the air, the lower half of her right arm separated from her.

Yang flew through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound.

She landed on the floor and lay there on her side, completely still.

Adam slowly walked toward Yang's unconscious body and swung his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade.

Before he could reach her, Blake threw herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked while frowning.

He swung his sword, and Blake's head detached from her neck.

However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turned to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her.

He began slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempted to ambush him as he cut it down.

Pyrrha returned to the vault under Beacon back in the transfer machine as time continued where it had left off from episode 10 in real time.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked.

Pyrrha looked at him and gave a slow nod.

"I ... I need to hear you say it." Ozpin said.

"Yes. " Pyrrha said.

She laid her head back, staring ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said as he started the transfer again.

Ozpin pressed a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod raised up.

Amber began glowing orange, and her eyelids began fluttering.

The orange glow travelled along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod(Just like last time, the transfer was very painful for Pyrrha and Amber was awake for a few seconds).

An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who began screaming out in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried as he turned around in surprise.

Jaune ran over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod.

While Jaune panicked, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looked away.

"I'm ... so sorry." Ozpin said, sorrowfully.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest.

Amber gasped, and her eyes opened, then began to close again, while the machine began beeping an alarm.

Ozpin and Jaune turned around to see Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand.

She lowered the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face.

Amber struggled to breathe, her eyes widened, the machine's alarm still playing.

Finally, all breath left her.

Her eyes drift closed, and her head leaned to the side, her whole body going limp.

The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out.

Amber died and her powers passed on to Cinder.

Pyrrha frantically beat her fists against the glass of her pod.

The orange glow left Pyrrha and travelled back through the pipes into Amber.

The glow then burst out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and entered Cinder.

The murderer glowed, began floating, and gained long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her.

Pyrrha beat even harder on the glass, her stress increasing.

Jaune raised his sword and charged toward Cinder.

"Stay back!" Ozpin cried.

Then Cinder blew him back.

Cinder casted a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocked it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha cried.

Finally, Pyrrha used her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocked it away like it's nothing.

As Cinder began to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leapt out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin put his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow!

Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin ordered.

"But I can help!" Pyrrha stated.

He slowly turned his head to stare Pyrrha in the eyes.

"You'll only get in the way!" Ozpin exclaimed.

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment but obeyed Ozpin, scooping up Jaune and running away.

While she does so, Cinder descended to the floor and watched them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing.

Cinder turned her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

Cinder, now with the Fall Maiden's powers complete, finally confronted Ozpin face-to-face.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said.

Ozpin turned his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder.

"Such arrogance." Cinder stated while shaking her head slightly

The camera zooms in with a close up on their faces before panning upwards to a bird's eye view of the standoff.

In the vault beneath Beacon, Ozpin and the newly-ascended Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall, battle in a tremendous display of power.

 _The scene showed the darkened corridor of the Vault under Beacon._

 _Only flashes of green and vermilion were illuminated in the darkness._

 _More flashes were shown as Ozpin and Cinder Fall clashed weapons against each other._

 _After a clash, Cinder slided back, using her hand to melt the floor below her, and summoned ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards Ozpin._

 _Ozpin deflected them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darted forward and delivered a bunch of strikes at Cinder with his cane, with the last blow launching her back._

 _Cinder then floated mid air by unleashing her Maiden power._

 _Ozpin then slammed his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him._

 _Cinder then unleashed a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him._

 _As he closed in on her, the screen faded to white._

 _Outside, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port were evacuating all the remaining students from what remains of Beacon Academy to the relative safety of Vale._

 _At the landing pads, Ruby Rose was reunited with Weiss Schnee, but learned that Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc were still missing, while Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were injured and could no longer fight._

 _Yang Xiao Long lay unconscious, after losing her arm to Adam Taurus._

 _Blake Belladonna, also badly wounded, tearfully apologized to the unconscious Yang and reached out to hold her hand._

 _Sun Wukong attempted to convince everyone to join the evacuees and get to safety, but Ruby and Weiss resolved to find Pyrrha and Jaune and bring them back._

 _Jaune and Pyrrha have escaped the vault and arrive outside Beacon Tower._

 _However, they saw Cinder ascended to the top of the Beacon Tower, with Ozpin nowhere to be seen._

 _Jaune realized that Pyrrha intends to go back into the Tower to fight Cinder and attempted to convince her not to._

 _Ignoring his pleas, Pyrrha kissed Jaune passionately, before locking him in a rocket-propelled locker and sending him away to safety._

 _As Pyrrha ascended the tower to confront Cinder alone, Jaune frantically called Weiss and Ruby and begged them to stop Pyrrha from fighting Cinder._

 _At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, a large amount of smoke flowed out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall._

 _She confidently stride to the window across the room, a smirk on her face._

 _As if sensing her presence, the Dragon climbed up to the top, peered at her through the window, and screeches._

" _Shhhh... This is your home now. " Cinder said in a gentle, comforting tone._

 _The Dragon stared at her and uttered a shorter, quieter screech._

 _Cinder backed away from the window and held her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm._

 _The sound of sparks distracted her, and she looked over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating._

 _After a few moments, the sparks came to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flew toward Cinder, who casually leaned to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face._

 _The spear was soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away._

 _While Cinder used fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha called her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent._

 _Cinder gainned a fiery glow around her eyes and swiped her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire._

 _She then shot a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dived over._

 _Six small fireballs formed in a circle behind Cinder, and she sent another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoided it._

 _Once again, the Maiden sent a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield._

 _She leapt toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stopped, she spun around and slashed Cinder's arm with her spear._

 _However, Cinder caught the blade and pulled, turning Pyrrha around._

 _Cinder slammed her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire burst forth, blasting Pyrrha away._

 _Pyrrha slammed into a wall and fell to her hands and knees._

 _She then stood back up and faced Cinder with determination still in her eyes._

 _Cinder propeled herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again._

 _She attempted to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leapt into the air above her and wrapped her arm around Cinder's._

 _As Cinder slowed to a stop, Pyrrha positioned herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushed off, flipping herself over Cinder._

 _She used the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor._

 _Cinder landed on her front and, as she slid, she pushed off the floor to get back on her feet and performed a back-handspring._

 _Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and pushed her over._

 _As Cinder stumbled backwards, Pyrrha hit Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashed Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade._

 _She then spun around and slashed across Cinder's abdomen and legs._

 _Pyrrha spun around to attack again, but Cinder performed a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot._

 _The kick knocked Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly right herself._

 _She flipped her spear in her grip, held it back, and then tossed it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism._

 _Six fireballs appeared around Cinder again, but they dissipated when Cinder backhanded the spear away._

 _Pyrrha's shield then flew toward her, and she hits it away, as well._

 _After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returned her attention to Pyrrha and gained a look of slight surprise, then annoyance._

 _Pyrrha launched herself toward Cinder and put her arms around her, tackling her._

 _The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top._

 _Upon their landing, the room filled with a white cloud._

 _When the dust settled, Pyrrha had Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder was barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck._

 _The Dragon flew away, and Cinder's eyes began glowing as she applied heat to the spear in her hands._

 _Her grip tightened as she heated the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha._

 _Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turned her gaze ahead and smirks, while Pyrrha gained a look of fear._

 _While Pyrrha set her focus on the Dragon that was flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snapped the spear's melted blade into pieces._

 _Just before the Dragon slammed its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbowed Pyrrha in the abdomen._

 _The room fills with a green glow as the windows shattered and Pyrrha went flying across the room._

 _Giant cogs and debris came crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter fell to the ground outside, in pieces._

 _Pyrrha crawled toward her shield, while Cinder watched on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet._

 _While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha noticed Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and used her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor._

 _She then quickly grabbed her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up._

 _With a burst of flame, Cinder threw the desk off of herself and levitated in the air._

 _Pyrrha rolled out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sent her way and attempted to block a third._

 _However, the force of the third sent Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily caught fire while Pyrrha rolled to her feet._

 _From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhand it away._

 _She then looked up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her._

 _Using her polarity, Pyrrha directed her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slammed a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor._

 _She called her shield back to her arm, then brought the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder._

 _However, Cinder blasted them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions._

 _One of the cogs flew toward Pyrrha, who raise her shield to block, in vain._

 _The force of the impact slammed her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura._

 _Ruby ran forward, then used her Semblance to propel herself up to the first glyph._

 _She then sprinted up the wall, the glyphs propelling her forward and keeping her from falling off._

 _Cinder formed an obsidian bow in her hand._

 _As she rose it up and drew back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charged forward, spins, and threw her shield at her._

 _Cinder released the arrow, which shattered upon impact with the side of the shield._

 _However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glowed orange and rejoin each other on the other side._

 _The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continued on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle._

 _Pyrrha collapsed in pain._

 _She attempted to pull herself to her feet, but the pain was too much._

 _Both ends of the arrow broke off, making removal impossible._

 _She turned over onto her hands and knelt as Cinder moved to stand in front of her._

" _It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. (She knelt down and lifted Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling) But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." Cinder said._

 _She pulled away, sitting up and matching Cinder's stare._

" _Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked._

 _Cinder Frowned, narrowing her eyes._

" _Yes." She replied._

 _Cinder stood back up and formed an obsidian bow and arrow again._

 _She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent._

 _Nearby, Ruby finally reached the top of the tower, landing in a kneeling position._

 _She looked upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaited her._

 _Cinder released the arrow, which planted itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest._

 _Ruby watched in horror as Pyrrha gasped in pain, the wound in her chest emitting a red glow._

 _Cinder approached her fallen foe and placed a hand on Pyrrha's head, using her Maiden powers to flash incinerate her._

 _Pyrrha instantly ceased all movement and sound, her body glowing orange and then scattering as embers._

 _Her headdress remained in Cinder's hand, and the villain dropped it on the floor._

 _This scene was reflected in Ruby's silver eyes, which widen in despair and became filled with tears._

 _Ruby clenched her fists, curled her arms to her body, and then suddenly flung her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground._

 _Brilliant white light flowed from her eyes as she screamed out the name of her dear friend._

" **PYRRHAAAAAA!"** Ruby cried.

 _The white light enveloped her, spreading out to the Dragon and Cinder._

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ _Cinder cried in complete shock._

 _The screen went white, with a whistle noise playing for several seconds._

" _So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song" a voice sang._

 _A pair of voices echo from nearby._

"It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya." Qrow said.

"( _Sigh_ ) Nothing." Taiyang said.

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point." Qrow said.

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing." Taiyang said.

"Yeah." Qrow said.

"This is bad, Qrow." Taiyang said.

"Yeah, this is bad." Qrow said.

The scene cut to Ruby asleep in an unfamiliar bed, wearing gray pajamas.

Birds were tweeting and sunlight was streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard.

After a few seconds, she waked up and looked over to see her father asleep in a chair. She sat up and sighed quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was at her side, and was overjoyed to find her awake.

It was revealed that the Cross Continental Transmit System had been rendered inoperative due to the destruction of the Tower, disabling all communications with the outside world, and that Ozpin's whereabouts was still unknown.

Taiyang explained that Ruby had somehow "froze" the Dragon, but that it was still alive and attracting hordes of Grimm to what remains of the school.

Qrow Branwen found Ruby after the battle and brought her back safely.

Qrow arrived and asked to speak to Ruby alone.

Taiyang reluctantly left, and gave Qrow a disapproving look.

Qrow told that Ruby she is "special" – her silver eyes, a trait she shared with her mother, Summer Rose, was extremely rare.

In an old legend that pre-dates Huntsmen and the Kingdoms, it was said that those with silver eyes are "destined to lead the life of a warrior", and that the creatures of Grimm feared of them.

Qrow said he had been investigating the enemy under Ozpin's direction, but with him gone, Qrow would have to continue Ozpin's work in his stead.

Just before leaving, he deliberately mentions that his investigations led him all the way to Haven.

Ruby visited Yang in her room, but found her despondent over the loss of her arm, the destruction of the school and the deaths of Penny and Pyrrha.

Yang told Ruby that Weiss returned to Atlas with her father, and Blake ran away after the battle.

Yang bitterly stated that she doesn't care where Blake went, and claimed that bad things can happen for no reason at all.

She asked to be left alone.

Ruby told her sister she loves her, but received no reply.

 _A leaf fell from the tree outside Yang's window and slowly drifts to the ground. Over time, the ground became covered in snow._

" _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day" the voice continued singing._

 _Ruby stepped outside, wearing a backpack, and quietly shut the front door._

"Hey." Jaune said.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby said.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune replied.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren stated.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora said.

"Then let's get started." Ruby said.

 _The four began their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home._

" _A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power_... **to snuff it out."** a lady's voice said.

 _As the above was spoken, Taiyang was seen bringing breakfest to Ruby's bedroom, but suddenly dropped it when he saw she was not there. The concerned father then ran out of the room, unaware of the note Ruby left behind on her bed. As Taiyang ran past Yang's bedroom, she noticed a crow perched on a branch, before watching it fly off._

" _How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat._ **But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away."** The lady continued.

 _As the above was spoken, Grimm were seen marching toward the ruins of Beacon. In Vale, Glynda was seen trying to repair a shop with her telekinesis, but failed to hold it together. Elsewhere, Blake was seen running across rooftops. She stoppdd to notice Beacon in the distance before continuing onward. Weiss was then shown sitting in a passenger plane with her father._

" _Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations._ **But this is merely the first move."** The lady added.

 _As the above was spoken, Ruby was seen visiting her mother's gravestone again, before turning to join Jaune, Nora, and Ren._

" _So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul,_ **know that you send her to the same pitiful demise."** The lady continued.

 _As the above was spoken, the scene then shifted revealing an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals._

 _The camera panned up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland._

" _This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin..._ ( _she turned her head towards the audience_ ) _ **And I can't wait to watch you burn.**_ " the mysterious woman said.

The lady had deathly pallor skin, covered with torturous, deep red and purple veins with jet black scleraes and glowing red irises along a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead and grey hair formed into a bun with six off-shoots, from which ornaments were suspended wearing a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes that had a striking visual resemblance to the markings found on Cinder's Glove.

Her name was Salem.

Akira Blake and Ebony were her primary subjects that were also overseeing mankind's destruction.

 _Her eyes glowed ominously as she made an evil grin, before the screen cut to black and the end credits roll._

In a post-credits scene, Qrow, now in possession of Ozpin's Cane, watched over Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren from afar as they began their journey. He transformed into a crow and flies away.

 _After the credits, Qrow is seen watching Ruby and her friends continuing on their journey. He then holds up Ozpin's cane, before jumping from the cliff. A crow takes his place and flies towards Ruby's group._

 _XXXXXX_

" _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

 _Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Til the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away" the familiar voice sang._

 _We went to the Star Wars universe to get help._

 _Dipper and Mabel had gained the ability to use the force after turning 13 after pushing a time pirate into a tree on their mission with Blendin and had to learn to become a temporary Jedi with help from Luke to help us defeat the Empire but we had to search the galaxy for him and his rebel friends from the past first in hyperspace._

" _Time for our next adventure as 16 year olds to begin" Dipper stated as he and Mabel followed us onto a rebel ship and flew off._

 _So we began our long search for Luke._

 _We don't know if this will be a war we can win, but we won't stop trying to win for the good side._

 _To be continued in Part 2..._

 _Cutscene:_

 _Meanwhile, in an alternative universe:_

 _The 'We'll Meetageddon' remix of Weridmageddon happened and because of how many views it had, its strong randomness power and catchiness began to slowly spread into our universe(and Reality) from Youtube which managed to bring Dippy Fresh, Xyler and Craz again in all their glory._

" _We'll meet again_

 _We'll meet again_

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day" Bill sang._

" _Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" people chanted._

" _Beep, boop, Beep,Boop" Ford repeated in the background._

 _("Joje, her aim is getting better!" Stan repeated at the same time as Ford.)_

" _There is a disterbas in the force" Petal said, solemly._

" _What's wrong?" other timeline 'Maya' asked._

" _There's some kind of weridness that's like Weridmageddon but ' **CATCHYIER'** causing a change in our timeline and the universe" Wise Yoda-like Petal replied._

" _What does this mean?" 'Maya' asked._

" _It means we have to be ready for anything singing Bill could have in store for us so he's coming back soon" Petal replied._

" _I'll call the others and the Disney kni-" 'Maya' began._

" _No, we have to do this ourselves. We have advanced tech that can stop the problem they're not advanced yet. We have to go IN to Youtube itself" Petal stated._

 _'Maya' gasped._

" _So we're getting our own chapter?" she asked._

 _Petal nodded._

 _'Maya' squealed with joy._

" _I'll get the others" she said as she ran off._

 _Petal sat down and mediated._

 _She saw me and Sky in her mind and reached out to us._

 _'Grace, Sky; This is Warrior Angel from another timeline where us junior knights get our own chapters. Your timeline is endanger of experiencing a musical-based catchy tuned tune of Weridmageddon like the video called 'We'll Meetageddon' on Youtube' other Petal said._

" _I love that video. It's so catchy!" I stated._

" _It must be worst than I thought" Other Petal thought._

" _Ok, just because a remix video like that is catchy doesn't mean it will somehow leak into alternative timelines and affect the whole universe over time" Sky said._

 _-Some time after the Star wars arc-_

 _Bill is repeatedly singing the 'We'll meet again' song with Bodacious T, Ford, mabel and Dipper either talking or chanting in the background as people were screaming in fear as Bill fired lasers at people._

" _I was wrong!" Sky admitted._

 _(Note: You'll understand the alternative timeline when we get to Chapter 6)_

 _-End of cutscene-_

 ** _Extra:_**

 ** _In the Limbo dimension(like the one in Piemations' 'Bill Cipher orders a pizza video'), Bill was slowly going crazy from loneliness._**

 ** _"My plan failed and my 'friends' are trapped in the 2nd dimension! Why can't I get a good pizza?" Bill asked._**

 ** _Then he got out a Doritos-shaped Pokeball phone and went on Youtube._**

 ** _He found the catchy Weridmagddon video and found a way to get into the Internet._**

 ** _He used his powers to affect the video as a last resort to suceed in taking over the multi-verse._**

 ** _Then he came out of the internet and looked up 'Star wars'._**

 ** _He grinned._**

 ** _"I've got a lot of practicing to do tonight" Bill stated._**

 ** _He knew that he'd have a second chance with a potential parody and that one of the Disney Knights might sucumb to his offer at the right opportunity in the future._**

 ** _"Hello Bill!" a voice cried._**

 ** _"Who's that?" Bill asked._**

 ** _"Oh, I'm just a random character dressed in red known as 'Deadpool' who loves to break the fourth wall. Isn't that right, Grainne the author?" Deadpool asked._**

 ** _"Right again, Deadpool" a voice from above (the real-life me-Author me) replied._**

 ** _"How did you get into my cutscene?!" Bill cried._**

 ** _"I'm FULL of surprises. We'll meet again my friends in the future until next time kiddies!" Deadpool waved with a cheeky wink._**

 ** _"GET OUT!" Bill cried in his best Benson(from Regular Show) impression as Deadpool disappeared from the chapter._**

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _A Moment with Ladybug and Cat Noir:_**

 ** _"Hello everyone, I'm Ladybug and this is Cat Noir" Ladybug said._**

 ** _"Hi!" Cat Noir said._**

 ** _"I know we only got a brief cameo last time but We're going to do little segments with a few characters to talk about our show and other topics that you guys can pick. Our first guest is Patch the cat!" Ladybug said._**

 ** _"Hello everyone, it's good to be here" Patch said._**

 ** _"So Patch, how do you feel about possibly getting more 'screen time' in this story?" Ladybug asked._**

 ** _"I feel happy. Maybe I'll be able to reform Dippy Fresh since he's the embodiment of the 90's and Alex right?" Patch asked._**

 ** _"Maybe. Do you think Alex should make another appearance to advance the plot?" Cat Noir asked._**

 ** _"It's a possibility just depends on how solid the plot is and if we do need the magic buffalo flannel master himself to appear again" Patch replied._**

 ** _"Do you have any questions for us Patch the angel cat like Happy from 'Fairy Tail'?" Cat Noir asked._**

 ** _"Yes, can you sing your french theme song and how do you know about Hawkmoth?" Patch asked._**

 ** _"The 2nd question will be saved for another time but the first we can do. Hit it!" Ladybug cried as the theme tune started._**

 **Marinette (speaking):**  
My name's Marinette,  
A girl just like any other.  
But when destiny calls upon me to fight against the forces of evil,  
I become Miraculous Ladybug!

 **Marinette (singing):**  
 _Black butterfly, Paris mystery,_  
 _This is my story, it's rather strange._  
 _Black magic makes me despair,_  
 _And Chat Noir is no angel._

 _Uh-uh-oh_  
 _Star-crossed love,_  
 _Uh-uh-oh_  
 _My heart loves Adrien._  
 _Uh-uh-oh_  
 _But he only seems to love me  
Only when I become…_

 **Chorus:**  
 _A Ladybug, a good-luck charm,_  
 _Lady Magic and Lady Luck!_  
 _A Ladybug, Lady of the Heart,_  
 _Be heroic in case of emergency!_

 **Adrien:**  
 _It's me Chat Noir, always there._  
 _I've got super-powerful powers._  
 _For victory, I swear,_  
 _I will fight, desperately._

 _Uh-uh-oh_  
 _Star-crossed love,_  
 _Uh-uh-oh_  
 _I'm afraid to love in vain_  
 _Uh-uh-oh_  
 _The one who cannot love me  
When she lives her destiny…_

 **Chorus 2x**

 **Adrien:**  
 _Miraculous! Miraculous!_  
 _Ohhh!_

 **Singers:**  
 _A Ladybug, Lady of the Heart,_  
 _Be heroic in case of emergency!_

 _Ladybug!_

 ** _"If you have any questions for us, the Disney Knights, Junior knights or the reoccurring characters(like Oswald, Mickey etc) then please PM Grace(the real-life one) and let her know or put them in your reviews of this story ok?" Ladybug said._**

 ** _"See ya next time!" The superhero duo exclaimed._**

 ** _-End of random superhero segment and Extra scene-_**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been very busy lately but during the Easter holidays I might have more time to work on getting a better overall plot to this. I have been having some trouble with getting ideas and having writer's block lately but I've been getting through it by watching my fave shows since Gravity Falls ended.**_

 _ **I'm going to try to rewatch Over the garden wall, rick and Morty, (Maybe Gravity falls again a billion times) and a few other cartoons while I wait for Steven Universe, MLP, Star VS the forces of evil, Rick and Morty etc.**_

 _ **I know I said last time that the Weridmageddon that happened in Gravity Falls was the last time I'd do an apocalypse arc but after watch the We'll meet again remix video so many times I got the idea to use it as a future arc idea briefly but it's just for fun so it's such a catchy tune. I hope you like the idea regardless!**_

 _ **I need help coming up with ideas for a potential Lion king/guard arc(Where the Disney Knights go to the pridelands), a conspiracy (as a reference to X-files), a potential time travel arc with Rick, Morty, Doc Brown and Marty together and any suggestions you guys can think of (say the swat Kats and any other characters who haven't appeared in the series yet to appear).**_

 _ **Question time!**_

 _ **Should the two main characters from X-files have a cameo?**_

 _ **What do you think Janja and Evil Morty's plan is?**_

 _ **Do you think I can pull off a Star wars Parody?**_

 _ **Who ships JasiriXKion and KopaXAsante?**_

 _ **Who wants more Rick and Morty and MLP cameos?**_

 _ **Do you want Deadpool to make a cameo?**_

 _ **What other superhero or cartoon characters do you want to appear?**_

 _ **Codes:**_

 _ **(Keyword: Shacktron)**_

 _ **Tpln gbcz ewautx lfca**_

 _ **Zhwm Whkv usz a jezv dysu tq qxk znvfbwq ter Psa Nqsk'j avjhcwvhlg**_

 _ **Rnpl Oykkm vk joosgx pnur**_

 _ **Jcxcr kvds tgkk rdnja tjo ezca ybatn ter Xgwa'u pkzsavzhkz**_

 _ **Lrzre hnf Mberrj'z tgkf nwyd mipn t nol lv pnegxs Ewtncxm zbgg ltgbgrz pzhou daichyo tjo Ziwze**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for being pateint!**_

 _ **Read and review or Bill will come back!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- The mighty rebellion!_

 _ **The lion King and lion guard characters belong to Disney and their creators as all of the songs from both the show and movies. I'm just borrowing.**_

 _ **All of the actual Star wars characters and Gravity falls characters that make a cameo in this belong to their respected owners AND Disney. I'm just borrowing them. Plus Alex Hirsch owns himself as well so when he makes a cameo in at any time in this series, I'm just borrowing him in character form!( Although I'd love to meet him!)**_

 **Ashla Skywalker along with part of her first scene and Huruma (who gets a cameo near the end of the Lion king/ guard segment) belong to AnonymousZGirl ! I'm just borrowing!**

 _Episode 9000- A new Parody!_ ( **Just imagine it was scrolling up the screen in the same font as the start of every Star wars movies!** )

 _Kylo Ren somehow merge our reality with Star wars to form a parody where the past meets the present as Kylo Ren gets to meet his idol Darth Vader in all his glory._

 _Luke was still missing just like 'The Force Awakens' as everyone on the rebel troops tried to search for him._

 _Meanwhile Bernice was still torn on where her loyalties lie after what happened with Sissi(from Code Lyoko) who happened to be on a balcony far away._

 _Yoda (from the past) could sense that a force user from the future would come to help defeat the Empire and the first order and that this person was a Skywaker._

 _The merged Starkiller base and Death star renamed Death star 3 looked like it had exploded thanks to an intruder from another world but Supreme Leader Snoke and Palpatine knew two young Jedi had just awaken..._

 _Darth Vader had managed to survive the explosion Star had caused._

" _Guards, Kill her!" He cried._

 _The storm troopers began to shoot but Star just laughed as she used her scissor to escaped._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _We helped Dipper and Mabel find Luke and Sabine's rebel group in order for them to train to become Jedi._

 _We all got lightsabers and cool weapons to train with so we could train beside them only in fighting rather than the force._

 _For the sake of the crossover, Gideon was one of the empire's generals, Cree was the Captain Plasma and Bill Cipher was in Darth Vader's mind._

 _We teamed up with Princess Lea and Han Solo along with more rebel groups to take on the empire after everyone's training was complete._

 _Erza and I was in one of the rebel ships when a portal opened to the distant future._

 _We flew in it and arrived at an old Jedi temple._

 _I could hear faint singing as Erza used the force._

" _Someone is inside and they feel warm as though they're in balance" Erza said._

 _So we quietly went inside, weapons at the ready just in case the person attacked._

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

In the Jedi temple on Earth (long forgot by many years.)

There was a girl in the middle of the old temple and she started to sing and the room started to glow.

She was wearing a kyber crystal around her neck and it seemed to glow with the rest of the room as well.

She started to float off the floor as she kept singing, not with real words but like someone in a soft opera.

Many kyber crystals broke off from the walls and started to go to her one by one and start to go around her as she kept singing .

Then she sensed someone was here and she stopped singing but the kyber crystals keep flying around her.

"Who's there?! are you a friend or Jedi or Sith?!" She knew from what her grandmother had told her that Jedi and Sith could not be trusted, which is why many who didn't want to have anything to do with them left and start to live on Earth where they couldn't find them and bring their war on to their new home.

She was able to use the force, but she wasn't a Jedi or Sith...she was a force priestess in-training.

Her name was Ashla. Ashla Skywaker.

-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"I'll ask again: Sith or Jedi?" Ashla asked again.

"We're friends. I'm Ezra and this is my friend Grace. We really need your help to defeat Darth Vader and Kylo Ren from different parts of the timeline" Ezra said.

"Your singing is incredible by the way!" I remarked.

Ashla smiled at this.

"You can drop the act, Jedi. Your hearts are pure even though your friend here can't use the force; I will help you with this task just this once" Ashla said.

"But how did yo-" Erza began.

"I could sense you when you walked in that you were a Jedi and I'm Ashla Skywalker, the force-sensitive priestess" Ashla added.

"So are you in?" I asked.

"I'm in" Ashla replied.

So we took Ashla in the ship and travelled back to the present to finish our training.

 _After about 6 months, we were ready to take the empire on._

 _Mabel got a staff like Rei along with a green lightsaber and Dipper got a blaster and a unique blue lightsaber._

 _Everyone got into spaceships and raced towards the deathstar 3(the combination of the original death star and the starkiller base)._

 _In the Pridelands..._

 _-This is set before Kion and Kopa meet for the first time since Kopa ran away-_

 _After Kiara met Kovu and was brought back to Pride Rock; Simba had a talk with her before he prepared himself to talk to Kion who was older about 3 years younger than her._

 _While Simba and Young Kiara sang together, Both Kion and Kopa overheard them and began to reflect on the message._

 _ **Simba:** _

As you go through life, you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one

 **Kiara:**

If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?

 **Simba:**

Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one

 _Kopa and Vitani had ran away from the Pridelands after Vitani and her siblings met Kion for the first time and he was chosen as the leader of the new Lion guard._

Not realising his older brother was gone, Kion was very hesitant of his destiny and decided to sing a song about it.

 **Kion:**

Why? Why even trust me at all? They say the Guard is my call Then come tell me I'm wrong Now what? What should I do? And who? Who do I turn to? Now everything feels so upside down Deep down, maybe I knew It was way too good to be true With all my friends looking up to me Some leader I turn out to be! Maybe my journey is far from done They need a leader, and I'm the one So now it's time for them all to see The lion I was born to be It is time To take the lead on my own It is time For something bigger than I've ever known No need to wonder, the choice is done Now I believe I truly am the one So is it time? Is it time?

 **Kion:** (spoken)

Yes. **Kion:** It is time. Janja and his clan planned to strike the pridelands before the Lion guard was assembled together.

 **Janja:**

When you live in the Outlands It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside the Pride Lands The Circle of Life is for fools!

 **Hyenas:**

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

 **Janja:**

We go where we want when we want to And we eat, just we eat as we please! That Kion can't give us a curfew

 **Mzingo:**

Or tell us to stay in the trees!

 **Hyenas:**

No!

 **Chorus:**

Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike! No one's safe, so the time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike!

 **Hyenas:**

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

 **Janja:**

So before this new Guard is ready To defend the Pride Lands from harm We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm!

 **Hyenas:**

Yeah! _Repeat Chorus_

 **Janja:** (spoken)

All right, fellas, bring it in. Here's the plan.

 **Janja:**

While the animals are in their slumber We'll be creeping beneath And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth!

 **Hyenas:**

 _Repeat Chorus Twice_

 **All:**

The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike! Tonight we strike!

 _Over time, Kion got separated from his friends and met Jasiri._

" _Hello, Kion. I'm Jasiri, not all hyena was bad you know. My sister Asante taught me about the circle of life. We're not so different you and I. Sisi Ni Sawa" she said._

" _You think we're the same? I don't think so" Kion stated._

 **Kion:**

You think that life is one big game You joke, you laugh, you take no blame I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same

 **Jasiri:**

You've got to look past what you see Try not to judge so easily Believe it or not, you're a lot like me Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same (Sisi ni sawa!) **Kion:** I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain! (Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Jasiri:**

At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr But take a look under the fur Deep in our heart is what matters for sure (Sisi ni sawa!) 'Cause we both know a higher call Like every creature big and small The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all The Circle of Life will guide us all! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! (Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Kion:**

Though you've got your spots, and I have a mane!

 **Jasiri:**

At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **Both:**

Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **Kion:**

Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye

 **Jasiri:**

I can't imagine why It's very easy if you try! (Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Kion:**

Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts Not to judge hyenas by their spots!

 **Jasiri:**

Sisi ni sawa! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!

 **Kion:**

Forget about the past When there's nothing to gain (Sisi ni sawa!)

 **Both:**

At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! (Sisi ni sawa!) Sisi ni sawa means we're the same (Sisi ni sawa!) Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain (Sisi ni sawa!) At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! (Sisi ni sawa!) Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

 **Jasiri:**

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_ _While Kion was still a young cub, The Lion Guard went to Timon and Pumbaa's orignal home where they met Kopa for the first who saved their lives as well as Jasiri's._ _Asante tried to encourage Kopa to go back, he knew he couldn't since he wasn't considered an official child of Simba and Nala._ _Knowing he wasn't going to get the throne in the future, he begged Asante to stay with him and Vitani as they tried to start their own pride away from the Pridelands in a different location since where they were currently was considered Bunga's home as well._

As a cub, Vitani is small and scrawny with a slightly oversized head. Her poor physical condition is most likely due to a severe lack of food and water in the Outlands, which causes her to grow up undersized and with little muscle definition. Her fur is colored a dark tawny broken only by patches of light fur on her muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Like her mother, she sports dark eye rims and sharp angular features, but unlike most females, she possesses triangular-shaped electric blue eyes and a head tuft.

As a young adult, Vitani retains her slight build, though she proves herself to be lithe and strong when she knocks her younger brother unconscious with a single kick upon noticing his interference after he is reformed. Her fur remains long and scruffy as a young adult, but her upper body grows noticeably stronger. Like most Outsiders, her claws are permanently extended. Vitani's fur gets darker as a young adult, as do her eyes, which turn a deeper blue, but her hair tuft begins to recede, and she gains dark rims on her ears. Vitani bears freckles, an unusual feature among lions.

Of all Zira's cubs, Vitani resembles her mother the most. She inherits Zira's long wiry build and sharp angular features as well as her dark tawny fur and dark eye rims. She also sports the typical Outsider nose and permanently extended claws.

 _So they went to the outlands and lived with Asante's clan together._

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **All of the rebel including Green's friends helped us fight the empire and the first order in a huge space battle.**_

 _ **We helped Sabine's rebel group fight the stormtroopers to allow Ford Solo to get into the Death Star.**_

 **" _I have a bad feeling about this, Luke" Green said._**

 **" _You go follow them to make sure they're ok, we can handle this here" Lela said._**

 _ **So Green flew his ship towards the third Death Star behind Ford's ship.**_

 _ **Dipper and Mabel managed to reach the Death Star with Ford's help.**_

 _ **Green used the force as he was force sensitive and felt someone cold coming from behind.**_

 **" _Green the hedgehog, we meet at last" Darth Vader's master The emperor(I think that's what he's called) said._**

 **" _Emperor Palpatine, the man who made Anakin turn to the dark side. What are you doing here?" Green asked._**

 **" _I'm here to stop you from intervening and to distract you because you have no idea how powerful my influence is!" Palpatine cried as he drew his lightsaber._**

 _ **The siblings fought Darth Vader and managed to unmask him only to discover he was Darth CIPHER all along!**_

 **" _Bill? You're alive! But how?" Dipper asked._**

 **" _I had help getting into this parody" Bill said as a flashback occurred._**

 _-Recent flashback-_

 **After the Lion Guard returned to the pridelands, Janja used a memory gun on them to make them forget about Kopa which managed to reset their story arc.**

 **"Good job, Janja. Le know that Bill wants to come back to life somehow and give that demon his last wish" Zira said.**

 **"Of course" Janja said as he went off to call Hades to help him contact Axolotl.**

 _ **"I'll keep an eye on forgotten boy over here" Zira stated as she watched Kopa and Asante return to the jungle with an evil grin.**_

 _ **As Janja searched for AXOLOTL, Over time Zira began to forget about Kopa as she focused more of bringing up Kovu as Scar had wanted.**_

 _ **Janja came across a tunnel which led straight to the Gravity Falls Forest where the statue of Bill Cipher was.**_

 _ **There was writing on the back in small print.**_

 **" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L, Bring back the demon from the fire so he can fufill his duties before he transpires" Janja read._**

 _ **A black hooded figure with a symbol symbol to the blindeye society appeared before the Hyena.**_

 **" _Janja, son of Shenzi, do you wish for Bill Cipher to come back from the dead?" AXOLOTOL(or was it XOLOTOL?) asked._**

 **" _Yes, I'd like him to come back" Janja replied._**

 **" _Then shake his hand" The figure stated._**

 _ **Janja walked towards the statue and used his front paw to shake the statue's hand.**_

 _ **The statue moved ever so slightly.**_

 _ **Janja turned around.**_

 **" _Nothing happen, what are you trying to..." He began as he realised the figure was gone._**

 _ **He looked back at the statue and it too was gone!**_

 **" _Thanks for convincing XOLOTOL to bring me back, Janja. I'm going to reek havoc on the Star wars franchise now through a parody, BYEEEEE!" Bill's voice cried as Janja ran back through the tunnel to the outlands._**

 _ **-end of recent flashback-**_

The Nick wizard appeared out of the shadows to defend Bill with the dreaded Pickle and Peanut duo.

Mabel decided to summon the Nick mascots of the 90's to counter the Nick Wizards's dark cartoon powers.

"Nick nick nick nick na-nick nick nick, Nick nick nick nick na-nick nick nick" The 3 guys in yellow sang as all of the old bumper mascots ran over the Nick Wizard to the beat.

"Yeah" The green dinosaur said.

"Hit it!" the orange fish said.

"Nick nick nick nick na-nick nick nick, Nick nick nick nick na-nick nick nick Nickelodeon!" everyone sang with the mascots in victory.

"This...isn't..Over..." The Nick wizard huffed as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, I think it is" Dipper stated as he and Mabel used the force to pick him and Bill up and threw them off the bridge.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Bill cried as he quickly entered the mindscape to escape death.

Green managed to defeat Palpatine with Ashla's help just as the rebels hit both the starkiller base and death Star's weak point that was part of the Death Star 3.

"The dark side always returns!" Palpatine cried as Green took Ashla on to his ship as they along with Ford escaped with the rest of the rebels before the death star blew up.

Green took Ashla back to her time period.

"We'll meet again some day, Green" Ashla said.

"goodbye and thank you for helping me Ashla" Green said as he returned to the present after he gave her a special force-sensitive watch to contact him with.

After the battle, we all returned to The Mystery shack to celebrate our victory although no one realised that Kylo Ren had escaped to order a secret army of dark Jedi knights.

XXXX

During their Kupatana(Harmony)celebration, Janja's clan met with the Jackals, Reirei and Goigoi.

Long-bodied and slender, Reirei was built to be sly, with a lithe build and sharp points with light brown fur, though her muzzle, paws, and underbelly were sandy, thick black stripe runs up her back and ends in speckles over her forehead, tipped with black tail and grayish-green eyes.

Their adorable son, Dogo led his family into the pridelands but was driven out by Simba.

 _Dogo was then taken in by Jasiri after his family scattered in the outlands and was taught about the circle of life._

 _Being only a pup, Dogo is small and slight, with a light brown pelt, and a tan muzzle, paws, and underbelly. A thick black stripe runs down his back, ending in a short tuft on his head, and his tail is tipped with black. He stands out from the rest of his siblings by his blue eyes and the spots on his shoulders._

 _Cheezi and his friends spied on Kion as he and his friends ran into the jungle where they eventually met Kopa and Asante for the first time-However Cheezi didn't pursue them for long- before moving far away from Pride Rock as a a warp hole appeared in front of Cheezi which showed part of his future: Bernice reaching out to his good side and he protected her with a hidden power that he didn't know he had ( **A hint to a future event that will happen in The lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga crossover!** )._

" _What does this mean? Has my life been a lie this whole time?" Cheezi wondered._

 _I'll run away tomorrow, Janja's always a jerk to me anyway! Cheezi thought._

 _Later that night..._

 _Cheezi ran away from the Hyenas' volcano hideout ( **Don't ask me why they live there it was the writers' choice and probably to make Nuka's statement about the hyenas 'running off' from the elephant graveyard cannon** ) and ran into Kopa, Jasiri and Asante farther away in the outlands._

Thin and gaunt, Cheezi was skinnier and lankier than his fellow hyenas with pale gray fur with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back were darker gray. His ears with several bite marks, hair, and paws were black

Mzingo, as Janja's majordomo, spied on Kion and his friends as they moved from Pride Rock to protect other ends of the pridelands.

 _Mzingo was rather large for a vulture, nearly reaching Janja's shoulder in height with very dark blue feathers though his underside and wings were tipped with lighter blue, a white ring of feathers around his neck, pink head and neck, a blue crest rises from the back of his head in a swept-back spike, black eyes and his beak was tipped with red._

 _Time pasted as the Lion Guard slowly grew up and headed east to help some of the animals out there with the help of Jasiri and her clan._

 _Janja led his Hyena clan after the Lion guard and out of the outlands._

 _This eventually lead to the time skip events from the lion king 2 when Kiara is an adult._

After a while, Zira found out that Kopa was still alive after she had somehow survived the river incident near the end of the movie.

She then plotted to kill him so Simba could feel how she felt when she lost Nuka and smiled.

Janja had made an agreement with Zira before his clan had left: If Zira was abandoned by her own clan, they would assist her in exchange for destroying the circle of life.

Kopa and Vitani (who were now adults)had two cubs together and helped Asante and Jasiri's clan gather food for the winter.

 _Eventually Kion and his friends found out that Kopa was lived away from the pridelands with Jasiri's clan and Kion was worried about his older brother._

" _Why did Dad never tell us about you?" Kion asked._

" _Because I'm the forgotten Prince and I'm not considered 'official'" Kopa replied._

 _Kiara and Kovu were looking after their new-born cubs while Simba and Nala were guarding the den when Janja led part of his clan (Minus Cheezi) with Zira towards a giant herd of zebras to feast on._

" _Where's the Lion Guard? Oh wait, I gave them that special mission to protect the rest of the pridelands" Simba sighed._

 _He looked up at the sky._

" _Father, what should I do to stop the hyenas?" Simba asked._

 _Mufusa responded with an image of Kopa in the clouds._

 _Kiara saw the image of Kopa._

" _Dad, who's that?" Kiara asked._

" _It's a very long story. To start with, he's your brother. Your OLDER brother" Simba added as soon as he saw Kiara's confused expression._

" _It all began..." Simba began as he quickly explained what happened to him and Kopa (The events of the books Kopa is featured in along with the audio books)._

" _So you see after we returned to the Pridelands, You and Kion were born so he ran away because he thought he wasn't needed here, that you would become queen in his place. The thing is we need him to be the bright prince and guard the circle of life while Kion is away but I have no idea where he is" Simba stated._

 _Rafiki laughed._

" _I think I know where your two sons are" Rafiki said from his tree after painting both Kopa, Kion and Kiara in their adult forms._

 _He used his stick to point in the right direction as Kopa, Kion and his friends returned to the Pridelands together(After some much needed persuasion) and defeated Janja and Zira._

" _Zira? You're alive? But we saw you die in the river!" Kiara cried._

" _A little water can't kill me, Princess." Zira said as she then took Kopa by the neck with her mouth._

" _If you want your precious Kopa back then come face me in the outlands at sunset tonight" Zira threatened._

" _I accept" Simba said._

" _WHAT?!" Everyone cried._

" _But, Dad.." Kion began._

" _It's ok son. We'll get your brother back one way or another" Simba stated._

 _Kion nodded and decided to stay silent._

" _I hope you keep your word otherwise the cub gets it!" Zira cried as she, Janja and the Hyenas ran off laughing._

 _XXXX_

 _Evil Morty was secretly training Neo, Azula and Courtly to be even better fighters in order take down every Rick in the Multi-verse inside the dimension in between with Midnight Sparkle and Dawn Sizzle who was living in a castle that was a bit like the castle of two sisters but was dark purple with pink swirls with one of the tips of the turrets(The top of the tower things on the castle) had Midnight's cutie mark and the other half had Dawn's(Sunset Sizzle) cutie mark which had a dark purple and red gate that had a sign which read 'Demon love castle'._

 _Midnight and Dawn knew about the plan and wanted to help on the sidelines while they kept up with their love life._

 _The evil queen disguised as Mira Shards (her younger self) decided to help them through spying on her daughter Raven and pretending to be her friend._

Mira was taller than most students on campus with raspberry-colored hair with light purple streaks and a widow's peak hairline, pale skin and striking purple eyes, with matching purple eye shadow who beared an uncanny resemblance to her daughter, Raven Queen.

She managed to help Evil Morty get _Scary terry who had sharp teeth, yellow eyes, two balls that hang from his chin and a monobrow_ wearing a striped sweater, fedora, and gloves with swords on the fingers who was well known for saying "bitch" at the end of everything he says _on board as well._

 _Evil Morty's team:_

 _Azula_

 _Neo_

 _Courtly_

 _Midnight Sparkle_

 _Dawn(sunset) Sizzle_

 _Dan_

 _Starlight Glimmer_

 _Dark Kat contacted Evil Morty, PIXAR and Cinder to make an agreement to help them achieve their goal through his minions._

 _PIXAR had captured both Original Jem and Movie Jem with Toffee's help._

 _Star, Marco and Buff Frog teamed up to take Toffee down once and for all in a battle to get the other half of her wand's face plate._

 _Toffee brought back Monster Arm back._

 _Star, Marco and Buff Frog were beaten by Toffee's strength and Tom._

 _Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack HQ..._

" _How about we get some cool special 'power-ups' to get strong enough to beat Evil Morty and his team?" Rick suggested._

 _So Manic, Sonic's brother gave Green a Chilli dog, Soos gave Mabel and Dipper his infinity sliced pizza, Cream gives away Sonic's ring from Sonic X, Sally gave away her power ring for Sonic etc(Along with edible mickey and Oswald emblems from the boys themselves)._

 _Sonia, Sonic, Sally, Amy, Cream and Bunnie all followed the recipe below to make more chili dogs:_

Chili Dog a la Sonic

Brown 1 lb ground beef

Add ½ cup each of chopped onions, peppers and mushrooms (brown lightly)

Add 1 large can of crushed tomatoes

Add 8 oz barbecue sauce

Simmer ½ hour

Add 1 teaspoon each of chili powder, cumin, oregano

Add 1 large can red kidney beans (drained)

Simmer 1 hour

Add hot dogs

Cook 15 minutes in sauce

Put on toasted roll

 _Melted cheese (optional)_

 _The power-ups helped everyone unlock the hidden magic within and I got the ability to channel my anger into purple energy again and speed through walls._

 _The Ultrom Council helped the 2012 Turtles and friends (Including Libra) to find the remaining black hole generator pieces in order to destory them and save earth._

 _They met_ Hiidrala in the cosmic ocean and her followers the Daagon .

Hiidrala's anatomy was quite complex and much different than others of her species with her lower body almost entirely tentacles while her upper body was relatively humanoid with an outer layer of small curved tentacles sprouting from her chest and larger ones lingering below her torso to simulate a dress, two tentacles arms, a layer of tentacles on her head to simulate long hair, completely blue eyes with her pupils being a slightly lighter shade with pattern of blue and pink stripes all around her body, her face had light blue dots and several red dots just above her brows, with an exclamation point pattern on her forehead along long brow tentacles, a long, narrow nose, and sharp teeth.

The turtles helped protect her from Dragg's missile, she summoned Cthugga which ate Lord Dregg and Armaggon and allowed the turtles to have the 2nd piece of the black hole generator.

Then they got to help the 80's turtles fight their Krang and Kraang sub-prime(the situation of how the crossover episode goes with a small twist)

Kraang sub-prime had a left cyberoptic eyepiece a prosthetic claw in his front left tentacle, a scar across his face and a blue tattoo around his right eye with his exosuit being much taller and wider than his brethren, and retains vestiges of Irma's "body", such as her head which can detach and grow spider-like legs and arms.

The 2012 turtles had to help the 80's turtles deal with Krang who had planted dimensionalizer bombs in the 80's dimension, the 2012 dimension and the comic mirage dimension.

The 2012 turtles got to reunite with Master Splinter but Leo didn't get a chance to explain what was going to happen.

They deactivated the bomb that was place in the 2012 world and had to go back to the 80's dimension to deactivate the bomb there but their portal gun was hacked by Kraang Sub-prime which brought them to the 80's technodrome in Dimension X!

"Krang and I are cousins. I banished him to your 2D world when he failed to be of use to the Kraang." Kraang-Subprime said.

"We're going to stop you from destroying our dimensions!" Donnie cried.

"You're trying to destroy the very dimension we've been trying to mutate for all these years?!" Kraang sub-prime cried.

"But I didn't know that!" Krang stated.

"You're banished from here FOREVER!" Kraang sub-prime cried as Krang was sent back to the 2D dimension.

"Let's fight! TURTLE POWER!" Leonardo cried.

Leo's reaction involved flames of anger in his eyes.

The turtles fought the Kraang droids and Raphael threw a pizza at one of them.

"Where did you get a pizza?" Donnie asked.

"Give me a break!" Raphael remarked in reference to their theme song.

So the turtles travelled to the 80's dimension, deactivated the bomb and saw April in a yellow jumpsuit before both Donnies went to the Mirage comic dimension where they were chased by the silent comic turtles as they found the last bomb and deactivated it to save their whole franchise.

When it was all over, they bowed in respect to each other.

"We'll meet again someday, I hope" Leonardo said.

"I hope so" Leo replied.

Then both turtles went back to their dimensions.

Tiger Claw came out of a Kraang monster worm and the 80's turtles attacked him.

Meanwhile Salem waited for the right moment to strike on all of humanity for their crimes while slowly making Ozpin suffer at the mercy of her minions with Janja her special summon pet who was a special gift from Bill to guard him as she watched over Remant.

XXXXXX

Simba and Zira faced off as all of the pridlanders along with Asante and Jasiri watched in fear as the two adult lions prepared to duke it out.

As the two adult lions fought, Janja summoned Shenzi with his power to scare, Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard towards a river.

"Who's it gonna be Simba : Him or them?!" Janja cried.

"Mother, please stop this! The hyenas killed Scar!" Kovu cried.

"Lies, you traitor!" Zira cried as she was blinded by her pure rage for Simba.

"Kovu, cover me!" Simba cried as he rushed over to the back of the river to save the lion guard along with his childhood friend while Kovu took over and managed to weaken Zira as Kopa took this opperunity to escape with the Lion Guard back to the Pride Rock.

So Simba and Kovu pushed Zira into the river and then pushed a huge rock afterher to make sure she stayed dead.

After the battle, they all returned to Pride Rock.

"You're welcome to come back to the pridelands and be with us again" Simba offered.

"Thank but I'll pass I'm a father now but I promise to visit every now and again" Kopa replied.

Simba smiled.

Kion nuzzled his older brother.

"I'll never forget you" Kion said.

"Take care, Kion" Kopa said.

"Do you miss being a young cub prince?" Kiara asked.

"I miss it sometimes but I know you'll be a great queen some day" Kopa said.

Kion and Kiara's younger sister who had been born a couple of months after Kion (who was a pre-teen cub) was playing with Kiara and Kouv's cubs in the background(A hint to a future event that will happen and character that will appear in The lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga crossover!).

"Goodbye, everyone" Kopa said as they all watched him out back to the Outlands with Asante and Jasiri.

Jasiri stopped 20 miles away from the Pridelands.

"What's the hold up, Jasiri?" Asante asked.

"You go on without me, I'll catch up later" Jasiri said as she raced back to the Pridelands.

Asante smiled as she continued walking after Kopa.

"Kion!" Jasiri cried.

"Jasiri, you came back" Kion said.

" _Is it ok if I visit you now and again?" Jasiri asked._

" _Sure, i mean you and your sister are the reason my family now know that not all hyenas are like Janja and his clan and will try to encourage the other animals to accept you guys over time" Kion said._

 _-Flash Forward in the future-_

 _Kion and Jasiri were together just like all the shippers imagined it with Lion hyena hybirds as their children._

 _-end of flash forward-_

Present-day...

 _Lord Dominator kidnapped Harvey Beaks, Clarance, Wander, Rocko, Asante, Star,Marco, Grizz, Panda and Ice bear,Maranette and Adriden, Penn and his friend, Jasiri and Kopa._

 _Lord Dominator was a female humanoid with light green skin, freckles, lopsided white hair, and eyes with pink sclera rimmed with mascara that resemble tear drops wearing a black T-shirt emblazoned with a jagged, crumbling red heart, spiked shoulder guards, yellow gloves similar to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with a thigh high split, socks and shoes similar to Wander's, and a black helmet topped with giant serrated yellow horns yet she uses her power over lava to change her appearance into that of a large and intimidating masculine figure when going to battle; forming a full body robe over herself, coating her arms with lava to make them seem more muscular, and covering her face with a retractable skull like mask from her helmet._

" _Disney Knights, It's an emergancy! Lord Dominator kidnaped Harvey Beaks, Clarance, Wander, Rocko, Asante, Star, Marco, Grizz, Panda and Ice bear, Maranette and Adriden, Penn and his friends, Jasiri and Kopa!" Phylisis cried._

" _We're on it!" Sky said._

" _Let's go!" I said as Phylisis sent us their location that she tracked through Penn's device he uses to contact his parents._

 _Rippen and Larry led_ Lord Dominator _to the monster dimension to lure us into a trap._

 _Cutscene:_

 _Hawk Moth watched everything from his lair and gave Dan, Evil Morty, Nick Wizard and Cinder a call._

" _I want you to trick Danny, Dani, Ruby, Morty and Kion to discover their true potential so we can use it to their advantage meaning I'll Akumatise Kion for being overshadowed by his sister along with the others and use their hidden powers to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses then find the other ones" Hawkmoth explained._

" _We're on it Boss" Dan said._

 _XXXX_

 _Note: Remember to make a 'Sonic Says' for Chilli dogs with Stanley_

 _Mew mew trivia:_

 _ **Berry's uniform for when she works in the café is pink, and her school uniform is a Japanese sailor uniform.**_

 _-End of cutscene-_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _Chapter 5.2-The quest to find the missing heroes:_

 _We got help from Kion, Ono and Oswald to find the missing characters._

 _We found them underground in Paris just as Danny, Dani, Ruby and Morty arrived to help us._

 _Then Dan, Evil Morty, Nick Wizard and Cinder came out of the darkness along side Janja and challenged Danny, Dani, Ruby, Morty and Kion to a duel which they used to their advantage by triggering their anger through pointing out their weaknesses like how Dani will always be a clone of Danny and never be quite human or Danny can't always cope with the preasure of saving the world, Kion is always overshadowed by Kiara in Simba's eyes no matter how hard he tries to please him. Rick acts like he doesn't care for Morty and Ruby has lost her best friends Penny, Pyrrha and even poor Yang to her depression-like state and couldn't save them all._

 _This triggered a special power inside all of them that involde some form of light but Kion began to get angry, Kopa tried to snap him out of it but he wouldn't listen._

 _Hawkmoth sensed it and sent an akuma to Kion which went into the symbol on his shoulder._

" _Lion Master, I am Hawk Moth. Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous and you can prove to your father that you're worthy of his love and attention" Hawk moth said._

" _I accept" Kion said._

" _NOOOOOO!" Kopa cried as purple smoke engulfed Kion and turned him into an older evil version of Simba with only his eyes, nose and symbol still intacted._

 _Kion roared at all of us which blew us away._

 _He managed to use his roar to get the miraculous and while we were distracted we freed the captives._

 _Kopa managed to talk some sense into Kion and Ladybug managed to capture the akuma._

 _We managed to defeat Cinder, Dan, Evil Morty and Nick Wizard together with the power of music and miraculous ladybug:_

 _ **Marinette (speaking):**  
In the daytime, I'm Marinette,  
Just a normal girl with a normal life.  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret._

 _ **Marinette (singing):**  
I live a life that's full of fun,  
That keeps me sharp and on the run.  
When evil comes, I find a way  
To use my force and save the day._

 _Uh-uh-oh  
Life's got me spinning 'round.  
Uh-uh-oh  
My feet are off the ground.  
Uh-uh-oh  
And when the sun goes down,  
You better hang around!_

 _ **Chorus:**  
It's Ladybug! Jumping above!  
The power is on when things go wrong!  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!  
The magic is on, always so strong!_

 _ **Adrien:**  
They look at me and think I'm cool.  
I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.  
My ring is charged with energy.  
My claws are out, just watch and see._

 _Uh-uh-oh  
Oh no, you'll never know.  
Uh-uh-oh  
My force will only grow.  
Uh-uh-oh  
And when the moon is out,  
You better hang around!_

 _ **Chorus 2x**_

 _ **Adrien:**  
It's Ladybug, jumping above!  
Ohhh!_

 _ **Singers:**  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!  
The magic is on, always so strong!_

 _It's Ladybug!_

The other english version:

 **Marinette (speaking):**  
In the daytime, I'm Marinette,  
Just a normal girl with a normal life.  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret.

 **Marinette (singing):**  
 _Another day, I'm back at school_  
 _I think about him, he's so cool_  
 _He looks at me, I look away_  
 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _He's got me spinning around_  
 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _My feet are off the ground_  
 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _And when the sun goes down,_  
 _That's what I become…_

 **Chorus:**  
 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_  
 _Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 **Adrien (singing):**  
 _I am a cat, just chillin' out_  
 _But in the night, she's all that I think about_  
 _I feel so strong when she's around,_  
 _She picks me up when I am down_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Oh no, you'll never know_  
 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _My love can only grow_  
 _Oh-oh-oh!_  
 _And when I see her smile_  
 _That's when she becomes…_

 **Chorus 2x**

 **Adrien:**  
 _Miraculous, you are the best!_  
 _Ohhh!_

 **Singers:**  
 _Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 _Miraculous!_

" _Remant will fall eventually and your precious 'simple soul' Ruby will die at the hand of Salem!" Cinder cried as she disappeared in a flash of smoke._

" _We'll meet again some day, Danny" Dan said as he flew away._

" _I have undercover agents working at Disney to spread a growing conspiracy about every single one of their tv channels (including Disney Junior) to force every cartoon fan to watch live action shows 24/7!" Nick Wizard confessed._

" _Who are you?" Danny asked._

" _I'm an acomplise of PIXAR and a sibling of the 'Dorito Master'" Nick wizard said( **A hint to a future character that will appear in The lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga crossover!** )._

 _Everyone was confused by this._

" _You mean Bill Cipher?" Sky asked._

 _Nick Wizard just laughed._

" _No, 'Dorito Master' has a connection to Bill and he will return soon in due time" Nick Wizard said which made everyone feel very concerned._

 _Cutscene:_

" _I will get my revenge! Volpina, Anti-bug and Copycat will come handy in the future" Hawkmoth said as he sent out three akumas at once ready for that perfect moment to bring those villians back._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _-In my dream-_

 _A flash of images appeared that included Salem holding Ruby dead in her arms, Ozpin begging her to spare Ruby, a new zodiac that included everyone's symbols from the infinty-sided die and a new prophecy on a tapersty._

 _It showed an army of future video game villains being led by Hawkmoth, Nick Wizard and Kaito with Owlman in the background as in depicted us fighting them with Green leading the charge._

 _It also showned Remant in ruins below the battle, the 2013 and 1980's turtles fighting Krang, Kraang Sub-prime, Tiger claw and Both Shredders after the earth was finally saved from the Triceratrons but Ladybug and Cat Noir had their miraculous removed by Volpina and Hawkmoth in the battle had a purple aura which indicadited he had obtained god-like powers._

 _Tamaa, a helpful mimic black jackal bird was helpin our side in the battle as well._

 _The knights on our side hinted at the possibility of future Universal Knights._

 _-end of dream-_

 _Meanwhile in the mindscape somewhere..._

 _Bill smiled._

" _It is time for chaos" Bill said._

 _- **End of Extra-**_

 **I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! I hope it was as good as you expected. I'm sorry it took so long, there was college and It's currently the easter holidays so it's pretty chaotic here in terms of when I actually get time to write.**

 **So anyway, did you like the little segemen I did with Ladybug and Cat noir in the last chapter and would you like me to do more of those?**

 **The next chapter will be slightly musical but don't forget to check out the 'We'll meetageddon' music video, it's so awesome! Plus you'll understand the refernce better if you see it for yourself first;)**

 **So now it's question time!**

 _ **Who is Nick wizard?**_

 _ **What's his relation to PIXAR?**_

 _ **What is his motivation to turn all of the animation companies(Disney, Nick and Cartoon Network) in greedy, money-hoarding idiots?**_

 _ **Will Berry be rescued?**_

 _ **Will Cinder be defeated by the good guys and expose who she works for?**_

 _ **Is Neo an illusion to Mary Poppins?**_

 _ **Will Dipper get to make his own show and Mabel become an awesome teacher in their 20's?**_

 _ **(and no I did not make the 'We'll meetageddon' video but I'm a big fan of the guy who did!)**_

 _ **Should I include Alex Hirsch in the story again with his magical buffalo Beardy?**_

 _ **What do you think the prophecy means for innocent brave Ruby and the fate of her mother?**_

 _ **Do you think Salem has a grand plan for Remnant?**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **(Key word:We'll meet again)**_

 _ **Plp Xmrc tdbevgqvpd aj Rttoua njh Qcuirws os i pksw dqvmxs;)**_

 _ **Hity smww dixnrt swbj...**_

 _ **Czf tezxn'z smrj xsp xewm ol tpr Oxly famgs ur Lvltpc mrh Fahet.**_

 _ **Fdsfwp M ewd g bqg kj Jfsm-sa/RCBG vjxpcmgxbot ab fkqp aamrm?**_

 _ **Wno tvgid Xuvevurocf Heojnyk?**_

 _ **Trkn'b Gqvewq gvhsyodrnw esmx eke iavakr lhqwsfe?(O hiq w jppxmrz Kxavt wro puxlxr Qrinjk acuqi hr Yuj-cnmxp teh t cunvryxtzz -xlbnq Kznjk hle xlxix avpawezd ws B wgs i yexewq jek olf-)**_

 _ **Caysgpd xlx Dosvru Gslzrie cunacevlnk...**_

 _ **So read and review or Bill Cipher and all of the other villains will get you!**_

 _ **Don't forget to vote on the poll which type of story you'd like me to do after this as it currently as 5 votes at this moment in time so please tell people about. I need as many votes as possible to help me decide as this is a hard dilemma to get past.**_

 _ **Also I have roughly 4 months left before my 18th birthday (yay!-with slight sarcasm-) and I'm still terrified of growing up...**_

 _ **So even though I have no idea when the next chapter will be up(I'm hoping maybe sometime next week after I've managed to complete all of my lingering assignments), Happy April Fool's day and remember to meme the We'll meetageddon' video!**_

 _ **Anyway, do you think the conspiracy I made up(Yes, I made it up please don't go tell people it's real) could be real or come true if the people at Disney are stupid enough to make it come to that?**_

 _ **-Cue X-files theme music-**_

 **Disney Knight, Grace out!;)**

 **PS: (Keyword:-the same as the one above-) Caysgpd xlx Dosvru Gslzrie cunacevlnk...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Junior Disney Knights arc and Bill madness!

 _ **The 'We'll meetageddon' remix video was done by Neon Hurricane and Cap'n Neon. (just so you know I love that video, I just got the idea to use it as a plot device)**_

 _ **The other Disney fan heroes who make a small cameo in this chapter belong to S Danyal Allen from her s 'The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends' series. I'm just borrowing them. See if you can spot the small hint I added and figure out what it could means...**_

 _ **On with the show!**_

 _ **(sometime after Gravity Falls ended and Bill's last appearance)**_

 _ ** _Extra(set before the events of the cutscene):_**_

 _In the Limbo dimension(like the one in Piemations' 'Bill Cipher orders a pizza video'), Bill was slowly going crazy from loneliness._

 _"My plan failed and my 'friends' are trapped in the 2nd dimension! Why can't I get a good pizza?" Bill asked._

 _Then he got out a Doritos-shaped Pokeball phone and went on Youtube._

 _He found the catchy Weridmagddon video and found a way to get into the Internet._

 _He used his powers to affect the video as a last resort to succeed in taking over the multi-verse._

 _Then he came out of the internet and looked up 'Star wars'._

 _He grinned._

 _"I've got a lot of practising to do tonight" Bill stated._

 _He knew that he'd have a second chance with a potential parody and that one of the Disney Knights might succumb to his offer at the right opportunity in the future._

 _"Hello Bill!" a voice cried._

 _"Who's that?" Bill asked._

 _"Oh, I'm just a random character dressed in red known as 'Deadpool' who loves to break the fourth wall. Isn't that right, Grainne the author?" Deadpool asked._

 _"Right again, Deadpool" a voice from above (the real-life me-Author me) replied._

 _"How did you get into my cutscene?!" Bill cried._

 _"I'm FULL of surprises. We'll meet again my friends in the future until next time kiddies!" Deadpool waved with a cheeky wink._

 _"GET OUT!" Bill cried in his best Benson(from Regular Show) impression as Deadpool disappeared from the chapter._

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 _ **Exactly a year afterwards in line with Present-day(so a month before the Star Wars arc):**_

 _ ** **Janja came across a tunnel which led straight to the Gravity Falls Forest where the statue of Bill Cipher was.****_

 _ ** **There was writing on the back in small print.****_

 **" _ **A-X-O-L-O-T-L, Bring back the demon from the fire so he can fufill his duties before he transpires" Janja read.**_**

 _ ** **A black hooded figure with a symbol symbol to the blindeye society appeared before the Hyena.****_

 **" _ **Janja, son of Shenzi, do you wish for Bill Cipher to come back from the dead?" AXOLOTOL(or was it XOLOTOL?) asked.**_**

 **" _ **Yes, I'd like him to come back" Janja replied.**_**

 **" _ **Then shake his hand" The figure stated.**_**

 _ ** **Janja walked towards the statue and used his front paw to shake the statue's hand.****_

 _ ** **The statue moved ever so slightly.****_

 _ ** **Janja turned around.****_

 **" _ **Nothing happen, what are you trying to..." He began as he realised the figure was gone.**_**

 _ ** **He looked back at the statue and it too was gone!****_

 **" _ **Thanks for convincing XOLOTOL to bring me back, Janja. I'm going to reek havoc on the Star wars franchise now through a parody, BYEEEEE!" Bill's voice cried as Janja ran back through the tunnel to the outlands.**_**

 _ ** **-Directly after the Star wars arc-****_

 _ ** **Bill looked inside my mind and noticed something that was still troubling me as I kept counting down the months to my 18** **th** **birthday which I was slightly dreading.****_

 _ ** **Bill smiled.****_

 **" _ **I can use this to my advantage in the future" he said to himself as he laughed manically before he left.**_**

 _ **I woke up panicking and sweating in fear.**_

 **" _I've got a bad feeling about this. I need to contact Sunset" I stated as I got out my phone._**

 ** _-2 days later-_**

(In an alternate timeline with the Junior Disney Knights)

Petal changed into her Warrior angel form and find Jem and the Holograms watching the Trailer of the 'Jem' Movie together in horror.

Sapphire's weapon could be be linked to the stars on Garnet's gauntlets or it could a contrasting glove to Ruby's Boxing glove made of brass.

Syliva and Thunder befriended Ruby and Sapphire and learn that all gems are genderless.

The gem hand ships all travelled towards Earth.

The crown jewels of Avalon awakened inside the red jewel box and sent out an S.O.S. Beacon to Yen Sid.

Merlin told Yen Sid Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders were captured by Princess Kale, the lady in red who was Starla's aunt.

Yen Sid had all the keyword from all of the Gravity Falls Season 2 episodes out when he got the message.

He knew he needed a counter-team to do missions that the Disney Knights couldn't when they were busy.

So he went through his archives and discovered Roarin's group.

He sent the toon Guardians along with Eris, Bee and Puppycat to find the lost Jewel Riders( Starla, Fallon and Tamara with their unicorn friends).

Drake and the pack (AKA The Knights of Avalon) used the world trees to travel to Princess Kale's Castle.

Princess Kale had placed Princess Starla and her friends in the same dimension as 'Maya'.

The Misfits particularly Jetta teamed up with Clash schemed to get themselves in the live-action movie as they got randomly transported to Present-day where they gazed in awe at all of the future technology they had never witnessed beforehand.

They found a cinema that, by chance, had Jem and the Holograms in it.

"That trailer is terrible. You do NOT want to end up in that movie. IT WILL END YOUR CAREER!" Kimber cried.

Jetta and Clash watched the trailer and then tried to cause mischief in Hollywood to drive everyone crazy.

The Junior Knights met up the Underground Laboratory in Gravity Falls.

 _The 'We'll Meetageddon' remix of Weridmageddon happened and because of how many views it had, its strong randomness power and catchiness began to slowly spread into our universe(and Reality) from Youtube which managed to bring Dippy Fresh, Xyler and Craz again in all their glory._

" _We'll meet again_

 _We'll meet again_

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day" Bill sang._

" _Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" people chanted._

" _Beep, boop, Beep,Boop" Ford repeated in the background._

 _("Joje, her aim is getting better!" Stan repeated at the same time as Ford.)_

" _There is a disturbance in the force" Petal said, solemly._

" _What's wrong?" Other timeline 'Maya' asked._

" _There's some kind of weridness that's like Weridmageddon but ' **CATCHYIER'** causing a change in our timeline and the universe" Wise Yoda-like Petal replied._

" _What does this mean?" 'Maya' asked._

" _It means we have to be ready for anything singing Bill could have in store for us so he's coming back soon" Petal replied._

" _I'll call the others and the Disney kni-" 'Maya' began._

" _No, we have to do this ourselves. We have advanced tech that can stop the problem they're not advanced yet. We have to go IN to Youtube itself" Petal stated._

 _'Maya' gasped._

" _So we're getting our own chapter?" she asked._

 _Petal nodded._

 _'Maya' squealed with joy._

" _I'll get the others" she said as she ran off._

 _Petal sat down and mediated._

 _She saw me and Sky in her mind and reached out to us._

 _'Grace, Sky; This is Warrior Angel from another timeline where us junior knights get our own chapters. Your timeline is endanger of experiencing a musical-based catchy tuned tune of Weridmageddon like the video called 'We'll Meetageddon' on Youtube' other Petal said._

" _I love that video. It's so catchy!" I stated._

" _It must be worst than I thought" Other Petal thought._

" _Ok, just because a remix video like that is catchy doesn't mean it will somehow leak into alternative timelines and affect the whole universe over time" Sky said._

" _Everyone activate your powers. Synergy, connect to Youtube!" Other Pettal said._

" _Yes, Petal" Synergy 2.0 said as the Junior knights activated their powers as Synergy sent them into Youtube to the video directly to stop the weridness from spreading._

(The normal timeline that we know):

Meanwhile, everyone was planning a crossover sleepover which involves dancing.

Steven and the Crystal gems, Star, Bee, Puppycat, Miku, OLIVER, Lapis, Sailor Moon, Jem and the Holgrams, Oswald, Mickey, Sora and Toph were all called to the Mystery Shack for a super fun Sleepover.

Dipper and Mabel were excited as we were already at the Mystery Shack preparing the first song to dance to on the dance mat game: Carmelldasen!

Do, do doo.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, women, are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air we will show you how  
Come and try  
Caramell will be your guide  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-wa-ah-ah  
Look at your two clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody  
Oa-oa-a

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

From Sweden to UK we will bring our song  
Australia, USA people of Hong Kong  
They have heard this means it's all around the world

Oh-oa-oa  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-ah-ah-ah  
Look at your to clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Everyone got to dance along to the song

Then Miku decided to have a random concert and sang 'World is Mine' with OLIVER

The Dark Disney Knights crash the concert with Jetta and Clash

Miku tells Sky that she has the power of music as well just like her descendant does as Miku is her long-lost half-sister!

They all use the power of music to attack the Dark Disney Knights

The Junior Disney Knights helped us drive them out of the concert in a fight

Steven and the other characters decided to combine their strength into a song: 'Steven and the Crystal gems' which blew the Dark Disney Knights away to Yellow Diamond where she told Vanitus that he could get a job in spying on all of the Disney Parks for more recruits for their team

"Can't you see it in our eyes  
We're the one, we're the—  
ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR We're not like the other guys  
(we're not like anybody)  
By the way, don't go back in time  
Or you'll destroy yourself Steven and the Crystal Gems  
We're gonna make you smile  
I accidently created  
An alternate timeline Steven and the Crystal Gems  
Come on, now, don't be shy  
I learned to stay true to myself  
By watching myself die... " The Crystal gems sang

Spongebob and Squidward randomly appeared as Spongebob sang 'the Krusty Krab pizza':

[Squidward] _Ow-ow-ow_. **Repeated through verse.**

 _The Krusty Krab Pizza,_ _Is the Pizza,_ _For you and me!_

 _The Krusty Krab Pizza,_ _Is the Pizza,_

(Squidward) _And my feet are killing me._

 _Woah! Oof!_

(later)

 _The Krusty Krab Pizza,_ _Is the Pizza,_ _For you and me!_

 _The Krusty Krab Pizza_ , _Is the Pizza,_ _Free Deliver-y,_

 _The Krusty Krab Pizza,_ _Is the Pizza,_ _Very ta-asty._

 _(Whoo!)_ _The Krusty Krab Pizza,_ _Is the Pizza, ab-so-lu-tiv-al-y!'_

 _P-P-P-P-Pizza,_ _Do-do-chun-chun-chi-chi pizza_

 _Do do ba ba ba da_ _Do do do do pizza do do do do do do pizza_

 _Do do do do do do_ _Krusty-Kra-a-aa-yaaa yeah-yeah-ya-ya Pizza!_

 _Is the Pizza yeah for you and..._ _MEE YEE-HEE-HEEE-HEEEE!_

 _There was a faint sound of people chanting 'Bill' over and over again which slowly got louder as it got closer._

 _A tidal wave of images from the 'We'll meet again' remix video hit Gravity falls as we hid inside the Mystery Shack and turned it into a musical version of Weridmageddon on full-on repeat(so basically if someone pressed the replay button so hard it broke and was on a constant replay loop FOREVER)._

" _We'll meet again_

 _We'll meet again_

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day" Bill sang._

" _Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" people chanted._

" _Beep, boop, Beep,Boop" Ford repeated in the background._

 _("Joje, her aim is getting better!" Stan repeated at the same time as Ford.)_

 _" _I was wrong!" Sky admitted.__

" _What do we do?!" Mabel cried._

" _As catchy as this tune is, we have to fight musical Bill one way or another" I said._

 _Dippy Fresh skateboarding and Bodacious-T(!) were guarding the path to the 'Musiamid'(music version of the fearmid that looks the same inside and out but the catchy music of the video is always playing in the background)._

" _I want believe! This is impossible!" Someone cried._

" _Nothing's impossible in Gravity Falls or with Bill" Dipper stated._

" _I think I know how to defeat him this time. I saw a new zodiac in a dream with everyone's symbol on it" I said._

 _So everyone used the Shacktron(it's there even in a music version of Weirdmageddon) and got inside the Musiamid._

" _The only way to stop the 'We'll Meetageddon' is to use the music zodiac which had everyone from the original wheel plus everyone else's symbols on the infinity -sided die added onto it so everyone can hold hands" Ford said as he drew the new zodiac I described to him on the ground._

 _Dipper had the Infinity-sided die just in case things went wrong._

 _Everyone held hands in a giant circle._

 _The wheel worked, everyone lit up and the blue and purple light energy from the wheel which made the tune of 'We are one' from the lion king 2 and 'We are the same' from the Lion Guard in tune in unision which defeated Bill and restored the world back to normal._

 _At the same time, the other version of the Junior Knights found the source of the unusual weirdness in the video._

 _They purified the video through their combined youthful future Disney Magic and the video was back to normal._

" _So the day was saved once again by... The Junior Knights!" The narrator from the Powerpuff girls said._

" _Hey! Who said you could get a cameo?" Sylvia asked._

" _Um... The Powerpuff Girls?" The Narrator said._

 _Just then, the three girls themselves appeared!( **You can decided which version appeared. I'm not going to say -Cheeky grin-** )  
_

" _Sorry about this guys, Girls follow me!" Blossom said as she flew towards the narrator and her sisters followed._

" _Hey, What are you doing?!" The narrator cried._

" _Taking you back to the right franchise. See ya later, Knights" Buttercup said._

" _Bye!" Bubbles waved as they flew back to Townsville._

" _Well, That was random. Who wants pizza?" 'Maya' asked._

 _-Switch back to the usual timeline-_

After everything was reverted to normal once again, We decided to celebrate by getting pizza with Dipper, Mabel and the TMNTs.

Theo and Lila were the first two to be turned into their villain selves Copycat and Volpina again.

Theo was a bit taller than Adrien, with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch wearing a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black overshirt, gray jeans, and black boots.

When he turned into Copycat, he looked identical to Cat Noir.

Lila was at an average height with tan skin and olive green eyes with long brown hair with bangs that was loosely tied on the bottom and shorter strands on each side of her head with orange bands wearing red-orange wristbands on her right arm, a red-orange jacket over a dark gray romper that has tiny white spots, light gray tights and brown high heel boots.

When she transformed into Volpina, she wore an orange mask with black edges, and black hair bands, two fake orange ears with white and black insides attached on top of her head, the tips of her tied-up hair were white, the hair in between them and her normal hair color was light brown wearing orange lipstick, the necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it around her neck, an orange outfit with a white section going down the front, an orange sash based off of a fox tail wrapped around her waist, the edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms had black lines, and her forearms and lower legs were solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with a fake fox tail with black lines coming from her back wielding a replica of the flute.

" _I'm back baby and I will have my sweet Adrien" Volpina said._

" _Copycat, Volpina; wait for Antibug to appear and then start casting illusions to draw Ladybug and Cat Noir out. I want my book back!" Hawkmoth cried._

" _Yes, Hawkmoth" the villains replied as they started jumping from roofs all over Paris._

 _XXXX_

 _Nick Wizard's phone rang._

" _Hello?" he asked._

" _Have you assembled the group yet?" PIXAR's voice asked._

" _Almost, I found an interesting book about Disney film and Video game legends and Myths and I have the perfect idea." Nick wizard said._

" _I'm listening" PIXAR said._

" _Tell Kaito to go to the future and see if he can find a few video game villains. Do you have a way to contact the Dark Disney Knights?" he asked._

" _Yes but why?" PIXAR replied._

" _I need to be able to contact them for this new plan to work" Nick Wizard said as PIXAR gave him their contact number through a hologram message._

" _Have you heard about this prophecy that there could be new knights emerging in the future?" PIXAR asked._

" _So I've heard. I have a feeling the leader of the Disney Knights might become the first to start the new round of knights. PIXAR, Tell Coral to contact Kylo Ren. I'll need his group of dark Jedi knights for this future operation" Nick wizard said._

" _So are you going to replace me as the new leader?" PIXAR asked._

" _That's a very good question, PIXAR my weird lady!" a voice said as Salt 'n' Pepper's 'Shop' song played in the background._

" _Who the hell are you and why are you in this very serious cutscene?!" Nick Wizard cried._

" _Why, the author sent me here to liven things up for the readers with some good ol' fashion fourth wall breaking comedy!" The voice said as a figure in red and black that everyone else knew as Deadpool jumped down from above into the cutscene._

" _Nick Wizard, what's going on over there?" PIXAR asked._

" _You know I've been wondering this for five mintues now: Where is here? Is it space?"_

 _Deadpool changed the dark scene to outer space._

" _Or maybe the dersert?"_

 _The scene changed to the desert._

" _What about the ocean?"_

 _The scene changed again to the ocean with Nick wizard almost drowing in the background._

" _Why can I hear chocking and rushing water? Nick Wizard, how did you get in the FRICKING OCEAN SO FAST?!" PIXAR exclaimed._

" _Deadpool here, I used my fourth wall breaking powers to move the scene here and now the scene -gasp- is starting affect me -gasp- too" Deadpool said._

 _A golden lamp magically appeared and Deadpool rubbed it._

" _I'M BAAAACK! What is your request, new friend?" Genie asked._

 _Silence._

" _Um...I see. Let me fix that up for ya" Genie said as he used his magic to save both Deadpool and Nick Wizard's lives with breathing magic._

 _They both gasped._

" _Well at least you're feeling better now" Genie said._

" _BETTER?! I ALMST DIED! I was in an important conversation that's meant to foreshadow future events and HE -pointing at Deadpool- RUINED IT!" Nick wizard cried._

" _Well at least I lioned the mood!" Deadpool exclaimed._

" _Told you I'd be back" he whispered to the audience._

" _Hey, Deadpool. Up top!" Amethyst said in her lion form._

 _Deadpool high-fived her paw._

" _I want to go back to the dark alley at the centre of 'Fantasia'!" Nick Wizard cried._

" _You got it!" Genie said as he sent two men back to the first scene._

" _Well, see you next time in the main story Kids! Patch, I want to be your friend!" Deadpool cried as he rushed off to find the Stan o' war 2 boat._

" _That was weird" Nick Wizard said._

 _He then noticed that his phone was still intact after that fourth wall mishap._

" _Nick Wizard, who's Deadpool?" PIXAR asked._

" _A random character. Was there a firebird in that prophecy?" Nick wizard asked._

" _Very faint in the background. Why?" PIXAR asked._

" _Because I think I found it" Nick wizard said as he looked at the page in his book with a firebird next to an unknown boy and his mysterious friends._

-end of cutscene-

 **I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter!**

 **I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be updating the magic awakens as frequent as I am at the moment but I will still be online.**

 **I'll keep you guys posted on my progress as I'll be trying to get all of my assignments done while I'm awhile with writing on the side so just a heads up!;)**

 **Check out _S Danyal Allen's 'The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends' series while you wait, I'm on the second story and it's awesome so far! I totally recommend it!;)_**

 **Oh, What animal would you be if you went to the Pridelands? (The Disney Knights might visit Kion and the rest of the Pridelanders (and their friends) at some point in the future before more foreshadowing happens)**

 **So yeah, I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve and I'm considering returning to this series when I'm a little bit older as a one off thing ( bit like what happened with the awesome Kingdom Keepers) at some point in the future but I'll let you know more about that when I'm feeling more certain about that option.**

 **So anyway, Question time!**

 **Do you want Deadpool to appear more and become an ally to the Disney Knights?**

 **Should I try doing more any one crossover with other Disney Fans?**

 **Any idea what other storylines I could try before we get to the exciting and trust-testing Birthday chapter? (It will be posted before my birthday again as I'm uncertain as to when College will start for the next academic year)**

 **Who do you think Nick Wizard and the mysterious Dorito master is?**

 **What do you think about the book Nick Wizard found? (I'll add more description next time)**

 **So anyone excited for more Steven universe in June even though it's another Stevenbomb and we're probably going to die of waiting when the next long hiatus happens (AGAIN!) ?**

 **What do you think Dipper and Mabel will be doing when they grow up? (I'm thinking Mabel as a art teacher and Dipper either making Gravity Falls-like Alex did- , teaching about the paranormal to people or having his own ghost-hunting show -Ghost harassers!-)**

 **Anyone looking forward to Finding Dory, Civil war and any other action movies that I have forgot that are coming out later this year?**

 **Who wants Wonder woman, Batman and Superman to make a small appearance?(I'm so excited for the Justice league movie!)**

 **What video game characters and villains would you like to appear?**

 **Code Time!**

 **(Caesar Cipher)**

 **Sdwfk dqg Ghdgsrro= Iulhqgv Iruhyhu!**

 **Zloo Bhoorz Gldprqg frph wr hduwk lq wkh vkrz?**

 **Zloo Mdvshu eh uhiruphg?(Zh qhhg dw ohdvw wzr yloodlqv vwloo)**

 **Wriihh lv gdqjhurxv!**

 **Vwdu+Pdufr+Vxq+Prrq= Phdqw wr eh DND Vklsslqj pdwfk pdgh!**

 **Mdvlul, sohdvh uhwxuq lq wkh vkrz dv d vxssruwlqj fkdudfwhu!**

 **Nlrq, whoo Glvqhb wr ohw Nrsd eh dq riilfldo fkdudfwhu zkr qrz kdv klv rzq sulgh (Gxulqj WON2)!**

 **DgulhqAPdulqhwwh dqg OdgbexjAFdwQrlu iruhyhu!**

 **Kdzn Prwk zloo jhw wkh Pludfxorxvhv hyhqwxdoob!**

 **Jdeulho zloo eh YHUB dqjub zkhq kh qrwlfhv klv vshfldo Pludfxorxv errn lv plvvlqj!**

 **L vxssruw OJEW vklsslqjv olnh EoxevAGxuodqg, VdskluhAUxeb dqg pdqb rwkhuv (Mxvw qrw wkh vleolqj vklsslqj olnh slqhfhvw L grq'w jhw wkdw rqh)**

 **So read and review or Deadpool will visit you!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**

 **PS:Vloyhu-hbhg Uxeb, wkh vlpsoh vrxo khu prwkhu glgq'w jhw wr uhdfk wkh djh ri rog, Wkh zrpdq fdoohg Vdohp udlvhg khu khdg dv vkh zdqwhg srru Uxeb iru ghdg!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Nightmares, Disney dreams and Characters emerge!

 ** _Walt Disney- "It's kind of fun to do the impossible"_**

As we were asleep, Dipper and Mabel were on night watch together.

"At least it's quiet tonight" Dipper said.

"Yeah" Mabel said.

Just then, Wendy, Phineas, Ferb, Simba, Panchito, Jose, Kiara, Roger Rabbit, Daisy, Goofy, Max Goof, Peter pan, Launchpad, Darkwing Duck, Doofus, April, May and June, Vanellope, Tramp, Lady, Calla, Kida, Melody, Eilonwy, Merida and Tianna appeared next to them.

"Something big is coming and we have to be prepared for the worst" Wendy said.

"Yeah" Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

"Oh, bear-o snooze!" Roger cried.

"Did somebody say 'Bear-o'?" Mabel asked.

"Don't look!" Dipper cried.

But it was too late, everyone stared at Mabel with her worn-out bear.

"They're quite a pair, Mabel and Bear-O.

Her unbearlievable beaaaaar!" Mabel sang while everyone screamed.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the dreamscape, we were all inside a huge hedge maze with Patch, my black 'n' white cat with yellow-green eyes as our guide.

Candace, two street rappers and a bunch of street rappers randomly appeared too.

Bill Cipher was going to use his sidekicks as pawns to make our 'linked' dream a total nightmare.

Ursula hypnotised me and stole my voice, Morgana tried to freeze Emily, Jafar turned into a huge snake, Lady Tremaine threatened to kill Chloe and Lexya and Chernabog shot fire at Altessa and me.

"Sing 2 guys N the Parque! Sing like you've never done before!" Bill cried as he used his nightmare powers to change the landscape into a dark, eerie, graveyard location.

"Guys, remember what Stan said? When you're in the dreamscape, you can do anything!" Altessa cried.

"Water blast!" Lexya said as she created a water whip and smashed Lady Tremaine into the floor as the music started.

Everyone copied Candace's leg-to-the-left-then-the-right-dance and kicked all of the villains' in the butt in the process.

"Noooo!" Bill Cipher cried.

"Everybody sing!" Emily cried.

Everyone sang ' **Squirrels in my pants'.**

Then Bill Cipher and the villains began to deteriorate.

"Acorn Slam!" Emily cried as she kicked them through the portal to reality.

XXXX

Back inside Walt's Apartment, Mabel was torturing everyone even the villains dotted around Disneyland that were guarding the Disney Princesses.

XXX

Back in the past, Donald had just arrived in the Disney Studio.

Walt was busy working even though the cartoons were still not the way he wanted them.

"Er, Mr Disney. Yen Sid sent me here to prepare you and your family for the upcoming battle; that means training by me!" Donald declared.

"I'll put the cartoons on then" Walt replied as he played the band concert, Steamboat Willie, Magician Mickey and get a horse! on different screens.

"Ok, Captain!" Donald said as he saluted.

XXX

Kilala and Rei returned with Tianna and Merida after they had fought the villain guards.

"I hope you can look after the Disney key and give it to Walter when you find him and Diane" Chloe said, long after we had woken up from the nightmare world.

"You can trust me" Kilala said as she saluted.

"Disney Knights, the final battle will be happening in the past not the present so be prepare for a lot of classic Mickey cartoons and songs!" Yen Sid boomed.

"Yeah!" Everyone on the good side exclaimed.

While all of the villains groaned.

"Kilala, get Merida and Tianna to help with the Disney Princess search while we're gone ok?" Altessa asked.

"Ok" Kilala replied.

Then we disappeared in a stream of magic dust.

XXX

"I want the top villains to guard their enemy Disney Princess from their movie-franchise, Jafar with Jasmine, Ursula and Morgana with Ariel, Maleficent with Sleeping beauty, Gaston with Belle, Drizella and Lady Tremaine with Cinderella, Queen Grimhilde with Snow white, Radcliffe with Pocahontas and Shan Yu with Mulan. The rest of you-well about 10 of you really-, follow me into the past to decide the fate of Disney!" Mintz cried as he used his Disney company replica time travel key to open a portal to the past.

"Let's go!" Captain Hook cried as they all went through leaving Bill Cipher behind.

XXXX

As time went on, Kilala and her fellow Disney comrade girls and boys split up and searched around the park.

Tianna, Rapunzel and Peter found Sleeping beauty and Pocahontas near Sleeping Beauty's castle while Merida and Kilala found Snow white near Splash Mountain as Anna and Elsa discovered Mulan, Belle and Cinderella inside Cinderella's castle.

Rapunzel and Peter fought Radcliffe and Maleficent in a sword fight (or Sword VS frying pan fight in Rapunzel's case).

When Maleficent turned into a huge dragon, Peter was traumatised and Rapunzel had to knock Maleficent out with her frying pan in order to save him.

Merida fought the evil queen in her witch form with her sword as Elsa and Anna fought Shan Yu, Gaston, Drizella and Lady Tremaine with only a guitar and Elsa's ice powers as weapons.

Kilala used her tiara to speed things up. After the remaining Disney Princesses had been rescued,

They all helped Kilala search for Walter and Diane in Disneyland while she, Rei, Elsa, Gadget, Anna, Fanny(Oswald's previous girlfriend),Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Goof, Max, Melody and Clarabelle cow travelled to the toon world to look for Ariel, Diane and Walter.

When they arrived in the toon world, they were on the beach from 'The little mermaid' and Diane and Walter were trapped inside a cadge that was slowly being lowered into the seas by Morgana while Ursula guarded Ariel who was trapped in an enclosed rove cave.

"We'll save you, Diane and Walter!" Kilala cried but Morgana's tentacles caught them and placed them inside the cadge too!

XXXX

Walt Disney had just finished the preparations for the Battle of Disney when a bright light shone in his eyes.

" _The time has come!" Yen Sid said as he appeared in spirit form and merged with Walt._

 _The sorcerer's hat that Yen Sid usually wears appeared on Walt's head and his clothes changed to a blue cloak._

" _I'm ready, bring in on!" Walt cried._

But what happened next he wasn't quite prepared for…

The Villains lead by Mintz stormed through the portal like a marching band.

Then secouds later, we appeared through a stream of blue magic dust and fell on top of the villians.

"Let's party! I'm fired up, Mintz!" I cried.

"Then let's take this outside!" Mintz countered.

"Or we can go through each cartoon while we battle?" Walt suggested.

"Let's do it!" Altessa said as Mintz and his gang of villains went through the first projector into 'Steamboat Willie' and we followed them.

Mickey was whistling in the background and that damaged the villains' ears.

"Let the Battle Begin!" Lillian announced through the speakers.

"Charge!" I cried.

"Charge!" Mintz cried as we ran towards each other and clashed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this very long 6 pages chapter! My techniques are improving…Slowly..**

 **But the battle is going to start soon but I'll be on a bit of a break(If I can help it) on Thursday! Even though I'm kind of addicted to FanFiction, like I can't go one day without being on my laptop or checking my reviews! Anyway, more will be revealed soon, might even splash some mysteries inside if I can pull it off!**

 **If you want your OCs-plus their cartoon animal counter-part to join the knights, then PM me ok?**

 **So Read and review or Mintz will destroy Disney!(Mintz is based on a real person but his personality in this story is 100% fiction)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8-(Set before the birthday chapter) Visit to the Pridelands- Janja's revenge strike!_

 _ **The Rouges of time and Uongo belong to S Danyal Allen. I'm just borrowing them as they can have a longer cameo appearance!;)**_

 _ **All of the Lion Kings songs belong to Disney and the writers. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _-During the Lion Guard show-_

" _Scar, Zira; Will you help me overthrow Simba and defeat the Lion Guard?" Janja asked._

" _Yes, lead the way" Zira said._

" _Uongo, remember the plan and wait for my signal" Janja said as he led Scar, Zira and his clan to Pride Rock._

 _Kion and his friends were scouting the prideland as Simba, Nala and Kiara watching on the ledge of Pride Rock with Zazu._

" _No sign of Janja or his clan yet" Kiara said._

" _I'm worried, I have this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happend" Nala said._

" _Don't worry, Nala. Kion and his friends can take care of themselves." Simba said as the all continued to watch._

 _Then in the distance came Janja and his clan but they weren't alone...Zira and Scar was with them!_

" _Scar?! How is this even possible? You died!" Kion cried._

" _You're very observant, Great-nephew but even family have secrets and unknown allies" Scar stated._

" _Think you can take us now?" Zira asked._

" _You tried to kill Kopa!" Kion cried._

" _So what, He's 'unofficial' so he was never really your older brother or heir to the throne in the first place" Zira stated, mockingly._

" _Think you can still take me on, Kion?" Janja asked._

 _Kion put on a brave face._

 _The lion guard said their usual phrase that always makes them loose the element of surprise and charged._

 _The friends tried to fight off all the hyenas and then take on Janja, Scar and Zira together._

 _However the three feline villians whipped their butts and the Lion Guard couldn't handle it._

" _KION! Try using your roar to summon help!" Simba cried._

 _So Kion used the roar of the elders and Uongo swooped into his position for the plan._

 _-Meanwhile in another dimension similar to this reality-_

 _A young boy with Jet black hair, hazel eyes (flaming orange under the control of the firebird.) garbed in a red wearing a Disney outfit was chilling with his friends by the temple with Walt Disney's statue beside it._

 _His name was Ignatius "Natius" Quinton, but his friend call him Natius. He was the firebird, (or should I say) the firebird was inside HIM._

 _This was the location where they first opened a portal to the magical world of Disney and even met Walt Disney himself._

He had the ability to Summon the Firebird when needed, pyro-kinesis and skilled with the sword known as the 'sword of courage and renewal'.

His friends included Danyal Parker, a young lady with Wavy brown hair, brown eyes framed in round wired glasses, wearing a purple medium sleeved shirt, grey pants( Not Underwear) and dark shoes,

Bianca Grimm-Rosatti, a young girl with Curly blonde hair and green eyes wearing a grey shirt, jeans and low-heeled shoes,

Alexander "Zander" Clemens (who's nickname is Zander), a young African American boy who's well-built for his age wearing blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers,

Mahad Newman, a young Lightly tanned boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing Yu-Gi-Oh based shirts, jeans, and sneakers (his father is Jafar(not Disney Jafar) but his ancestor was Aladdin so he has Disney Blood in him) with a scythe for a weapon,

Mana Newman, a young Lightly tanned girl (who was Mahad's little Sister) with dark brown hair and green eyes garbed in light purple shirt with a Dark Magician Girl upon it, green shorts that go below her knees and low heeled shoes weilding a scythe (just like her brother),

Samara Henderson, a young Pale girl with flowing black hair that reaches to her waist and dark grey eyes wearing a white long sleeved dress with baby blue cuffs and simple white shoes wielding the rod of Imagination,

Vandela, a young Swedish girl with Golden blonde hair and blue eyes garbed in green dress with punching and words as weapon and self-defense,

Toboé Talbot, a young boy with Golden brown hair and amber eyes wearing a red shirt that goes down to his forearms, green pants and dark boots who could turn into a werewolf during a full moon along with superhuman strength and endurance with Fangs and claws(In his wolf form) and fists (in his human form) as weapons

and Anakin Strife(born in 2000 and real name:Artorious Marshall or Arthur), a young boy with Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a navy blue shirt with four brown interlacing buckles around the chest, a white undershirt that extends to his wrists, navy blue pants with lighter blue Jedi markings with black shoes who just happened to be force-sensitive with electro-kinesis and a lightening sword along with Lightsaber katana as weapons (he's from Cardiff).

Samara had the power of Her imagination and knowledge of Disney,

Mana's abilities included Secrecy, stealth and knowledge of environments,

Mahad also had Magic, stealth and secrecy abilities but he wielded the book of shadows,

Zander had Voodoo knowledge and can use his voodoo staff when needed while his voodoo staff and dolls were his weapons,

Bianca's weapons were a Silver Bow and arrow that would dispel evil and had the abilities of a Markswoman and is an aimer for goals and Danyal had Heightened memory on Disney and non Disney movies, video game knowledge and aqua-kinesis abilities while her weapon was the Staff of Faith and Frozen Sword of Wisdom.

They all had a connection to one or two Disney characters from past generations of their families.

They called themselves 'The Rouges of Time'.

"Do you think we'll go back to the Disney universe?" Danyal asked.

"I don't know, Danyal. Can't believe it's been a few years since our group started" Naitus said.

"I hope I discover why my mum hates Disney so much" Bianca said.

"Maybe it's because of your father?" Anakin asked.

Silence.

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion" he added.

"It's alright although you might be right about that theory" Bianca said.

Mana heard a noise in the distance slowly getting louder.

"Did you hear that? I think it was a roar" Mana said.

"You mean Aslan?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so but I think we're about to go somewhere!" Mana cried as Kion's roar echoed loudly as a flash of yellow light transported them away.

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _A flash of light appeared and dispersed revealing two hornbills, a gazelle, an antelope, a cheetah, a meerkat, a hyena, an African wildog, a magpie and a lion._

 _The magpie had glasses on her eyes said in a girl's voice, "What the hell?"_

 _The magpie looked in the reflection and she cried, "Hey guys, we got turned into animals."_

 _The meerkat said in a voice that sounded as if he was an African American boy, "What?!"_

 _He looked at his reflection and he started to scout around and he cried, "Looks like we're in the pride lands."_

 _The cheetah tried to stand upright, but to no avail._

 _The magpie stated bluntly to the cheetah, "Don't waste your time Anakin."_

 _The lion had black fur and spiky black man with hazel eyes he looked at the magpie as he asked, "Since when do magpies wear glasses?"_

 _The magpie snapped, "Natius it's me Danyal you nimrod! How do we change back to humans?"_

 _The meerkat said, "I have a hunch that Anakin and I can scout ahead to find some help."_

 _Danyal smiled, "It's settled we stick together and wait while you Zander and Anakin go out and scout for anyone who can assist us."_

 _Vandela trying to control her laughter asked, "Why?"_

 _Bianca the gazelle snapped, "It's not funny!"_

 _Mana stated, "Clearly there are dangerous animals out thereand we have to protect one another to survive."_

 _Samara the antelope asked, "Are you sure?"_

 _Toboé the African wild dog said, "Don't worry Samara, we'll be fine."_

 _Zander started to dig underground and left a gopher trail to find help. Anakin on the other hand, started to run across the savannah._

 _-(end of scene)-_

 _XXXX_

 _We were chilling in the Mystery shack catching up on other shows while I mentally promised myself to find a better meet up place apart from the Mystery Shack when we all heard Kion's roar._

 _Before we were taken to the Pridelands, Bernice appeared with a message._

-AnonymousZGirl's scene- _  
_

Bernice noticed the change of the Prideland before Simba so she went to get Grace and told her about the small vision she had of Pride Rock breaking.

She also mentioned that she didn't know what it had meant until the next thing she saw was more hyenas in the Pride Lands and no Lions.

 _-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-_

 _Then we were transported close to Pride Rock as Kion was chasing a bird._

 _I was a teenage Lion like Sora but I still had my glasses somehow,_

 _Chee chee and Bryn were Lionesses, Kenny was a Cheetah, Bill was a lizard, Lillian was a Hyena and the rest were either lions or hyenas._

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

Anakin was scouting around the fields and he started to hear a commotion and he saw a white backed vulture with a white plumage, small white down feathers on his neck, grayish wings that are missing a few feathers of the bottom from evading lions in the past and red eyes. His name was Uongo he has received a bad reputation of being a liar in the pride lands. Anakin decided to investigate the situation and he saw a lion cub with red mane trying to grab him.

Anakin walked over to the lion and he asked, "Hey you need help?"

The cub with the red mane not paying attention snarled, "Get back here Uongo!"

Uongo taunted, "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You can't catch me Loser Guard! Does Kion need some help?"

Anakin eyed on the Buzzard and with a pounce he pinned Uongo as he said, "Who are you?!"

The red maned lion said, "He is known as Uongo, he is a dirty deceitful vulture who cares very little on the Circle of Life. I am Kion, leader of the Lion Guard."

Uongo screamed, "Let me go! I want to be part of the Lion Guard! I can change for the better!"

Kion stated, "Fat chance birdbrain! You honestly think that you are going to fool me like you did with several lions in the Pride Lands? No! You are going to come with us to be questioned."

Kion turned to the cheetah and he said, "You have my thanks for catching that fraud. What is your name? Are you from here?"

Anakin answered, "My name is Anakin Strife. Member of the Rogues of Time, me and a meerkat named Zander were sent to scout for help by our superiors. We are not from the around here."

Kion laughed, "You got a funny name. Where is your group?"

Anakin answered, "I'll take you to them."

Anakin cried, "Zander!"

Zander the meerkat popped out from the ground and he asked, "What is it Marshall? Got a lead?"

"Yes," answered Anakin, "This is Kion. He is the leader of the Lion Guard."

Kion asked, "Your name is Marshall?"

Anakin replied, "No. My real name is Artorious Bowen Marshall. I go by the name Anakin Strife because my real name would not be safe as there are potential spies."

Uongo tried to fly off, but Anakin used his paw to stop him from flying.

Anakin asked, "Want to try again birdy? I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery."

Uongo shook his head out of fear for his life.

Danyal looked at the lion cub and she asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Anakin cried, "This is Kion."

 _-end of scene-_

In the distance, Mahad and Mana witnessed a bunch of hyenas questioning a teenage Lion cub after the firebird.

So Mahad and Mana ran and found Naitus.

"Naitus, there's hyenas questioning this teenage lion about a person with the firebird inside them" Mana said.

"What?!" Naitus cried as he followed his friends to the hyenas and pounced on one of the hyenas while his paws were on fire.

"I don't know who the person with the Firebird is." Kopa the teen lion snapped as he was clawing at several hyenas annoyed by their questions.

When he saw Natius' paws on fire, he called us over.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, They were questioning him but he doesn't know anything about me" Natius stated.

"So...when do magpies have glasses?" Sky asked.

"That's what I usually wear" Danyal replied.

Then everyone gasped.

"Are you special?" Sky asked.

"So he's the one with the firebird, huh? The boss will be pleased with our progress" One of the hyenas said as his comrades laughed.

"You're not getting away. Green, Bryn, Lillian; go left. The rest of you go right. Don't let them take him!" I cried.

So we blocked the Hyenas' exit and the hyena that Naitus had pinned on the ground threw him off.

"We'll get your friend soon, just you wait" the hyena stated as they ran off.

"So who are you guys?" Danyal asked.

"I'm Grace and these are my friends; We are the Disney Knights. I have a huge name card with everyone's name on it so you know who's who" I said as I used my tail to give all of the rouges of time name cards.

"Well we're the rouges of time. I'm Danyal and this is Natius, Zander, Mana, Mahad, Samara, Vandela, Toboé, Bianca and Anakin." Danyal said.

"Nice to meet you all. So, what should we do with the bird?" Sky asked.

"I say we question him" Kion stated.

"I just want to be a part of the lion Guard and help you guys too" Uongo said.

"He might be telling the truth" I said.

Sky took me away from the others.

"do you really think we can trust him?" Sky asked.

"Well there's always a risk of a double crossing but we won't know unless we try and trust him. I say we give him a chance and see where it goes" I said.

So we went back to the others.

"So all in favor of questioning say 'Aye'" Kion said.

Half of the group said 'Aye'.

"What about 'Nay'?"

"Nay" said the rest of the group.

"It's almost 50/50. Let's question him first and then see if he's worth being on the team" Mahad said.

Everyone nodded.

So we followed the Lion guard to their lair to question the bird.

"Are you working for Janja?" Kion asked.

"I used to but I escaped wrath with my cunningness" Uongo replied.

"I see. Were you sent to get Intel on the person with the firebird?" Kopa asked.

"No" Uongo replied.

"Do you wish to join the lion guard and be loyal to protect the pridelands?" Kion asked.

"Yes" Uongo replied.

"Ok, you're in but Kopa, _Vandela and the rest of the rouges will watch him to make sure" Kion said._

 _Meanwhile, Simba was watching the pridelands from Pride Rock and noticed that the grass was starting to welter._

" _Kion, find Jasiri fast and see if she and Kopa can help you and some of the Disney Knights go back in time to see if the first king of the pridelands is alright" Simba said._

" _Ok, Dad" Kion said._

" _Fuli, you and Beste are co-leaders while I'm gone. Ono, keep an eye on them" Kion said._

" _Roger that" Ono said._

 _So Kion rushed to find Jasiri while some hyenas managed to sneak into Rafiki's tree and stole his stick._

 _Some time past before Kion returned with Jasiri._

" _I think I know a way to send you guys back in time" Kopa said._

" _Ok, Sky, you and your half of the team will help the Rouges defend the royal family here while we go with Kion to save the first king of the pridelands with Bernice as a guide" I said._

" _Ok, good luck Grace" Sky said._

" _What do you think Janja could be doing in the past?" Green asked._

" _Nothing good" I replied as Kopa and Jasiri used their roar/laugh fighting technique to send us back in time._

 _When we got to the past, a huge earthquake was happening while some of the past hyenas tried to invade the pridelands._

 _At the same time in the present..._

 _Uongo was with Vandela and Natius as they were talking about their concerns about the hyenas' interest in the firebird._

" _I don't think they're just working for Janja there must be someone else behind an operation like this otherwise how would they know about the firebird?" Naitus stated._

 _Uongo tried to keep in his emotions but he couldn't ignore his conscience anymore even if Janja DID actually kill him for this._

" _I'm sorry, I lied ok?! I was forced to make a choice: trick you guys in to telling me the secret of the firebird or facing being killed or eaten by Janja as punishment for disobeying orders. I'm so so sorry!" Uongo cried._

" _Janja's plan wasn't just to take the throne from the first lion king but bring both Kion and Rafiki's stick to Zoom" Uongo added._

 _Everyone was shocked when they heard this._

" _Grace, come in! Protect both the first king and Kion from Janja. He wants to deliver Kion and Rafiki's stick to Zoom!" Sky cried._

" _Zoom?! But when has that evil speedester got to do with this?!" I exclaimed._

" _I don't know but I'm scared to find out" Sky replied._

 _So Kopa told Simba the grave news about Uongo and Simba was in turmoil._

" _Uongo, because you lied and misused our trust, I have no choice but to banish you to the outlands" Simba said._

" _Wait! If you do that, he's DIE!" Vandela cried._

" _Enough! What's done is done" Simba said._

Jut like how Kovu was banished, the animals began to sing ' **Not one of us** '.

 _- Back in the past-_

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 _We all ended up as Lions and even Bernice who was about the same size as Janja, she would be small for a adolescent Lion and even as she becomes older she will still be small._

We found the first king who looked a bit like Great-Fighter with Scar's eyes with a part black and red mane and a coat that was a mixture of Scar's brown and Great-Fighter' sandy colors (which explains where Scar got his features from) with his brother the first leader of the lion guard Askari after uniting the lions with the elephants.

" _Hello, who are you?" The First King asked._

" _We are the Disney Knights and we're here to protect you. This is our friend, Bernice" I said._

" _Why is she a cub if you're here to protect me?" The first king asked._

 _Bernice glared at him._

"I am not a cub! I'm a adolescent you jerk!" Bernice cried.

 _Then she clawed him on the nose._

 _"Oi! No attacking my brother!"_ Askari cried

Janja (who has yet to change the past in that part of the time but has in the future of that time and...you know what I mean.) saw the scratch mark on his face and laughed.

 _-end of scene-_

" _Bernice, remember the mission. I'm sorry sir but please don't call her a cub she's an adolescent lion just like some of us are too" I stated._

" _So who are you protecting me from?" The first king asked._

" _Me" Janja said as the hyenas from the past stood behind him._

" _Bernice, You and Green protect Kion at all cost. We'll take care of the King" I said as Green and Bernice shielded Kion from the Hyenas._

 _So we fought all of the hyenas as best as we could while Janja started to make some small changes to the past as we were distracted._

 _Meanwhile back in the present..._

" _Cheer up Uongo, you did the right thing" Danyal said._

" _Yeah, We'll find a way to convince Simba and Co that you're totally on our side now" Sky said._

" _Thanks guys but I need some time alone" Uongo said as he flew off._

" _Uongo, you have more courage than you know. Go back and see if they need help" Rafiki said as he found Uongo alone on the borderline of the pridelands and outlands._

" _Who are you?" Uongo asked._

" _I'm a wise friend of the royal family" Rafiki stated._

" _I'm going back to help" Uongo said as he raced back to the pridelands._

" _Ha, Ha! It is time for the bird to become a hero!" Rafiki declared._

 _-Back in the past-_

 _We worked in harmony to defeat Janja and stop the Hyena invasion with the first king still alive and returned to the present to find the royal family were still alive and well._

" _You can't win this battle, Kion. I've already won" Janja said._

" _But we just stopped you from killing the first king" Kion said._

" _I was only going to over-throne him. I want YOU!" Janja cried as he took Kion by the neck like how Simba held Kiara after she met Kovu._

" _Let him go, Janja!" Kopa cried._

" _Or what? You'll kill me? Scar, Zira take care of them. I've got a cub to deliver to Zoom" Janja said as he began to walk towards the outlands._

 _Uongo swooped down and hit Janja in the face with one of his talons which left a scratch mark on his face._

" _You! You dare betray me?!" Janja cried as he dropped Kion on the ground and growled at Janja._

" _You're not going to kill Kion or me because you're not going to force me to do your dirty work anymore!" Uongo cried as he flew down again and scratched Janja again._

 _Janja clawed him away and snarled._

" _I'll deal with you later, Uongo. Now Kion, do you have anything to say before I deliver you to a psychopath human killer named Zoom?" Janja asked._

" _Yes, Lion Guard attack!" Kion cried as he and his friends defended Uongo and attacked Janja._

 _At the same time, we overpowered Scar and Zira._

" _Zira, we have to retreat" Scar said._

" _No, I still want revenge for what they did to you!" Zira cried._

" _Fall back! Fall Back!" a hyena cried._

" _Let's go" Zira sighed as she and Scar followed the other hyenas back to the outlands._

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 _Kion and his friends were fighting Janja and his friends when a little hyena ran past them followed by the little princess who was yelling.  
_

 _"GET BACK HERE AND MARRY ME! YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND SO YOU SHOULD PROMISE TO MARRY ME WHEN WE GROW UP!" the young princess cub cried._

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Janja's younger brother cried as he ran away.

 _-In the future-_ _The same princess who was now a young teen lion chased after the same Hyena._

" _I STILL want to marry you!" she cried as she continued chasing him into adulthood._

 _-end of scene-_

 _After Uongo protected Kion from Janja when we had all returned to the present, Simba decided to let him come back and appointed him junior messenger as an apprentice for Zazu._

" _Well done, Uongo" We said._

" _Thanks for saving me, Uongo" Kion said._

" _You're welcome, Prince Kion. It's a good thing Janja didn't get away with you in his grasp otherwise the royal family would have been history" Uongo said._

" _We'll protect you from Janja and any other villains who try to kill you for your betrayal" Kion stated._

" _Thanks you, Kion" Uongo replied._

" _Well we have to go home now" I said._

" _But we could do with some help finding a actual hideout apart from Gravity Falls to hang out at" Sky added._

" _What about making your own hideout in the real world?" Zander suggested._

" _That's a great idea. Soos, Mabel, Wendy and Dipper can help us build one in my room" I said._

" _Disney Knights, PIXAR has somehow released an ancient evil being from 'Fantasia'!" Yen Sid's voice cried._ " _Chernabog!" Everyone said._

 _Natius says, "You know we should tag along with you guys because I thought we sealed Chernabog, but apparently a villain named PIXAR released him. What do you say guys?"_

 _Anakin smiles at the thought and he says, "Where are we to go now Disney Knights?"_

" _Well if you want to help us built a new hideout, you can but other than that I guess we can go to the wonderful world of Zootopia next!" I stated._

" _Zootopia it is. Does everyone agree?" Natius asked._

 _Everyone nodded._

" _Well goodbye lion guard, Kopa, Simba and friends!" We cried as we waved at them before going through a portal to the real world._

 _When we got to my house, no one was home._

 _So we got to work installing a hideout in my wardrobe with help from mainly Soos._

 _After a few hours, the hideout was complete._

" _Ready to test it out?" I asked._

 _Everyone nodded._

 _I held out the remote to the hideout and pressed the red button._

 _The door inside the hideout opened to reveal dramatic fog as we went inside._

 _There was a disco ball in the hallway and a personalized room for every member of the team including the rouges of time._

There was also a secret door at the end of the hallway that was connected to the Bermuda Triangle which could transport the hideout there if the current location was ever discovered by an enemy.

" _So who's ready to have a chill night?" Sky asked._ " _I do!" Zander, Bianca, Samara and Vandela cried._

" _To my room!" Sky exclaimed as she led the way to the disney-themed room with Disney Movie everywhere._

 _While they relaxed and watched 'Zootopia' together, The others went to their rooms and played games together or read a book on their own._ _As everyone else was occupied, I decided to share my bed with Green._

" _You don't mind if Patch sleeps with us do you?" I asked._ " _But I thought he was with Ford and Stan" Green stated._

" _Well yes but he's returned to stay for a while" I replied._ _Patch hopped onto the bed and yawned._

" _So he's a normal cat here?" Green asked._

" _No but he's acting normal just in case my parents return so they don't get freaked out by a talking cat" I said._

" _Hopefully no one will find this hideout we made" Green said._ " _Hopefully not, who could possibly know where I live" I stated._

 _Silence._ " _Well, Goodnight Green" I said as I tried to get to sleep._

" _Good night, Grace" Green replied as he along with Patch also went to sleep._

 _Cutscene:_

 _It was now night time and I was trying my hardest to sleep._

 _All I could keep thinking about was Bill Cipher and my two favorite zany Anime shows: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star._

 _So in the process I had a nightmare:_

 _I was running away from Bill Cipher inside what appeared to be the Gravity Falls Forest and ran into Haruhi and Konata, my two fave characters from both shows that I relate to a lot._

" _You have to escape, Grace! It isn't real!" Konata cried._

" _You have to leave before You're trapped here forever!" Haruhi added._

" _What?" I asked but just as I asked the question, a wall appeared in front of me and I tried to stop myself from running straight into it by sliding my feet to slow down._

Then I woke up in a cold sweat.

"What did they mean by 'Escape'?" I asked.

-Meanwhile in the place Bill is Currently stuck in-

Bill Laughed.

"My time for revenge is almost here and she's going to be the next pawn!" Bill cried as he watched me wonder about the dream in fear.

XXXXX

In Janja's lair...

"Did you get the stick?" Janja asked.

His minions nodded.

"Good, now we need to give it to that nature magic lake from before in order to deliver it to him" Janja said.

-a few minutes later-

One of the nameless hyenas placed the stick in the lake and they watched the yellow nature magic make it disappear.

Then Janja got a call.

"Have you delivered the item?" the voice asked.

"Yes, sir. We have" Janja said.

"What about Kion?" the voice added.

"We lost him but I've got an idea that can get Kion sent to Zoom without anyone seeing us. Do you have one of those chameleon Mobian people?" Janja asked.

"I can get one mind-controled and sent to you right away please hold" The voice said.

"Perfect! Soon we'll get our hands on Kion and then be able to feast on whatever animal we want!" Janja cried as they all laughed.

-End of cutscene-

 ** _Extra:_**

 ** _Bellwether was on the phone while the mayor of Zootopia was out at a meeting just after Judy left to do her meter duties._**

 **" _Do you remember the plan?" the voice on the other end asked._**

 **" _Yes, sir. Doug's going to get more of the flowers and turn more of them into savages" Bellwether replied._**

 **" _You must not let Judy and Nick discover it was you yet and don't forget our deal" The voice stated._**

 **" _Of course" Bellwether said as she sent a transmission to the Disney Knights to look as if to was from Nick and Judy._**

 **" _Send the bait, leave clues and turn all of those knights savage to stop them from helping Judy and Nick solve the case and end the Movie. I got it" Bellwether said._**

 ** _As she opened the door of her office to leave, Clawhauser stared at her as she went off to sort out some paper work._**

 ** _-end of Extra-_**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Lion King chapter!**

 **So who's enjoying the mystery element in this?**

 **I'm doing the best I can with this.**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions or things I could add into the next chapter so it isn't exactly like the movie (apart from additional characters I might make up myself for extra idea purposes) ?**

 **I heard SU is coming back next month and I'm super happy!**

 **It looks like I might just get another chapter of this before the birthday chapter (I can't do it too early you see).**

 **I think we're going to get a first look at the actual cluster in 'In too Deep'.**

 **Did anyone realise or notice how Zootopia doesn't reveal who the new mayor after both Bellwether and Lionheart were arrested?**

 **Do you think Nick's dad left him and that's why they couldn't include him in the movie?**

 **Who wants a preview of the Universal Knights?**

 **Who likes Ratchet and clank?**

 **Does anyone still like the new PPGs? I liked them to begin with but after the twerking (why does no one get that it's out-of-date and annoying as duck lips?!) and weird slang words...I'm not so sure now...**

 **Code time!**

 **Yvoodvgsvi zmw Wlft zivm'g gsv lmob lmvh drgs hvxivgh zmw mrtsgsldovi xlmmvxgrlmh.**

 **Xlfow Ni Drowv yvxlnv Nzbli?**

 **Xlfow hlnvlmv gib gl gzpv lfg klli Tzavoov?**

 **Dsl olevh gsv 'Gib vevibgsrmt' hlmt?**

 **Qfwb zmw Mrxp ziv yvhg uirvmwh zmw dlfow kilyzyob orpv ozhztmv ru rg dzh evtvgzirzm.**

 **Allglkrz'h srhglib dsvm zoo lu gsv zmrnzoh veloevw rmxofwvh dszg szkkvmvw rm gsv 'Ilyrm Sllw' nlerv nzprmt Mrxp Drowv Ilyrm'h wvhxvmwzmg!**

 **Dsl'h ollprmt ulidziw gl Rm gll Wvvk?!**

 **Ziv blf ivzwb gl gzpv z girk gl gsv dlmwviufo dliow lu Allglkrz?**

 **Ziv blf ivzwb uli z hkrm luu zylfg Uliw, Hgzm zmw Kzgxs drgs xllprvh?**

 **Ziv blf ivzwb uli Qlfimzo 3 zmw gsv xsllhv blfi ldm zwevmgfiv hglib drgs grnv krizgvh, Grnv yzyb zmw Yovmwrm Yozmwrm?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I don't think I'll be able to update this fast again so see you either on the bank holiday weekend(two weeks from now) or half term!**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard's secret operation and Zoom will get you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The first trip to Zootopia

 **Marcy and Emily belong to Samantha Peace HeartStar. I'm just borrowing them!**

 **'Try Everything' is sung by Shakira and belong to the people who wrote them. I'm only borrowing it and I totally love this song!**

 **Macha is from .hack sign and belongs to the creator of that series.**

 **She's appearing this for special reasons. I'm just borrowing her!**

 **Oh and some parts in Times new Roman font is by S Danyal Allen! Thanks for help me with this!;)**

 **Warning:**

 **This chapter has potential spoilers for the awesome Zootopia/Zootropolisis movie made by Disney. I suggest you watch it first before reading this as this could spoil part of the plot and the villain for you! You have been warned!**

The next day, we received a message from Judy and Nick from Zootopia about their missing animal case just after Leodore Lionheart had been arrested.

" _I can't believe we're going to Zootopia!" I exclaimed._

" _I'm so excited!" Sky cried as she hugged her sister Hollie with excitement._

" _What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Naitus said as we boarded a similar train to the one in 'Bunny burrows' that took us through a portal onto the train line that led to Zootopia itself._

" _Cue the music!" I stated._

 _Then 'Try Everything' began to play in the background as we watched in awe as we past each district into Savannah Central._

 _There was Sahara Square: t_ he desert district in Zootopia, and is inhabited by a number of desert-dwelling mammals, such as camels. There are a number of high end shops in Sahara Square, as well as casinos and the world-famous Oasis Hotel. There is a central taxi system, largely run by the camels who take residence in the town.

 _Tundartown:_ the icy Easternmost district of Zootopia, characterised by snow, ice and a large number of Arctic mammals living there, such as polar bears and shrews which was built on the opposite side of Sahara Square's climate wall and is the location for Mr. Big's compound, as well as the limo-service which Judy and Nick track the licence plate to in order to find Emmitt Otterton. Tundratown is notable for its arctic climate, as well as the onion-domed buildings which make up its architecture. There is a special kind of mobile transport for mammals via floating ice caps. As well as this, skidoos are a popular means of transport, generally because the lack of traction on the roads becomes a problem for more conventional automobiles, as well as regular taxis.

Little Rodentia: built off from holey aesthetics of cheese, and has a number of high rise buildings from the perspective of the inhabitants. These buildings resemble a model town or miniature-scale model of a city to larger residents of Zootopia.

Officially, the entire town is only 21 inches tall, although this may be outdated information or hyperbole. There is a tourist bus which goes through Little Rodentia and begins at the Big Donut, the shop which has a large donut-shaped object atop its roof which is nearly destroyed in the chase between Judy Hopps and Duke Weaselton.

The town contains at least one Targoat, a Zootopia variant upon Target, and Mousey's, a variant upon Macy's.

And the rainforest district: Partially divided by the rest of Zootopia with sheer cliffsides and large rivers, It is further divided into several smaller communities: Ficus Grove, The Canopy, Vine Country, and Moody Swamp.

The Rainforest District is one of the least-cultivated districts of Zootopia, containing large amounts of foliage and natural water features. It has numerous means of transport, including zeppelins and a cablecar which leads to Savanna Central.[1] These are largely due to the impracticality of building roads on the extremely variable terrain of the district.

It also has a lane called Tujunga Lane which was a twist on Tujunga Street which was a reference to a warehouse owned by Disney which was used while the proper studios were being renovated.

It's where Mr and Mrs Otterton along with the panther called Manchas lived.

It is bordered in the north-west by the Canal District, north by the Meadowlands, Northeast by Tundratown, and from the East all the way to the south by Downtown & Savanna Central.

The central hub of the city, Savanna Central houses many residential areas and key communal buildings, including City Hall, Zootopia Police Department, and the Central Station trains where all the districts meet together.

 _-_ S Danyal Allen's scene-

Danyal came to and she cried, "Looks like we're in Zootopia. From the looks of it, it's a huge city so we need to stick together. Anyone under 18 cannot be allowed to leave without adult supervision because I am pretty sure there are folks in this area that are dangerous."

Samara took out her Rod of Imagination as it was glowing and it showed a holographic projectile of the Mayor's office.

Mahad asked, "Are we going to visit the mayor about this?"

Natius stated, "Granted I heard the mayor got arrested for being a corrupt official. We can check who he or she is maybe the mayor can help with how to defeat Chernabog this time."

Bianca said, "Uh Natius should we ask for directions?"

Mana answered, "Smart move."

An anthropomorphic monkey with brown fur, black eyes wearing blue jeans and a sweater swiped a trinket and a staff from the magpie girl.

Danyal cried, "My rosary! My staff!"

The monkey climbed on tree and he said, "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" he blew a raspberry.

Danyal growled in rage, but she turned to a sign and called the number.

The receptionist was Judy Hopps who was a slender rabbit, with gray fur, purple eyes garbed in blue police uniform she asked, "Zootopia Emergency."

Danyal replied, "A monkey boy has stolen my staff and my rosary."

 _- end of scene-_

" _We're on our way" Judy said._

 _So Judy and Nick caught the Monkey and gave Danyal her staff and rosary back._

" _Say do you think you can help us? We're trying to solve this case and the mayor is currently in prison but I just figured out that the nighthowlers being used are flowers but we need more clues" Judy said._

" _We came here to help you solve it in the first place" I said._

" _Well since you're here can you help?" Nick asked._

Judy was a young rabbit with a lithe build and round face covered in gray fur with a lighter shade on her underbelly up to her muzzle and on her paws with large purple eyes, a pink nose and ears, and long ears with black tips wearing her rookie uniform which included dark blue pants, a blue shirt, a Kevlar vest and black coverings around her wrists and ankles. She also had metal knee pads on her pants and a black Kevlar belt with a silver buckle. The uniform is made of neoprene, allowing Judy to work in different types of weather. Judy's parking enforcement officer outfit was worn over the aforementioned outfit and consisted of only an orange vest with neon yellow lines and a blue hat with a blue band that contained the parking enforcement officer emblem on it.

Nick was a Slender fox with red fur, large ears, cream muzzle, dark purple nose and green eyes wearing light green Hawaiian shirt, dark indigo necktie with red-and-blue stripes and brownish-gray pants.

" _Sure, Let's continue investigating" I said._

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _Macha was walking down to the streets and bumps into Anakin and she started to see Kite the red Twin Blade with the bracelet and she asks, "Kite is that you?"_

 _Anakin says, "No I'm Anakin Strife."_

 _-end of scene-_

Macha is a female anthropomorphic cat with lavender and white fur she has a lavender star shape mark on one of her eyes which are red. She wears human peasant like clothes and a wizard's hat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Macha" the cat said.

"Well you can tag along if you wish" Sky suggested.

Macha sensed something and hid in the shadows.

Danyal asked, "What's with her?"

Anakin shrugged.

Judy asked, "Anakin I am considering if you can spy for me and listen in on enemy's plans."

Anakin asks, "Why pick me?"

Judy retorts, "I heard that you are an excellent scout. So please do this for me."

Anakin responds, "Yes ma'am."

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

Anakin was looking around on behalf of Judy Hopps, but he felt something covering his nose and mouth the strong odor compelled his senses.

Anakin mustered the strength to fight back but he felt his other wrist being held behind his back and the last thing Anakin heard was the hooded figure saying in a Star Wars language that I can't decide, "You are mine Jedi brat!"

Then Anakin lost consciousness and fainted from the asphyxiation.

Judy Hopps holding her gun ready to shoot snapped, "Stop right there! Drop the kid! Put your hands and get down on the ground slowly!"

The hooded figure said in a cold voice taking Anakin, "Come and get it fluffy toes!"

Hopps used the walls as hopping boards, but the figure was too fast by stepping aside from her and he ran off taking Anakin. Hopps used a walkie-talkie stating as she ran to catch up with the figure, "We got ourselves a kidnapping, requesting backup! Officer Wilde!"

The figure carried Anakin to the backseat the rabbit ran as fast as she could. When she reached it they could not find Anakin or the figure, but she found a small note that had a code.

It was in a different coding it said, "Tfvhh dsl Wrhmvb Yrgvh? Drgs gsv wiztlm ylim xsrow sv xzm yv jfrgv zm zoob." Judy grabbed the note and she said, "Grace!"

Macha the cat decided to do what was right she summoned a dumbbell monster that made sounds of a humpback whale.

Macha pointed at the thing as she cried, "Stop him!" the monster tried to attack the van that was holding the unconscious Anakin and it missed by a wheel and the car drove off in a fast rate.

The monster vanished and Macha fell to her knees and started to sob tears of bitter sorrow.

 _-End of scene-_

" _Don't worry Macha. We'll get him back. Let's see the note, Judy" I said._

 _Judy gave me the note._

" _I can crack but we'll need a computer" I said._

" _I can help" a voice said._

 _We turned around._

 _A girl fox and grizzly bear was standing right in front of us._

 _The fox had a Volumous ponytail similar to the kinds in the 80's, only it's not kept on the side of her head, and her bangs are soft and feathered and hang just above her right eye and her usual choker and locket wearing a flowery safari dress and sandals._

 _The grizzly bear was wearing a dark green tank top with arm warmers that go up to just below her shoulders that are a striped pattern of a lighter shade of green and black, blue jeans that have a green belt with a gold buckle, brown boots, and a chocker the same color as her top._

 _The fox had two Keyblades: Crystela and Lycoris Flame._

 _Crystela being made of a clear crystal with a clear crystal prism as a Keychain, and that, minus the Keychain, if she's holding back a fireball, or sunbeam attack with it's in her hand it'll glow either red, or gold, and Lycoris Flame has a Lycoris flower as a hilt, flames as the blade and teeth, and a burning Lycoris flower as a Keychain. She can hold both front handed and back handed, usually one in each style when using both, and front handed when using just one._

 _The grizzly bear had a Gunblade since she all but begged Leon to show her how to use one since he's her uncle._

" _I'm Marcy and this is Emily. We're here to help you solve the case. We can use Dawn Bellwether's computer but we have to ask first and don't tell her what we're doing just that we're trying to solving a missing animal case" Marcy said._

 _Marcy was 14 and Emily was 15(I think they've met Marcy briefly once)._

" _Ok" we replied._

" _Marcy? Is that you?" Chee Chee asked._

" _Yes, it's me" Marcy replied as the two girls hugged each other._

" _I need to tell you something before we got on this mission: Emily and I are immune to the nighthowler sickness. I wanted to tell you first so you have the surprise advantage" Marcy added._

" _Don't worry, you can help us with the plan and protect us if we get into trouble" I said._

 _So Emily and Marcy convinced Bellwether to let her use her computer to decrypt the message and figure out who was the brains of the nighthowler operation._

 _When I put the message through the decoder, the message read:_

 _'Guess who Disney Bites? With the dragon born child he can be quite an ally.'_

 _Everyone gasped._

" _Are they talking about Anakin? How would they know about us?" I asked._

" _I don't know but Bellwether left a phone number for someone called 'Doug' on this notepad. Maybe this can also help us find Anakin?" Zander suggested._

" _I hope so. We can't let them turn him 'savage' we don't know what it could do to him specifically" Emily said._

" _Then let's go" Judy said._

 _So we talked to Duke Weaslton who told us where the old train station was where we found the operation place for the night howlers._

 _We hid underneath one of the operation tables that had nighthowlers on it when Doug came in with a mask on turning the flowers into a serum._

 _Doug had a long, skinny head with a large nose and muzzle with big ears, white eyes which had black and rectangular pupils and brown wool all around his head wearing a purple collared down shirt._

 _He got a phone call from his partners Woolter and Jeese and Judy locked the door of the cab with the evidence behind Doug and the other rams and went to the front of the train._

" _Carrots, what are you doing?!" Nick cried._

" _We have to help her get the train going. Nick, grab some evidence. Rouges, make sure none of those rams stop us from getting out of here as for the rest of you help Judy control the train and avoid bullets!" I cried._

 _One of the ram tried to climb on the side of the train to grab Judy and Emily punched him off the train._

 _We all managed to keep Doug and the other rams as far away from Judy and Nick as possible._

 _Then we jumped off the train before it exploded._

" _All the evidence ….gone" Naitus sighed._

" _Not exactly" Nick said as he revealed the brief case he rescued._

" _Great job, Nick. We have to get this to the museum" Judy said._

 _Events from the movie flashed in my mind ( **It occurred because I have seen the movie in real life so it also links with what happens in real life as well** )._

" _Judy, do you still have those blueberries?" I asked._

" _Yes, why?" Judy asked._

" _Because we're going to need them" I said as I winked at Nick who was slightly confused by the gesture at first._

 _-Meanwhile in the place where Anakin was being kept-_

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _Anakin was writing a letter in Atbash formatting when he heard commander Rourke marching in._

 _Anakin dropped the paper into a small shaft and it hit Hopps in the face._

 _The paper said, "Svok nv! R'n rm Gsfmwvigldm! Ru Mzgrfh wlvhm'g ziirev rm gvm nrmfgvh R'oo yv vcvxfgvw yb dzgvi zmw wrk!"_

She looked into it and she cried, "Grace!"

 _(Anakin's POV)_

I heard the footsteps of combat boots marching into the room and the door busted open.

There I saw a man in his mid-50s with muscular, briefly careworn face, gray balding hair with each white streak on both side, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows and he wore a gray tank top, black belt with gold buckle, same color amounts of both knickerbockers.

He smiled, "Well if it isn't the Jedi brat? Come we have much to talk about."

I reached for my katana light-saber that I inherited from my mother, but it was gone.

Rourke took out a katana hilt and it unleashed a silver laser that resembled a blade of a katana as he said, "Looking for this? I found it during inspection and thought it would be useful to me than to a brat like you."

I felt electricity flowing in my gauntlets and I punched him in the face giving him a scar on his careworn cheek.

The man smiled grabbed my wrists and held both wrists behind my back and carried me out of the room.

 _-end of scene-_

 _Before we went to the museum, I put the code through a decoder on my phone to save time._

 _The code said: 'Help me! I'm in Thundertown(_ Tundratown) _! If Natius doesn't arrive in ten minutes I'll be executed by water and dip!"_

 _I gasped._

" _It's from Anakin. He's in the place where Mr Big lives" I said._

" _So that's where we'll go next" Natius said._

" _Green if you happen to sense anything take the rouges to_ Tundratown and find Anakin at all costs ok? We'll make sure the movie ends the way it's suppose to" I whispered.

"Roger that, Grace" Green replied.

Macha asked, "Are you sure I can trust you?"

Green nodded.

 _So we went to the museum and bumped into Dawn._

The Natural History Museum is a closed to the public building in Savannah Central filled with exhibits and fossils from the times before Zootopia was created. Among these exhibits are several dioramas of prey animals hunting predators.

" _Come on! We gotta get to the ZPD. Cut through the Natural History Museum. Look, there it is!" Judy cried._

"Judy! Judy!" Dawn cried.

Bellwether was a small, fragile sheep wearing red glasses over her big green eyes with her fluffy white wool styled up in a pom-pom shape on her head, big, floppy ears, and hooves for hands and feet wearing a deep blue coat over a dress with a leaf-like design on it.

"Mayor Bellwether! We found out what's happening. Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!" Judy said.

"I'm so proud of you, Judy, you did just a super job." Dawn said.

"Thank you, ma'am! How did you know where to find us?" Judy asked.

"I'll go ahead and take that case, now." Dawn stated.

"Uh, you know what, I think Nick and I will just take this to the ZPD." Judy said as she kept the case away from Dawn.

"Run..." Both Judy and Nick said as we followed them through the museum.

"Get 'em." Dawn ordered her ram/sheep bodyguards.

Judy grazed her leg with tusk and grunted in pain.

"Carrots! I got you. Okay, just relax. Whoops! Blueberry?" Nick asked.

"Pass." Judy replied.

"You guys, help Judy and Nick. Green and I can take Dawn on to give you guys time to escape" I said.

"But what about you and saving Anakin?" Zander asked.

"We'll find him. Promise you that but you have to go and help Judy and Nick follow the plan. We'll be fine, Emily and Marcy will protect us from the serum" I said.

The others hesitated.

"Come on out, Judy." Dawn said.

"Take the case. Get it to Bogo." Judy said.

"I'm not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening." Nick replied.

"I can't walk!" Judy stated.

"Just... We'll think of something." Nick said.

"We have to go now" Sky said as the others helped Nick and Judy escape.

"We're on the same team, Judy. Underestimated, under-appreciated... Aren't you sick of it? Predators. They may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one. " Dawn stated.

She clicked and pointed towards there she thought Judy was.

"Think of it - 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable. Over there!" Dawn said.

The ram guards rammed Nick, Judy and the rest of us minus Green and the rouges into a prehistory section of the museum.

"No!" Judy cried.

"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It really is too bad, I-I did like you." Dawn confessed.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Judy asked.

"Oh, no, of course not. He is!" Dawn said as she shot the serum at Nick.

"No! Oh, Nick?" Judy said.

"Yes, Police! There's a savage fox in the natural history museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!" Dawn said into a phone.

"Oh, no, Nick! Don't do this, fight it!" Judy cried.

"Oh, but he can't help it, can he? Since predators are just biologically disposed to be savages." Dawn said.

Nick growled.

"Get back!" Judy cried.

Dawn laughed.

"Gosh, think of the headlines! Hero Cop Killed by Savage Fox!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So that's it? Prey fears predators and you stay in power?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dawn replied.

"It won't work!" Judy stated.

"Fear _always_ works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Dawn cried.

Nick growled.

"Oh Nick... No..." Judy said softly.

"Bye bye, Bunny." Dawn said evilly.

Judy screamed.

XXXXX

During The confrontation between Judy and Nick and Dawn with us making sure it ended like the movie did, Anakin was in a dark place...

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _Anakin who was turned into his human form during his captivity was being tormented by Commander Rourke via dunking the boy in cold water head first asking him where the firebird is._

 _Anakin reached for his dagger flute and Rourke asked, "Where's your mother now? If you think you're to use that guardian monster think again. Lady Maleficent has set up a charm to disable any kinds of summoning. So you're out of luck Tommy! (Reference to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)"_

 _(Anakin's POV)_

I felt the strong hand of the ex-commander grabbing me by my hair that resembled Kite's without the hat and my head was shoved into the water I tried to fight back and for a split second I caught my breath and I felt Rourke's hand pushing harder onto my head causing me to scream in the water as I felt the ice cold liquid driving into my mouth.

I started to hear a faint voice shouting, "ENOUGH! He is ready to speak."

I felt my head being lifted out of the water to feel the cold air as I coughed catching my breath trying to remove the water from me. There stood PIXAR that the Knights referred to. PIXAR was a beautiful woman with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dress suited for a Disney Villain like her.

PIXAR said, "Where is the Firebird?"

I shook my head as I felt tears falling from my eyes with the fear for my friends' lives, "I won't tell!"

I was grabbed by the head and felt myself dunked into the water again. I didn't want to lose any consciousness I had left, but suddenly my vision started to become rather blurry as I felt the water cutting into my oxygen and I felt myself pulled from the water again.

Rourke smiled, "Did you have a nice swim Ani?"

I closed my fists extending a middle finger in one hand and the other had a reverse peace sign as I said, "Damn you to Mustafar Sith scum!"

I closed my eyes and I felt my body falling to the floor and the last thought that raced in my mind as I saw the force ghost of my mother watching with concern was, mot….her…. and then I blacked out again.

 _-end of scene-_

 _Green who felt agony and suffering._

" _Anakin! He's in trouble!" Green whispered in fear._

" _Do you know where he is?" Zander asked._

" _Yes, I also know is that PIXAR was there" Green said._

 _Macha asked, "How do you know for sure?"_

Green said, "It's through the force kitty."

Macha glared at Green with rage snapping, "My name is Macha you idiot!"

 _I signalled to Green to go now while Dawn was still distracted._

 _Green and Zander nodded in agreement as they rounded up the other rouges and followed Green to where Anakin was being held without Dawn noticing._

"Bleugh, blood, blood, blood! And death." Judy said.

"Alright, you know what, you're milking it. Besides, I think we got it... I think we got it! We got it up there, thank you, yakety-yak! You laid it all out beautifully!" Nick said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, oh, are you looking for the serum? Well it's right here. " Nick said as he revealed the serum in his paw.

"What you've got in the weapon there? Those are blueberries. From my family's farm!" Judy stated.

"They are delicious, you should try some." Nick suggested.

"I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too! It's my word against yours. " Dawn said.

"Ooh, actually... " Judy began as she pressed a button on her pen.

"[Through carrot pen] And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Dawn said through the pen.

"It's your word against yours. It's called a hustle sweetheart! Boom." Judy said.

"OOOH! BURN!" We exclaimed with a hi-five to Judy in victory.

"No!" Dawn cried as she tried to run away but was stopped by a lot of ZPD officers.

"Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether is behind bars today, guilty of masterminding the savage attacks that have plagued Zootopia of late." a white tiger reported.

"You haven't seen the last of ME!" Dawn cried.

"Tell it to the judge, Bellwether" Bogo said as Dawn was forced into the police car in anger.

"Meanwhile, her predecessor, Leodore Lionheart, denies any knowledge of her plot, claiming he was just trying to protect the city." a moose called Peter Moosebrige said.

"Did I falsely imprison those animals? Well, yes, yes I did. It was a classic 'doing the wrong thing for the right reason' kind of a deal." Lionheart said.

Lionheart was a Strong lion with a large mane wearing a blue suit, pale blue shirt and red tie( He was also a descendant of King Richard who was also part of his inspiration).

"In related news, doctors say the Night Howler antidote is proving effective in rehabilitating the afflicted predators." The white tiger stated.

Emmitt Otterton began to wake up as himself again.

"Emmitt? Emmit, oh Emmitt! Thank you." Mrs Otterton said.

Before Nick and Judy got their second official assignment, Green called us over to where he and the rouges had found where Anakin was being kept.

Turns out it was in Tundratown, next to Mr Big's place.

So we went inside to see if Mr Big knew anything about where Anakin was being kept.

Mr. Big is an Arctic Shrew, and is therefore quite vertically challenged. He is rarely seen outside of his chair, which is carried around by his Polar Bear guards. He wears fancy suits with flowers in the pockets or lapel. He is fairly chubby, though that could be down to his fur, which covers his eyes in all but the most surprised of expressions, and is slicked back over his head. He also wears white spats.

"I saw a group of hooded figures taking a fellow who looks like Kite the Raccoon in human form (Kite from .hack/Sign but in Zootopia Kite would be a raccoon) without the hat into a building next to me it used to be a motel before they shut it down. Be careful in there." Mr Big said.

"Thanks, Mr Big" Zander said as we went into the building next door.

Doug(or maybe his twin clone) tried to shoot the serum at us but Emily and Marcy shielded us from it and knocked him out so we could pass unharmed.

"Anakin? Where are you?" Naitus asked.

We walked up some stairs and heard a voice from the corridor.

"Guys? Is that you?" The voice asked.

We followed the voice into a dark room with only one light bulb.

Anakin was strapped down in his human form and we had suddenly reverted back to our original forms.

"Guys, it's a trap. You have to talk him out of here now" Anakin said as he looked at Naitus.

"Oh, no!" Naitus gasped.

"Oh, yes! Maleficent would you do the honours" Rouke from 'Atlantis: The lost empire' said.

"Don't mind if I do" Maleficent said as she used her magic to light up the room to reveal a giant machine that was a special ray gun.

"This is the extractor the machine we will use to extract the firebird from the person who has it" a familiar voice said.

"No, it can't be!" I cried.

"PIXAR?!" we cried as she came out of the shadows with a malicious grin on her face.

"I'm back. You didn't really think I'd be out of commission forever did you? Don't answer that. I sent the first note you received to lure you into a trap. Now you're going to tell me who has the firebird or your friend Anakin dies and this world's movie will be stuck in limbo because you promised Judy and Nick you'd be there for Nick's initiation ceremony. " PIXAR threatened.

"I have a plan but you won't like it" the firebird told Naitus in his mind.

"We need a minute to talk it over" Naitus said.

"Fine but don't be long we haven't got all day" PIXAR said in her best 'Capitan Cold' impression.

So we hugged together in a circle in a corner away from the bad guys.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered.

"We're going to trick PIXAR into thinking it's me and you'll escape with Anakin" Naitus replied in a low voice.

"But what about you? Won't you get hurt?" Danyal asked.

"I'll be fine. I think our 1 minute is almost up" Naitus said in a whisper.

Macha asked, "May I please help by teleporting him?"

Natius nodded from watching the show several times.

Danyal said, "All right."

"TIME's UP! What's it gonna be?" PIXAR asked.

"I'm the person with the firebird" Naitus said.

Everyone gasped.

"No, Don't do it Naitus!" Anakin cried.

"Rouke, remove the other one and put the firebird guy on the table instead" Maleficent said.

Macha unstrapped Anakin and teleported him away.

Moments later, Rourke snuck behind Anakin and covered the boy's mouth and nose and he was holding a gun out and aiming at the boy's head.

Macha watched in terror.

Terra who was disguised as one of the SWAT team snarled, "Let the child go, or I will shoot!" The SWAT predators had their guns loaded to fire.

Rourke snapped back, "I'll give you a count to ten Firebird to reveal yourself. If you don't this, brat will die."

He cocked the gun as he counts Terra unleashed an electrical torrent, but one of the villains blocked it by using Anakin's hand as a shield to protect Rourke.

Rourke says, "You have lost flame chicken we have won fair and square."

Danyal snaps, "Guess again jackass! You think kidnapping Anakin and using him as bait and a shield is fair?! You are guilty of the foul play that Maleficent scolded you for. All you've proven is you are a disgrace to the military that drags his title through the mud. As far as I'm concerned, you have not won yet."

The Firebird said possessing Natius, "I have a proposition if you can withstand my flames and not use Anakin to save your ass I will allow to use the extractor."

Natius felt a flaming aura and the firebird rose from the boy's back and he fired at Rourke's head who screamed in pain as the flames were tearing the muscles on his face and chewing the skin.

Anakin ran to the heroes' team and he pulled out his lightning sword summoning a powerful wood-like dragon.

Green felt a tremendous amount of awe as he gazed at the dragon's eyes and he saw a woman with flowing dark brown hair that was the shade of Anakin's, green eyes, and she was garbed in beige and brown robes.

The dragon said through the Force, "Mess with my son, you will feel the power of the Force!"

Suddenly the dragon unleashed powerful vines that tore through the armor and started to destroy the extractor ray.

Macha stared in surprise as she started to see in the place of Anakin a young boy with silver hair, purple eyes, garbed in grey robes, much to her delight as she watched the villains getting whipped laughing to herself before teleporting away.

PIXAR feeling the stings of the vines whipping her screamed, "RETREAT!"

With a slam of Maleficent's staff, PIXAR and the villains left.

As soon as the dragon retreated, Anakin blacked out from the summoning.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, a Disney villain who was Diablo the crow, watched with content as it flew away.

"I'll get that Firebird if it's the last thing I do!" PIXAR cried as Maleficent teleported to follow her back to the dark part of 'Fantasia'.

Diablo then returned to Maleficent.

"So Naitus WAS the one with the firebird you say? We'll get it next time I'll make sure of it" Maleficent said as PIXAR contacted Nick Wizard with the grave news.

Then we returned to the ZPD in time for Nick's initiation and their second assignment.

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means hey! Glass half-full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognise that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us." Judy said as she put Nick's badge on his uniform and everyone cheered.

 _Then we watched our two new furry friends get their first assignment together._

"Alright, alright, enough. Shut it! We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox. Who cares?" Chief Bogo asked.

 _Chief Bogo was very strong and buff, much like a real cape buffalo with his eyes usually narrowed and his upper body being much more pronounced than his small lower body._

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" Nick remarked.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" Bogo cried.

The other officers sniggered in the background.

"Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmire, Delgato - Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolfard - undercover. Hopps, Wilde... Parking duty. Dismissed. _Just kidding!_ We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down." Chief Bogo said.

 _A few minutes later, we were with Nick and Judy in their cool new police car._

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?" Nick asked.

The Car screeched to a halt.

"[deadpan] Oops. Sorry." Judy said.

"Sly bunny." Nick said.

"Dumb fox!" Judy remarked while grinning.

"You know you love me." Nick stated.

"Do I know that? Yes - yes I do." Judy replied.

"Shipping confirmed!" Sky and I cried as we fangirled in the moment.

A short chase scene happened as the red car sped past.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation." Judy said.

The car window went down to reveal...Flash!

"Well Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!" Nick exclaimed.

"... Nick..." Flash said.

After Nick and Judy found Flash, we all went to Zootopia's popular stadium for Gazelle's concert to celebrate.

" _Good evening Zootopia! Come on everybody, put your paws up!" Gazelle exclaimed._

 _Gazelle had a pop idol's body-big hips, thin everything else with light golden-brown fur and a pale gold underfur along with her face being long and thin, much like her animal, as is her neck with hooves for hands and feet along with brown eyes wearing the same sparkly red top and short skirt to match, with tall sparkly red shoes that show off her hooves, a gold bracelet on each wrist and a big lock of wavy blond hair coming from between her horns blocks her left eye._

 _Then Gazelle sang 'Try everything'_ as we sang and danced with her.

Meanwhile...

Bellwether got a call during Gazelle's performance from her mysterious employer again.

"I told you not to reveal yourself!" The voice cried.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice but to follow the movie's script" Dawn replied.

"Because of this, everyone knows you're a terrorist now and even the good guys know to stay away from you. Even so, I heard that some time after the time of 'Robin Hood', someone invented the 'tame collar' to keep predator's negative emotions at bay but once we got to modern Zootopia they were banned forever hence why they don't show up in the movie" The voice explained.

"Interesting, I'll have my newest wolf ally to look into this and get Mr Wilde on the phone. I want to use Nick's dad against his own son" Dawn said.

"Are you ready for Phase two?" The voice asked.

"Yes" Bellwether replied.

"Tell Doug to get the following ingredients and remember to wait exactly 6 months before putting this plan into action" The voice stated.

"Yes, sir. I'll contact him right away" Bellwether said.

So the terrorist sheep girl contacted her trusty ram agent and told him to get certain things.

One of the wolf guards was suspicious and sniffed the air.

He didn't look into it but filed it into a report which filled up with clues over time.

After the performance, we had to leave.

"Do you have to go? Flash wants a shot at racing his car with you guys" Nick said.

"We need to go but here's a special Disney orientated watch to contact us with" I said as I gave Judy and Nick a watch each.

"Here's my special Carrot pen to remember us by" Judy said as she gave it to me.

"But it helped you with the case, how can I take something that you need?" I asked.

"I have a back-up pen" Judy stated.

So I took her pen with a grateful smile.

"I guess this is goodbye for now my friends" I said to the rouges.

Danyal said, "It has been an honor teaming up with you guys, but we need to return to our world. However," she took out some cards that represented our heroes as she continued, "You can call upon us to help you or you can help us fight." She turned to the Rogues and she said, "We need to return to make sure Chernabog is still sealed in Bald Mountain. If not we'll have to come back to the World of Disney."

"Good luck with your mission and we'll use these cards whenever we need your help" Sky said.

"Until we meet again in the FUTURE. Bye, Disney Knights" The Rouges said as they took a portal back to their world.

"Emily, Marcy; Thank you for helping us back there. You too Macha and Terra" I said.

"No problem. I'll see you again soon" Terra said as he turned into light and returned to the Kingdom Hearts world.

"A pleasure to be of help to you all. Goodbye" Macha said as she teleported away.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Chee Chee said as she hugged Marcy and Emily.

"We'll miss you too" Marcy said.

"Don't worry girls, we'll visit ever now and again. I promise" I said.

"Yeah" Sky said.

"I think we'll stay in Zootopia a little while longer before we go back home. I want to try the Lucky Choms they have here" Emily said.

"See you again soon" Marcy said as she, Emily, Judy and Nick waved at us.

So we waved goodbye as we went through the portal on the train back to Gravity Falls.

But no one knew that Judy had kept her original pen for safe keeping and that Bellwether had a cunning grey and white wolf called Tom howlnight to spy on the two friends (who is possibly going to be a couple soon).

Tom was wearing a blue polo shirt with green flower on them, brown Tikki trousers and sandy yellow sandals.

"Boss, I have eyes on carrots. Do I engage?" Tom asked.

"No, we have to wait till the master gives the order to steal it first" Bellwether said.

So Tom trailed them each day for six months after the night howlers incident in secret due to this small factor and rediscovered the long forgotten tame collar.

Cutscene:

While Judy and Nick were on their third run looking for speeding cars or give parking tickets, Judy discovered a new artifact in the Nature History museum.

"Nick, You might want to see this" Judy said in to her radio.

Nick came as soon as he could and looked in awe as well.

It was a painting of Bill Cipher in his statue form getting his hand shaken by me!

"Is this bad?" Nick asked.

"I think so and we need to find out who painted it pronto!" Judy declared as the two friends hopped into their cool police car to look for answers.

They found Tom in the Mystic Springs place who was disguised as a sheep as they found a clue to led them to the place.

"Do you know who painted this picture?" Judy asked as she showed Tom the picture on her phone.

"If I remember correctly, Finnick painted it once during his childhood" Tom said.

"Finnick? How would he know this would happen?" Nick asked.

"Maybe our 'Robin Hood' medieval ancestors gave him a sign to paint this prophecy or something?" Tom suggested.

"Thank you for your co-operation, Mr..um.." Judy began.

"Mr Ewe" Tom said.

"Thank you Mr Ewe" Nick said.

"Good luck, officers!" Tom exclaimed as he watched the two friends leave to visit Finnick next and smiled.

-A few minutes later-

Finnick was inside his van listening to his music when Judy and Nick went to visit him.

He was a Slender fennec fox with sandy fur, large ears, black nose, brown eyelids and light brown eyes wearing black collared shirt with a red stripe, olive shorts and sunglasses who drives his van, breaks the law, and wore an elephant costume earlier on in the movie.

He has an extremely low voice in contrast to his tiny figure.

"Finnick? Can we come in?" Nick asked.

"Hey if it isn't Nick Wilde, the officer man. What can I do for ya?" Finnick asked.

"Any idea why you painted this picture?" Judy asked as she showed him the picture.

"Hm... well when I was younger,i got bullied a lot because as I got older I still had a 'cute' appearance and no one took me seriously. I wished for others to take me seriously and I got a vision about a triangle demon being released by a human girl sometime in the future. So I painted it and gave it to the museum for an extra exhibit." Finnick explained.

"Any idea who the triangle guy is?" Judy asked.

"They say that he's a demon from another world who wants to take over the multi-verse after liberating his dimension. They call him 'Bill Cipher'" Finnick said.

"Judy, One of the wolf guards have come into the ZPD and thinks Bellwether is plotting another scheme" Clawhauser said.

Officer Clawhauser was one of the shorter mammals working at the ZPD, though that isn't saying much, as most of the animals there are fairly large, and Clawhauser still towers over the newly-graduated Judy Hopps and other short-to-medium-sized mammals. He is very well-built, largely due to his love of doughnuts. He has a long tail, which tends to perk up when he is excited or cheerful. His fur is covered in black spots typical of cheetahs.

"We're on our way, Clawhauser." Judy said.

"Thanks for the info, Finnick we really appropriate it" Nick said.

"No problem now go and figure out what's going on" Finnick said as he closed his van door after Judy and Nick left.

So Judy and Nick drove back to the ZPD while Bellwether smiled to herself in prison, knowing that Judy and Nick wouldn't discover her next plan until it was too late.

-Somewhere else..-

Nick wizard smiled as he turned to his recent recruit from 10 years in the future.

"So you want to join my cause, little man? You're going to have to really prove you have the force power to achieve your goal" Nick Wizard said.

"I call myself 'Dark Zero' and I'm not little!" The recruit, 'Dark Zero' said.

'Dark Zero' was a medium height man wearing a American flag-coloured helmet modelled after 'Zero' from 'Code Geass' and a black cloak to cover most of his outfit.

"I can see you will do great things in the future including destroying what the Disney Knights will eventually become to be" Nick Wizard said.

"So can you train me to be a strong leader, sir?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

"I won't but my trustworthy companions will" Nick Wizard said.

"Are you ready to be taught the ways of the force?" a different familiar deep voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes, teach me...Master Ren" 'Dark Zero' stated.

-to be continued in the future-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Who do you think Dark Zero is?**

 **Should I do a filler chapter about summer time before the birthday chapter?**

 **Should I show what would happen if Mabel and Louise from Bob's Burgers met?**

 **Is it ok if you guys tell other people about the poll because I still only have 6 votes so far.**

 **I even linked my profile on Cartoon Animo(it's an awesome app! I'm Grace on there and I have Patch as my picture on there too!).**

 **Note to self: Include tame collars for Dawn's second attempt that control of Zootopia with fear and an iron fist**

 **Any ideas on what I could do next before the birthday chapter?**

 **I really don't want to run out of ideas so can you help me please?**

 **Code time!**

 **Blf droo hvv Wzdm Yvoodvgsvi ztzrm hllm**

 **Gsv fmrevihzo Pmrtsgh nrtsg zoivzwb vcrhg drgslfg yvrmt ulinvw bvg**

 **Gsviv rh gsivv nliv girzoh gl vmwfiv yvuliv gsv urmzo eviwrxg**

 **Dszg rh KRCZI zmw Mrxp Draziw fk gl?**

 **Droo gsv Ilftvh yv hzuv uiln KRCZI li droo hsv zkkvzi rm gsvri dliow uli gsv xilhhlevi vevmg?**

 **Dszg erwvl tznv xszizxgvih dlfow blf orpv gl zkkvzi rm gsv hglib?**

 **Dsl dlfow blf hsrk drgs Kzgxs?**

 **Dszg gsvlib wl blf tfbh szev zylfg 'Wzip Avil'?**

 **Sorry if I'm starting to update too quickly but I love Zootopia so much I had to do a chapter for it so badly!**

 **Any way, Read and review or Bellwether's ram bodyguards will get you!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**

 **PS: How should I solve this dilemma in order to finish the birthday chapter and have it posted as close to my actual birthday as possible? Should I do a filler chapter or another link-in-a-chain Chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

_The filler chapter: Flashpoint paradox, Missing animals, chilling out and other adventures!_

 _ **The Clone high Characters and location belong to the creators. I'm just borrowing them!**_

 _ **The mission to fight Clockwerk over time was Nazo's idea and Clockwerk along with all the other Sly cooper characters belong to their creators. I'm just borrowing them!**_

 _Flashpoint Paradox:_

 _We all wanted to have a chill out session and went to Clone high to hang out with those characters as it was only 4 months till summer and my birthday._

 _On the way to Clone high, I was dragged away by a flash of blue lightening into another timeline where flashpoint paradox happened and I somehow had an evil doppelgänger in this universe._

 _The Disney Knights of this world were criminal gang members while PIXAR and her allies were the good guys who tried to help Barry and Bruce's dad(this world's batman) change the timeline back to normal by helping him get his speed back._

 _I was wondering how and why I was evil here when the reverse Flash appeared before me._

" _It's because Oswald and Mickey never met your animal self and didn't try to contact you for help after you created the Disney Knights when people didn't believe in you...You snapped and forced Aquaman and Wonderwoman to wage war after Aquaman's wife was killed. Face it, Grace. The longer you stay here more you become her and loose your memories of your true friends and your self." The reverse flash said._

" _No, I can't stay here! I have to go back! Green, please help me!" I cried._

 _A flash of white appeared in the sky as Green (as Nazo) appeared in the sky to my rescue._

" _Grace, are you ok?" He asked._

" _I need your help in order to help Barry fix the timeline or I'll become evil and loose my memories of our timeline!" I exclaimed._

" _Let's go" Green said as he offered me his hand and I took it as he flew us toward the Wayne manor where Barry and Bruce's dad were trying to recreate the particle accelerator accident._

 _The first attempt burned him badly but the second attempt gave him his speed back._

" _Barry, Can you help us get back to our timeline as well please?" I asked._

 _Barry nodded._

" _Barry, can you give this to my son?" Bruce's dad asked as he gave Barry a letter._

" _Will do, sir. Thanks for everything" Barry said._

" _Hold on tight guys!" Barry cried as we held on to him as he ran through the speedforce back to the moment where his mother was going to get killed and let the moment happen returning the timeline to normal._

 _When we returned to clone high, everyone else was wondering why we were acting weird and then we explained what had happened._

" _You could face Clockwerk from Sly Cooper as a way to see if you can deal with growing up?" Green suggested._

 _Green then got a call and we went somewhere private to meet Owlman._

" _There are some members of the Universal Knights in the shadows that will keep an eye on you on your mission" Owlman said._

" _But how is that possible? It hasn't even been formed yet" Green stated._

" _We've picked a few solo members who work from the sidelines. Only you two can know about them or the others will become too confused" Owlman said._

" _So is this a continuous mission?" I asked._

" _You'll have to face Clockwerk a few time as you get older as part of your ongoing trial. This will be the final stepping stone even though you'll always be tested." Owlman said._

" _Ok, Thank you Owlman" Green said._

 _He nodded and we bowed in respect._

" _Bye, Owlman" I said._

 _So we went to the Sly Cooper world to face Clockwerk for the first time_

 _Clockwerk was a giant eagle owl bird made entirely of metal. He has large yellow eyes, three large talons on each foot, and a large brow that was constantly pulled down in anger. When he was attacking, Clockwerk either had plasma shooters on his feet and back, or electric ring shooters on his head and the tips of his elbows._

In his organic form Clockwerk was covered in light brown feathers, bright red eyes and three white talons on each foot.

" _What brings you here, newbie hedgehog and feline?" Clockwerk asked._

" _I'm here to face my fears by facing you" I said._

 _"Then let's fight" Clockwerk said as I rushed toward him._

Chilling out time:

While the chaos of Flashpoint paradox and Green's test mission occured; Sky and the others were chilling with the clones at clone high as they dealt with their average teenage problems any clone would have without realising the principal was either mad for having a robot that calls everyone 'Wesley' or evil because he wants to secretly use the clones for something the shadowy figures from the secret government are against.

"Isn't it nice being able to chill for once and not all be out saving the universe from PIXAR or her children or Nick Wizard, right? Say, who do you guys think Nick wizard is?" Sky asked.

"I just got the perfect idea! Let's make theory videos about the villains we face!" Bryn cried.

"YAY!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Did I just hear the word 'Youtube video'? I'm in how can I help, guys?" Gandhi asked.

Gandhi is a West Indian who stands very short, very skinny and has dark skin. He is bald, wears round-rimmed glasses and has a black mustache and goatee. He wears a gray short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans and white and red sneakers. He wears a gold earring on his right ear.

"You can hold the camera while Bill holds the microphone ok?" Sky asked.

"Ok" Gandhi said.

"Hello, We are the Disney Knights and this is our first theory video.

The first villain we'll be talking about today is Nick Wizard." Sky said.

"This guy is so mysterious, even his allies don't know his name! We think he could be a former employee of Nick, CN or Disney but that would be too easy. He could be an ex-cartoon fan who felt betrayed by Nick, CN and Disney when the live action phase happened **(it ended for CN -the CN Real phase that no one wants to remember and I didn't know** **until I saw RebelTaxi's video that mentioned it-)** which is still happening for Disney for the most part and Nick as well as having some really bad shows that they've stupidly greenlit.

He could be that and also be a wizard from the past or future or he's just a mysterious figure made from the dark side of cartoons (when all of the bad shows ever made are put into a cauldron, mixed together with a dash of ex-cartoon fan personality and the power of 'memes'(what are Dank memes?), genius planning and menacing exterior!" Altessa said.

"So our question for you guys, the fans and viewers is: Who do you think he is?" They asked in unison.

Then the video ended.

"And that's a wrap!" Sky exclaimed.

"Great job guys!" Gandhi cried.

"A little short but we can edit some text stuff in between to make it a bit longer" Bill said.

So they edited the video then uploaded it on to Youtube.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Joan asked.

Joan was an attractive 16-year-old girl, who has a tall, slender yet curvy buildwearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt and tight green cargo pants with black boots with pale skin, dark red hair, wears black eye liner, purple lipstick and a black choker around her neck with an orthodontic retainers.

"Ok, Joan" Altessa said.

"Hey, clone Gandhi, Joan; Mind if you sit with you guys too?" Abe asked.

Abe was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar and blue sleeves, long, baggy cargo jeans and Converse black sneakers. He is very tall, skinny and gangly. He has messy brown hair and a scruffy black chin-strap beard and a mole that appears to switch sides at time. A joke is that he has a very light weight, weighing only 104 pounds despite his tall height, Cleo easily picked him up in her arms after he invited her to the Prom.

"Sure" Joan replied as the three friends sat with Sky and the others.

At the same time...

Principal Scudworth was talking to the head of the secret board of shadowy figures.

Scudworth is seen with thinning brown hair with a bald spot, a pointy "soul patch" under his lower lip, He wears glasses, a white lab coat under his coat there is a blue dress shirt and a navy tie and with black pants and shoes. He is always wearing yellow rubber gloves.

"Me try to use the clone for my own selfish purposes? Of course not. That report will be done soon, just give me some time please" Scudworth pleaded.

"You have two months to finish it but this is your last chance. No more goofying off" The head of the shadowy organization said.

"Thank you sir. you won't regret it" Scudworth said as the head guy disappeared into the shadows.

"I so want to make that Clone Island theme park. What's a guy to do?" Scudworth sighed.

"Why don't you ask the new villain of the multiverse Nick Wizard or his adversary PIXAR for help?" Mr B the robot suggested.

"How do you suggest I do that?" Scudworth asked.

"It doesn't matter, I already know" a voice said.

Nick Wizard materialized from the shadows and smiled.

"You've got potential Scudworth. Here's my card, press the contact button when you're ready to accept my offer and You'll be taken to my group's secret hideout. Happy deciding" Nick wizard said.

Scudworth looked at the card in deep thought.

Then Patch decided to get his first ever feature film staring him, Lion and Sugar Sprinkles for everyone to watch.

"We might want to save it for when Grace and Green return" Sky suggested.

"I know that as soon as they come back, we'll be whisked on another mission again" Patch said.

Everyone sighed.

"That's a fair point" Altessa said as Sky put the disk in the TV.

'Patch the movie' flashed on the screen and everyone cheered as the movie began.

-To be continued-

 _A new missing Animal case:_

 _-Sammy's scene-_

Nick and Judy were relaxing in Sahara Square enjoying pawpsicles and listening to music. It was the first day off they'd had in a good while since they'd encountered the Disney Knights, Marcy barely managing to get them their first one after Nick made Bogo mad. Judy received a call from Chief Bogo.

"Hello?" She asked answering it.

"HOPPS!" Chief Bogo's voice yelled.

"Yes Sir?" Judy asked moving the phone to her right ear while trying to regain hearing in her left, metaphorically of course.

"You and Wilde are to get down to the ZPD right now to pick up this case file!" Bogo cried, "Giselle has gone missing and everyone agrees you're the best ones to take the case."

"But, Sir, I'm not sure if you forgot, but today is me and Nick's day off." Judy said once again switching ears and rubbing her right one.

Bogo grunted.

"Didn't forget, just don't care." He said, "Now get both your tails down here and start working on this case!"

He then hung up and Judy rubbed both ears.

"Well, what'd Chief want?" Nick asked.

"We no longer have today off, Giselle has gone missing and everyone agreed that we should be the ones to track her down." Judy said turning the key to their police car.

"Geez, can't he cut us a break?" Nick asked, "I mean first he sticks us with parking duty for some reason for the past two weeks, and now he calls off our day off, what made him so grumpy, I mean, he always is, but you know what I mean."

"Well you did make one of your jokes and then called him Chief Buffalo Butt after he yelled at you for it two weeks ago during role call." Judy said.

"Never mind." Nick said rolling his eyes in an attempt to hide the fact he knew she was right, and he sure wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

"Come on, you know you love me." Judy said smiling and trying not to laugh causing Nick to smile as well.

"Do I know that?" He asked pretending to think it over. He turned and smiled at Judy. "Yes, yes I do."

Judy laughed and started to drive, only for her and Nick to be jolted when they apparently ran over something.

"What did we just hit?" Judy aske quickly stopping and looking back to see what was there.

"I have no clue, there wasn't anything that I could see when we started this thing up." Nick said opening his door, "Hang on, I'm gonna check it out."

"Not alone you're not!" Judy said hopping out as well.

They looked under and behind their car to see what they hit only to find nothing there.

"That can't be right," Judy said, "I know we hit something, so where is it?"

"Maybe something blew a fuse, or something like that?" Nick said shrugging.

"Maybe..." Judy said going to get back in the car.

Just then winds picked up and a swirly blue, teal, and purple vortex like thing appeared drawing both friends towards it along with other things.

It soon lifted Nick and Judy off the ground, Judy just barely managing to grab hold of the car.

"Carrots!" Nick cried as he was pulled towards the vortex.

"Nick!" Judy cried grabbing her partners hand, "Nick hold on!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Nick asked as he gripped Judy's hand.

"Don't let go!" Judy cried as she felt Nick's hand slip.

"Not planning on doing otherwise!" Nick cried struggling to keep his grip.

Nick's grip soon slipped and he was sucked in.

"Carrots!" He cried before it sealed and everything more, or less turned back to normal.

Judy stared at where the vortex had just been, her heart feeling like someone had a hold of it and squeezing it harder and harder each second.

Her partner, her friend, one of the animals she cared about the most gone! Sucked in by that... thing! Now she night never see him again!

This was worse than when he got mad at her for saying that the animals might have been going savage because of their DNA before they'd found out it was actually Night Howlers, at least that time she'd known where he was, more, or less and managed to make things right again, but now, she had no clue and was starting to cry at the thought of never seeing Nick again.

She wiped away the tears and felt something on her wrist.

She looked and saw it was the watch Grace and the Disney Knights had given her and Nick each in case they needed to contact them.

She quickly used it and explained that Nick had disappeared and that Giselle was missing as well.

 _-end of scene-_

 _-a few hours later..._

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _The Disney Knights and the Rogues of Time were sent investigating on Giselle's case._

Queen Narrissa was in an interrogating room with Anakin and she said to him, "If you can help me get the Firebird, I can bring your mother back from the dead."

Anakin replied flipping her off, "Go find someone else bitch! Where the bloody hell did you send the princess? Why does PIXAR want the Firebird? Plus my mother is watching over me through the Force and she's always with me even after she died."

Queen Narrissa was about to place a spell on him. Anakin lunged at her screaming as he pinned her to the floor, "Damned witch!"

He pulled out his sword and he said, "Make one bloody move and I'll show you why they call me Young Sparky! Got it?!"

Danyal snapped accompanied by rhino and cheetah officers, "Marshall! That's enough!"

She turned to the animal officers and she stated, "You can put her in a holding cell until she is ready to speak."

Giselle was sent to New York City at the time of the interrogation.

Queen Narrissa's new assistant Father Mordred was holding Giselle hostage in New York he revealed the Narrissa was working for PIXAR in order to get the firebird she wants.

 _-end of scene-_

 _-Sammy's scene-_

"Don't worry Judy, we'll find them both and get them back to Zootopia safely." Grace said.

"Not alone, I'm coming too!" Judy said, "Nick's my best friend! I can't just stay here and wait around not knowing if he's okay, or not! Besides, Chief Bogo assigned me and Nick to find Giselle, I have a job to do."

"Judy, you sound like my sister and her friends when they get cases." Chee Chee said off handedly, "I mean, it is their job to help protect, well, pretty much everyone afflicted with Guardian, but still."

"I'm not just going to sit around and wait!" Judy cried, "I have to come with you guys! Please, you have to let me."

"Alright," Grace said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Chee Chee cried, "What exactly do you think is going to happen if she leaves her world?! For all we know..."

Grace frowned and she shut up.

"Fine..." Chee Chee grumbled.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes to get you and then we're going to go look for Nick." Grace said. Judy nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

Anyone have any idea where we should start looking first?" Hollie asked.

"How did you say Nick went missing again?" Chee Chee asked, her tone of voice in one none of the Knights had ever heard.

"Some swirly vortex like thing sucked him into it, it almost sucked me and our car in as well!" Judy said.

"Was there a color scheme to the vortex?" Chee Chee asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something we don't?" Sky asked.

"Because this sounds all too familiar, in more ways than one in my case." Chee Chee said, "So, was there a color scheme, or was it just swirly, or were you too scared to notice?"

"Well, there was one, but... I can't think of it, I'm just too worried about Nick!" Judy said.

"Well that's perfect..." Chee Chee mumbled.

"… Enchanted!" Grace suddenly cried.

"Huh?" Judy asked.

"In Enchanted," Grace started.

"The main character ironically named Giselle fell into a well and was sucked into the real world, New York to be exact!" Chee Chee finished.

"Excatly!" Grace said.

"Uh, I'm lost." Judy stated.

"Translation, the character was sucked away from her world and way of life when she fell into the well, well, actually she was pushed into it, but anyway, once she fell down it, she ended up in New York, which was very different from where she was from." Grace said.

"Maybe that's where Nick is!" Sky said.

"Couldn't hurt to look," Chee Chee said, "but quick question, our New York, or Enchanted's? If that's even where he is?"

"I guess we'll split up," Grace said, "half of us will go get Giselle while the other half looks for Nick in Enchanted's New York, then we can contact each other and know where to look and than we'll all meet up where Nick, or Giselle are!"

"What if one's in each?" Chee Chee asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it," Sky butted in, "right now, we need to decide who's going where."

"I'll go with Grace, I have a few friends that could help back home," Chee Chee said, "besides, I think I should visit home for a bit, so far I've ran into all of my sisters except Aleu and I really want to check on her, and The Guardian Base."

Everyone nodded and split into two groups.

-End of scene-

Chee Chee, Judy, Green, the rouges and I went to Enchanted's New York while Sky and the rest of the Disney Knights went to the real New York.

 _During our search, we met Chee Chee's friend Aleu who helped us find the building from the movie where Narissa died but Giselle was being held in a dark room with Father Mordred._

" _Who is this firebird you speak of? Is it the one from the famous 'Fantasia'? Why so shocked, I've learnt how to use the internet now, it's been in reality 4 years since I left home" Giselle remarked._

" _Why does she want? She wants to harness it and use it for something incredible for the future. Your future is looking bleak, princess and so is the world because one day the wrong person will be elected for president and everything will crash down creating the one thing everyone is trying to avoid : World war 3" Mordred said._

" _Why are you telling me this?" Giselle asked._

" _Because unless your rescuers arrive, you'll be dead long enough for no one to know our plans. I only told you a little bit so if you do survive it will be too late for the heroes to figure who the mystery person is" Mordred said._

 _Meanwhile in the real New York..._

 _Sky contacted Patch and Lion to help them track down Nick fast enough to save him._

 _Nick was being held captive by the dark Disney Knights in one of the famous tall buildings._

" _Why am I here?" Nick asked._

" _You're going to be the bargaining chip: You in exchange for the Firebird" Brooke said._

 _Meanwhile, Team Sky led by Patch and Lion found where Nick was._

" _Let him go, Dark Disney Knights!" Sky cried._

" _Not until you hand over Naitus" Brooke said._

" _Danyal, We need you and Naitus to come to the real New York. They want the firebird" Sky said._

" _I'm coming with" Anakin said._

 _Just as Danyal, Naitus and Anakin left, We rescued Giselle from Mordred and travelled to the real New York as well with Giselle by our side._

" _Give me the firebird and I'll let your friend go unharmed" One of the Dark Disney Knights said._

 _Naitus fought one of the Dark Disney Knights as we rescued Nick and Judy hugged him._

" _Don't you ever scary me like that again!" Judy cried._

" _I missed you too, Carrots" Nick said as he hugged her back._

" _You've won this round but we'll be back" Brooke said as they disappeared in a puff of smoke._

" _We need to make Narrissa talk" I said._

So we returned to the holding cell where Narrissa was.

"So you've come to give me a visit?" She asked.

"Tell us why PIXAR wants the firebird so badly, Witch!" Danyal cried.

-S Danyal's scene with editing-

Narrissa replied by saying 'You'll find out soon enough."

She unleashed a shadow that covered the heroes and we were then taken to Frozen to save Anna and Elsa not only from Hans but his secret shadow heartless.

Anakin explained with despair and guilt after he saw Elsa run off on the water, "She reminds me of my brother Morgan."

One of the Disney Knights asked, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Anakin snapped, "Shut up."

Green asked, "What happened to your brother? What did he do?"

Anakin explained "My brother has been in and out of facilities to rehabilitate his addictions. My mum cracked down on his addiction as soon as she found him lying pale with blue tinge on his lips. Afterwards I didn't trust him anymore."

He felt a tear falling from his eye Green felt sympathy for him.

Anakin said, "My relationship with my brother came to a crashing hole when he tried to steal from me just so he would fuel his addictions. He is now a missing person, I wish I could find and help him with what's bothering him?"

Danyal asked, "Did your parents know about this?"

Anakin said, "At one point I snitched on him to my parents after I saw him hanging out with some kids. Morgan misses my older stepbrother Bowen who died before I was born."

Samara stated, "It is hard to cope with losses and your brother took a stupid path by getting into controlled substances. How is he now?"

Anakin stated, "I don't know."

(After the Let It Go number)

Anakin muttered, "I wish my brother would be here today."

A young man with black hair that resembled Vanitas, blueish green eyes, garbed in Jedi robes appeared before him and he looked at Anakin with guilt in his heart.

(After the events in Frozen)

Morgan also protected Elsa from Hans and Anakin watching his brother getting slashed pulled out his lightning sword and tased him to the ground and after he fired the warning shot.

Anakin pulled out and cocked a gun and Morgan said, "Arthur no!"

Anakin replied, "Morgan I am just giving the jackass a warning shot."

He turned to Hans as he snapped, "Hans, if I ever see you again," he fired a round at Hans's feet and Anakin stated, "you better write your will and pray to whoever you worship because I will not give you mercy. Got it?!"

Morgan said holding Elsa's hand, "If I see your face anywhere near my beloved again, I will hire my little brother to be your assassin. To ensure your sorry butt f-ing doesn't return you will be offered a one way ticket to the Walk of Shame."

-end of scene-

Hans nodded.

"Good" Anakin said.

I punched Hans in the face.

"That's what you get for trying to kill Elsa and leaving Anna for dead you jerk!" I cried.

-S Danyal Allen's scene-

Elsa started to run to Morgan crying out, "Morgan I have a confession I want to make."

Morgan who was injured and he saw Elsa running towards him as he cried, "Elsa!"

Coral grinned, "This reunion is touching, but it's time to cut it short." She pointed her finger at the two lovers and they were transformed into carbonite statues.

Anakin watching this cried, "No!"

Anakin and Green rushed over to the petrified two and a single tear escaped the girl's eye and

Anakin felt tears running down his eyes and he snarled with anger rising in his heart and voice, "I'll kill you!" he started to slash several villains and he dodged Coral's attacks and pierced her in the heart, but not before Coral touched his chest.

(Inside Anakin's mind)

Anakin looked around and he started to hear a cold and grim voice, "I am the demon called Fear! I am inside of your heart! YOU Anakin Strife are now mine! And you shall bear my mark!"

Anakin felt an electrical surge covering his face and upon his arm of his blue vest, a symbol of black raven appeared and suddenly shadows started to form from his arm and it wrapped around Coral and both of them screamed, one of agony and one of horror.

(Back in reality)

Anakin stared in sheer panic at the sight of Coral's body that was black and white as if death came to her and Green cried, "Sith brat!" he punched Anakin in the face as hard as he could.

Anakin had blood on his face and he cried, "Green why did you do this?"

Green snapped, "You are a Sith you bear the mark of the demon Fear! Now you are more likely to turn to the dark side."

Danyal furious with Green's attitude snapped, "What is the matter with you?! Anakin is a good person, he has been inflicted by the enemy so stop being a jerk to him for that!"

Natius helped Anakin up and they saw Elsa and Morgan freed from their encasement and Morgan saw his little brother who had watery eyes as guilt was tearing the young boy.  
Morgan walked over to his little brother giving him some comfort and Elsa said, "You are no Sith."

Anakin cried, "Just leave me alone!" he walked away as tears fell from his eyes.

Grace glared at Green.

-end of scene-

"Anakin! Wait!" Danyal cried as she ran after him.

"Green, you need to calm down and stop acusing people of turning to the dark side! That was so uncalled for!" Grace cried.

"But he has the mark and now thanks to him, we're going to suffer the wrath of PIXAR when she finds out about this!" Green shouted.

Coral moaned weakly.

"Coral, Are you still with me?" Libra asked.

"I need to tell you something" Coral said, weakly.

"What is it big sis?" Libra asked.

Coral montioned to her to come closer.

"'Dark Zero' is coming... Tell...Kaito...I loved...Him..." Coral said.

"CORAL!"Libra cried which echoed across the multiverse.

"It's ok, Libra. We can fix this" I said.

"No you can't. Even though she picked the wrong path she was still my sister but PIXAR made her this way and I get the feeling she was taught that Sith mark technique by someone important" Libra said.

"Like Kylo Ren?" Sky suggested.

"No, Darth Vader himself" Libra stated.

"Um.. Guys, what is happening here?" Elsa asked.

"You guys need to find Anakin. We'll rest up at home and resolve this 'matter' in private ok? Tell Anakin we care about him" I said.

"Thanks again, Knights" Naitus said as he led the rest of the Rouges after Anakin.

"Elsa, can you please get him executed or something?" Sky asked.

"I can't he's needed at home to handle manure and we really don't want to start a war with his kingdom" Elsa replied.

"Ok, but send him as far away as possible" Sky stated.

So Elsa sent him back home in giant snowball.

"Do you think you guys have more potential stories to tell?" I asked.

"Not really unless someone randomly has fire power and has to get advice from Elsa or the girls find out they have a long lost aunt who has ice powers too or anything, but that won't happen right?" Kristoff asked.

"Heh, heh" we all laughed nervously **(Did anyone get that OUAT reference?)**.

"Anyway, we have to go home now. I have a cat to feed and a mystery to solve but we'll see you guys around" I said.

"How about we do some songs together a parody-like comedy one-shot fashion?" Anna asked.

"That would be wonderful! Thanks! See you soon!" I called out to them with a smile knowing that those goofy one-shots for Frozen(before I got to watch the movie) actually meant something now.

So We went through a portal back home.

Back in Zootopia

Cheif Bogo congratulated Nick and Judy on completing their mission with help.

"You did good, Officer Hopps and Wilde, but try to avoid going into other dimensions next time. The otherworldly queen will be under high security from now on" Bogo said.

"Thank you, sir" Judy said.

"You're dismissed. Go and enjoy your break" Bogo said.

So Nick and Judy relaxed in their car, eating Paw popsicles together.

"Judy do you like me as a friend?" Nick asked.

"Yes but I love you Nick" Judy said.

"What?" Nick asked.

Judy blushed.

"Nothing" she said, swiftly.

"I love you too, Judy but more than just a friend" Nick said.

"Really?" Judy asked.

"Yes, Carrots" Nick said with a sweet smile.

"You're my beautiful Dumb fox!" Judy smiled as the two friends kissed.

Movie time and No second prances:

When we all returned from saving both Giselle and Nick from Narissa; Patch convinced us to watch the rest of his movie.

"Are you ready to see Patch's movie?" I asked.

Everyone cheered in response so Patch pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

The movie:

Patch, Lion and Sugar Sprinkles helped Daria and Jane fight The Chat Noir Prankster cat and Disney Conspiracy, PIXAR and Nick Wizard's secret pets.

The Chat Noir Prankster looked like Chat Noir but without the blonde hair as he was an actual black cat with emerald green eyes while Disney Conspiracy was a ginger cat with blue eyes who had 'DC' embellished in his fur like how Bolt's lighting bolt was mark.

"Hello Patch, I've heard a lot of about you from my master" Chat Noir Prankster said.

"What does your Master want to do with that firebird, Prankster?!" Patch cried.

"That's for me to know and you and your master's friends to find out" CN Prankster said.

He signaled to Disney Conspiracy to attack.

"AHHHH!" Conspiracy(Shorten version of her name) cried as she attacked Patch, Lion and Sugar.

"Have you got a plan?" Sugar asked.

"Lion, ROAR!" Patch cried.

Lion roared which sent shock waves at Conspiracy who stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground.

"Good job, Lion. That was one heck of a roar" Jane said.

"Cats that are evil, give it up you're not going to take over Lawndale" Daria said.

"Am I not? Once PIXAR gets her hands on Lion over there, she could give me a whole army of Lions to conquer that simple old town!" Prankster cried.

Patch summoned his wings.

"Feline Flash!" Patch cried as he went as he went into Flash mode and took down the two evil cats with Lion roaring and Sugar throwing sprinkles at them.

After the dust cleared, Conspiracy and Prankster were seen tied up with Patch , Lion, Sugar, Jane and Daria standing next to them.

"Great Job, Guys. Lawndale is safe. Now we have to go back to college see ya!" Jane said as she and Daria went off screen.

"And so the day was saved by Patch and the feline friends!" A narrator cried.

"He's Patch the angel cat and his friends are Sugar and Lion!

They're going to save the world in their spare time and defeat anyone who tries to enforce prejudice or use offensive methods in cartoons!

He's Patch the angel CAAAAAAT!" a voice sang.

THE END.

After we watched the movie, Starlight called us to Ponyville to help her make friends.

"What about Trixie?" I asked.

"I think I met her at the spa today. Let's introduce her to Twilight" Starlight said.

-In the Twilight's castle-

"Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick. I'm beginning to think that after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement! [giggles]" Twilight said.

"Twilight, guess what? I made a new friend!" Starlight cried.

"That's fantastic news!" Twilight exclaimed.

"She's great!" Starlight said.

"Great!" twilight replied.

"She's powerful!" Starlight added.

"Powerful?" Twilight asked.

"She's— " Starlight began.

"Hello... princess!" Trixie said.

"Trixie?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You know each other?" Starlight asked.

"You could say that." Twilight replied.

"We've had our differences. What matters is Twilight gave me a second chance, and I appreciate it." Trixie stated.

There was a pause.

"So, um, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion! I am calling it "The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour"!" Trixie replied.

"[hushed] That's kind of a mouthful." Starlight stated.

"[hushed] It's a working title." Trixie said.

"Hey Twilight don't you remember how you forgave Trixie the last time she was here?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just she might not be the right one to be your first friend Starlight" Twilight said.

"Come on, Twi give her a chance" Sky said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Fine." Twilight said.

Trixie explained the trick that involved a Manicore another magician perfected and wanted to do the same trick with Starlight's help.

Twilight was skeptical about Starlight and Trixie's friendship which caused both of them to feel heartbroken as Starlight ran away.

At the same time...

Spike fell in love with Princess Ember and they worked together to get the dragon spear.

Spike reached the spear first but gave it to Princess Ember who decided to befriend Twilight as well to establish a better relationship between Dragons and Ponies.

We managed to convince Starlight to help Trixie before she shot herself through a cannon to her death.

Starlight and Trixie became friend again.

Meanwhile Celestia and Cranky the donkey were waiting for Twilight and Starlight to return.

"How do you get your mane to do that all the time?" Cranky asked.

Instead of sighing, Celestia decided to actually replied.

"It's MAGIC!" She replied in Genie's voice.

XXXXX

"Green, we need to talk. You were very harsh to Anakin earlier. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just worried he'll get turned to the dark side because of that mark and go all Darth Vader-style on us in revenge and anger" Green stated.

"Don't worry Green. He won't go 'Darth Vader' on us. We'll make sure he stays on the light plus his mother is watch him so he'll be fine" I said.

Just then the rouges returned.

"I'm sorry I accused you about the mark and the dark side, Coral shouldn't have marked you" Green said.

"Apology accepted but how do I get it off?" Anakin asked.

"You'll need a special Jedi technique and I know just the person from the past who can help us: Yoda" Green said.

So Green went off with Anakin to the Star wars Past events to get Anakin healed which could hopefully reverse what happened to Coral as well as she'd be needed sometime in the future too.

XXX

In Zootopia...

(AnonymousZGirl's idea):

Someone played a prank on the rams by making them pink with a rainbow afro on their head and managed to draw a moustache on PIXAR.

When she went to the dark part of 'Fantasia to meet up with Nick Wizard and the other villains, she didn't know something was on her face so she started to become confused when the other bad guys were laughing.

The one who pulled the pranks on them was Fluffy (from the end of the Lion King let's just say it's a girl for now) who lives in Zootopia and was one of the teen pop stars (from a alternative timeline).

The other person who assisted Fluffy was hiding in the shadows.

 _Cutscene:_

 _Mordred and Narissa who was in the ZPD holding cell got a call from PIXAR._

" _Why did you tell that princess part of the plan?" PIXAR asked._

" _It was my strategy, Mam. Tell the enemy part of plan to make sure they don't figure it out in time. Also there seems to be a slight change in actual reality with the polls for America. We might have to think through our tactics" Mordred said._

" _No, this is perfect! If they win before Christmas then the future is set. The world will eventually fall into darkness but we still need to train 'Dark Zero' just in case the votes change in that amount of time" PIXAR said._

" _Contact 'Dark Zero' and tell him the good news without giving too much away. I'll keep an eye on the timeline to see if anything dramatically changes and remember the enemy must not figure out who 'Dark Zero' is too early or our plan of the fate of the world will be at stake, understand?" Nick wizard stated._

I'm certain his training is going well he thought.

 _They all nodded._

" _Good, now tell Hawkmoth and Bill to get ready for phase 2: The corruption" Nick Wizard said with a smiled._

 _XXXXX_

 _"CORAL!" A voice echoed._

 _"No. She can't be gone, I didn't have enough time with her." PIXAR stated._

 _She looked at her time glass._

 _"Someone killed her and when I find out who I will shred them apart with my bare hands!" PIXAR cried as lightening and thunder struck in the background dramatically._

 _-end of Cutscene-_

 **I hope you've enjoyed this filler chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy this small sneak peak at Chapter 10 to keep you going through the summer:**

 _Chapter 10- The birthday troubles!_

 _ **The**_ **other** ** _Disney fan heroes who make a small cameo in this chapter belong to S Danyal Allen from her story 'The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends' series. I'm just borrowing them. See if you can spot the small hint I added and figure out what it could mean in terms of a crossover...;)_**

 _It was 5 days before my 18th birthday and the other Knights were planning to throw a party for me that was bigger than the last one with some extra help from the Junior Disney Knights along with Danyal and Anakin from the Rouges' team._

 _I still had doubts about growing up so I brought Patch with me on the bus to Gravity Falls as he had returned some time ago with Ford and Stan from their trip for a visit._

 _When I got to Gravity Falls, Ford and Stan were already there with Dipper and Mabel as they had returned for the summer again._

" _Guys, I need help. I'm afraid of growing up and having so much responsibility" I said._

" _Grace, Just because you grow up doesn't mean you grow up you know? Look at us, we're almost in our 70's and just came back from an adventure. Also if you have supporting friends and family; you can get through this transition" Ford said as Stanley nodded._

" _Thanks" I said as I hugged Patch for Comfort as even though Ford gave me some good advice I wasn't totally convinced._

 _Bill and Hawkmoth watched me as I tried to deal with my turmoil and prepared to for their moment to strike with their influence._

" _Hawkmoth, are you ready?" Bill asked._

" _Such Turmoil, worry and sadness, just the way I like it." Hawkmoth said as he sent an akuma out._

" _I noticed the statue of Bill in the forest when we got back and even put a sign next to it to warn people not to shake its hand" Ford said._

" _Of course we won't" Dipper said._

" _Yeah" I said._

 _I went into the forest with Patch to have some time alone._

 _The special white and purple akuma went inside my watch._

 _-end of sneak peak-_

 _ **My plan for the future is to post Chapter 10 as close to my birthday as possible .**_

 _ **I have an important question to ask you all: Should I do a preview of the Universal Knights for you guys? (just remember I haven't quite decided when I'm actually going to do the whole story yet)**_

 _ **Should I include a few characters from the Civil war movie in my story in a future chapter?**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **4-15 25-15-21 12-9-11-5 3-12-15-14-5 8-9-7-8?**_

 _ **19-8-15-21-12-4 14-9-3-11'19 4-1-4 18-21-14 6-15-18 13-1-25-15-18?**_

 _ **19-8-15-21-12-4 20-8-5 4-9-19-14-5-25 11-14-9-7-8-20-19 22-9-19-9-20 12-1-23-14-4-1-12-5, 4-1-18-9-1'19 8-15-13-5 20-15-23-14 23-8-9-12-5 19-8-5 23-1-19 19-20-9-12-12 9-14 8-9-7-8 19-3-8-15-15-12?**_

 _ **9-19 20-8-5 16-18-9-14-3-9-16-1-12 1-20 3-12-15-14-5 8-9-7-8 9-14-19-1-14-5 1-14-4 5-22-9-12?**_

 _ **23-8-15 23-1-14-20-19 18-1-20-3-8-5-20 1-14-4 3-12-1-14-11 20-15 6-5-1-20-21-18-5 9-14 20-8-9-19 1-19 1 3-1-13-5-15?**_

 _ **I took me a a while to get this chapter finished but should I include Date a Live in this at some point?**_

 _ **Hopefully I'll either post Chapter 10 in July or close to the end of August if I'm lucky(but I can't promise anything).**_

 _ **Anyway, Read and review or Nick Wizard and Hawkmoth will get you!**_

 _ **Disney knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: feel free to tell everyone you know about the poll, I need more votes and the preview of Universal Knights, the squeal to the Magical Disney Series that's set 10 years after it ended.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10- The birthday troubles!_

 _ **The**_ **other** ** _Disney fan heroes who make a small cameo in this chapter belong to S Danyal Allen from her story 'The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends' series. I'm just borrowing them. See if you can spot the small hint I added and figure out what it could mean in terms of a crossover...;)_**

 _It was 5 days before my 18th birthday and the other Knights were planning to throw a party for me that was bigger than the last one with some extra help from the Junior Disney Knights along with Danyal and Anakin from the Rouges' team._

 _I still had doubts about growing up so I brought Patch with me on the bus to Gravity Falls as he had returned some time ago with Ford and Stan from their trip for a visit._

 _When I got to Gravity Falls, Ford and Stan were already there with Dipper and Mabel as they had returned for the summer again._

" _Guys, I need help. I'm afraid of growing up and having so much responsibility" I said._

" _Grace, Just because you grow up doesn't mean you grow up you know? Look at us, we're almost in our 70's and just came back from an adventure. Also if you have supporting friends and family; you can get through this transition" Ford said as Stanley nodded._

" _Thanks" I said as I hugged Patch for Comfort as even though Ford gave me some good advice I wasn't totally convinced._

 _Bill and Hawkmoth watched me as I tried to deal with my turmoil and prepared to for their moment to strike with their influence._

" _Hawkmoth, are you ready?" Bill asked._

" _Such Turmoil, worry and sadness, just the way I like it." Hawkmoth said as he sent an akuma out._

" _I noticed the statue of Bill in the forest when we got back and even put a sign next to it to warn people not to shake its hand" Ford said._

" _Of course we won't" Dipper said._

" _Yeah" I said._

 _I went into the forest with Patch to have some time alone._

 _The special white and purple akuma went inside my watch._

" _Daydreamer, I am Hawkmoth. If you shake the statue's hand, you can get your wish to stay as a teen forever and never grow up like Peter Pan so you can watch cartoons whenever you want" Hawkmoth said._

" _Just a handshake..." I said as I turned into a younger version of myself (which was my akumatized form) as I slowly walked towards the statue._

" _Grace, don't do it!" Patch cried._

 _But I didn't hear Patch and I ended up shaking the statue's hand._

 _Then I heard maniac laughing in the background._

" _Thanks for freeing me, kid. So how about that deal about staying a teen or kid forever?" Bill asked._

 _I hesitated as I began to have second thought about all of this._

" _I can throw in reliving the whole Gravity Falls series into the deal?" Bill added._

" _Sold" I said as I shook his actual hand and he rewound time to 2012 as I relived the whole show again._

 _In reality, I was trapped inside a bubble like Mabel's with a purple crescent on it._

 _-5 days later-_

 _Dipper and Mabel went out in the forest (who had just turned 17 the day before) and saw the bubble._

 _Bill laughed and summoned Cinder, Nick Wizard, Kaito and Dan to defend the bubble._

" _Guys, you need to come quick! I think Grace is trapped!" Mabel cried._

 _Dipper used his gauntlets from 'Legend of the Gemulets' and heigh-altering flashlight to fight them._

 _Sky and the others along with the Junior Knights arrived to help Mabel and Dipper with Ladybug and Chat Noir at Hand._

 _So they fought the bad guys while Sky, Chee Chee, Byrn, Mabel and Ladybug got the key from Dippy Fresh who was guarding the bubble and went inside to find me._

 _Inside, I was talking to one of the young minor male character in blue._

" _Do you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?" I said as he was holding a turtle during 'The Time Traveler's pig' episode._

" _Grace!" Sky cried._

" _And yes I am a witch" Past Mabel said as she left with Waddles which caused them to run away from the mob lead by Sprott._

 _Then the scene flashed forward to Blendin's game and I saw how my younger self might have looked like in the style of the show._

 _Skip to the Last Mabelcorn and I got to help Mabel to beat up C-beth and friends._

 _Then Dipper and Mabel VS the future happened and Mabel had had enough._

" _Grace! You have to let go of the past or you'll be trapped here forever!" Mabel cried._

" _Mabel?" I asked._

 _I looked at Past Mabel and current Mabel in two takes and scratched my head in confusion._

" _What's going on?" I asked._

" _Daydreamer, They're going to take you from your paradise. Get Ladybug's miraculous so you can stay here" Hawkmoth said._

" _I can't! I...No! I just wanted to relive the series not take Ladybug's miraculous! She's my hero!" I cried._

 _At this point in time, I looked like my 14 year old self and made a shockwave with my watch at the ceiling as Hawkmoth tried to control my body against my will._

" _It's her watch. Dipper aim at her watch!" Ladybug cried._

 _Dipper used his cool gnome cuffs to shoot a blue fireball at my watch which broke it._

" _Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug cried as she caught the Akuma._

" _No more evil doing for you, little Akuma" she said as she undid the corruption and released it._

" _Bye, bye butterfly" Ladybug said as the white butterfly flew away._

" _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug cried as I was turned back to normal and the bubble was removed._

" _Thank you for saving me" I smiled._

 _Meanwhile in Bill-land..._

" _I'll be back Disney Knights and next time you won't be able to stop me from claim your dimension and my former home!" Bill cried._

 _In the 2_ _nd_ _dimension version of the Tri-state Area..._

 _Resistance lead Candace felt something was wrong in the universe and returned to her original post to help the animal Agents._

 _As Bill made contact with the 2_ _nd_ _dimension eviler Dr Dof (I can't spell his name), Vanessa and his wife..._

 _I was led by my friends along with Chat Noir and Ladybug to the Mystery Shack where they had arranged for all of my fave characters from Garnet to ice bear to Star and Marco to all of the Gravity Falls Gang, KP, Atomic Betty and Friends, Jake Long, Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Mickey and Oswald, Sora, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, his friends, Jasiri and Kopa, Iron man, Deadpool, Konata, Haruhi, Cat Dog etc to be at the party._

 _Then I removed my blindfold._

" _Oh my gosh! Thank you guys! This is amazing!" I cried in happiness._

 _Everyone then sang 'Happy Birthday' to me._

" _What do you wish for, Grace?" Dipper asked._

" _I wish to being able to survive life in general and still being able to be a kid at heart._

 _I also wish to share my worries about the future and that with everyone's help I would somehow be able to survive being an adult with my friends" I added._

 _I blew out my candles and Dipper and Mabel got me a special present: a Dipper hat, Grappling shook, My own shooting star sweater in my size and the official Journal 3 along with my own personal journal that I could write all of my adventures in._

 _Then we all danced and sang along to Ember's 'Remember' song._

 _While the music played in the background, Green arrived and took me somewhere private so we could talk privately._

 _-Nazo's scene-_

 _Green came to Grace's birthday and had quite a few gifts, many of the gifts he brought were from his friends who couldn't make it such as the Freedom Fighters. But he brought quite a few gifts from him, "hi Grace." He said as he arrived._

"Hi Green." She said.

"My friends who couldn't make it send their best of regards." Green said.

"So Green... Could you help me with growing up?" Grace asked.

"I can give advice, for starters think of the cool things from growing up. Such as driving and piloting stuff, it takes a good amount of courage to get into a vehicle in the real world, and it takes a calm mind to drive or pilot a vehicle. Believe me it is hard, but its also very beneficial." Green said.

"That sounds... Good... And I think I can do it, I've survived bad guys and high school, so it should be fun when I can drive vehicles." She said.

"Another thing would be working and business, it is hard getting business but if you find a job you just really love in the real world, then you'll never work a day in your life because your job is fun, an old and close friend of mine told me that.

 _But of course there's also relaxing and having fun, the guide to having a good life is balancing fun and games, time with loved ones and work and business._

 _Everyone has their own limits and ways to fit the important things in and stay balanced, I personally don't know how you spend the fun stuff aside from cartoons, games, writing and talking with friends and family._

 _And I don't know if you've found work and are balancing business stuff, but a wise thing to do when it comes to money is budget and calculate, like how much income you make monthly and what you spend it on, its tricky but it can help out in the long run." Green said._

"I didn't exactly expect that... But thank you very much." Grace said as she hugged Green.

"Any time my friend." Green said.

 _-end of Nazo's scene-_

 _I then went outside to look at the stars and Dipper joined me._

" _Are you enjoying the night?" he asked._

" _Yeah, it's just I'm going to miss you guys especially you and Mabel when I watch other cartoons in the future" I replied._

 _He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder._

" _We'll always be here when you need some nostalgia; Mabel and I will be ok if you watch other shows to help you deal with the loss but we're going to come back soon I just don't know when. Oh, I have a extra present for you." Dipper said._

 _I closed my eye and he placed something in my hands._

 _I opened them._

" _OMG! You got me purple flowers! Thank you so much Dipper!" I exclaimed as I hugged him._

 _He hugged me back and smiled._

" _Your welcome, Birthday girl" He said._

" _I think Pacifica is waiting for you inside" I said after five minutes of silence._

" _Don't stay out too long" Dipper said._

" _See ya later, Dipper" I waved as he went back inside._

 _-10 minutes later-_

" _So need any company?" Green asked._

" _Yeah, I've been thinking about Owlman's offer at becoming a universal Knight and I might accept the offer but I want to help my friends first before I move on" I replied._

" _Ok, So has Mabel and Dipper managed to help you deal with your fear of growing up?" Green asked._

" _Yeah, I think so. I know that I'll always be able to love cartoons which I will for as long as I live and I will never stop loving writing. It's my passion along with learning more about the past and Walt Disney plus my friends' support I will be able to cope with the future." I said._

 _I changed into my 18 year old (slightly taller) self with a purple top with all of my favourite cartoon characters on it, blue jeans, purple and yellow glasses and blue Oswald the lucky rabbit shoes._

 _Then Owlman appeared through the wind._

" _So have you made a decision about my offer?" he asked._

" _Yes, I accept but I wish to do it after I have finished my missions with the Disney Knights" I said._

" _Very well. Good luck, Grace" Owlman said._

 _-To be continued...-_

 _Cutscene:_

 _Sunburst and Starlight came across the mirror that lead to the alternative Equestria which had once been ruled by Good King Sombra and was now ruled by Luna and Celestia._

Sunburst had Gradient of dark cornflower blue to moderate cyan eyes, a Vivid and brilliant vermilion mane, Brilliant gamboge with light apple greenish gray spots coat and Orange sun with bursting yellow rays and six blue stars cutie mark with Light yellow magic aura.

 _The Alternative King Sombra though now evil due to his sacrifice to save both universes missed our Celestia very much and had some good still left in him._

 _Alternative Trixie was now an Alicorn princess and attacked poor Starlight and Sunburst as they tried to find a way out of this strange opposite world._

 _The two friends ran into this world's version of the Mane 6 and Spike who were criminals._

" _Where are you two from?" Evil Spike asked._

" _We're not from here, we're lost and trying to find our way home" Starlight said._

" _I've seen you before, You're the grand wizard" Evil Twilight said._

" _Who, Me? No! That's someone else" Sunburst said._

 _King Sombra used his magic to send the duo back through the portal before they caused more confusion._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _-2 weeks later-_

 _Janja was summoned to a mysterious dark part of Toontown in a dark room with hidden security camera screens._

 _Nick Wizard was in an arm chair with a round table that had symbols that represented every Disney, Nick, video game and Cartoon network villains in all of history._

" _Hello, Janja. Take a seat; You're one of the dark knights of my round table after all" Nick Wizard said._

Among the villains sitting at the table (some of these Villains has escaped from Wasteland) were Ratigan, Mortimer, Gaston, Sammy, Chernabog, Cortana, Bowser, Ursula, Nasira, Marluxia, CLU and Rinzler.

Princpal Scudworth was also there as he had accepted Nick Wizard's invation and was smiling shyly.

They had Kion, Kopa, Zack, Panchito, Jose, Sora and Dogo locked up in a cellar with the man in the iron mask from the Flash.

"So what can I do to help?" Killer frost said as Deathstorm and Reverb were behind her.

"Make it quick, I've got a flash to kill" Zoom said in the background.

"The plan is to make sure Bill returned and cause a distraction while Cortana and the other video game villains spread chaos so all of the video game worlds could fall into darkness" Nick wizard said.

"I like it when do we start?" Cortana asked.

"Soon, We need to gather supplies first. Marluxia, Nasira, Sammy, Gaston and Rinzler; You'll guard the captives with Killer Frost. The rest of you are with me. We're going on a little errand" Nick wizard.

"To do what?" Chernabog asked.

"To get our inside man to spy on the Disney Knights and contact the Dark Disney Knights; I heard about this legend about these swords Walt secretly planted into each world he created that's linked to the Disney magic of that world and the secret shields in every single video game world that ever exist. I need them to find them all before the Disney Knights get wind of what we're planning. Oh and Zoom...I need you to capture Yen Sid, he seems to be the one who always tells them what we're up to" Nick wizard said.

A portal to an alternative reality with other Disney Fans appeared and Zoom smiled

"We're going to target them next" Zoom said.

"I'll make sure they're first on my list" a voice said from the shadows.

The Villains turned and the figure who spoke came out of the shadows.

The figure was a Slender cat with grey fur, olive tan skin at sunset, fairly tan skin, green eyes, blue eye shadow, and black hair wearing Egyptian like headdress, gold cuffs, and ruby dress.

Her name was Mirage.

-End of cutscene-

 **Extra:**

 **-S Danyal Allen's scene-**

 ** _Danyal gets a signal in her book and she says, "Anakin!"_**

 ** _Anakin reports in and he says, "Yes ma'am."_**

 _**Danyal said, "You need to crack this code."**_

 ** _It said, "Ghbsja... ewcl jw... kdbjv'o kg kejw. Z dxnv olevpeaec qg gnlnzzb xfn qzv yeacz tzf dxk kdb Xfnzw. Kdb hfsbj zp egczp urj yjzjd krhsskelf fn awjpomtpfge wq lya tzzi lx kdb mjao. Qfq'ow du lfcu egga." (Keyword Jedi) which decoded to:_**

 _" **Please... help me... there's no time. I have something to provide for the child who has the Force. The power it holds can bring salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. You're my only hope."**_

 ** _Anakin cracks it and he asks "So you want me to investigate this manner?"_**

 ** _Danyal nodded and she says, "Green is waiting."_**

 ** _Anakin jumped into the portal._**

 ** _-end of scene-_**

 ** _Anakin and Green were at the Disney Castle._**

 _" **I have called you here because your mother, Anakin wants to help you get stronger and We need to find out some information on this mysterious ally of 'Nick Wizard' called 'Dark Zero'" Queen Minnie said.**_

 _" **Should we tell the others?" Green asked.**_

 _" **No, they must not know about 'Dark Zero' right now because he appears to be from the future and we don't want to mess the timeline" Minnie said.**_

 ** _So Anakin and Green went out to find 'Dark Zero' after receiving upgraded weapons from Anakin's mother through the force in order to learn his weaknesses._**

 ** _'Dark Zero' was waiting for them inside an abandoned Sith Temple._**

 _" **Who are you?" Anakin asked.**_

 _" **Why do you wish to know?" 'Dark Zero' asked.**_

 _" **You're working for someone. Someone we already know and is against us. Are you working for PIXAR or Nick Wizard?" Green asked.**_

 _" **I don't have to tell you anything but the holocron has knowledge about me that even I don't know about. I dare you to try and open it" 'Dark Zero' mocked them.**_

 ** _Anakin almost attempted to open the Sith holocron but Green stopped him._**

 _" **Don't do it Anakin! Don't you want to see your mother again?!" Green cried.**_

 ** _Anakin stopped and turned around, glaring at Dark Zero._**

 _" **You can glare all you want, you're never going to figure out who I am. At least not at this point in time at least" 'Dark Zero' said.**_

 ** _-Part of S Danyal Allen's scene-_**

 ** _Anakin using his katana lightsaber tried to trade blows and successfully slashed_**

 ** _the guy's stomach._**

 ** _Green tried to remove the guy's helmet, but to no avail and Dark Zero escaped._**

 ** _-end of scene-_**

 _" **That's it we have to go to the future!" Green said.**_

 ** _So they called both Silver and the flash to help them go roughly 20 years into the future._**

 ** _The world was partly in ruin as figures in the shadows raced past saving people from the creepy breadwinners and faceless robots that were meant to be bodyguards for America and the rest of the world._**

 _" **What is going on here?" Green cried.**_

 _" **Welcome to what's left of America and the world; this is your president and ruler speaking: 'Dark Zero'. You might remember me from my previous life when I used my real name, I am still that person but now I'm so much more! So if you don't obey my rules to divide the world through war, you will get a face full of purple force lightening! Yeah, I'm a Sith lord too; cool isn't it? Now back to work! That is all" The voice from the screens said.**_

 _" **Previous life?" Anakin asked.**_

 _" **I have a bad feeling about this" Green said.**_

" _ **You don't know how he was before his transformation? I have a photo of him before he changed" A stand-buyer said as they showed the boys a picture of 'Dark Zero' in his normal stated.**_

 _ **The boys gasped.**_

" _ **That explains everything! We have to go back to 2016 right now!" Green cried as they went back to the present and began to think up of ways to prevent 'Dark Zero' from becoming president.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Nick Wizard encountered a new ally who had been slightly forgotten by the general public: Shezap!**_

 _ **Physically, SheZap bears a striking resemblance to Guy, both normal and as SheZow, although with altered colouring because of his creation. As a result, his skin is a greenish shade, and his hair has green streaks in it, and his costume and hair as SheZap are in shades of green and black.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Shezap asked.**_

" _ **I'm Nick Wizard and I've seen the potential you have that could help make my new team stronger if you're willing to help me recruit one more person: a devil character from 'Angel's friends'. If you can do it before the crossover events happens you and the character you choose will be official members of my round table. Understood?" Nick wizard explained.**_

" _ **Yes, sir. I'm on it" SheZap said as she raced into the 'Angel's friends' universe.**_

 _ **At the same time, the Dudepow version of SheZap was getting ready to capture both Dudepow and Shezow before SheZap did and smiled.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **PIXAR was in the bald mountain, former home of Chernaborg waiting for her secondary accomplice to arrive.**_

 _ **A flash of red lightning raced to her.**_

 _ **"Thawne, I need your help to find out who killed my daughter and kill them for me. Then find a way to bring her back as I need her for a special future mission with Kaito" PIXAR said.**_

 _ **"Fine but this doesn't mean we're friends" the reverse-flash said.**_

 _ **He then sped away and PIXAR grinned even though she looked at the picture of Coral with sadness.**_

 _ **In the ashes of the Flashpoint Paradox entrance to the speedforce, Evil Me rose and followed the Flash's footprints to our time then grinned as she came up with a plan to find the used-to-be-deceased PIXAR.**_

 _ **-end of extra-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this special chapter.**_

 _ **Next up is the first part to the crossover with the 'Rouges of Time' that starts the chain of events so keep your eyes out for that.**_

 _ **Remember to PM me if you have any more ideas that I could do for more chapters as I don't want the story to end until maybe sometime next year (if I'm lucky).**_

 _ **Quick Code time:**_

 _ **Yozxp Kzmgsvi rh xllo!**_

 _ **Blf nzb zoivzwb pmld dsl 'Wzip Avil' rh yfg srh uzgv rh hgroo fmpmldm zh lu irtsg mld...**_

 _ **Ru blf'iv dlmwvirmt ru R'n tlrmt gl ivevzo 'Wzip Avil'h rwvmgrgb rm gsrh hglib gsvm blf'iv dilmt, gszg'h yvrmt hzevw uli 'Fmrevihzo pmrtsgh'**_

 _ **'Fmrevihzo Pmrtsgh rh xlnrmt hllm rm 2020(Rg'h mlg urmzoob yfg R'n gsrmprmt 3 bvzih rh yvggvi gszm 5)**_

 _ **Hslfow R xilhhlevi gsrh hglib drgs nb 'EZHG' IDYB hglib?**_

 _ **Hslfow R zggvnkg gl rmxofwv Xzkgzrm Kozmvg zg z ozgvi wzgv?**_

 _ **Hslfow gsviv yv z Wrhmvb Pmrtsgh evihrlm lu xrero Dzi yfg rmhgvzw lu dszg gsvb wrw rm gsv nlerv, hlnvlmv zxgfzoob wrvh(R pmld Kvttb wrvw dsrxs dzh HLLL hzw -R xirvw- yfg nzbyv lmv lu gsv Wrhmvb Pmrtsgh xlfow wrv)?**_

 _ **Rh zmblmv tlrmt gl elgv uli gsv kloo? (R mvvw nliv elgvh kvlkov!)**_

 _ **Hkvvwulixv zmblmv?**_

 _ **Gsv Uozhsklrmg kzizwlc Vero Nv droo ivgfim drgs gsv Ivevihv Uozhs lmv wzb**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you have lasted this far through summer!**_

 _ **Next up with be what triggers the crossover between the Disney Knights and the Rouges of Time into their World so stay tuned!**_

 _ **So read and review or All of the Dark Knights of the round table will get you!**_

 _ **Disney knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: Should Patch be the next Chat noir after Adrien and should my ML OC be a lion or a form of cat?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 11- The way to the crossover…_

 _ **The Sh**_ **eZow and Get Ed characters belong to their creators. I'm just borrowing them! Tamu and Sukari belong to AnonymousZGirl. I'm just borrowing them for this cameo!**

During the night, a hooded figure snuck into the Mystery Tower with Zoom.

When Yen Sid noticed the figure he tried to defend himself, but the figure summoned a charm that transformed the sorcerer into a white orb of light and the figure sealed it in a card.

Then Zoom took the figure and the card to the place where the hostages were held.

I had a strange vision of the future while I was asleep:

 _-_ _ **AnonymousZGirl**_ 's idea-

 _A group of Asgardians and Olympians were fighting each other._

Then the image of a girl with long blond hair appeared but I only saw her from behind with her shimmering white wings.

Next to the girl was the Giant Seahorse from one of the Percy Jackson Movies.

Then there was a flurry of scattered white feathers and a young man around 18 or 19 years old appeared holding in his arms a unconscious Bernice in a light blue Olympian dress.

 _-end of vision-_

 _I woke up and ran to Green._

 _I told him about the vision and his eyes widened._

" _The boy in your vision was PIXAR's eldest son from her first marriage" Green said._

" _You mean Kaito?" I asked._

" _Someone else. You might need to keep an eye on Bernice just in case she's in danger" Green said._

 _I nodded and then returned to bed._

 _The next morning, We tried to contact him but there was no answer so we went to his mysterious tower to look for him._

 _There was a scroll on his desk about the prophecy with the firebird and a special message:_

' _In order to find the Firebird hero and their friends, help the one called She-Zow and other lost gems. Once those heroes have been helped to save the day, you will find the path to meet the one you seek'._

" _We need to find She-Zow fast" I said._

 _So as we searched for She-Zow, The Dark Disney Knights used a special map app to find_ ' _the swords that were linked to the Disney magic of each world and the secret shields in every single video game world that ever exist' through the Disney and Video game universe unknown to our knowledge._

 _In the spirit Realm..._

 _Tai Lung was still angery about his defeat from Po that happened in 'Kung Fu Panda'._

" _Tai Lung, Let go of your anger now and find inner peace. It wasn't your destiny but you can carve a new one by changing your ways for the better"Oogway suggested._

 _Tigress, Po and the other furious fie members sensed something was wrong as the staff Oogway gave Po (at the end of Kung Fu panda 3) was stolen by Janja by teleporting in and out of the jade palace as it was also linked the whole cartoon universe through the power of 'Chi'._

 _So even the staff was special too._

 _Meanwhile, Kylo Ren had assembled the dark Jedi Knights and started looking for Luke and the holocron of the sith and Jedi._

The Sith holocron were pyramids or tetrahedrons, whilst the Jedi holocrons were of cuboid shape, and were accessible only to those who were able to control the dark side of the Force with a red light.

Jedi Holocron were Polyhedron-shaped with a blue glow and bronze outlines Jedi artifacts used to store information and teachings of the Jedi Order.

Holocrons were constructed with a security mechanism preventing non-Force-sensitive individuals from opening them and accessing the secrets held within.

The teachings contained in Jedi holocrons were typically relayed to whomever opened them as an interactive hologram, appearing as the Jedi Master who had recorded the information. Sharing the knowledge found on Jedi holocrons with those who were not members of the Jedi Order was discouraged, as the majority of holocorns contained data relating to the nature and applications of the Force.

Holocrons were stored within the Holocron Vault, located within the Jedi Archives of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Access to the Vault was only permitted to Jedi who currently served on the Jedi High Council.

Many holocrons could only be unlocked when paired with a memory crystal, such as the Kyber memory crystal, entrusted to the Rodian Jedi Master Bolla Ropal during the Clone Wars, which contained a list of all known Force-sensitive younglings

 _Ahsoka Tano and her friends fought them to stall for time as Kylo's knights had also been tasked to find us and prevent us from finding the items of the different worlds in case the Dark Disney Knights failed._

 _What Kylo Ren didn't know was that there were Grey Jedi like Ezra fighting the first order on the sidelines._

 _We eventually found SheZow before Dudepow and SheZap did._

 _SheZow's appearance consists of:_

A cheetah print top that reaches to the wrists, along with a pair of slim tights to match.

A pair of light pink latex gloves that end before the elbows.

Belt arrayed with high tech gadges, with the color scheme of black and pink. along with the famous SheZow S emblem in the center.

A magenta corset, with white straps that hold the famous _SheZow S symbol_ in the center.

Thigh high go-go boots, with pink soles.

A cape down to the bottoms of his feet, the colors of a violet pink, with the tip of hot pink.

A violet pink skirt, that ends at the middle of his/her thighs. Giving off a brighter shine on the side.

Long ebony hair that ends past the shoulders with a curl, along with a magenta and grey pair of streaks and a wave at the top of the forehead.

Makeup: Pink eye shadow, a small coating of blush, thick drawn on eyebrows, and a mole on the right cheek.

" _SheZow, we need your help to find our friends and save the universe" I said._

" _I have to rescue Dudepow from her version of SheZap: Dudepaw" SheZow said._

"L _ooking for me?!" DudePaw cried._

 _We turned around and standing on the roof of a building was SheZap, DudePaw, Sulfus' clone, Grilla and Cold Finger._

" _Let DudePow go!" SheZow cried._

" _No, He's needed for the plan and you can't stop us!" SheZap cried._

 _DudePaw wore a cheetah print top that is overlapped by a short sleeve, red shirt,_ A pair of black latex gloves that end before the elbows, Belt arrayed with high tech gadges, with the color scheme of red and blue along with the famous DudePaw D emblem in the center, Black straps located in the center of the chest that hold the DudePaw D symbol in the center.,Calve high boots with rough spikes protruding from the sides and top, with red soles,A cape down to the bottoms of his feet, the colors light red, with the tips of baby red, Red shorts, that ends at the middle of his/her thighs and _Short ebony hair that castcades to streaks of red highlights (similar to Guy's original hair), styled in a messy fashion._

Cold Finger's appearance consists of;

A blue parka jacket with a fluff of blue faux fur on the curves of the hood, with pockets located on each side of the arms.

A pair of light blue snow pants, tucked into the inside of his boots.

Dark blue snow boots, with light blue soles, and a set of faux fur on the edges.

Frost bite, blue skin.

 _spiked hair that's formed from ice._

Grilla's appearance consists of;

Orangish, red skin. Similar to cold finger; relating to her powers.

A full coat inspired by a Teppanyaki chef, but instead of white; is painted with the color scheme of black, but with red and yellow flame patterns on it beginning at the wrists and waist. And a red Jalapeno Pepper symbol on the chest, surrounded by a green flame.

A large Teppanyaki Chef like hat, matching the color and design scheme of her outfit; A flame emerging from the bottom.

A pair of red high heels, with an orange tint of the tips.

A coating of black lipstick across her lips.

 _And yellow/ orangish hair, peeking from the back of her head (hat). Ending a bit past the shoulders._

" _Fine, we'll have to fight our way out of this" SheZow said as she got out her Laser lipstick and SheZap got out her "Killer Curling Wand", which produces a red blade._

 _Then the two fought in an intense battle of swords._

 _Ed appeared out of the portal with his friends with a mysterious package._

He is a genetically engineered teen (around age 14) in a blue costume, made from the instructions of an ancient alien articraft found by Ol' Skool. Ed's job is to fight evil.

Ed's vehicle he rides around on is a hoverboard co-piloted by Torch, a small floating fireball hologram with a face. Other than that, he wears a blue-and-black helmet with armpads and kneepads. He wear a bright blue costume around most of the time. When he is not saving the world, he appears to wear a normal, casual t-shirt and reveals his spiky black hair.

" _Who are you?" Dudepaw asked._

" _I'm Ed and I'm trying to protect this package from the bad guys" Ed said._

" _SheZap, are you working for someone?" I asked._

" _I'm not going to tell you what's going on but maybe Louise from Bob's burgers knows something" SheZap said as she caught SheZow and summoned Louise before leading the other villains to Nick Wizard's secret dark hideout._

 _Louise had black hair, black eyes and tan skin like the rest of the family, she wears her hair in pigtails with yellow ties and is almost never seen without wearing her trademark rabbit ear hat wearing a green frock and black sockless shoes._

" _I have a feeling some of Jasiri's friends know what the villains are up in the pridelands. Oh and tell Mabel I said hi!" Louise said as she waved and went back home in a flash._

 _So we decided to go to the pridelands and see if we could get help figuring out what in the world was going on._

 _-_ AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 _Two female hyenas are running over to Jasiri and the one who has her bangs over her eyes tackles Jasiri._

"Oh boy it is like so awesome to see you! we miss you Jasiri! oh did you change your hair? it looks more spiky! I love it! you should keep it that way oh the other day I saw a bug and I was like wow I never seen a bug that big before I wonder what it would taste like and so I tried it and boy was it like ewwwwwwwwwww, like way gross and then I found out it wasn't a bug at all, it was a very grumpy gerbil but he says he is a hamster but I know better...he is a gerbil!"

"Oh brother, Sukari get off of her...we all don't have time for your weirdness today with what has been going on." (the one called Tamu said this).

"Aw but Tamu! I want to tell her what else happen after I had spit him out and got like a lot of drool all over him because I tried to eat him!" Sukari said.

"I don't think this is the time for that, and no you aren't telling her...I'm doing so because you will just get distracted." Tamu said.

The one named Sukari lets out a gasp "I do not get distracted!" just then a butterfly goes by and she becomes distracted and she starts to go after it.

"Now we came here to tell you that we heard someone say Nick Wizard's real name as well as his plans and we thought we should come and tell you so you can tell those knights."Tamu said.

 _-End of scene-  
_

 _The three hyenas didn't know we had arrived behind them as we had overheard part of their conversation (only the 2nd half).  
_

" _Excuse me? Can you help us please? We're trying to find out what the villains are up too, do you have any intel on Nick Wizard's group?" I asked._

 _Tamu turned around in surprise._

" _Who are you?" Tamu asked._

" _They're the Disney knights! They were here not too long ago helping me and the lion guard." Jasiri smiled._

" _Oh! That's great news. We found out what the villains were up to from that gerbil after I tried to eat him." Tamu said._

" _Did he tell you in message form?" Sky asked._

"Why yes. I have a message for you: 'The bad guys are hunting for items that are linked to the very power and heart of each Disney and Game world; Swords for Disney and Shields for the game worlds. You have to find the rouges in time in order to stop them from finding all of the items in order to capture the firebird.' Good luck! I tried to eat Hamsterviel as well! Yeah that was his name" Tamu said.

" _Thanks...um.." I began._

" _Tamu and this is Sukari" Tamu said._

" _Thanks guys" Sky added._

" _No problem, Knights! Good luck saving the multiverse!" Sukari exclaimed as we started searching for the Rouges._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _Anakin started to walk into the Mystery Shack._

 _Mabel asked, "Anakin what are you doing here?"_

 _Anakin answered, "I came here to get more information on this mark. I started to gain powers to use the nightmares to my advantage."_

 _Dipper took out his book and he asked, "What year were you born?"_

 _Anakin replied, "2000. Why do you ask?"_

 _Dipper responded, "The Demon Fear is known to be the mastermind of the Halloween Horror Nights since 1990. I suspect he chose you because your brother was a Sith. Is that true?"_

 _Anakin responded, "Yes and no. Yes he fell from grace and was an enemy, but he is recovering with Elsa by his side. I nicknamed her "Frenhines eira." Means Snow Queen in Welsh."_

 _Anakin decided to walk out of the shack to find the portal back to his World, but he saw Jessica Rabbit heading to him._

 _He asked, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Jessica was hiding something behind her back and she started to follow him and she asked, "Can you please come to my car?"_

 _Anakin shook his head and he said, "No. I must go back."_

 _Jessica pulled out her gun and she said, "I'm sorry, but you need to come." Anakin started to comply as soon as they reached the car._

 _Anakin saw her pulling out a tank that contained an anaesthetic and he tried to fight her away and she pushed him in his car and she pressed the device that would go over his nose and mouth forcing the boy to inhale the substance._

 _Anakin felt as if his body was losing strength as the barbiturate was compelling and corroding his senses and he fell unconscious._

 _Jessica drove the car away to take the child to the Disney Knights._

 _-end of scene-_

 _After we received Tamu's message and went looking for a way to get to the Rouges' dimension, we went back to hideout to think of a plan._

 _Jessica arrived 20 minutes later with Anakin in her arms._

" _Jessica? What's wrong? What happened to Anakin?" I asked._

" _I couldn't let him go back home just yet. He needs to learn how to control that new power he has and you let him know what's going on" Jessica replied._

 _Anakin stirred._

" _Oh...What happened? Wait a minute, you knocked me out! Are you crazy?!" Anakin cried._

" _No but look who's here" Jessica stated._

 _He sat up and realized where he was._

" _Why am I here? Is it something important?" He asked._

" _We need you and your friends' help to stop the bad guys taking the items that give all of the Disney and game worlds their power. I suspect someone might try to target your friends although we don't know how to get there" I said._

" _I might know a short cut: Through the Kim Possible world" Anakin said._

 _My eyes lit up._

" _YES! Can we sing 'Naked Mole Rap' as we go past?" I asked._

" _Maybe after we save all of the worlds we can. Now follow me and Jessica, stop knocking people out" Anakin said as he led the way through the portal._

 _So we went through Middleton and arrived in the Rouges' dimension._

" _You're all in danger, You have to come with us" I said._

" _We can take care of ourselves though" Naitus said._

" _I think there's more than just one villain looking for you guys and if they find you they might try to kill or capture you" Sky said._

 _Jessica sighed._

" _Help us by leaving or we'll have to do it the hard way" Jessica said._

" _Wait, why is crazy Jessica here?" Danyal asked._

" _I'm so sorry, you guys" I said._

" _Now!" Jessica said._

" _Jessica, no!" Anakin cried._

 _-S Danyal Allen's scene-_

 _Jessica knocked out the rest of the Rogues with help._

 _She knocked Natius out with barbiturate and when the Firebird tried to take control she used a plastic bag with chloroform, Mahad and Mana got attacked with the Sleep Powder attack from Pokémon, Bianca got smacked over the head with a frying pan and Danyal got injected with a serum that gives her sensory overload._

 _Samara was injected with a sedative, Vandela tried to fight them off with Toboé and they both got knocked over and got knocked unconscious with a punch to the temple._

 _-end of scene-_

 _We took them to a safehouse and searched for a way to track down the items._

 _The rouges began to stir after about 2 hours._

" _I'm sorry we had to care you out but it was the only way to make sure you're all safe." Jessica said._

" _We need to find these items that power all of the Disney and game worlds before the villains do. We don't know what they want to use them for but my guess that it's to power something to get the firebird" I said._

" _You guys have to rest up, We'll looking for the items right now and hopefully once the computer is able to locate each one we'll be able to get to them before the bad guys do" Sky said._

" _I need to go look for someone. Anakin, are you coming?" Green asked._

" _Sure" Anakin said._

 _-Then the future scene happened and they returned moments later in real time-_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _At the same time..._

 _Mirage had bumped into the Dark Disney Knights during her search for the rouges and had made a list of the items that had been found so far:_

a forest-themed sword for Snow white with golden embroidery(It being the first cartoon movie Walt made means it's the very special and important one),

Prince Philip's sword from Sleeping beauty, (Found)

a glass slipper-handled sword for Cinderella, (Found)

A sea-themed sword for the little mermaid, (found)

a frog-themed sword for the princess and the frog,

a genie-themed sword for Aladdin, (found)

A Simba/ Kion/Kiara/Kopa-themed lion sword for the Lion king,

Mulan's sword for her movie, (Found)

a rose-themed sword for Beauty and the beast, (Found)

a cool black and purple sword for Darkwing duck

a friendship mouse and elephant-themed sword for Dumbo, (found)

a kimmuincator-themed sword for KP

 _A sword modeled after Kuzco and Kronk's spinach puffs for Kuzco's world)_

the mickey shield for Kingdom hearts,

A purple cat sword modeled after Kat from Kid VS Kat for that show

a ratchet and clack shield for the duo (found)

A Mario and Sonic themed Shield(found)

A Sly Copper shield (Found)

a Megaman shield (found)

A warcraft shield (found)

A shield based on the princess from Sonic '06 for that very game

Note: There is a lot more shields just can't list them all

The chi staff from Kung Fu Panda 3- linked to the very heart of Kung Fu panda(found **-Kung Fu Panda is an exception to the rule because the staff was already stolen-)**

The firebird- linked to the heart of the Rouges' universe and fantasia

"I must get that firebird for Nick Wizard and PIXAR" Mirage said.

"We'll find it, Mirage and the other items. Just got to hope Louise lead them on the wrong path" Brooke said.

Mirage frowned as they kept traveling, their next destination: The Lion King where they steal the sword modeled after Kion and Kopa leaving the Lion Guard at the mercy of a hurricane and then went to Zootopia.

Bernice found a Flowey Sword and Gaster Blaster Shield for Undertale and another game before Mirage and the Dark Disney Knights.

So she kept them safe while we were with the Rouges.

XXXXX

When Anakin and Green came back, Green was taken in by Owlman for a secret mission that could help us find the items in time.

-S Danyal Allen's scene-

Natius asked, "What do you say guys?"

Mana came back in tears as she said, "Green has disappeared?"

Mahad saw Anakin's wrist and saw blood on it asked, "What happened to you?"

Grace cried, "We should head to Walt Disney."

-End of scene-

Then Danyal's book glowed and we got teleported to the dimension Walt Disney was.

 _Cutscene:_

 _The animal who helped Fluffy with the prank on both the sheep and PIXAR was called Tom the same Tom who was hired by Bellwether secretly._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _In the future..._

 _Nick Wizard sent Reverb and Deathstorm to check on future 'Dark Zero'._

 _After Green and Anakin had left the part in time, 'Dark Zero' was somehow captured in a cage._

" _'Dark Zero'? How did you get inside that cage?" Reverb asked._

" _I don't know" 'Dark Zero replied._

 _A dog called Carface was with them who stood there in confusion._

 _A bunch of girls stood next to the cage._

-AnonymousZGirl's scene- _  
_

 _"See what happens when you try to hurt everyone...these are one of the reasons I hate you, and the only way you will know your place is by this only means." The girls said._

Then they make him drink what seems to be a bottle of some kind and then the next thing anyone knew he is turned into a toon.

"What have you done to me?!"he screamed.

"What has to be done...'cousin'...and I use the term loosely, you are a sick man...I hate men like you who try to become president...I want everyone to be safe but you...you and all the men in the family have to cause so much pain and sorrow! you don't even care about the lives that are lost because of your senseless acts!"the male voice came out of the hooded figure but that wasn't their real voice and then another hooded figure figure came and gave them a green bottle.

"What is that? is that...no it can't be...you wouldn't!" The second hooded figure said.

"I would...you could of lost and tried to become a better person, but you took away everything...me and my sisters are just giving you what you had coming since the day you won...and that is being turned into a toon and then..." They splashed the green stuff in the bottle and he started to melt.

"What now?" One of the sisters asked.

"We make sure that he doesn't win, let's send the middle younger sister of ours to the past to take care of him..."The one who used the dip said.

"I will not let you down, I will stop him as best I can so the family will not be broken."she said

 _Then the other much younger than her who was a younger sister as well but not the middle sister decided to speak._

"Maybe we can try to talk to him, try to make him understand that what he was doing and is going to do in the future is wrong and that he is just not seeing through the eyes of the people who have family not just in the USA but in the whole world and him trying to keep them from each other is the reason why all of us were made in the first place...I know you all hate him, I do too...but I still believe were in the wrong for turning him into a toon just to get him back for the lives he hurt...I loved them just much as you all but we need to find a way better way to save them than what we just did now...even if he is a bad person...he is still family."the little girl said.

The older sister let out a sigh "little sister, I know you want to see the good in everyone but there was no good in that man after 'it' happen...you know what I speak of...we are but nobodies of her former self and the only way we can return to who we were is to stop him and help those are fighting him in the past...need I must show you on the day of the day we were born?"

Just then the bad guy saw what the older sister was showing them that was on a very big movie screen.

 _There was a girl walking in the world where Dark Zero now ruled and she looked mad as she started to cry but as she did so a Grimm with a heartless symbol a appeared and one by one more came and one of them took the girl to a place to hide her as her heart started to lose hope and her nobodies started to be born, all 1095 of them all to which were female.  
_

"The Heartless-Grimm are only doing how she feels and that is finding and throwing away any one who may turn out to be just like him...  
we will send one Heartless-Grimm in the past with middle sister and if she should fall we shall send one of the other 1095 nobodies...the time of man is over, the time for females to take over and make sure no bad man runs for president ever again and we will make sure it is a good man or woman this time!"

After seeing this future Carface went back to the past and hides under a bed which belonged to his new owner who is PIXAR's son.

-end of scene-

 _Reverb and Deathstorm returned to the present and decided to warn the to-be-Future-'Dark Zero' of the potential danger._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _As the Reverse flash searched for Coral's killer, he came across the FPP Evil Me._

" _Who are you?" He asked._

" _I am Grace but call me Paradox Queen" She grinned._

" _That's an interesting nickname. Who are you looking for?" Reverse flash asked._

" _PIXAR. I want to know how I got here and join in with whatever the villains here are doing" she replied._

" _I'm looking for Coral's killer -She was PIXAR's second oldest child. Would you like to join me?" Reverse Flash asked._

" _Ok, I could do with stretching my legs" Paradox Queen replied with a grin as she took his hand and he sped away._

" _Gideon, Locate who killed Coral" Reverse Flash said._

" _I'm scanning now. Subject found. It was Anakin, one of the Rouges of Time; An ally of the Disney Knights" Gideon replied._

" _This is gonna be fun!" Reverse Flash cried._

 _On his way to hunt down Anakin, He found Vixen's sister Kuasa lying on the ground._

" _I need the totem" Kuasa said._

" _We can help you get it if you join us" Paradox Queen said._

" _Who are you?" Kuasa asked._

" _I'm the Paradox Queen and this is the Reverse-flash. And you are?" she asked._

" _I'm Kuasa, Vixen's older sister. I need her totem" Kuasa said._

" _We'll find this 'Vixen' as soon as we find and kill this 'Anakin' guy" Reverse-flash promised._

 _Kuasa nodded and the Reverse-flash sped away while holding both girls' hands._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

" _Dsvm gsv girzmtov drgs gsv lmv vbv irhvh, gsv kozm droo yv hvg rm nlgrlm zmw ml lmv droo yv zyov gl hglk dszg Mrxp Draziw'h kozm 'X' rh." Someone whispered into Yen Sid's ear._

 _He gasped in horror._

" _Please stop that monster knights or the multivere is in peril" He whispered._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _ **Sorry this took so long but I had a bit of Writer's block there but I'm back in action for a little bit.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it makes some amount of sense!**_

 _ **The crossover with AnonymousZGirl is called 'The Lost Birchwood: The Fourth Saga' and the crossover with the rouges will probably be in season 4 of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and Friends' so look out for those!;) (also season 3 for**_ _ ** _ **'The Many adventures of Naitus and Friends'**_ is set before chapter 11 somehow)  
**_

 _ **I'll be helping them from the sidelines too.**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'll try to fit in more Patch and Deadpool!**_

 _ **Oh, would you like a little sprinkle of Hiccup and his friends from How to train your dragon?**_

 _ **Does anyone know what Team Galaxy is?**_

 _ **Should Lolirock join the club too?**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **Gllgsovhh rh hl zwlizyov!**_

 _ **Wzipdrmt szh z hdliw gll. Wl blf gsrmp Mvtzwfxp droo urmw rg?**_

 _ **Olorilxp rh zdvhlnv!**_

 _ **Pzg uiln Prw EH Pzg droo qlrm Mrxp Draziw'h wzip pmrtsgh lu gsv ilfmw gzyov lmv wzb...**_

 _ **lfow drm rm z urtsg: Drmc xofy li D.R.G.X.S.?**_

 _ **Hslfow gsviv yv z xrero dzi drgsrm gsv Wrhmvb Pmrtsgh?**_

 _ **Srxxfk zmw srh uirvmwh droo nzpv zm zkkvzizmxv hllm.**_

 _ **Wl blf orpv xilhhlevih?**_

 _ **ErcvmCYozxp Kzmgsvi zmblmv?**_

 _ **Olorilxp zmw Hgzi dzih szh gsvri ldm hkvxrzo ulin lu hdliw yfg rg'h tlg z vovnvmg lu vrgsvi hsld(gsv lmv gszg gsv lyqvxg rh kzig lu) zh kzig lu rgh wvhrtm (orpv uli Olorilxp rg dlfow szev zoo gsivv xlolih zmw hbnyloh gszg ivkivhvmg gsv gsivv trioh rm gsv Olorilxp yzmw)**_

 _ **Hlnv ollhv vmwh uiln Xszkgvi 1 droo yv hortsgob ivhloevw drgs vovnvmgh lu nztrx zmw hfikirhv.**_

 _ **Wl Nrxpvb zmw Lhdzow szev z hdliw uli gsv xozhhrx xzigllmh R svzi blf hzb? Dsb gsvb wl yfg rg'h rm gsv ulin lu z hkvxrzo pvbyozwv gszg xlnyrmvh Nrxpvb'h PS ulin, Xozhhrx ulin uiln Vkrx nrxpvb drgs srh kzrmgyifhs, Lhdzow'h uzm-nzwv pvbyozwv zmw srh ivnlgv uiln Vkrx Nrxpvb gl hbnylorhv gsvri uirvmwhsrk zmw hryormt ylmw.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! More coming later in June(I hope!)**_

 _ **Hopefully the reviews will be fixed soon!(I hate it when they get all broken!)**_

Anyway read and review or Nick Wizard's knights of the round table will get you!

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12- Aftermath, the madness starts and Vixen + Black Panther shipping!_

 _ **Father Mordred and Lady Pandora belong to S Danyal Allen. I'm only borrowing them! All of the How to train your dragon franchise charcters belong to Dreamworks and their original creators I'm just borrowing them!**_

 _After the two crossover events were over and we returned back to our world; The reverse Flash confronted Anakin._

" _You killed Coral and I'm going to make you bring her back before I complete my mission to kill you" Reverse-flash said._

" _It was a accident, I swear!" Anakin stated._

" _Try convincing her mother that" Reverse-flash replied as he raced towards Anakin._

 _XXXXX_

 _PIXAR had found a method to bring back Coral with the help of Coral's secret Nobody._

" _I have a special spell to bring her back but you must have her nobody beside her actual body for this to work ok?" Nick Wizard said._

" _Ok, what do I say?" PIXAR asked._

"Disney magicae ubique  
Reduc me curare eum  
Ex gravi vultu amet reducere vis dare quod talia sensus? " Nick Wizard said.

"Disney magicae ubique  
Reduc me curare eum  
Ex gravi vultu amet reducere vis dare quod talia sensus? " PIXAR recited as Coral's nobody and body glowed as they merged together in a flash of blinding light then vanished.

"What happened?" PIXAR asked.

"She gone to re-form herself a new image and will come back to life officially in due time. Now you have to focus on checking the timeline for 'Dark Zero' and come with a back-up to make sure the knights never form a new group in the future" Nick wizard stated.

" _Yeah and I think I know a guy: Garmorr. Chase and Shadow can look for more villains similar to him while I think of what the plan is going to be" PIXAR said as she activated a homing beacon message to Chase and Shadow._

 _As she and Nick Wizard left, the book that Nick Wizard had found lay on the desk on the page of the last battle with the translation of the spell:_

 _'Disney magic everywhere_

 _Bring back the one that i care_

 _From the grave bring back her might and give her a brand new look that's such a sight!'._

 _On the page had figures that appeared to be a different form of the knights with Nick Wizard's face and Identity being revealed in fire._

 _XXXXX_

 _Kuasa and Paradox Queen captured Vixen and Black Panther in order to steal their powers to get ready to face us._

 _At the same time, The Dark Disney Knights returned to Nick Wizard's hideout with only three items: the sword from Snow white and Zootopia and the shield from Ratchet and Clank._

" _You only kept three items?!" Nick Wizard cried._

" _We're sorry, sir. The Disney Knights had help from their friends the Rouges who were protecting the boy with the firebird" Shady replied as they all winced._

 _He walked over to his desk and placed all of the life-like chess pieces on the board in front of him._

" _Actually, I just got a great idea" he said as he stared at one of the duck figurines._

" _Knights, I want you to find Scrooge McDuck and make sure he's placed with the man in the Iron Mask's prison, I don't want any of them to escape." Nick Wizard stated._

" _Yes, sir" The Dark Disney Knights replied as they went off to Duckburg._

 _As they left, Nick Wizard picked up the snow white sword and Ratchet and Clank Shield and placed it in a machine that resembled the particle accelerator seen in Season 2 of the flash along with the Zootopia sword._

 _He activated the machine which caused a lighting storm which merged the Shadow Blot with Chernaborg making him an even stronger being._

 _Then he used the machine powered by the items to create a Disney-based Lightening rod to retrieve the firebird from Naitus when they next encounter each other._

 _XXXX_

 _Meanwhile in the Mysterious Tower..._

We used a _special Disney Telescope in Yen Sid's tower to check on each world._

 _The telescope revealed that the Pridelands was starting to collapse along with Ratchet and Clank, Snow White and Zootopia._

 _Snow White was a big deal as if it went, all the Disney Worlds would go._

 _So We contacted the Rouges to see if they could help us save the worlds from ending._

 _Meanwhile in the prison that the man in the iron mask, Kopa, Kion, Zack (from final fantasy), Panchito, Jose, Sora and Dogo were in..._

" _Hey Frost lady! Are we going to get some food?" Kion asked._

" _We can do whatever we want while we guard you. Gaston, get them some 'juicy' apples to shut them up" Killer Frost said._

 _The prisoners all gasped._

" _Don't worry its not poison" Killer Frost said as Gaston went off to get the apples._

" _Not that kind anyway" she muttered under her breath._

 _At the same time, Kiara, Kion's friends, Jasiri and Simba's family were all in Traverse town with the inhabitants of Zootopia, Snow White's world and Ratchet and Clank._

 _Even though the sword for the lion King was back in its rightful place, Kion and Kopa had to be returned to their home at the same time in order to restore their world to its former glory._

 _Lady Pandora reported to her master to get updates on the mission at hand._

" _The plan is going smoothly even though we only obtained three items plus Kion, I need you to do a solo mission for me. I need you to find Trevor Wiseman for me" Nick Wizard said._

" _Where can I find him?" Pandora asked._

" _Hiding in Central City on Earth 2" Nick Wizard replied as he gave her a picture of Trevor and she teleported away._

 _Nick Wizard smiled._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Anakin managed to trick the reverse flash long enough to escape his range and went to the Mysterious tower._

 _He found Cisco's vibe glasses on the ground and put them on which sent him into a nightmare vision._

 _-Nightmare (S Danyal Allen's Idea scene)-_

The Rouges' world began to collapse while Bald Mountain started breaking as Chernabog rose and started creating massive earthquakes that destroys the shrine of the Firebird and the hooded Lady Pandora's green eyes changed to a bright yellow as she said, "Even in the Heart of Disney, heroes can still feel fear."

-end of nightmare- 

Anakin woke up and Danyal came in who said, "What is wrong Anakin?"

Green looked into Anakin's eyes and started seeing the nightmare flashing before his eyes and he screams, "Oh God No!"

-End of S Danyal Allen's scene-

"It was horrible! That creepy Pandora girl looked like she had obtained the firebird. We must not let that happen!" Green cried.

"Don't worry, Anakin we'll protect you and make sure that future doesn't end up happening" I said.

Then Yen Sid managed to send out a distress signal.

"Who wants to get some flying allies on our side?" I asked.

"Do you mean-?" Chee Chee asked.

"Yep! Berk!" I exclaimed.

"Danyal, take us out of here!" Naitus said as she teleported us to the land of Berk where everyone now wore viking-styled outfits along with their cool helmets to blend in.

So Nick Wizard sent Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders to recruit Drago Bludvist and Dagur the Deranged as Berry, one of the Mew Mews had been moved to be with the other hostages.

Drago was a tall, well built man matching his intimidating personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin (Potentially from a Night Fury if taking a closer look at it). Attached to his belt he wears a loin cloth, blue trousers and boots covered in fur.

According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa.

Dagur has red hair and dark green eyes. He is rather skinny for a Viking, probably because he is young. He has been shown to tower over most of the teens in Berk nonetheless. He has two tattoos of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his upper right arm.

In the first two seasons, Dagur's hair is pulled back in a braid, with a helmet that covers most of his head, and long horns on it. Under it he wears a black headband. He has a brown shirt and a tan and green tunic with metal studs. His left arm is covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spiky elbow pad, and his left arm has only a leather strap. He has metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with his crest, a Skrill, on it. Dagur wears tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. He also has a black, studded belt he wears over his left shoulder, which he uses to carry his sword.

In Race to the Edge, Dagur's hair is cut short and sticks up, and he has a short, shaggy beard. His arms are more muscly, as he has been working out during his time in prison. He has a list of names tattooed on his left forearm, most likely his "revenge list."

In the first two episodes of Race to the Edge, Dagur wears the same outfits as in Riders and Defenders of Berk, but without his shoulder pads or left arm bands. His clothing is severely torn.

Later, however, he wears a brown leather and metal tunic with a Skrill chest plate. He has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots, which appear to be the same as in previous seasons.

When we arrived in Berk, everyone was in awe at the all of the dragons that had settled there.

"Hello, who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm Grace and we're the Disney Knights. We need your help along with your Dragons' flying support in order to save the multiverse" I said.

"This is Toothless, my best friend and this is Astrid, my girlfriend. Those are the twins and the rest of the gang." Hiccup said.

"Patch, this is Toothless. He reminds me so much of you!" I exclaimed.

"Would you like to ride him with me?" Hiccup offered.

"Would I?! Patch are you in?" I asked.

Patch nodded.

So Patch and I got aboard Toothless with Hiccup and Astrid.

In the first film, Hiccup's appearance is slightly different from the books. He is rather scrawny for his age, compared to the other Vikings, and isn't very tall, being barely around Astrid's height. He initially has little physical strength, as he has difficulty lifting a large standard battle axe handed to him by his father. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. One of his more unique traits is a small, white scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his face, which he recieved as a baby the night Cloudjumper took his mother away.

In the first film, he is usually seen wearing a long-sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest that matches his boots. When he rides Toothless, he takes off his vest and wears a flying harness that attaches to Toothless' saddle. After Dragon Training, he starts to wear a Viking helmet given to him by his father, made from half of his mother's breast plate (Stoick owning and wearing the other half). Following the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a metal prosthetic made by Gobber, constucted with a spring system and an adampter stirrup for flying with Toothless.

If observed closely, it can be noticed that his hair has slightly grown between Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk although he is still wearing his green tunic with light brown vest and boot. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Hiccup wears a similar type of his armor which is dark brown along a long-sleeve dark green tunic with brown arm brackets and later he wears an red-orange tunic in Race to the Edge.

In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup has grown considerably. He's now the tallest of the teens at 6'1" and his hair is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He seems to have gained a leaner, stronger build as compared to the first movie and is no longer considered a runt. His prosthetic is also different, as it is more mechanical than before, making it "a Swiss army knife for prosthesis." Hiccup seems to have improved its ability and function, as he stated he would in the first movie. His outfit now consists of a basic tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, making him more streamline in the air like Toothless. When flying, he is also seen wearing a matching spiked, masked helmet that protects his face and head. His armor also doubles as a squirrel jacket that enables him to glide in the air alongside Toothless. He also carries a weapon, a retractable fire blade called Inferno.

Astrid is petite for a Viking, but is given the advantage of agility because of this in Dragon Training. She has long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back, bangs that initially cover the left side of her face, and a leather band across her forehead. In the first movie, Astrid wears a striped steel-blue sleeveless shirt, tan cloth bracers on her arms (each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger), a red skirt with spikes surrounding it and another black skirt underneath the spiked one. She also wears a skull emblazoned belt with a pouch tied to it and shoulder pads. Her weapon of choice is a double-edged battle axe, which might previously have belonged to her mother.

In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid's appearance is more elegant and feminine. She now wears a red tunic with a dark skirt that matches her boots. Her hair is more sun-bleached and neatly styled in a lengthy side-braid draped over her shoulder. Astrid also wears a fur hoodie, usually cloaked over her back and shoulders along with metallic shoulder pads and a matching silver skull-decorated belt. Her usual arm-wrappings are, however, replaced with large, thick bracers covered in fur. Astrid still carries an axe but it's considerably different in design than her previous ones. It's very likely Hiccup has made her a new axe.

Astrid's overall look throughout the franchise is heavily inspired by her dragon Stormfly. All of her skirts are covered in spikes similar in shape to Stormfly's spines. The tan spines also match Astrid's blonde hair and arm wraps. Stormfly's complexion is primarily blue with some specks of red, quite similar to the colors of Astrid's outfits.

Toothless is much larger than his book counterpart, being even larger in size than Hiccup. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings, one main pair on his back and one smaller pair near the base of his rather long tail. He is missing the left side of his tail-fin which he lost when he was shot down. This is later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs himself along with a saddle and the appropriate apparatus to control the fin. Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch, though how he acquired it is unknown.

Toothless's eyes are a bright green, located near the front of his head and giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth.

Toothless then wore armor made by Hiccup and Snotlout from the Screaming Death's scales. Despite being heavy, Toothless was able to avoid the Dragon Hunters arrows. Toothless then had lighter set of armor made from Gronckle Iron.[9]

In How To Train Your Dragon 2, the spines on Toothless' head and forelegs are slightly longer to show his five years of growth. He now has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw and is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns.

While we rode on Toothless, Drago and Dagur stole Hiccup's dragon toy(it's linked to the essence of Berk and the How to train your dragon world as a whole but Drago and Dagur don't know that. They're just stealing it to hurt Hiccup's confidence).

The toy is a doll-stitched dragon with visible stitches at its seams and buttons for eyes. The dragon appears to have four legs, two wings and a spiked crest at the back of its head. It seems to resemble a Deadly Nadder with four legs or a Night Fury with a horn. It is also possible it isn't supposed to resemble any dragon. Most probably due to wear and tear underwater as well as time, the toy is a little shabby and filthy. Hiccup's name is stitched into both sides of the toy.

"Hello boys. Would you like to come on a journey of lifetime that involves stealing and causing chaos?" Shego asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Drago asked.

"I'm Shego and these crazy hodded guys are the Saint Rose crusaders who have returned with me after being away for 11 chapters" Shego explained.

"Huh?" Dagur asked.

"Forget that last part. Anyway, Nick Wizard would like you to help us with a little task we have to do in order to start the cycle. Are you in?" Shego offered.

"Yes" The two Vikings replied.

"Then let's go" one of the crusaders said as they all went through a portal.

-30 minutes later-

After we had a ride around Berk on Toothless, we returned to the ground and reunited with the others.

"I can help you with your mission too" a voice said.

"Heather?" Chee Chee asked.

Heather has green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder, with some short hair on her right side. She has ivory skin and delicate hands. She also seems to wear some form of eye liner in the first season.

In Riders of Berk, Heather wears a gray shirt that goes half way down her forearms with a leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots with roping. All of her clothing has patches.

In School of Dragons, Heather wears a long white, sleeveless tunic, similar to a lab coat, with round, metal shoulder pads. Around her waist is a yellow belt with with small pouches on the sides. She wears a light brown, long sleeve shirt underneath, brown bracers, green pants, and brown fur boots. Heather also has a pair of goggles on her head and carries a long magnifying glass.

Heather's appearance has a drastic change in Race to the Edge. Her shirt is the same color, wears a black, short sleeved hooded shirt, and a brown mask to hide her identity. She also has a brown leather vest, dark gray pants, and brown boots. She has three black belts, as well as one that holds her horn and a lens for the Dragon Eye. Heather has metallic-like shoulder guards, bracers, knee pads, and skirt, all from the scales from Windshear. Heather's hairstyle is about the same, with the exception of all her hair being pulled back and her braid being longer. She no longer wears eye liner.

Heather also possesses a satchel similar to the ones the other riders use, except it is black in color and has no crest on it.

"It is I, Heather with my awesome silver dragon Windshear" Heather said.

Windshear was a Razorwhip that was a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales, a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom with its body shape appearing similar to a Windstriker covered in metal armor and two talons on each foot, a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings, its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eye-lashe and its snout mostly resembles that of a baryonyx.

"Saddle up everyone. We have a multiverse to save, some friends to rescue and villians to take down!" I cried.

Once Hiccup and his friends was up to speed and we were given our own dragons; we raced through the multiverse looking for Nick Wizard and PIXAR to force them to reveal the location of Yen Sid and the hostages.

We arrived in Middleton as we followed the signal Yen Sid had sent but encountered Zoom and Shego with Drago and Dagur instead of Nick Wizard and PIXAR.

Hiccup got out his cool Dragon Blade to look menacing in front of the villains.

It was a cool sword with a fire yellow blade witha small canister of Monstrous Nightmare saliva inside the hilt, Hiccup was able to coat the blade with the substance so that when ignited it produced replicated dragon fire, which convinced most - if not all - wild dragons that Hiccup was one of them (This ability could also be used to fight and intimidate humans), a small canister of Hideous Zippleback gas inside the hilt, Hiccup was able to release the gas through the pommel and ignite it to create an explosion, in the event that Hiccup became surrounded by dragons, to prove to large groups of dragons simultaneously that he was 'one of their own' (This ability could also be used to fight or intimidate humans and the gas, using the sword, could also work like a blowtorch or a flamethrower) with two lighters to create sparks; each at opposite ends of the hilt as one was used to ignite the Nightmare saliva while the other was used to ignite the Hideous Zippleback gas and te blade of Inferno(Dragon Blade) was hollow to allow pieces of the blade to slide into each other before eventually sliding into the hilt, where it is soaked with Monstrous Nightmare Saliva.

"Where's Nick Wizard and PIXAR? Are they too afraid to show their faces?!" Green cried.

"No, they're just getting the 'plan' warmed up for us" Zoom said as Shego, Drago and Dagur attacked.

"You could say that he is preparing for his plan to get into action right now" Shego hinted as we fought all four of them viciously.

At the same time...

Bill Cipher with his newly restored full power appeared as he started the 'Distraction in the sky.

We all looked up as an army of Meta-humans(with Zoom's help) led by Black Siren and demons was at his disposal appeared as he laughed maniacally.

That was Cortana and the other Game villains' cue to unleash their power on the universe as Bellwether smiled from inside her cell.

 _All according to plan_ she thought.

Will The universe be saved before Christmas?

Stay tuned to find out...

-Cutscene-

-5 years after Gramorr took over Ephedia and overpowered all of the royal families after Iris was sent to Earth-

Nick Wizard appeared in Gramorr's throne room to speak with him.

"I've heard so much about you...Gramorr" Nick Wizard said.

"Who are you?" Gramorr asked.

"I am Nick Wizard and I have a deal for you: Help me with a future plan I'm working on as well as when I'll need your black crystal magic assistance and in return I'll send someone to help you obtain all of the oracle gems when it appears that the princesses look like they could obtain them all in the future. So are you in?" Nick Wizard offered.

Gramorr thought carefully about the matter.

"I have made my decision: I'm in. This black crystal pendant will be our link of communication" Gramorr said as he gave the pendant to Nick Wizard as he shook his hand.

"Thank you. This is going to be the start of a wonderful partnership" Nick Wizard smiled.

As Nick Wizard continued planning and Talia and Auriana had managed to escape from Gramorr when they were roughly 13 years old; Gramorr and Nick Wizard had developed a mutual friendship/ Partnership relation over all of that time.

-end of cutscene-

 **All will be revealed next time!**

 **Mini code hour!:**

 **20-8-5 13-1-14 9-14 20-8-5 9-18-15-14 13-1-19-11 9-19 20-8-5 18-5-1-12 10-1-25 7-1-18-18-9-3-11.**

 **20-8-5 5-1-18-20-8 3 6-12-1-19-8(10-1-25) 1-14-4 20-8-5 15-20-8-5-18 8-15-19-20-1-7-5-19 13-9-7-8-20 2-5 9-14 26-15-15-13'19 12-1-9-18 9-14-19-20-5-1-4 15-6 2-1-12-4 13-15-21-14-20-1-9-14...**

 **20-8-5 22-15-12-3-1-14-15 6-18-15-13 6-1-14-20-1-19-9-1 9-19 14-5-1-18 2-1-12-4 13-15-21-14-20-1-9-14 1-14-4 9-19 20-8-5 6-9-18-5-2-9-18-4'19 20-18-21-5 8-15-13-5.**

 **20-15-15-20-8-12-5-19-19 13-9-7-8-20 8-5-12-16 15-21-20 9-14 20-8-5 6-9-14-1-12 2-1-20-20-12-5..**

 **16-1-14-4-15-18-1 1-14-4 14-9-3-11 23-9-26-1-18-4 1-18-5 3-15-14-14-5-3-20-5-4 2-25 6-1-20-5.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the future tease. See you next time!**

 **Disney Grace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13- Lolirock's debut, The skeleton king emerges and all hell breaks loose!

 **All of the Lolirock characters along with their songs and KP characters belong to their respective owners such as Disney and the marathon company that also owns Totally Spies!** **Oh and Zoom along with the other flash and marvel characters belong to CW, DC and Marvel!** **I'm just borrowing them!** **AnoymousZGirl suggested using the Ice bird and it will make an actual appearance in S Danyal Allen's 'The Many adventures of Naitus and Friends' series!;)  
**

"Yen Sid and the other hostages you seek are in 'Fantasia' safe and sound but you're too late to rescue them" Shego stated as she pointed at the sky.

Bill Cipher had managed to Cortanta and Zoom's army spread darkness across the universe.

"This is not over! Charge everyone!" I cried as we rushed towards Zoom's Army.

-In the Lolirock world-

Sammy was on an undercover mission to recruit the villain of this world's new series when a beautiful harmony of three voice was heard from afar.

'Wake up (Starry)

Get up (Ready)

Move up

To the music revolution, baby

Warm Up (Ah)

Stand up (Yeah)

Reach out

For the music revolution, baby' three young voices sang.

Gramorr, the Lolirock series' Villain also heard the voices.

He has long hair that looks sort of blonde but it's uncertain, a a crown and a mask. It is also notable that he wears a beastly-like gauntlet in one of his arms.

His eyes sometimes glow red when he's angry.

He sent the twins to investigate.

Praxina , who was the older twin, had mid-long hair in colour between burgund and purple. She has a fringe, hiding one eye and on the other side hair clip in shape of a butterfly. She wears black dress with red and white sings on the middle and top. She also wears handgloves without fingers, for all hand. Her nails are in a black colour. She wears a cape and black high heels. Praxina has mid-long hair in colour between burgund and purple. She has a fringe, hiding one eye and on the other side hair clip in shape of a butterfly. She wears black dress with red and white sings on the middle and top. She also wears handgloves without fingers, for all hand. Her nails are in a black colour. She wears a cape and black high heels.

She used black and red powered crystals while using different kinds of spells, such as "Ateruine"(an offensive spell used by Praxina. She releases a bright red beam at the enemy.), "Teranor". Also she is able to create a monster. Just like Mephisto, she can fly and teleportate.

She's the smarter half of the sibling duo who's also mean and ruthless but still cares for her brother and sometimes treats the monsters she creates with affection.

Her magic crest symbol is a circle with a lightning on it's centre and has lightning rays in fashion like a sun.

Her magic gem is red.

Mephisto, who was the younger twin, had violet hair and green eyes with a green and black colour scheme version of Praxina's outfit but without the gloves, heels and dress.

He's the less smarter half of the twins who can get distracted easier but he has shown to be somewhat tactful when he managed to actually obtain one oracle gem for Gramorr to his sister's surprise.

He uses black crystal magic and has a green gem.

They saw the Lolirock band singing together and tried to stop them from getting the gems Gramorr wanted by creating a plan to make a fool-proof monster.

In Lolirock, There were three girls: Iris, Talia and Auriana.

Iris has light blue eyes, fair skin, freckles, pink lips and blonde hair.

Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart located in her pendant, that warns her when someone needs help. She's the lead singer of the band.

Her weapon is the Scepter of Ephedia with the tip of the scepter has the same design as Iris' necklace. When use with the spell, Crystal Sabris, it can turn into a sword.

Talia had waist brown hair, dark skin and amber eyes in her human form.

She's the serious but kind person of the group who helps the group to focus when training or on a mission but she does have a soft and side side to her due to her past.

Her magic crest has the symbol of Xeris, the diamond.

Her magic gem symbol is a blue rhombus. Her object of transformation is a bracelet

Her weapon was the Wand of Xeris which was the same size a regular wand but when extends to the length of a spear that was used to attack her enemies and with the use of Crystal Sabris can be upgraded with blades on both edges.

She plays the keyboard and is a back-up singer in the band.

Auriana had auburn hair, green eyes and tan skin in her human form.

She's the optimistic person of the group.

Her magic crest bears the crescent moon as it's symbol. Her transformation ring has the shape of a star with a moon on it centre, though mostly her theme is the crescent moon. Her crystal is located in her ring which is star-shaped.

Auriana plays the tambourine and also sings in the band.

Her weapon was the Ribbon of Volta which was a wand with its tip shaped like a crest and has a ball in the middle of the crest that could stretch and extend its orange ribbon into an infinite length to grab something far that she is unable reached.

They were princesses from a world called Ephedia and had formed a band to find Iris as well as a way to work undercover in order to still have fun.

"Everybody knows it

Everybody shows it

Everybody

Move your feet on the dance floor

Watch out (Starry)

Look cool (Ready)

Hey, girls

Let's start a revolution

We are energetic

We are charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

Don't be automatic

Just be supersonic

Let go never panic

Dance to the revolution

Stand up, you can follow

Wakey up, sing and holler

Loving one another

Dance to the revolution

You'll be energetic

You'll be charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

Chill out (Steady)

Work out (Ready)

Watch us

Do the music revolution, baby

Hands up (Ready)

Way up (Say it)

Start up

To the music revolution

Everybody knows it

Everybody shows it

Everybody

Move your feet on the dance floor

Dress up starry

Diamonds shining

Star girls party

Let's start a revolution

We are energetic

We are charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

Don't be automatic

Just be supersonic

Let go never panic

Dance to the revolution

Stand up, you can follow

Wake up, sing and holler

Loving one another

Dance to the revolution

You'll be energetic

You'll be charismatic

Party of the planet

Dance, dance, dance, dance

You'll be energetic

You'll be charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution" Lolirock sang.

Amaru, their friend/pet and mascot came running in franticly as he tried to warn the girls that the twins were nearby.

Amaru had purple and white fur with dark blue hair, green eyes and a fluffy little tail.

"Don't worry, Amaru. We've got this under control" Talia said.

Iris winked to the two figures on the other side of the hall who smiled in response.

One of the figures had purple hair and blue eyes, their motif was a sparkling star and her transformation item is an armband with their weapon being called The Clubs of Calix which were a pair of purple clubs that bear the sparkling star symbol of Calix which are used with her brute strength, usually smashing Black Crystal Monsters using it with their magic crest bearing the symbol of a sparkling star while the other figure had teal hair and purple eyes with their magic gem color being teal, their motif was the Fleur de Lys and her transformation item was located at her hair(hair clip which has her crest symbol) with their weapon being called The Ring of Borealis that was a round Chakram-like ring with gold and green color with symbols of Fleur De Lys on it's corners which can be thrown towards her enemies and manipulate it as it flies through her spell, Crystal Levitus along with their magic crest bearing the symbol of fleur de lys.

"Iris, Princess of Ephedia!" Iris cried.

She then transformed.

Once transformed, the colour of her hair and her outfit are pink, her symbol is a heart.

"Talia, Princess of Xeris!" Talia exclaimed as she too also transformed into her natural princess form.

Once transformed, She gainned her natural light blue hair which reached her knees and her outfit turned blue with her symbol being a rhombus.

"Aurianna, Princess of Volta!" Aurianna cried as she transformed.

After she transformed, she has orange-yellow hair and her outfit was orange.

So the twins created a powerful black crystal cat monster that somehow resembled Patch which managed to capture the three girls.

Their two new friends, Carissa, the girl in purple, and Lyna, the girl in green, used their cool weapons to save the girls in a nick-of time.

Somehow, Mephisto had made a fail-safe for the monster to track the princesses wherever they went if they destroyed the monster in order to get the rest of the oracle gems first.

The twins retreated to let their plan take its course as Sammy found Gramorr in Ephedia in order to Persuade him to join Nick Wizard's dark knights of the round table.

"Son, I already made a deal with him ages ago so yes I will join but you have to try and capture the Princesses for me" Gramorr smiled.

So Iris and her friends followed the twins and Sammy to Gramorr.

-In the super robot monkey team hyperforce Go! World-

Chiro and his friends were chilling in the super robot when there was giant earthquake sound.

Thanks to the chaos, Bill had unleashed as a distraction, The Skeleton King re-emerged from the worm his head had been attached to and smiled.

"Monkey team go!" Chiro cried as he and his friends got to their stations that were allocated to them to control the robot.

Marluxia appeared to the Skeleton King.

"You could be of great help to Our dark knights of the round table operation" Marluxia said.

"I'm in" The Skeleton King stated as Marluxia opened a portal to Middleton.

The super robot followed them back to Middleton.

"Brothers and Sisters; You are here for the celebration of our success in the first stage of my plan: Operation Dark Chaos!" Nick Wizard cried as the villains cheered.

"Even if the good guys somehow managed to beat us today, we will have set a chain of events in motion that even they can not stop! For the end is coming soon and you don't even know it!" Nick Wizard declared as all of the villains roared in agreement.

"Amaru, open an arena please" Iris said as Amaru sent everyone to a pocket dimension arena to avoid hurting any civilians.

"I see you're using your allies' mascots wisely." Nick Wizard mocked.

"Super robot monkey team, Lolirock and Darkwing Duck, will you help us to beat these villains before it's too late?" I asked.

They nodded.

"So let's go!" I cried as we charged on our dragons while the rest ran towards the villains.

So everyone on the ground and sky fought the villains as we managed to locate Yen Sid in 'Fantasia'.

"You have to go to Earth 2 to save the other hostages" Yen Sid said, weakly once he was freed from the magic card.

So we found Zoom's lair which was an old train station on a cliff and with the help of the flash and Catlin, we rescued the hostages and managed to return them to their rightful homes after defeating Killer Frost and the other guarding villains.

Even though it looked as though we had won and the world were safe; Bellwether was waiting for the next Zootopia adventure to happen so she could do her part to help Nick Wizard's plan.

"Just because it looks like you've won doesn't mean our plan has been stopped; It's only just began!" Nick Wizard huffed as he quickly teleported the army of Meta-humans to Zoom's lair for him to deal with and went back to his hideout as Bill then called his friends to retreat for another day.

"Does this seem too easy to you?" Iris asked.

"They're up to something. We need to stay on our toes" Talia stated.

"I see there's a lot of boys in your group! Hi there, I'm Auriana. What's your name, cutie?" Auriana asked.

"Er...Jean but I'm taken" Jean said, hesitantly.

"Auriana, you already have a boyfriend remember dino guy?" Iris reminded her.

"Oh, yeah!" She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I get a bit excited around boys" Auriana explained.

"It's alright, I understand since you're a princess from another world that Boys are so fascinating to you" Jean said.

"Oh, we have Boys in Ephedia too but Earth boys are much more CUTE!" Auriana gushed.

"Ok, Auriana. Calm down, we need to form a plan for our next move. Disney Knights, any ideas?" Talia asked.

"Well, we'll have to return to our hideout and discuss our options. Hey Lolirock girls, would you like to stay with us for Christmas as well?" I asked.

"Sure!" Lyna and Carissa chimed.

"But what about the twins and the Oracle gems?" Talia stated.

"You guys are going to love Christmas!" Iris exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Hiccup asked.

"We need to keep in contact in case anything happens to your world. Use your Viking horn to call for us if you need help, ok?" I replied.

Astrid nodded as she hugged Hiccup.

"Chiro, you and your friends can help scout the area with KP and Ron ok?" I suggested.

"Roger that" Chiro replied as the super monkey robot marched through Middleton with Kim and Ron trailing behind them.

"Patch, this is Amaru. Amaru, Patch" I said as I introduced the two feline animals to each other.

"Hello, there Amaru" Patch said.

Amaru hugged Patch.

"I think they're going to be great friends since they can both fly and gain wings" I smiled.

Talia looked concern.

"Don't worry, Talia. We'll keep an eye out for any trouble. For now let's take advantage of this victory tonight" I reassured her as we lead the Lolirock girls to our hideout to hang out in as Hiccup led his friends through a portal back to Berk.

What we didn't know was that Nick Wizard was secretly combining the items they still had with the Villains' magic to not only help Cinder and Salem take over Remnant but also link Lincoln Loud along with Hiccup's toy to power up his secret back-up plan through the help of Principal Scudworth.

Cutscene:

Tom found a tame collar at the Museum's 'Robin Hood' exhibit.

Nick Wizard contacted him VIA messenger and told him to link all the tame collars he could find to 'Fantasia'.

"Why should I do that? Aren't these things really old?" Tom asked.

Nick Wizard replied 'It's to change the future'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lady Pandora found Trevor and brought him to Bald Mountain located in the dark part of 'Fantasia'.

"Who is that wizard guy and what do you want with me?" Trevor asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm his apprentice. We met during a desperate time after one of my parents was killed and I wasn't sure who's fault it was so I picked on my sibling instead. After I left home, I stumbled on a help wanted poster that required people who could give advice and persuade others. So I went inside the building where I met him, He took me into a private office" Pandora said.

-Flashback during the middle of the 2000's-

Just after the two adults had introduced themselves to each other, Nick Wizard asked an important question.

"Do you blame your sibling for your parent's death?" he asked.

"Yes, but I wish to know who the true culprit is" Pandora replied.

"What if I were to tutor you in the arts of magic to help you find the answers you long for?" Nick Wizard asked.

"What kind of magic?" Pandora questioned him.

"Any kind. You name it" Nick wizard stated.

"If this can help me achieve my goal then I'm in" she said, happily as she made up her mind.

After that she worked hard every day to be the best apprentice Nick Wizard could have since PIXAR was sent back to the future to recover her memories.

During her training sessions, she had to cover up what she was doing with things like 'going out with friends' or 'working late today' etc so no one would be suspicious.

She learned teleportation, black crystal magic, crystal magic(to counter enemy attacks), dark and light types of magic etc.

As she learned, Nick Wizard began to open up a bit about his past and how he could relate with her and her blaming her own sibling for the death of a family member like that too.

-Just a few months ago-

"You're now an official apprentice after you help me complete my grand plan to put the whole multi-verse into darkness with other villains' participating on cue you will be my second-in-command with PIXAR" Nick Wizard said.

"Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down" Pandora said.

"And Pandora? Mind the crystal stones" Nick Wizard said as she teleported out.

-end of flashback-

"It's an interesting story but what does that have to do with me?" Trevor asked.

"Figure it out, smarty pants!" Pandora cried as she projected a screen of Kat from 'Kid VS Kat' and the sword of unity on a man-made water fall like the villains in 'Lolirock' do.

"That's my next target now you stay put otherwise Nick Wizard will have your hand like a codfish soup!" Pandora stated as she then summoned Lev to guard him.

Lev had good looking features such as platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and a bit muscular body. He wears a mercenary tattered cloth with a detailed collared vest.

He was a thief in league with Gramorr who could use both black and normal crystal magic with His magic crest bearing the symbol of an eagle ( same symbol seen in the collar of his white outfit).

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your summoning, your greatness?" Lev asked.

"You're going to watch Trevor for me while I complete my next mission and obtain the new targets" Pandora said.

"Yes, sir! Can I encase him in crystal if he gets too curious?" Lev asked.

"You have my permission, have fun solider" Pandora said as she teleported away.

"And this is all the trivia you're getting until after the Christmas chapter folks!" a voice said.

A crowd of people chimed 'AWWWW!' in disappointment in response.

"But don't worry, You still have me and Danyal's awesome series called 'The Many adventures of Naitus and Friends'. In Season 3 episode 53 of that story, it will explain how Kopa and Kion get taken from the Pridelands as it's part set before chapter 11 with some that will be indicated that will be set after so well for the sake for this exciting crossover that Chapter 12 is meant to take place after those event including the other crossover with the Lost Birchwood saga series too. So have fun and keep suggestion ideas!" Deadpool said.

"Oh, you must be wondering why my pal Deadpool here doesn't always appear even though she promised he would. Well writing him in to fit what happens can be a bit challenging so his fourth wall stuff be used for now until he can be fit in at the right moment for a carefully placed action scene! And yes he and Toothless are my new friends" Patch said.

"So are you ready to get the nostalgia rush on as W.I.T.C.H. And Winx club are going to make a small appearance in the future. Then there'll even more suspense before the final chapter although a lot more work has be put into it first" Deadpool said.

"Bye!" Patch waved.

-To be continued...-

 _-Mini cut scene-_

 _'What if I told you that there was also an ice version of 'Fantasia's firebird?_

 _You wouldn't believe me would you? But for every Ying, there is a yang just like the two fire and water experiments from 'Lilo and Stitch'. However, even though it is the opposite it can hide itself in an ice spike that could turn any ice wielder that was once fearful of her own powers into a dark uncontrollable version of themselves._

 _They call these people the dark ice phoenix._

 _No one is able to control them or have lived to tell the tale if they tried it but if you use a purple cat to calm them down, they might be able to regain control of themselves._

 _Just remember to stay out of their path or your efforts may result in death' The book Nick Wizard owned read.  
_

 _Nick Wizard noticed a Bernice chess piece on his board and moved it next to Anna then moved Green's chess piece to Darkwing Duck's._

 _He smiled just as Dagur and Drago came in._

" _We brought you Hiccup's toy" Drago said._

" _Hmm...This could help me with my back-up plan. I've read somewhere in some old books that there's a dragon Jewel. Can you find it for me?" Nick Wizard asked._

" _Yes, sir" Dagur said._

" _Oh and make sure you tell Alvin the treacherous while you're back in Berk ok?" Nick Wizard added as the two rouge Vikings left him._

 _Once they left, he reflected on the day he was given the board._

 _-flashback time-_

 _About 24 weeks ago..._

"I must prevent them from forming a new group of Knights, I just have to stop them!" He cried at the sky.

A mysterious lady that wore the same kind of hood to what Blue Diamond wore appeared to him.

"You wish to change their fate so badly, I can give you a gift but you must take this lightly: 'If you use the board too many times to meddle in affairs that don't concern you, then the deal will end and you will be no more'" She stated.

"Ok, What must I do to keep this bargain?" He asked.

"Only use it when you have a tactiful plan but don't use it to kill only to change some outcomes. If it's used to predict someone's death, then game over. However if you get the 'reality' feeling, when you sense that someone in real life has actually died then you'll be unaffected by he rule" The lady explained.

"Understood" he said.

Then the lady summoned the chessboard that was huge when first summoned with millions of life-like chess pieces.

She then shrunk the board to be more realistic in size with only an average of either 100 or 53 pieces on the board of characters he had met or were going to meet.

"We call it the 'Prophecy' time loop board" she said.

"Cool! So what do I call you?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Call me, 'the Messenger'" She stated as she then disappeared.

"Use it wisely" her voice echoed.

-end of flashback-

"Well let's hope no one finds out about my trusty chessboard" he said to himself as he stared at Coral's glowing chess piece.

PIXAR had secretly placed a hidden camera in his hideout out and saw the whole thing.

She smiled.

 _Once Coral comes back, I'm going to make sure I get my hands on that book_ she thought.

-End of mini cutscene-

 **Deadpool and Patch explained a lot for me but good news because we're going into Half-term this week and then into summer in June(for me since I'm at Collage now), I'm going to save the Christmas stuff for December and continue with the main story as planned (even though I posted the birthday chapter a bit TOO early again but I'm just really worried I'll have to start my second year at college on my birthday just like last year).**

 **Anyway...**

 **Did you like the twist I made?**

 **I might need help coming up with a way to actually incorporate Winx club, Kat and W.I.T.C.H into the story as it has been a while since I watched both series since Winx club is still on and they're partly in CGI now which I'm not sure I can get used to seeing and W.I.T.C.H. Ended a bit too soon because of the cliffhanger as I was suspicious of their own teacher.**

 **No time for codes today but what other secrets could I include in my story?**

 **Oh, just a head-up: Next time will be a sequel to the Zootopia adventure AND a little showdown between two cartoon teams: One's a parody(don't call it a reboot) and the other was memorable. Can you guess who they are?;)**

 **If you like the showdown I do next time, You can suggest other cartoons that could showdown against each other.**

 **Do you think it will be fighting or another form of showdown? You guess because if I tell you the surprise will be spoiled!**

 **Anywho!**

 **Who here like Hiccup and his friends?!**

 **I'll see if I can fit in a HTTYD chapter before I edit the last chapter of this story.**

 **I don't have an exact writing schedule but I plan on having this story finished sometime next year.**

 **Oh and guess what? Star returns for season 2 in July! I'm so happy but at the same time we must work fast if we want to save Wander over yonder in time as it also ends in July but I haven't seen any adverts for it which is so sad!**

 **So #SaveWOY!**

 **Anyway, Read and review or Nick Wizard's dark knights of the round table will get you!**

 **Disney Knight, Grace out!**

 **PS:Gsv xsvhhylziw grvh lfi uzgv gltvgsvi, xzivufoob kozxvw rm z xszrm ulivevi yfg fhvw fmdrhvob gl wl vero, blf tvg gsv fogrnzgv kfmrhsnvmg!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14: The fun of Parody and Zootopia fun!_

 _ **The teen titan theme songs and characters belong to the creators of the original show along with DC and the Warner Bros (I think) and the awful 'Waffles' song belongs to the horrible TTG creators (respect to the writers of the song, I just hate the TTG creators no one else even if the song is SO annoying!)**_

 _ **All Angel's Friends characters, Capitan Planet characters and Star VS the forces of evil characters belong to their respected creators, I'm just borrowing them!**_

 _ **Oh and 'Try Everything' is sung by Shakira and belongs to the writers, I'm just borrowing it.**_

 _ **I just want to say anyone who like TTG and reboots are cool, I just really hate TTG.**_

 _ **Just so you know if you like TTG, that's ok I just don't like the show (I hope you don't mind the chapter I did with the song battle between TT and TTG. It was just for fun and I was not trying to offend any fans. Even though I sort of expressed my opinion on the off side if I did accid offend you I'm truly very sorry that was not my intent).**_

 _ **Meeting Nick's dad in Zootopia along with his dad and this chapter will be a tribute to Robin Hood's VA Brian Bedford who died sometime this year. May he rest in peace.**_

 _Teen Titans VS TTG!_

 _We got action-packed invites to Jump City where the border between Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! Was for the ultimate showdown in cartoon history!_

" _We're SO going win and prove that TTG(He says the title but I'm going to keep using the shorted version from now on) is the best!" TTG Robin cried._

 _Cyborg just laughed in his face._

" _You're not as serious and cool like our Robin" Cyrborg stated to which TT/Original Robin nodded._

 _TTG Raven out out her laptop with her favourite pony show on it to drive everyone crazy as Original Raven mentally calm herself down to avoid going all super-Sayian Demon-style on her annoying counterpart._

" _People, this show Showdown is about to begin! Terra(the original one), The Disney Knights and Rouges of Time will be the judges!" Beast Boy(Normal TT one) announced._

 _Then Beast Boy got out a karaoke machine and smiled._

 _TTG Raven selected the most annoying song from their show she could find (Can you guess which one? Clue: Began with 'W'_)

 _All of the teen titan villains gathered to watch in excitement as even Freak show, the idiot character who claimed he 'Rebooted' them was in the crowd of villains too._

 _So The teen Titans played their theme song which gave everyone Nostalgia and happy memory vibes._

"When there's trouble, you know who to call Teen Titans! From their tower, they can see it all Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack, You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol Teen Titans GO! With their superpowers they unite Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked Teen Titans! They've got the bad guys on the run They never stop 'till the job is done 'cause when the world is losin' all control Teen Titans GO! One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!" The Teen Titans sang. As the TTG team growled at them, The Teen titans sang the other hilarious version of their theme song:

(2nd version)

Beast Boy: I will obey the traffic rules  
TEEN TITANS!

Robin: I will eat everything without likes or dislikes  
TEEN TITANS!

Starfire: Earthquakes, lightning, fire, Dad  
Grammar, Math, Science, Social Studies  
There is nothing I am afraid of  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

Cyborg: Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holler my name!  
TEEN TITANS!  
Half of your troubles will be gone!  
TEEN TITANS!

Raven: Papa's schedule control  
Mama's weight control  
Wishes are endless  
Teen Titans, go.

Beast Boy: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,

All: TEEN TITANS!

Beast Boy: Goodnight, Tokyo!

"Beat that suckers!" Beast Boy stated.

"Raven hit it!" TTG Robin cried.

Then the TTG sang 'Waffles':

Beast Boy and Cyborg: Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles

Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles

Wa-a-a-a-ffles  
Waffles, waffles! Waffles, waffles!  
Waffles, waffles! Waffles, waffles!

Robin, Starfire, Raven: Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles

Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles  
Waffles, waffles, wa-ffles

Wa-a-a-a-ffles  
Waffles, waffles! Waffles, waffles!

Waffles, waffles! Waffles, waffles!  
Brother Blood: Urgh, stop!

Waffles!  
Waffles, waffles! Waffles!

Beast Boy: Ok, it's not funny anymore.

"It never was funny, You moron!" I cried, angrily.

The others had to hold me down _to prevent me from tearing TTG Beast Boy and his friends apart as their stupid song was driving me and all of the villains insane!_

 _The original Teen Titans gasped in horror at the song._

" _This is so dumb, You guys are like a former shadow of us what the hell happened?!" Beast boy cried._

" _We became a boring comedy that deceives the audience to thinking Slade will appear and keep saying 'Slade' without showing any cool action scenes" TTG Robin said in a stupid bragging way._

" _That's terrible. Crystal gems, do you want to beat them up?" Robin asked._

" _Nah. We'll leave that job to the villains." Garnet smiled._

 _The villains then got so angry they beat up the TTG! Characters so hard they were bed ridden for a whole year and then went off to target the creators of the show._

" _Evil beware we have waffles and don't you dare sing the waffles song again" Raven stated._

" _The original Teen Titans win by a landslide!" I exclaimed as Sky handed Raven the 'Best Tagline ever' award for her joke and the teen titans the best heroes shows that's not a parody away for the showdown._

 _XXXXX_

 _6 months after the film's events..._

 _Judy and Nick contacted us to help them with their next case._

 _So we went to Zootopia and turns out Bellwether had been broken out of jail by a secret ally that the ZPD couldn't identity as she was currently on the run from them._

" _We have to find Bellwether and find a suitable replacement for Lionheart since he's still in jail" Judy said._

 _Just then, a fox that looked similar to Nick walked in._

He appeared more aged and was more heavily built than his son wearing a black business suit, a checkered blue shirt and a violet tie.

" _Hello? I'm here to run for mayor" He said._

" _Dad?" Nick asked._

" _Nick? It's been so long! How are you?" His dad asked._

" _I'm ok. Did you try to pitch your 'Wilde and Sons' and 'Suitopia' ideas to folks out of town without me?" Nick asked._

" _I tried but then I found a job as a lawyer and now I want to run for mayor" Nick's dad said._

" _Sorry, what did you say your name was?" Judy asked._

" _I'm Mr Wilde, Crevan Wilde" He said._

" _We'll help you with your campaign, sir" I said._

" _Thanks you guys" Crevan said._

 _Meanwhile.._

 _Honey Badger, a deleted character from the movie was working with Bellwether to spread conspiracies about not only predators from land but birds and sea mammals too._

 _It was a reluctant partnership as Honey Badger was a predator but she needed someone to work from the inside._

 _As for Tom, She trusted Tom as he was an old friend of her from childhood (I know she hates all predators but when if she only warmed up to one because he defended her when she was bullied as a kid. **I know it doesn't quite match up with the movie but I needed to include a different character to help Bellwether but not have it always be a prey you know what I mean?** )._

 _Tom did extended research about the tame collars and found out it was used during 'Robin Hood' but banned just after Zootopia was formed._

" _Look what I found about the tame collars. Mr Big's polar bear friend and son used to have to wear them but after the ban was enlisted, they were hidden away" Tom reported to Bellwether._

" _Good job, Tom. Find the remaining tame collars. I want to use them for Nick and his friend Finnick" Bellwether said._

 _Then Doug, stole Nick's pawsicles and changed the formula by adding a genetically modified carrot to it which which got the press speculating again._

 _Flash, Judy and Nick searched through Tundratown as they were given a lead by Clawhanser( the cheetah guy) and we searched for Bellwether with Lionheart's help (he'd been let out on pretrial for the case)._

 _Tom found the remaining working tame collars in an old cellar in Tundratown and smiled._

 _He then hooked up the tame collars for Nick Wizard and he used it to partly alternate Zootopia's reality as Bellwether in a disguise beat Nick's dad in the campaign for Mayor through voting fraud._

" _As new mayor, I declare that every predator in Zootopia and the world has to wear these tame collar even the children!" Bellwether announced._

 _Everyone gasped._

" _We need evidence to prove she cheated" I stated._

" _I found these pawsicles in Doug's other secret lab and a writing formula too" Nick replied._

 _All of the evidence we found revealed that Bellwether had been secretly working with Nick Wizard behind the scenes to make the perfect formula to convince all of the citizens that Predators are all the same and Prey are better as an influence potion (so like drugs) but it had been a cover up to hide the fact that Bellwether lied and cheated her way to being mayor again._

 _As the reality of the dreaded tame collars began to sink in, Nick's dad summoned the courage to challenge Bellwether to a do-over in order to win fairly this time._

" _Bellwether, I challenge you to do a red-do of the election fairly" Crevan stated._

" _It's on but don't get any ideas that YOU would win, honey" Bellwether said, sourly._

 _As they prepared to do the retake, Tom with the help of Doug the ram found Zootopia's sword in the museum in the Robin Hood exhibit._

 _Once they stole it, the sword from Robin Hood merged with it as they took it straight to Nick Wizard at Bellwether's request through a secret auto typing system._

 _Nick's dad won the election and became the new mayor as Bellwether was sent back to jail but Bellwether warned that we won't be celebrating for long._

 _After we sent her and her accomplices back to jail (she had been hiding in the caves), we celebrated by dancing to Gazelle singing 'Try Everything'_

 _However just after we left the world, All of the Zootopia citizens and Robin Hood characters were taken to Traverse town as Bellwether just laughed in victory in the light orb._

 _-To be continued...-_

 _Cutscene:_

 _Miss Heinous found Star's sword in her room as even the Rouges had accidentally overlooked Star's world for an item to protect._

 _Star's sword:_ The sword has a long silver blade, and the cross-guard is gold with the sides pointing upwards and a pink diamond in the center of each side. The hilt is gold and wrapped with white cloth.

 _She found a way to contact Nick Wizard through her magic mirror and he was very happy with her outcome._

 _He even offered to let her join his knights group just so she can have a part to plan in his growing plan._

 _She has short curly white hair, black earrings, and wears a purple Victorian era-style dress. She has a beauty mark on her right cheek, and a long, pointed nose. When she loses her temper or becomes stressed, symbols shaped like clubs appear on her cheeks ._

 _He planned to use her struggle with individuality to his advantage for the future as he hooked up Star's sword to his device which monumentally created a portal to Blendin's future._

 _Nick Wizard smiled._

 _Soon I'll have my hands on that device and ruin the lives of my enemies where they stand! He thought._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Gramorr used Mephisto's device implanted on the princesses to good use to spy on them._

 _The Lolirock girls had finally gotten a chance to chill out with use after we returned from Zootopia to have a sleepover with us._

 _A lady from Gramorr's past who could have also been the figure that warned Nick Wizard about the chessboard appeared and stated that Miss Heinous could be Queen Butterfly's long-lost sister or cousin from distance family and that she along with Gamorr's new allies were dangerous and strong._

 _Then Talia found Izira's medallion that had not been destroyed by the twins and kept it safe inside the ancient Ephedian magic book._

 _Tigress was sent by Master Shifu to help retrieve the chi staff that was stolen from the Jade Place._

 _Tigress was a female tiger with amber eyes and Orange, white, brown, and black fur wearing the Long-sleeved yellow tunic with red vine patterns and black pants from Kung Fu panda 3._

 _Her tiger senses brought her to Janja's hideout where she forced him to tell her where he kept it._

 _Janja just said that Nick Wizard had and that he might have given it to Chase already._

 _While Tigress tracked down the staff, Coral was in a stasis of pure light._

 _She was reforming a bit like the gems only fate got to decide what she was going to wear in her new form._

 _The reverse Flash caught up to Anakin and asked for a rematch._

 _Then Chernabog rose and targeted the volcano the firebird came from along with its temple which scared Green and Anakin to death._

" _Are you willing to bond with me, Chernabog?" Lady Pandora asked as she knelt down._

" _Yes, let's teach our enemies a lesson when the time is right" Chernabog replied as he merged with Pandora which made her eyes turn yellow._

 _Then she teleported away to meet Nick Wizard._

 _Hawkmoth targeted Nathanaël again as his next victim in order to get to Ladybug and the Disney Knights in one swoop._

 _His plan: The power of love._

 _At the same time..._

 _Pandora arrived in Bootsvile to pick Kat and find the mysterious Sword of Unity for Nick Wizard._

 _Kat's was similar to a somewhat small sphynx cat, however, as an alien, he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws (he doesn't have any pupils and what appears to be his pupils are just reflections of light in his eyes) along with the ability to fabricate a heartbeat in order to avoid suspicion -but he doesn't normally have a pulse-), a greasy complexion and was also part machine, as shown by his abnormal X-ray._

 _In spite of his extraordinary body however, Kat is still susceptible to trivial things such as poison ivy, fire ant venom, skunk spray, radiation, snakebites, and viruses with_ several humanoid qualities, such as walking upright, opening doors, manipulating objects with his front paws and dancing.

"Kat, how would you like to help my master with a task that can help you give your species a millennia's worth of Frisky Bits?" She asked him.

He nodded.

So she took him with her and left a clone cat behind to avoid Millie and Coop getting suspicious.

Cortana and Zoom watched with some of the other video game villains as the darkness they had unleashed continued to spread in an undetected way.

"We did good everyone. Now we watch our handy work that form all over the multiverse in pride" Zoom stated.

"But what do we do while we wait for it to take hold?" Bowser asked.

"I've got an idea" Lost Lenora said as she summoned a dark reflection of Iris from 'No Thanks for the memories' into the lair.

"I am at your service, Lenora and Zoom" Dark Iris said.

Dark Iris' pendant was darker, dark purple compared to Iris's normal pendant.

Her hair and outfit turns dark purple and her lips become black to go with the dark transformation.

Her magic crest has a symbol of a cross star despite her motif is a heart.

 _Dark Iris was now her own being since Iris changed back to normal when she recovered her memories of her friends but this Dark Iris was only friends with the bad boys and the twins._

" _Gramorr, I have a new student for you: Dark Iris. You can train her more to help defeat the real Iris and friends as we'll also need her to influence the Winx and W.I.T.C.H. Girls to fight each other so are you in?" Lenora asked._

" _I'm in. Send her here" Gramorr replied._

 _So Lenora sent Dark Iris to Ephedia to train with him just as Clone Sulfus went to Captain Planet's world to recruit a special Villain who would help give them the home advantage: Zarm._

He was the spirit of War and destruction; the very person they needed to win the final battle with glory.

Being Gaia's male equivalent, Zarm appears as a middle-aged man with tan skin (of a slightly redder hue than Gaia's), short dark hair (deep blue up to Summit to Save Earth Part II, black in later episodes) with lighter streaks, and light-colored eyes. However, in contrast to Gaia's delicate feminine form, he's very muscular – even more than Captain Planet.

In most of his appearances, he wears a piece of armor (with a huge T-like shape in the center and horn-like details on the shoulders) over his torso, metal boots and gloves, and a cape. Up to Scorched Earth, all the parts of his armor (boots and gloves included) are colored grey, with golden details, and his cape is deep red. In Future Shock and In Zarm's Way, the armor's details are mostly brownish red or orange, while the cape is golden.

"I heard you like causing War and Destruction, Zarm. Maybe you can help even the playing field when the time is right for Nick Wizard and his group of dark knights?" Clone Sulfus suggested.

"Well I AM the spirit of war and destruction. I'll do my part to help if that is what you came to get me for" Zarm said.

"Nick Wizard will be very pleased" Clone Sulfus smiled as he led the way back to Nick Wizard's hideout.

-end of cutscene-

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying my best to not leave anything unresolved at the moment.**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions of any other characters from the past or present I should give a cameo, then mention it in a PM or review ok? (Now I'm allowing it to be both an Anime or cartoon character to show the knights can mix with both even though I've included a Mew mew character before).**_

 _ **Oh quick question: Who like the X-men Animated theme song from the 90's? It's so catchy! (I think I missed out a lot)**_

 _ **I promise I will find a way to squeeze in the Voltron guys and Captain Planet to the story.**_

 _ **Angel's friends and Lolirock sure are interesting shows!;)**_

 _ **I gave Courage the cowardly dog a try today since I didn't get to watch it when I was younger. It's interesting and funny but even though I'm not THAT scared of spiders I still don't like horror but I doubt anyone seriously dies...unless that's the horror part...Well at least he talks right?**_

 _ **I'll see if I can fit in some of the classic characters as well like Dexter, Courage...er...Pepper Ann, anyone remember Doug?, Oh yeah, I'll try to bring back the Chalkzone guy as well.**_

 _ **Mini Code time!**_

 _ **Nliv lu Mrxp Draziw'h yzxphglib droo yv ivevzovw...**_

 _ **Drmc Xofy zmw D.r.g.x.s. droo urtsg vzxs lgsvi**_

 _ **Ilyrm Sllw droo nvvg Mrxp Drowv zmw srh wzw rm Gizevihv Gldm**_

 _ **Olorilxp'h uirvmwh zmw Zmtvo'h dliow rh rm wzmtvi lu yvrmt gzpvm levi yb wzipmvhh.**_

 _ **Kzmwliz droo urtsg Mzrgfh rm gsv urmzo yzggov.**_

 _ **Hzovn droo ivgfim.**_

 _ **Hgzi, Nzixl, Rxv yvzi, Dzmwvi, Hboerz, Tfnyzoo gsv xfgv yofv xzg**_

 _ **zmw Xozivmxv droo yzmw gltvgsvi gl svok hglk gsv wzipmvhh zmw hzev gsv nfogrevihv.**_

 _ **Olorilxp zmw Srxxfk droo urmw z dzb gl hglk gsv Drmc zmw D.r.g.x.s. trioh uiln urtsgrmt.**_

 _ **Xlizo droo ivgfim drgs z evmtvzmxv uli Zmzprm.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this Trivia-filled chapter!**_

 _ **Oh, one more thing: Does anyone know what I could do before the Knights go to Lawndale(Daria's World)? (I need help with ideas to make the story last long please help me!)**_

 _ **Also Patch, Amaru and Deadpool will get their moment to shine with the Voltron force, Captain Planet(I think I'm going to let him appear in Universal Knights too) and Rick and Morty.**_

 _ **So read and review or Nick Wizard's group will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight, Grace Out!**_

 _ **PS: I might need more help coming up with more ideas for chapters since I need this story to have enough chapters to get to next year you see.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 15- Evillustrator returns, Steven universe madness and the biggest test of all for prophecy sake!_

 _ **Ruby gloom characters and theme song belong to their creators. El tigre belongs to their creator I'm only borrowing the characters/ mentioning them!**_

Nathanaël was turned into Evillustrator again as a way to trick Ladybug and Cat Noir that he was a cosplayer as Paris was holding a superhero convention that day.

Nathanaël is shortish with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair, his long bangs brushed to the left side of his face. He wears a red t-shirt with a black design on the front. On top of his shirt, he wears a gray dress jacket with folded sleeves and side pockets. He also wears purple jeans that are rolled up at the bottom and gray shoes with white lace and a white section where his toes would be.

As the Evillustrator, his skin is light purple, and his hair is brushed back while colored orange with purple tips. On his head he has a black beret, and on his face, he has a black butterfly-shaped mask. He wears a white suit with black stripes and solid black legs that become red halfway down his lower legs. On his chest, there is a black circle with smaller red, yellow, and blue circles inside. His neck collar is swan-necked, with a red collar underneath. His black drawing tablet is attached to his back of his right forearm. His pen is silver towards the tip, with the end being black with a red stripe in the middle.

"I'm sorry Jean, but we need to have some time part" I said, sadly.

"I understand. We don't really talk as much now" Jean replied.

"It's for your own protection" I sniffed as I hugged him one last time and went over to Nathanaël (Who I secretly found adorable) to help Ladybug turn in him back to normal.

After helping Ladybug turn Nathanaël back to normal, I decided to help him get better at socialising.

While I was busy, Green had a vision of Steven as watermelon Steven.

-Vision-

The other Watermelons showed Steven the pose he is meant to take. Steven the watermelon did the pose and Malachite rose out of the water.

Watermelon Steven screamed.

Malachite roared, her arms and body held back by chains.

"Steven..." Malachite said.

Malachite opened her mouth and rushed towards Steven.

There was a biting sound.

-end of vision-

"We need to help Steven now" Green said.

"I say we try everything in our power to kill the cluster!" Mystic stated.

"We have to try a peaceful approach it might not realise what its doing" I countered.

"But it's broken beyond help" Jean said.

"We have to try, guys" Sky said.

"I want to help the crystal gems fight Malachite though" Mystic said.

"Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed!" Jean cried.

"We're always putting ourselves in danger though, guys but Jean is right. We can't really help fusion gems if we're not large ourselves" I added.

"Do we need to call Ant-man?" Chloe asked.

"I rest my case; We need to separate for this mission to work. Who wants to come and help stop the cluster?" Kenny asked.

Sky and a few others include me raised their hands.

"So who wants to help the crystal gems beat Malachite?" Jean asked.

The rest of us raise their hands except for Green.

"I'm not going to choose sides. It's going to happen in order of the time line anyway so why argue about it?" Green asked.

I sighed.

"Should I call the Rouges so we don't start a civil war?" I asked.

"NO!" Everyone else cried as everyone continuing arguing over how to deal with the cluster as we continued travelling to Beach City.

-The events of Super Watermeleon Island and Gem Drill happen as we travelled to Beach City as fast as we could-

A Watermelon Steven woke up on Mask Island and is surprised to see itself and all of its surroundings.

A watermelon dog appears and guides the Watermelon Steven to a village.

It's surprised to see that so many Watermelon Stevens managed to relocate to and colonize a remote island, and that they managed to build an entire village, complete with its own culture.

A tremor urges the village to gather around a large statue and choose someone to perform a sort of ritual, which ends up being the "new" Watermelon Steven.

They decorated it, carry it to the edge of a cliff, and gaze off into the ocean, when Malachite suddenly appears.

She recognized the Watermelon Steven as Steven himself and eats it as a sacrifice, abruptly waking up the real Steven.

Steven was with the Crystal Gems and Peridot outside of the barn.

Peridot panicked at the tremor, explaining that it could be the start of the Cluster finally emerging.

She explained that the process of it emerging begins with some slight tremors and noticeable shaking of the ground, followed by full-scale earthquakes.

After that, the Cluster will form and destroy the planet. She urges everyone to start drilling right now, but Steven states that it wasn't the Cluster, but rather Malachite resurfacing, surprising the Gems. He explained that he was in control of a Watermelon Steven and witnessed Malachite as if he were there. Garnet noted that Lapis must finally be losing control over the fusion.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet herself decide to go to the island while Peridot and Steven stay behind, as it is too dangerous for them to fight.

Steven filled Peridot in about Malachite and how Jasper was constantly struggling to control the fusion against Lapis. Peridot says herself that she had a tough time with Jasper back in the Gem Warship. Steven really wants to help and she suggests that he should rebel and help them out in some way. His idea is to fall back asleep and assume direct control of another Watermelon Steven to help out in the fight. A Watermelon Steven on Mask Island falls over and is now being controlled by Steven. The Gems arrive on the island and fuse together to form Alexandrite.

Malachite broke free from Lapis' water chains and Jasper expressed surprise over Lapis' perseverance in keeping her trapped.

She noticed Alexandrite and convinced Lapis to help her fight.

Lapis had thrown away so much potential, but if they team up, they will be unstoppable.

"We don't have to fight! You're outnumbered." Alexandrite stated.

Malachite raised two water fists.

"I may be outnumbered, but you're out of your depth. I can't wait to tear you gems apart." Malachite said.

Alexandrite roared and she and Malachite fought.

Eventually, Malachite sent Alexandrite to the floor, and Alexandrite's hand broke a warp pad.

Steven ran to a waterfall, where tremors from the battle can be heard. Watermelon Stevens whimpered and cry.

Melon Mutt came to Steven's side.

Malachite after a short fight, overpowers Alexandrite.

Steven sees the ensuing fight and resolves to get support.

Watermelon Steven (the one inhabited by Steven) grunted angrily many times, in a way that sounds like giving a speech.

A Watermelon Steven pumps its stick up and down.

Steven and some other Watermelons grunt and pump their fists in rhythm with the stick.

More Watermelons join in.

They grunt a war cry and march in a line on a path.

"You know, you're right." Malachite said.

Malachite punched Alexandrite.

"There really is something more to this fusion thing. It's not just a cheap trick." Malachite stated.

Malachite threw Alexandrite, and Alexandrite groaned before splashing into the ground.

"You really showed me a whole new world of possibilities." Malachite added.

Alexandrite began to unfuse, and glowed for a moment before stopping and retaining her form.

"Keep it together." Alexandrite said.

"Allow me to thank you." Malachite offered.

Malachite formed a pair of water hands that close around Alexandrite and froze them.

"Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this measly planet." Malachite stated as she then laughed.

A horn was blown.

"Huh?" Malachite wondered.

Watermelon Stevens emerged on to the beach. Steven blew a shell horn. A number of Watermelon Stevens grunted as they clang their spears against Malachite's hands.

Others fire arrows from bows into Malachite, who laughs and giggles.

Steven blew a shell horn, and several catapults launch stones at Malachite, stopping her laughter.

One Watermelon Steven in a skirt makes a war cry as it falls towards Malachite's eye.

"Huh?" Malachite asked again.

Watermelon Steven in skirt punched Malachite's eye, with a squishing sound. Malachite tripped over a rope and fell to the ground, where more Watermelons punched her. Alexandrite broke out of the ice hands, breathing heavily, and roared.

"What is this?! You think you can hold me down?" Malachite cried.

Malachite threw some Watermelon Stevens into the air. The Watermelon Stevens all splat on the ground.

"Nobody can! Not anymore!" Malachite exclaimed.

Malachite prepared to step on Steven and Melon Mutt.

"Hey!" Alexandrite cried.

Sugilite's flail wrapped around Malachite and hit her in the face.

"Don't forget about me!" She cried.

Alexandrite pulled in Malachite, punched her and smacked her into the air with Sardonyx's hammer.

Malachite righted herself in the air, and she gasped as Alexandrite prepared to shoot her with Opal's bow and arrow.

"You two should spend some time apart." Alexandrite stated as she then fired the arrow, which turns into a shape of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl holding hands before piercing Malachite.

Malachite inflated and exploded.

Steven and the other Watermelons cheered.

Alexandrite walked to the beach, with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli in her hands, and she fell to her knees, groaning before she unfused.

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst landed on the ground.

Pearl panted, then laughed.

"Eurgh... I'm alive." Amethyst groaned.

Steven hugged Pearl.

"Steven, is that you in there?" Pearl asked.

Steven nodded.

"Thank you. We couldn't have done it without your help." Garnet stated.

"Good job, melon head." Amethyst smiled.

"Thank you. All of you. You are truly brave." Garnet said to the watermelons.

The watermelon Stevens grunted happily.

Then everyone laughed.

A tremor then an earthquake occurred and Jasper slide into a fissure but Amethyst caught Lapis in time.

Watermelon Steven Grunted.

Melon mutt barked.

"It must be the cluster. Peridot was right. Steven, it's up to you. The warp was destroyed. We won't make it back in time. " Garnet said.

Steven shook his head.

"Wake up, get Peridot and start drilling. The Earth needs you, Steven. We'll be fine. You can do this. We believe in you. " Garnet said with a smile.

Steven nodded. Amethyst and Pearl joined Garnet.

"You got this, dude. You know the drill." Amethyst cheered.

"Be careful, Steven. Watch each other's backs." Pearl warned him.

"And Steven, we love you." Garnet said just as Steven fell asleep again.

Steven woke up to find the ground shaking from an earthquake.

Peridot yelled to him to get up and get in the drill. She asked him where the others are, but he said that the Gems are stuck on Mask Island, unable to warp back, so they have to do it alone.

Steven climbs up to the platform and, after an uneasy exchange of false confidence, start drilling into the Earth.

In the drill, Peridot told Steven that it'll take two hours to dig down to the Cluster.

Steven expressed discomfort due to the fact that everything is dark and cramped. He asked Peridot how the Gems are supposed to fit but she isn't sure herself, only having relied upon the Gems' shapeshifting abilities.

Her plan wasn't too detailed, either: "We have a drill. We're going to drill."

After they penetrate the asthenosphere, Steven took note of the fact that there is a lava-like substance all around them.

Peridot explained that it is superheated liquid peridotite, a material similar to peridots.

He asked her how it was like to be made on Homeworld, but Peridot can't remember what happened, having only feelings of them.

She said that even though she consciously rebelled against Homeworld, she still has difficulty getting over her feelings from growing up on her home planet, but she now has something different that wasn't offered on Homeworld, that being the company of Steven and the Crystal Gems.

Several Cluster Gems suddenly attacked the drill, surprising Steven.

Peridot inferred that Homeworld buried some of the prototypes with the Cluster itself, and allowed Steven to man the turret they built for the drill.

As he fought off the mutants, he felt uneasy about leaving their gemstones without bubbling them, but Peridot coldly explained that there is no way to truly help them.

They were broken beyond repair, and were now severely cognitively impaired to the point where they have lost their identity and have only one objective, to find other pieces of themselves.

The Cluster was exactly that, formed by millions of shards rather than just two or three.

The drill eventually arrives to where the Cluster is buried.

It was revealed to be an immense spherical formation of many different Gems.

It appeared to begin taking its form, severely distressing Peridot.

Steven offers his last words to Peridot as they faced a giant ray of light.

However, the Cluster calmed down, and Peridot noted that it's having trouble taking form.

She prepared the drill as Steven tried to offer a peaceful approach.

He thought that the Cluster doesn't know what it's doing, and it needs help.

Peridot was still determined to destroy it, saying that its consciousness is irrelevant so long as it's capable of destroying the world.

Peridot descended onto the Cluster and begins to drill, facing huge difficulty in even trying to pierce the surface.

Steven felt a massive pain as she drills, which progresses further as the drilling continues.

Eventually they lose two of their three drill heads as they fail to get through the surface of the Cluster, while Steven begins to see what looks to be the faces of the Gems merged into the Cluster, horrifying him.

Ultimately he fell unconscious, soon waking up to see himself floating in darkness, hearing many incoherent voices in unison.

Steven found out that he was talking to the Cluster and learned that the Cluster is obsessed with trying to form.

He tried to convince the Cluster not to form and instead try to find other pieces of itself.

Seeing as how the Cluster wanted to be whole again, it will end up destroying the world along with all the other pieces of itself buried within the Earth.

He showed them that perhaps all they need is company and the Cluster finally realized that it doesn't need to be whole to achieve that purpose, as there are billions of Gems within itself.

It ended up panicking, however, as it began to uncontrollably take form, and Steven woke up.

He yelled to Peridot that the Cluster doesn't want to form and that it must be bubbled.

Peridot was astonished at the idea of bubbling something as massive as the Cluster, but slowly the Gems within it begin to bubble each other.

Steven helped and eventually merged all the small bubbles into one huge bubble encasing the Cluster whole.

Steven and Peridot arrived back on the surface and celebrate their victory.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst warped back with an unconscious Lapis.

Pearl, visibly concerned, asked if Steven destroyed the Cluster, seeing as how he looks happy.

He told her that they didn't destroy the Cluster, but rather he talked to it and convinced it not to take form.

It now has its own company and had no reason to form again, mentioning that they'll have a lot of time for bonding now that they're in a bubble.

Pearl expressed her incredulity over the fact that they managed to bubble something as big as the Cluster, and Steven simply replies that they had a little help.

 _The Cluster was shown once more, peacefully laying deep in the Earth inside of Steven's bubble._

 _-Sky's point of view-_

 _While Steven tried to convince Lapis to stay on Earth and learned her backstory with Patch, I was worried that the group was going to stay an unintentional civil war between us._

" _Guys, I know we all have our differences but fighting each other about the mission won't help anyone" I said._

 _Zarm and Garmorr worked their dark influence on everyone._

" _I think you should challenge each other to a duel and invite the Monster Buster club to be the judges" Zarm said._

 _Dexter appeared in a flash of light with Ma-ti and the Monster Buster Club through Oswald and Mickey's summon magic._

Dexter is a very short young boy who has curly red hair that was passed down to him from his mother He wears a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. Occasionally he may or may not wear a pair of black pants that match his boots. He speaks with a Russian accent despite the rest of his family not having any accents.

 _Ma-ti was a young boy from South America who lived in the forest of Brazil._

 _He has shoulder-length dark hair, olive-tan skin and dark brown eyes._

" _Don't do this! It could lead to devastation!" Ma-Ti cried._

" _Please think about what you're doing! This group can't function if we don't work together" I stated._

" _Then that's how it's gonna be" Jean said._

 _Meanwhile at the Barn..._

 _Lapis and Steven had just returned when Peridot appeared._

 _Lapis wasn't happy that she was there so Steven tried to help Peridot apologies to Lapis but it didn't work then a tracking drone followed Peridot._

 _Lapis smashed it to the ground but a ruby came out of it._

 _Garnet unfused and Ruby tried to trick the other rubies into not looking in the barn but Steven suggested playing baseball._

 _Steven was himself._

 _Pearl was now 'Earl'._

 _Amthyest was 'Amy'._

 _Saphire was 'Sophie'._

 _With Lapis now being 'Bob'!_

 _The game was going well until our Ruby and Sapphire kept flirted almost causing the team to loose._

 _Sapphire froze her bat and hit the ball getting a home run but then she ran to Ruby and they fused into Garnet which revealed themselves as gems._

 _Just as the Rubies were about to fight them, Peridot tried to give herself up._

" _We're looking for Jasper" one of the homeworld Rubies said._

" _She's...on..Neptune!" Steven cried so the rubies left and they were safe again._

 _So in order to settle the dispute that was slowly turning into a civil war..._

 _Steven thought of an idea._

" _Why don't you guys play a game to settle this?" He offered._

" _Like what?" Kenny asked._

" _What about Baseball?" Steven suggested._

" _You just played that and we can't have a repeat here" I stated._

" _Tug of war! We shall have a tug of war contest! If the girls win, this civil war ends and if the boys win it continues. Ready? Steady? G-" I began._

 _Just then, Gramorr appeared as a projection with a lady who has red hair, though a lighter shade, done in a braid and a fair complexion and silver eyes wears a long white and blue dress and a silver headband._

" _Morgaine! Let her go!" Iris cried._

" _I'm not here to talk to you princess. I'm here for them." Gramorr said._

" _What do you want?" Grace asked._

" _I'm offering a deal: Morgaine in exchange for the princesses but any tricks and you'll never lay eyes on Morgaine again" Gramorr threatened._

 _We all huddled._

" _You guys have escaped Gramorr before but with all five of you there who would rescue you?" I asked._

" _Don't worry, we could use an illusion to buy us some time" Talia whispered._

 _We all nodded as Talia silently cast the spell and made the switch as they could find the remaining oracle gems in time._

" _Time's up. Now hand them over!" Gramorr cried._

" _No! You can't have them" We cried._

" _You have to surrender now and I'll go easy on you. Fail to comply and you're as good as fractured" Gramorr stated._

" _Go ahead take them but let Morgaine go first" I said._

 _So Morgaine was released immediately._

" _Thank you, kind knights. Just be ware of Nick Wizard and his ultimate weapon" Morgaine said as she disappeared._

" _Let this a warning to you" Gramorr said as he disappeared._

" _We can set this dispute later, right now we have to protect Lolirock" I said._

 _-Back to Grace's point of view-_

 _When Steven and the other Crystal Gems returned to Beach City where he discovered his floating ability, Lev got Praxina to cover for him as he had a plan to appeal to some of the girls in the group with his good looks especially me even though I only broke up with Jean not too long ago._

 _The monster Buster club appeared for moral support to everyone as we decided to give each other a time out._

 _The monster buster club members were Cathy, Danny, Sam and Chris._

 _Sam has dark brown hair with yellow and light blue accessories with buns, long sideburns, and yellow eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved yellow dress with a white shirt below it. She also wears white pants and orange socks with white shoes with yellow trims with it. She wore a yellow monster buster suit when on a mission and planned the strategies for the team._

 _Danny had brown hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eyebrow wearing a violet jacket, white shirt, yellow denim pants, and lavender shoes. He was the overconfident one who wears the red MBC(Monster Buster club) suit on duty._

 _Chris has left-sided curved bangs deep indigo hair, blue eyes and a tanned skin complexion. His outfit is consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt under a short-sleeved blue collared jacket with pink and yellow stripes. Chris also wears blue denim pants with similarly white converse._

 _When powered up, Chris wears the Blue Monster Buster suit, complete with the traditional neon highlights along the seams that glow both in the dark and during special situations along with a pair of blue tinted visors that display a variety of information and are very useful(They all wear visors when in their MBC suits actually)._

 _Cathy was actually an alien disguised as a human girl._

 _In this form, Cathy has right-sided curved blonde hair, blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin complexion wearing a long-sleeved pink top under a green sweater that reaches just down to her abdomen, with her sleeves rolled up to her forearms. Cathy also wears pink pants with matching pink socks and pink converse. Cathy also accessorizes her hair with beads that keep her hair in its normal style. these beads are pink and green, as seems to be the theme throughout Cathy's outfit._

When powered up, Cathy wears the Pink Monster Buster suit, complete with the traditional neon highlights along the seams that glow both in the dark and during special situations. Also with her suit, Cathy wears a pair of pink tinted visors that display a variety of information and are very useful.

 _In her alien form, she appears a lot more mollusk-like in shape. The main colors expressed through her alien form is mostly a light grey with the occasional Pink through spots specked on her head & stripes on her arms & legs She has two pairs of arms as opposed to her single pair that she retains in human form, a long fox-like tail, & very stubby ears with light brown tips at the end of them. _

" _Do you feel like your friends will be able to make up?" Danny asked._

" _I don't know. We've never had time out like this before" Sky sighed._

 _I sat alone away from everyone else as Green and Cathy came to sit next to me._

" _How are you holding up?" Catchy asked._

" _I feel terible. I don't know how to get the group back together and I'm unsure if we ever will" I stated, tearfully._

" _It's ok, Grace. We can help you work this thing out together and Cathy's friends will help everyone else get together again. You'll see" Green suggested._

" _Thanks Green. I needed that" I sniffed._

 _Lolirock decided to sing a song in the background to cheer everyone up:_

" _Oh when I'm feeling doubts  
I know I can count on my best friends  
Yeah the word is out  
United our friendship rocks_

On the up standing side by side  
Hear that sound  
Hear that sound  
Let the whole world know

That we're back in town  
Spread the word around  
We've come back in town  
Let the music take you higher

Raise your hands you can touch the sky  
Reach the stars we can make you fly  
Call the girls fun is in the air  
SOS we'll be always there

Raise your hands you can touch the sky  
Rock your world in a fantasy  
Let the music take you  
Higher higher

One, two, three yeah we're stepping out  
Hear that sound  
Hear that sound  
Let the whole world know  
Say it loud and proud  
That we're back in town

Spread the word around  
On the up standing side by side  
Hear that sound  
Can you hear that sound?  
Let the whole world know

That we're back in town  
Spread the word around  
We've come back in town  
Let the music take you higher

Raise your hands you can touch the sky  
Reach the stars we can make you fly  
Call the girls fun is in the air  
SOS we'll be always there

Raise your hands you can touch the sky  
Rock your world in a fantasy  
Spread your wings we will set you free  
Call the girls fun is in the air  
Let the music take you" Lolirock sang as I joined in near the end, smiling.

 _I hope we make up before something bad happens I thought._

 _Lev got a location on where we were and landed._

 _He then spotted me and got in character._

" _Hey there, I'm Lev" He said._

 _I blushed._

" _Hi Lev, I'm Grace" I said._

 _I got flashes of events that included him from 'Lolirock' during the last episode and gasped silently._

 _He was a thief, traitor and agent of Gramorr but he was still so hot!_

 _I better use this to my advantage I thought._

" _So Lev, would you like to meet my friends?" I asked._

" _Gladly" He replied as I led the way as Talia and Iris looked sceptically at Lev as he walked beside me._

 _So I introduced him to everyone else who just moaned 'Hey' half-heartedly._

 _Then I tried to appeal to his good side without making it too obvious._

 _Yen Sid did some research in his books and found something important._

 _He used his magic to send a message._

" _Disney Knights, you have to find a way to cast your differences aside and make up because Nick Wizard is going to reveal part of his plan soon. It will take the strength of all of you to survive it" Yen Sid stated._

" _We have to make a peace treaty to settle this" I said as Talia created a treaty with her crystal magic._

" _Now we all have to sign it and we'll be able to work together again in peace" Sky said as she signed first and I followed behind her._

" _This isn't a trick is it? To try to be like the avengers in the recent Movie you like?" Bill asked._

" _What? Why would we be trying to do that?" I asked, nervously._

" _Well you do like inviting DC and Marvel characters to help us out every now and again..." Sky trailed off._

 _Ruby Gloom and her cat Doom Kitty walked by and overheard us._

"So today we're gonna  
Take the time to show ya  
The b-b-bright side of the dark side

And we think you outta  
Know you really gotta  
See the b-b-bright side of the dark side

Ruby Gloom

We're gonna show you why  
There's more than meets the eye  
The b-b-bright side of the dark side

And we think you outta  
Know you really gotta  
See the b-b-bright side of the dark side

Ruby Gloom  
Ruby Gloom " A voice sang in the background as Ruby and Doom Kitty walked by.

" _Just sign the peace treaty and you'll be happy in no time" Ruby suggested._

 _She was a six year old girl with a strong resemblance to a ragdoll with red hair and brown eyes wearing a black dress, striped_ red-yellow _leggings and black shoes with a skull decoration on them who lives in a Victorian house with her friend in Gloomsville._

 _She's known for her kind and friendly personality and always being the voice of reason._

 _Doom kitty was a black cat wearing_ a red ribbon around her neck along with a little gold key with a heart-shaped hole.

" _Thanks for coming Ruby" I smiled as everyone else signed the treaty._

 _Our biggest test yet was to be able to still trust and help each other even in disagreement._

 _For now, the group was back to normal or so it seemed to be..._

 _Cutscene:_

 _Phil, one of the dark Disney knights, found the prophecy book that mentioned Nick Wizard in his office and it started showing flashbacks from Nick Wizard's past._

 _'The story of Nick Wizard:_

 _His Past job:_

 _He was originally an employee of Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon network during the early 90's as a way to escape the hardships of being the only living secret wizard genius in his family that's survived this long._

 _While he worked there, he met PIXAR who was disguised as a normal person that managed the airing schedule for all the channels._

 _Even though he did everything he was told, there was still a fear every day that someone who discover who he really was._

 _At home, he liked to watch action Movies even future ones like X-men etc as he had some ability to change reality or time but not much._

 _One day, at work someone suggested making a real life time slot known as 'CN Real' in the future._

" _That's a great idea, Jeff. For that incredibly stupid suggestion I'm giving you a raise of 3000 dollars!" The head manger announced in an exaggerated way._

" _What?! His suggestion is ridiculous! Why would anyone watch real shows all the time on a channel specifically named 'CARTOON network'?!" He cried._

" _Please keep suggestions until after the requests are done" The manger said._

 _So one person suggested green lighting a bunch of half-assed cartoons to their network and making more than one show go on for longer._

 _The heads of CN, Nick and Disney all agreed with these stupid ideas._

 _Then Nick Wizard couldn't take it any more and every light in the world shut off for 10 minutes all at once._

" _What are you?" The head of Nick asked._

" _Your worst nightmare" he replied as he summoned all of the future bad characters from the dark part of Nick, Disney and CN's history to torment people with._

 _The people in the room screamed and Nick Wizard created a orange hood to conceal his identity while smiling._

" _I'm no longer the scared boy who was abused for being a wizard in the family. I used to love cartoons, they'd bring a smile to my face but now you have made me hate every animation company in existence thanks to your stupid decisions. I'm only letting you live because I don't want to damage the time line. Goodbye" Nick Wizard said._

 _Just as he prepared to leave with his new minions, someone asked a question:_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I am Nick Wizard" he replied as he cast a puff of orange smoke to cover his escape._

 _He ran into PIXAR who was holding some books._

" _I'm sorry I was just leaving" Nick Wizard said as he helped her with her books._

 _Their eyes connected for a split second._

" _I'm Ni- Nathan" He said._

" _I'm Rosa. I can't remember who my family was or if I was ever married so I work here for now until I find a way to recover my memories" PIXAR said (This is while PIXAR has no recollection of her past, Husband or children)._

" _Maybe I can help you some time?" Nick Wizard suggested as he summoned a business card to give her._

" _That would be great so I'll meet you in your office in a week then?" PIXAR offered._

" _Fantastic! See you there! I'll take you to my office when we meet by the Disneyland opening gates at 4pm next Thursday ok" Nick Wizard confirmed._

" _Got it! See you there!" PIXAR said as Nick Wizard ran off as his minions disappeared into his 'magic hammerspace' and she sighed dreamily._

 _They met at the place and Nick Wizard managed to trigger part of her memory._

 _After that they didn't see each other until roughly 2010/2013 where they reunited in secret and PIXAR explained her past to him to help him catch up on everything along with informing him about the Disney Knights._

 _-end of flashback-_

 _Phil gasped and ran off not noticing the chess piece that looked like him next to Bernice at that moment in time._

 _Meanwhile..._

" _Good work at sowing the seeds of hate and destruction, Gramorr and Zarm. Even though I'm not usually a nice guy I think I'll be merciful this one time and let them have their relaxation time" Nick Wizard said._

" _But that's not your style and other villains never do that!" Zarm cried._

" _Don't worry, it's part of the plan. They'll spend more time part and Lev will get all the information he needs on their weaknesses and history for my plan to work" Nick Wizard said._

" _What about Ruby Gloom and Hawkmoth?" Gramorr asked._

" _Ruby, She's got positive energy which Hawkmoth can counteract. Hawkmoth can target Lawndale next with Marluxia's help" Nick Wizard said._

" _Well that's good. I'm currently training Dark Iris and Dark Bloom together in order for them to find Bunnicula who I'm sure you'll want as well to power up your device with Star's sword etc" Gramorr suggested._

" _Well done. You did read my mind now keep training and I'll ask you to send them out when I'm ready" Nick Wizard said as Zarm and Gramorr left him._

" _PIXAR, Have you found that phonebook that has all of the Disney Knights and Rouges' parents and ancestors' meeting dates yet?" Nick Wizard asked on the phone._

" _Yes, sir" She replied._

" _Good. Are they all listed on there?" He asked._

" _There's some missing: Bernice's parents are not on any records and some are protected because of their relationship with their siblings" PIXAR replied._

" _Send it to me and I'll try to find the missing data myself" Nick Wizard stated._

 _PIXAR used her disney magic to send the book to him._

 _Nick Wizard then went to his room and sat at his bedroom desk computer to do some research._

 _As he was distracted, PIXAR crept in and read through his special prophecy Disney book and saw his true name in orange-yellow writing._

 _She gasped and took pictures of every page really fast with a special speed camera._

 _Then she left before Nick Wizard realised she'd even been there but just before she escaped, she noticed the chessboard with all of the pieces eerily staring straight at her in a creepy way._

 _Once she left, Nick Wizard got another idea which involved Kaito this time._

" _Kaito. I need to to get Commander Peppers for me. He's going to be my new secertary while I watch the Knights disband in fear" Nick Wizard said._

" _Any other request, sir?" Kaito asked._

" _Oh and don't forget to check on the timeline for Dark Zero's future. We need to make sure it happens so your rule is also certain and We also need to make contact with Evil Morty's team for back-up" Nick Wizard stated._

" _Yes, sir" Kaito replied as the call ended._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _At the same time..._

 _Libra looked out at the stars and wished for her sister and brother to come to their senses in order to join the good side along with her sister coming back._

 _She sighed and went inside to sleep off her sorrow._

 _The dark Disney Knights were given an update by Phil and discovered the MBC's mortal school enemy: Mark and the monster Beater club._

 _Mark had blonde hair and brown eyes wearing an red pullover and blue pants._

 _He can be view as the main antagonist because he revealed the secret of the MBC which cause them to be disbanded and left Single Town defenseless from the_ _Spoilers._

The Monster Beater Club posed as the rival alien hunter club of Monster Buster Club. The enemy had a large tree house as the headquarters and advanced gadgets than the MBC.

The members are the Dark Galaxy Morphers and their true goal is to transfer the Monster Buster Club to the other side of the galaxy.

They tricked John to join them until John realize that he's in the enemy's side.

The monster beater club members were Charly (orange), Cori (purple), and Clarissa (green).

In the end, they were all captured by John, Chris' little brother by turning them into rabbits.

They have the ability to disguise as humans , are skilled at hunting alien enemies and creating a division plan for anyone that stand in their way to foil them all.

Charly(or Charlie) was the leader of their group.

"Mark, how would you like to join our group?" Charlie asked.

"Ok, do you teach me how to fight in order to make Danny even more self-conscious?" Mark asked.

"Er.. sure!" Charlie replied.

"Monster Beater club and Mark, how you like to help destroy the Monster buster club by joining Nick Wizard's team of dark knights?" Brook asked.

"We're in" Charlie replied.

 _In a far off place..._

 _A sandwich woke up._

 _It's name was Sourdough._

 _Sourdough is pretty much an average cheese, lettuce and ham sandwich, with the two olives on it acting like its eyes._

 _Their true form is that of an amorphous and glowing purple entity outwardly resembling some sort of slug/dragon hybrid._

 _Shadow and Chase discovered Sourdough and wanted to use its abilities to help Mirage and Nick Wizard's goal to be achieved._

 _The evil couple grinned at the state of Sourdough._

 _XXXX_

 _Miss Heinous walked into Nick Wizard's office with a special envelope in her hand._

" _Nick Wizard, sir. You have mail. I would like to look for those hoolgains who started a riot at my school who came from Earth" she said._

" _In due time, Heinous. Don't you want to get revenge on your cousin for getting the throne first. I read about your secret history with Queen Butterfly. You want to force all of the princesses to be perfect because you want to feel perfect. Do you have a sister with the spades symbol?" Nick Wizard asked, mysteriously._

" _What makes you think that?" She replied, nervously as blue cubs appeared on her cheeks._

" _Because you're from Mewini as well" Nick Wizard said, darkly._

 _Heinous gulped loudly and shook in fear._

" _Now, go to Ephedia to help Gramorr guard the remaining prisoners he has when I want you to look for the 'Sun' and 'Star' I'll tell you" Nick Wizard._

 _She gasped in shock remembering the room with the crescent moon, sun and star on the floor from her castle school and nodded as she then left._

" _Soon, the day will arrive and the final test will be ready to activate" Nick Wizard smiled._

 _He got out his book that had the firebird in it and looked at a new page._

 _This time there was a boy in a tiger-like outfit with his dad and grandfather beside him in a recent fight._

 _He smiled._

" _El Tigre; You're the very anti-hero/villain child I need for operation Stake out" he mused._

 _On the page behind El Tigre and his family, there was a silver bird-like creature that was watching over him._

 _They call it the 'Dual Heritage Protector'._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _Qlfn Zlcdug'v wuxh qdph zloo eh uhyhdohg vrrq..._

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this long exposition chapter!**_

 _ **I'm going to take a few breaks as time goings on but I really hope when Star comes back in July it will help me get more ideas. I do want to include more Scrooge Mcduck and Wander as a tribute to his VA who died recently and to bring awareness in order to save Wander and get that well deserved season 3!**_

 _ **Does anyone remember El Tigre?**_

 _ **Mini Code time:**_

 _ **Crk nqoug Xellqweny?**_

 _ **Crk ckenv nqou mu fk vk y wkejnu kt wrqnn-kef wryjfuhg fk grkc fryf fru Olqsrfg WYL ywfeynna hunyb gk fruhu'g y xhuyo xufcuul ynn kt fru ywfqkl xutkhu fru gfkha huywrg qfg tqlyn fehl?**_

 _ **Grkenv Q fha vkqls nqffnu gfkha yhwg ql vqttuhulf jkqlfg kt dqucg fk vudunkj fru hkmylwu ylv qlluh wkltnqwf gqvu kt fru wryhywfuhg?**_

 _ **Do you know any old Nicktoon characters I have missed or old cartoon characters you know that may have been forgotten?**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight, Grace out!**_

 _ **PS: Any ideas on how to make a Disney Knights' version of civil war exciting and different?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16- W.I.T.C.H. VS Winx Club, Gramorr's fury collides with Grilla's(Or not?) and some much needed Filler relaxation time! (Part 1)

 **My pal S Danyal Allen helped with Nick Wizard's description!**

 **The El Tigre character belong to their creator and Nickelodeon. My life as a teenage robot characters belong to its creator and Nick as well. Winx Club and W.I.T.C.H. Along with the characters from both shows belong to their creators! I'm just borrowing them!**

 **Wander and Sylvia along with Wander over yonder in general belong to Craig Mcracken and Disney. SMRTHFG and their characters belong to their creator. Courage the cowardly dog and their characters belong to its creator.**

 **The Tick characters and location belong to their creator. I'm just borrowing them!**

Zarm and Clone Sulfus influenced both the Winx club girls and W.I.T.C.H. Girls to fight each other close to Middleton.

Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes.

She wears a pink shirt with blue and pink stripes under a blue top with a pink skirt above her knees and blue socks. She wears blue colored socks and pink and white colored shoes on high heels. Her hair is long, arranged in a ponytail similar to her Sirenix transformation with a pale pink ribbon with blue and pink stripes similar to her blouse.

Bloom was a fairy with the dragon flame (heat powers).

Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone.

she wears a pink top with purple and dark blue stripes above pale pink blouse. She wears an orange skirt with orange socks and shoes colored in pink and dark blue. Her hair is arranged in a single ponytail with a pale pink ribbon with dark blue stars on it. She also has a dark blue tie with a small star in a middle.

Stella had the power of the sun with a bit of moon and stars added to it.

Flora has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs.

She wears a pale pink shirt under a pale green wool top with pale pink skirt in pink, dark blue and dark green stripes as well as pale green socks and shoes colored in dark blue and pink. She also has a dark blue tie, and pale green headbang same colour pattern as her top.

Flora was the fairy of nature.

Musa is a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality.

Musa wears a purple jacket on top of the blue blouse with pale blue collar and sleeves. She also wears a pale pink skirt in pink and dark blue stripes with blue socks and purple colored shoes. Her hair is straight, covered with purple headbang. She also has an dark blue tie with a note in the middle.

Musa the fairy of music.

Tecna is a girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Tecna wears a pale pink jacket with pink and dark blue stripes on top of the white blouse. She wears a lime skirt with blue socks and lime and blue colored shoes. She also has a tie with "T" letter in the middle.

Techna had the power of technology.

Aisha(Layla) is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes.

She wears cyan wool top on top of pale blue shirt. She wears pale pink skirt in dark blue and pink stripes with cyan socks and turquoise shoes. She also has a dark blue tie with a butterfly in a middle.

Layla/Aisha had the power of waves(and Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired).

Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with blonde tips and dark violet eyes. She has a sea green, long-sleeve top with a hot pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. She wears short, denim capris with a chain hanging off at her waist and hot pink and white, laced-up boots.

Roxy was the fairy of animals but stood on the sidelines as if she participated the Winx girls would have an unfair advantage.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"We call ourselves 'W.i.t.c.h.' and we're the guardians of the Veil. We heard you strike fear in the hearts of people everywhere" Will said.

Will is a fourteen-years old eighth grader and has bright red, short hair in a bob cut. Her eyes are brown and big. She usually goes dressed in practical clothes, like wide, not-too-saggy pants and hoodies with zippers.

She had the he Heart of Kandrakar, a pink glowing jewel sphere that converts the five elements into pure energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers and the power of Quintessence or energy in the form of lightening.

Irma had the power of water.

She has shoulder length, light-brown, slightly wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes.

Cornelia was Earth.

Cornelia is 14 years old, and the oldest W.I.T.C.H. girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are ice blue and much more narrow and small then the rest of the girls' eyes. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes.

Taranee was fire.

Taranee has blue-black hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. Her birthday is March 23, making her an Aries. She is also 13.

Hay Lin was Air.

Hay Lin's guardian symbol is a blue air current in the shape of an 'e' and has a small dot in the middle, like the eye of a powerful storm.

She was a Chinese girl with blue hair wearing a pair of goggles on her hair with braces (I think).

Elyon was a princess who there help them even the playing field.

Elyon Brown is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids and blue eyes.

It was 6 against 6.

"Where did you hear that?" Stella asked.

"A strange little man told us" Irma replied.

"I can see you have a feisty flame within you just like me" Taranee said.

"Yeah and our elements match" Bloom stated.

"Guardians UNITE!" Will cried as the girls transformed.

Will's guardian outfit consists of a purple, midriff-bearing, cropped top with long, poet sleeves, a teal mini-skirt, turquoise and green-striped tights, and purple, high-heeled shin-high boots. In the New Power Arc, her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves shrink and become three-quarters length, and she wears long, black, fingerless gloves.

Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her symbol which was a pink, curved equal sign was displayed across her chest on her top.

Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal, off-the-shoulder, midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long, purple skirt that has a slit at the left side, turquoise and green-striped tights, and knee-high, high-heeled, purple boots.

In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Her wings also get bigger. her symbol is a Green Circle sign.

Irma's guardian outfit consits of a teal, slightly off-the-shoulder, long sleeved top with a purple mini-skirt that has a slit at the left side. She also has turquoise and green-striped tights, and her shoes are ankle-high boots.

In the New Power Arc, her hair grows longer and curlier, and her costume changes. Instead of her ankle boots, she receives knee-high boots. Her shirt gets modified into a tank top that displays her Guardian emblem across the chest and covers her whole stomach area. Plus, her skirt goes down to her knees and has slits at the sides. She also gets long, black gloves that stop a few inches past her elbows. Her theme color is turquoise and her symbol is a blue wave crest.

Taranee's Guardian uniform is the one that allows the most mobility out of the five, as most of her limbs are exposed for easy fighting. It consists of a purple, turtleneck shirt which is similar to a tank top or a cropped top of some sort. She wears tight, teal shorts over turquoise and green-striped tights, purple wristbands, and high-heeled boots; also her hair is styled into feathery braids around her head. In the New Power Arc, her top changes into a tight T-shirt with her emblem across the chest and she gains black, fingerless, biker gloves. In addition, the bottom section of her hair grows out into long, elaborate dreadlocks. Her theme color varies from red to orange and her symbol is a triangle.

Hay Lin's guardian outfit consists of a small, teal, cropped top whose sleeves curls around her shoulders, and a purple, knee-length skirt with slits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes as well as turquoise and green-striped tights. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal-colored, and she wears black, fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns.

"Water"

"Fire"

"Earth"

"Air"

"Quintessence!"

The W.I.T.C.H. Girls watched their new rivals patiently afterwards.

Then the Winx girls transformed.

Bloom's Tynix consists of a pink translucent bodysuit and a dress which resembles her Sirenix one without the cuts, with light blue and pink gem shards attached to it. She wears cyan gemstone barrette over her splited bangs. Her hair color becomes darker and she gains light pink highlights. Her hair is knotted, then divided into two pigtails after the knot. She also gains blonde ombré at the end of her hair. On her right hand, she wears the Tynix bracelet. She wears crystallized light blue tiles-like high-heeled sandals, which are decorated by cyan gem shards. Her wings have purple edges and are mostly likely made of gemstones, and the colors go from purple to blue to cyan. There are also gemstone attached to the wings in the edges.

Flora's Tynix outfits consists of a translucent pink bodysuit and a ruffle-sleeved pink dress, which resembles her Sirenix outfit. Green gem shards are attached to the dress. Flora's hair color becomes lighter and she gains light pink highlights. Her hair is knotted and becomes a ponytail. She wears a light brown headband which attaches a six-petal flower made of gemstones. She also gains pink ombré at the end of her hair. On her right hand she wears her Tynix bracelet. She wear crystallized light pink tiles-like high-heeled sandals, which are decorated by green gem shards. Her wings have purple edges and are made of gemstones and the color range goes from pink to green. There are also gemstones attached to the edges of the wings.

Layla's Butterflix form consists of an aquamarine dress with two shades of celeste blue and light lilac lines. Her hair is a long braid with violet butterfly extensions and wears green/turquoise shoes, while her wings are also celeste blue with round and curved borders.

Musa's Butterflix form consists of a medium-sized dress with two different tones of lilac with celeste in pink stripes. She has different layers under her dress, and wears pink shoes and a peach barrette in the form of a butterfly on her hair. Her hairstyle is like her Bloomix but with plaits. Her wings are blue with few curves.

Stella's butterflix medium-sized dress consists of two different tones of light pink with cream yellow and orange frills. She has more layers under her main dress and pink shows with a pink diamond on a barrette in the shape of a butterfly, through her hair, which is similar to her Mythix but with a purple hairband and braids and wears orange/yellow shoes. Her wings are pink and curved like in her Winx.

Techna's Mythix form included her hairstyle being the same with her Believix's, but is

curlier and has a lilac and lime star barrette in it. Her dress is a lavender one sleeve with triangular cut outs lilac underskirt. She wears ankle boots similar to Flora's with different colors and open at the toe instead of heels, and adorned with clips like the one in her hair. On her right arm is a small lilac and green watch. Her wings are light blue, green and violet in the shape of butterfly wings but squarer.

Roxy's Believix consists of a light sea green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has three purple circles on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a light sea green, fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are lime green, platform boots with white heels and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs.

"So who's going to fight me?" Musa asked.

Cornelia looked at Hay Lin.

"I guess I'm up" Hay Lin said as she faced Musa on her own.

Bloom VS Taranee.

Will VS Techna.

Hay Lin VS Musa.

Irma VS Layla(Aisha).

Cornelia VS Flora.

Stella VS Eylon.

The super robot monkey team tried to break the girls' up but their powers overpowered them.

Wander and Sylvia ran into Star and Marco while they were escaping from Lord Dominator and her lava 'Cancel shows early' minions.

"You all deserve a break as go have fun!" Yen Sid said.

So everyone headed off in different directions like beach City, Middleton, Berk etc to have some fun.

Green, Lev and I were left to go anywhere we want so we went to El Tigre's world Miracle City) first.

'Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy!'- Narrator.

With how many locations show up in the series, it is safe to say the city is very large in size. The reason the city is called Miracle City is because of how it still stays a decent city despite the high crime rate. The creator allusions his childhood town Mexico City with Miracle City. Probably the most iconic aspect of Miracle City is the big active volcano that stays in the middle of the city.

Frida and Manny had some churros while we were visiting.

Manny's basic appearance is black chocolate curly hair, brown eyebrows, and brown eyes. He has a noticeable scar on his left eye that originated from the first time he got his belt. He wears an orange and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket that has a yellow line down the arms and a small red star on the left part of the jacket. In between that and his blue jeans, is where his El Tigre Belt stays. He also has brown shoes.

He wore his El Tigre belt with a 'T' buckle which he spins to change between being Manny and El Tigre.

Frida has light blue hair with red goggles on top of it, tawny skin color (yellowish brown), blue eyes, and she dresses in a punk goth style.

"This is a cool place you got here" I said.

"Do you want some churros?!" Frida asked, excitedly.

"You bet, we do!" Lev stated as Frida gave all three of us two churros each.

Just then, there was another attack in the city that was meant to draw El Tigre out.

"It's for...-Tiger roar- EL TIGRE!" Manny cried as he spun his buckle and transformed into El Tigre.

In his El Tigre outfit(Which was Tiger-based), he had white tufts on his tiger mask, a tiger tail and sharp silver claws.

He ran off to save the city from the unknown villain.

"Thanks for the Churros, Frida. We'll come back soon. Tell El Tigre, we'll call for him if we need his help" I stated.

"Will do. Enjoy your holiday!" Frida waved as she ran after El Tigre.

We then travelled to Courage's world as Lady Pandora arrived to recruit Zoe also known as Black Cuervo (which means Raven in English) for Nick Wizard's dark knights.

Zoe Aves appears to have very pale skin, red irises, and black hair with purple highlights. She dresses in a gothic style, consisting of a black dress with a white collar and cuffs, black and purple stockings, boots, and fingerless gloves.

She wore a Raven-themed combat suit with a helmet that had a small tipped visor, boots, one laser cannon on each wrist( Laser cannons in both gloves on her blaster)(the second one is scented to smell like strawberries), Memory ray on wrist, Jet-propelled flight on her back, a wrist communicator which can generate a red-tinited hologram and raven-like wings.

"Would you like to use your abilities for an evil cause that could benefit Villains everywhere?" Pandora asked.

"What's in it for me?" Black Cuervo asked.

"You get to fight El Tigre and persuade him to be your husband to be in the future" Pandora replied.

"I'm in" Black Cuervo stated.

So she was sent to Nick Wizard's place to start her intense training to be a dark knight for Nick Wizard.

Lady Pandora then went to help both Hawkmoth and Marluxia make a Stronger unique brand of heartless and Akumas.

Jenny (Also Known as X-J9) appeared to prevent anyone from swaying El Tigre to the dark side that with help of the Dual Heritage protector bird that appeared beside El Tigre.

Jenny stands at 6.5 feet (1.98 m) tall (according to Dr. Wakeman in "Raggedy Android") and weighs roughly 600 lbs. (revealed by Jenny herself in "Historionics"). She has blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head (they can also act like rockets), blue hair, white skin, blue "clothes" (a tank top, a miniskirt, and knee socks), a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" ("Ear No Evil"). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functioning metallic brain, to which her eyes are connected ("Mind Over Matter"). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes.

While as a "human", Jenny had a skin with freckles. She has a red hair tied into two pigtails with black bows. She wears a blue dress with short sleeves and a short skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Courage had to fight Katz to avoid getting captured and delivered to Nick Wizard.

Katz is a red cat with thin limbs and a long body. He has yellow eyes with small pupils and purple highlights on the lower lids, as well as purple-tipped ears, a purple-tipped nose and three purple stripes across his back. Although he doesn't appear to have eyebrows, sometimes he does such as in A Night at the Katz Motel. He is a master of disguise and dresses up to match the scam he's planning.

When we arrived in Courage's world, He was screaming for help as he rescued his owners from a shadowy beast Katz had created to scare people away.

Courage had Pale pinkish-purple fur (purple in low light) with black spot on back, purple pawpads, brown ears and nose and black eyes.

"Let them alone!" I cried.

"You think you can stop me from capturing that dog for him well think again, LITTLE GIRL!" Katz stated.

"Don't call me THAT!" I cried as Green held my hand as he turned into Nazo and my body began to emit purple energy just like on our first adventure.

Fairy Tail music played in the background.

"Ready, Nazo?" I asked.

He nodded.

We raced towards Katz to punch the hell out of him but then Katz threw a purple ball on the ground in front of Courage which sucked him inside and Katz followed him as it closed behind them to stop us from following.

"We...failed." I said, miserably.

"We'll get him next time!" Lev cried.

"This I swear!" El Tigre chimed in from a distance.

XXXX

Meanwhile...

PIXAR managed to steal Nick Wizard's book but Nick Wizard stopped her in her tracks.

"Would you like to join me for a stake out to watch our enemies get farther apart in a romantic way?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Ok" PIXAR replied as he whisked her away to a special camera room with loads of screens that was decorated to set the mood.

At the same time...

Nyx had been tasked with persuading El Tigre to come to the dark side even though he choose the good side in the end.

She had the perfect method in mind: Sweet talk.

Jenny and the Protector bird guarded El Tigre with their lives and made sure he was never taken.

While Sky and Kenny were on holiday in Beach City and had fun at the arcade; Jasper somehow ended up in The Tick's universe.

"Are you a super hero or super villain in costume?" The Tick asked.

The Tick was wearing a Blue outfit with antennaes and hidden pockets containing two-dollar bills.

"Where am I and how do I get back to beat Steven into dust?" Jasper asked.

"Dust?! You're going to the police right now!" The tick said.

"Yeah. Who are you again?" Arthur asked.

Arthur wore a white outfit with moth antennae and wings.

"I'm Jasper and that's all I'm telling you" She said as the costumed duo took her away.

XXXX

-Villain point of view: PIXAR-

"PIXAR, when we met all those years and you didn't have all your memories; It sparkled a feeling inside" Nick Wizard.

He got out his book and turned to the page titled 'The Zing' with Dennis and his werewolf friend from HT(Hotel Transylvania) on it as he continued.

"We started something called 'The Zing', It's something you feel when you meet your one true love or 'Zing' person. I didn't really know it then but I realise it now: I love you, PIXAR" He confessed.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as I zoomed off into another room to make a time dimensional call to my husband.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Honey. The children are fine. One's deflected to the good side, one's dead and the oldest is way into the future" I said quickly.

"But-"

"What I'm trying to say is thank you for letting me have a normal life before I regained my memories but I have to let you go. I love you, dear and I don't regret ever marrying you." I said.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy. Go have some fun, PIXAR. I'll be fine" He said.

"Thank you" I smiled as I blew him a farewell kiss before I cut off the line and raced back to the room.

"I love you, Nick Wizard" I replied to his confession.

Nick Wizard then revealed part of his appearance.

He had an orange robe suited for a fallen arch mage with a hood that he removed to reveal his burning red eyes and midnight black hair.

I gasped.

"You're the only one I trust enough to reveal my true self to you and no one else" Nick Wizard confessed.

I smiled in a soft way.

"How about we watch the video clips of our enemies then?" I asked.

"Gladly" Nick Wizard said as he magically summoned a red rose for me to my delight as we grabbed popcorn and watched as if we were in a Movie theatre.

-switch back to normal point of view time-

Back in the light void, Coral was almost ready to return to the land of the living as the Reverse Flash turn his attention to helping Vixen's sister guard both Vixen and Black Panther in Zoom's hideout.

The Lolirock girls relaxed with their boyfriends at the beach in the American Dragon world where the twins were unable to get through to them.

As for the Monster Buster club guys, they had to protect our hideout from intruders and make sure the Lolirock girls were safe during their holiday.

Patch on the other hand got to go on an adventure with Lion, Toothless and Sugar Sprinkles to fight Kat and his army of alien cats.

"Will you tell me when your parents met?" Lev asked.

"No" I said.

He tried to the question with Green but he refused as well as his parents weren't on record.

Lev then tried to whoo the other girls of the group who were scattered in other worlds for their earn vacation to try and break them.

Coral was starting to emerge as Grilla stood with Coldfinger with Nick Wizard in his office watching the darkness slowly spread across more world and his plan of separation play out.

"It's lovely isn't it, My friends?" Nick Wizard asked.

"It sure is" Coldfinger said.

"You bet" Grilla stated.

"It's Beautiful. So what's next?" PIXAR asked.

"We wait as our scout team the Vikings get Alvin's help to retrieve something for me and watch the magic happen" Nick Wizard said.

Then they all laughed maniacally.

-To be continued...-

 **Be prepared for all of the chaos that's about to commence in part 2!**

 **Please suggest ideas to help me extend this story because I'm running out of ideas and even though I made this into two parts and am going to fit the Christmas chapter in between when we reach December, I haven't got a New years eve chapter plan and I really want this story to make it to Next year like I planned. So please help me and remember to:**

 **Read and review or Nick Wizard's knights will get you!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 – Relaxing, not much danger and Alert time! (Part 2)

 **Aleu, Max, The dragons that are NOT from the show(Midnight and Phyra) and Lyla belong to Samantha Peace HeartStar! I'm just borrowing them! My pal AnonymousZGirl help me with the chaos Disney wand it turning into a staff when brought to together idea! Just so you know if you like TTG, that's ok I just don't like the show (I hope you don't mind the chapter I did with the song battle between TT and TTG. It was just for fun and I was not trying to offend any fans. Even though I sort of expressed my opinion on the off side if I did accidentally offend you I'm truly very sorry that was not my intent). I hope you all enjoy part 2!**

While Kim, Ron the mystical Monkey master and the super monkey team kept trying to stop both the Winx club and W.i.t.c.h. girls from killing each other; Chloe and Bill were chilling with Dipper and Mabel in Gravity Falls eating Ice cream.

There was a whisper in the wind 'I'm coming back' that kept repeating.

Ford called everyone inside just as a dark cloud covered the whole sky.

"We don't know what's happening but I noticed there's a change in the area. Something has caused the darkness to cover the sky" Ford said.

"Maybe it's rain clouds?" Dipper suggested.

"No, It's Bill Cipher again" Bill said, gravely.

"We have to ready for anything and here I though we'd actually get a holiday for once" Chloe sighed.

Meanwhile in Beach city...

Mark was accompanied by Dan who had come to disturb the peace on purpose and began terrorising the city.

The Crystal Gems along with Danny Phantom (who was called by Kenny), Kenny and Sky fought them to protect the people.

Danny (the MBC one) noticed how all of the Disney Knights were separated from each other and wondered if some evil force was making sure it happened for a reason just as the dark cloud covered the sky above them as well.

"Someone get Timmy Turner and his cool wands to defeat the darkness!" Cathy cried as she raced around the Island.

XXXXXX

-Chee Chee's point of view ( **Samantha Peace HeartStar's scene with some alterations)** -

I pulled Leif aside after being given a vacation.

"Leif, I... I want you to come back home with me!" I said, "I've been away for so long, I... I haven't actually been with my family and... I miss them, I miss Jemma's constant perkiness, May's nonstop singing, Marcy's stunts, the chaos with Aleu and the frightening five," I giggled, "I just miss all of them, plus, it'd probably be best if you were finally introduced, Lord knows my mom'll have a fit if I don't. You met May and Jemma at the Blood Moon Ball, Jemma was the one who gave Bill the makeover, and May was the older girl, the one with red hair and the leather duster like jacket. I haven't seen them for so long, I'm starting to forget what they are like, please, will you come back with me?"

Leif nodded and hugged me.

"I'd do anything for you." He whispered.

I smiled.

"Well, let's go then!" I cried starting to run off.

Leif laughed and chased after me.

I stared at the two story blue house in front of her.

I hadn't been there in so long that I was almost terrified. Almost.

I took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" A voice cried from inside.

A few moments later a young woman who looked almost exactly like Jemma opened the door.

Aside from age and outfits, the only difference between them was she had wavy hair that no matter what couldn't be held back so it didn't cover her right eye.

Her outfit consisted of a green long sleeved top, a green skirt, white stocking, brown leather boots, and a white long tied scarf wrapped around her neck and held in place by and emerald broach that had been her grandmothers, a matching locket peaked out from behind the scarf.

"Chee Chee the Meeseek!" Aleu cried.

"Good to see you too Aleu." I said before laughing at her unintentional rhyme.

Aleu stepped back to get a better look at me.

"Still wearing the same outfit, huh?" She asked.

I laughed.

"Well unlike you, I don't have the ability to stop by the mall whenever I like." I countered.

Aleu laughed, then noticed Leif.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked.

"Aleu, this is my fiancé, Leif, Leif, this is my sister Aleu." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Aleu said curtsying before shaking Leif's hand.

"Mom still makes you guys curtsy when meeting some one, doesn't she?" I asked. 

"Chee Chee!" She cried hugging the ruby haired girl.

Aleu shrugged.

"Oh, please, come in... May's trying to watch the Johansson twins though, so, try to stay out of range from windows, and be careful around the doors, they already broke three windows in the past ten minutes.

The sound of glass shattering and two voices cry he/she did filled the air.

Aleu sighed.

"Make that four." She said.

"We'll be careful, but, shouldn't Marcy be watching them?" I asked.

"Well, she disappears after school everyday and doesn't show up until it's time to eat, no one's really asked her about it though, we've gotten pretty used to the fact she's a member of Guardian, so I guess it keeps her busy." Alue said.

"Chee Chee!" Jemma's voice cried as a blur of blonde, brown, and pink shot by before latching onto my arm to reveal Jemma smiling as she hung onto her sister's arm, her oak branch still in her hand.

"Hi." She said as I moved her arm up and down.

"Nice to see you too Squirt," I said laughing as Jemma let go.

She sniffed the air and smelt a faint spell of smoke.

"You hate cuz I'm a Rock Star, a Rock Star! A pretty little problem, uh-huh! You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be and I..." May's voice sang finally reaching their ears.

"May! Stop singing and focus on the food before you catch the house of fire!" I called.

"Chee Chee?!" May cried running over. She skidded to a stop and smiled when she saw her.

"You're back!" She cried excitedly.

"Yeah, got a vacation... why aren't you watching the food?" I asked.

"Oh, Rose is covering for me." May said.

"Rose?" I asked.

May nodded.

"Mom adopted her last year," May explained, "but, she's not good with kids, last time she baby sat, she almost dropped a three month old on their head."

"Yikes." I said.

"Hey Leif." May said peaking behind her sister. "I heard his name when I had to rescue that triangle guy from Jemma."

The little blonde cherub stuck out her tongue.

"So, I guess I should go see my new sister, huh?" I asked.

May nodded.

The sound of breaking glass once again rang in their ears.

May sighed.

"You go meet Rose, I'll handle the twins." She said before walking away.

I motioned for Leif to follow me to the kitchen where we found a teenage girl with blonde hair that had pink and blue highlights and ocean blue eyes wearing a pinkish long sleeved shirt, an ocean blue skirt with lilac paw prints on it and blue heels.

"Uh, are you Rose?" I asked.

The girl turned and looked at them.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked.

"Rose, this is our sister Chee Chee and her fiancé Leif." Aleu said.

Rose nodded and turned back to cooking.

"She doesn't talk much when she's doing something, but if she's sitting and talking to you, she doesn't shut up." Aleu whispered.

I giggled.

"So, kinda like Marcy, only she only rambles if she's got nothing to do." She whispered back.

Aleu nodded.

"So, any idea where Marcy is?" I asked.

"She's probably practising aerial stunts with Midnight." Jemma said before clasping her hands over he mouth.

"Midnight?" I asked, "Who, or what's that?"

Jemma shook her head.

"Can't tell you! It's a secret! I need to keep it! I swore on my life!" Jemma cried before once again throwing her hands over her mouth. "Uh, coming!" She cried and scurried away.

I sighed and went after the girl.

"Jemma! Wait!" I cried.

I managed to get in front of the girl and stop her.

"Midnight's the name of a new friend of Marcy's huh?" I asked.

Jemma remained quiet.

"She'll get Marce in trouble with mom, huh?" I asked.

"She's a friend, and that's all I'm saying." Jemma said before once again running off.

I sighed.

"Well, that went well." Leif said.

"Oh ha, ha." I said.

Leif chuckled. I smirked.

"Come on, I'd better introduce you to my mom," she said leading him away.

"Okay, so Leif, you'll be staying in this room, Chee Chee, you're with us again." May said motioning to the doors, "I mean, we do need some sister time." She giggled.

I nodded.

"Night Leif." She said.

"Night beautiful." Leif said.

I giggled and walked into the room my sisters shared.

"Come on! We should hang out all night!" Jemma cried, "Watch movies, do each others hair and nails..."

"Look up websites for different stores to get Chee Chee a new wardrobe?" Aleu asked.

"Hey!" I cried, "I like this outfit thank you every much!"

Aleu sighed.

"You can't wear the same clothes forever." She said.

"Hey! We can talk about clothes later!" May cried, "Right now, we need to do some sisterly bonding!"

"Hey, shouldn't Marcy be home by now?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, trust me." May said, getting home late's common for her."

I bit my lip, but nodded.

"Okay, so, what first?" May asked.

The group of sisters were up for the next two hours doing their hair, nails, and watching movies before they finally fell asleep. It wasn't until 1:30 that I woke up due to Marcy finally entering the room through her window.

"They're never gonna find out." Marcy whispered.

"Find out what?" I asked.

"Chee Chee!" Marcy cried, "I-I had no clue you'd be home!"

"No kidding." Chee Chee said, "What's going on, who's out there?"

"Nothing and no one." Marcy said carefully moving around and reaching into her bag.  
"Marcy, you're lying, something's going on." I said.

"You're over imagining this." Marcy said securing a small tin container between her figures.

"No I'm not!" Now tell me what's going on..." I said.

Marcy made her move and held her breath as she opened the knock out gas disguised as lip balm and held it under her sisters nose. She closed it when I hit the floor.

"Sorry sis, but Midnight needs to stay a secret, even from you." Marcy said putting it back and going to be herself. "Good night."

The next morning when I woke up she found Marcy sleeping in her bed, breathing softly and evenly.

"Wha... something went on last night, but what was it?" She asked.

She shook her head and headed down to eat.

I spread my arms out as Leif and I walked through the woods behind the house.

"I love it out here!" I cried.

"This is a very nice place." Leif agreed.

A rustle from in the trees made them stop.

"Shh!" I hissed, "Don't move."

"Oui!" A voice cried from up in a tree.

Chee Chee and Leif looked up to find a girl about Marcy's age standing on a branch.

She had on a brown gathered halter top with blue and green pieces under the hem that stopped below her ribs exposing her stomach, black pants that could be considered leggings, and brown deer skin boots.

She had golden brownish-blonde hair held back in two pigtail braids and a crown braid, and yellow eyes that matched a brid of prey's and her face sported black metal piercings. She had one on her right eyebrow, three on her left, a barbell one across the bridge of her nose, one on her left nostril, one on the upper corner of her right lip, and one her left lower lip.

She jumped down from the tree.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked staring at me.

"Not really, in case you forgot, I can hear and smell everything within a three mile radius." I replied.

The other girl pulled out a bokken, while I summoned her Bleeding Heart Keyblade. For a moment, it looked like they were about to stand off before they laughed and hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you again Lyla!" I cried.

"Nice to see you as well," Lyla said, "still keeping the Fire's Path safe?"

I nodded and pulled out her necklace that had a small glass orb with a tiny dancing flame inside.

"Yep! I've been taking good care of it." I said.

"I did have to go get it out of one of the deep parts of one of the pools back at Crystal Falls." Leif butted in.

I sighed.

"Okay, aside from that time." I said, "You still guarding The Dragon Jewel?"

Lyla nodded and pulled out a gold necklace with a red, orange, and yellow oval shaped jewel that held a tiny purple dragon, and a tiny yellow dragon from beneath her shirts collar.

"Yeah," it's getting harder to keep it safe though," she said tucking it back in place, "my brother's catching onto the fact I have it, and so has the guy who ordered that Night Fury to kill my sister all those years ago, that guy called Dorito, or Drango, or something like that,"

"Drago?" I offered.

"Yup, that's him! Anyway, he also heard about it, so now he's after it, which makes it even harder to keep it safe, but, hey, I'm doing good so far, what could go wrong?" Lyla asked.

"Never ask that question," I said, "things tend to go wrong soon after."

As if on cue, Drago, Dagger, and Alvin the Treacherous stepped into view.

"Told you!" Icried summoning her keyblade.

Leif and I rushed into battle, completely oblivious to the fact there were two Dagger's, one in front of them, an illusion, and one sneaking up on Lyla.

"Really?!" I cried, "Does everyone have to decide that once I get a vacation they need to ruin it?!"

Leif got knocked into a tree.

"Leif!" I cried.

Furious I swung her keyblade with enough force to send Alvin flying into a tree.

I swung her keyblade again and hit the fake Dagger and watched him turn into smoke.

I gasped and whirled around just in time to see Dagger remove the Dragon Jewel necklace from Lyla's neck and retreat after dropping Lyla and the gag he'd had over her nose and mouth.

"NO!" I cried.

I ran over to Lyla and held her before listening to her heart beat. It was very faint and slow. I looked at the gag and picked it up.

I soon found it'd been soaked in a liquid that gave of a toxic nauseating gas.

"Chee Chee! They're getting away!" Leif cried getting up.

"We need to get her to Crystal Falls!" I said, "She's not gonna make it if we don't!"

"But, they've got..."

"Now!" I yelled.

Leif nodded and helped her open a portal to take Lyla to the falls.

"It's okay Lyla, we got you, you're gonna be okay." I said as she placed her friend in one of the pools filled with healing waters.

Maxine (Max) Haddock lied back on her Deadly Nadder Pyhra as they flew through the sky enjoying the sunset.

Max was Hiccup and Astrid's future daughter who had been born eight years after Hiccup became chief.

Her appearance consisted of dark blonde hair that looked brown in dim, or no light, a mix of both her parents hair colors, green eyes, and a fair completion.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with two bands, similar to Jasmine's from Aladdin, only shorter, and with less volume, it also had a mini braid that connected into the ponytail similar to the one Astrid had in the second movie and Race to the Edge that connected to her braid.

Her outfit was a purple top with short sleeves and a small patch of chainmail at the bottom that revealed her navel, with a white fur hood to match her mothers, silver, metal shoulder pads with the same bird skull looking things that had been on her mothers shoulder pads and skirt as a teen on them.

The shoulder pads were held in place by a brown leather strap that was buckled by a bronze medallion with the image of a Night Fury burnt into it.

She also wore brown pants with a skirt made of the spines from Pyrha's tail, which had at first alarmed many people until it was revealed that she and Heather had found a way to extract the poison from the spines by boiling water and mixing in baking soda after it cooled and then soaking the spines leaving them sharp, but no longer poisoned and that Max had filed them down so they were still pointed, but no longer sharp.

The skirt was held in place by two crisscrossing leather belts with spikes.

She also wore sleek black boots that were custom made to fit any saddle and repel Skrill electricity that reached half way up her thighs, and had a black leather choker. She had the unique ability to travel through time and had used this skill when she was fifteen to go back in time before Drago's first attack and train, and gather as many dragons as she could and bring them back to her Berk and bring back dragons for everyone after Drago'd broken The Dragon Jewel eighteen year earlier, but when she returned she was now seventeen due to staying two years to gather all the dragons.

During that time she went by the name Haley Storm to hide her identity and had used her powers to visit Marcy's world to get contacts so her eyes would look brown making it harder to make a connection between her and her parents.

When she returned home she set out on a journey to get Hiccup and his friends dragons back by making a deal with Eris the Goddess of Discord, and by using a sly, witty move not only did she get Toothless and the others back, but also the entire Night Fury species, even if it got her in a lot of trouble with her parents.

Pyrha was a Deadly Nadder who looked almost identical to Stormfly, only she was more of a turquoise blue, and had blue and magenta spines instead of blue and yellow.  
"I could stay up here forever..." Max mumbled. Suddenly she had a vision and shot upright. "We need to get to my dad now!" She cried as she and Pyrha raced back to her house.

"Dad!" She cried running in, "Dad! We need to talk!"

Hiccup turned to her.

"What did Rocknout, Spitfire, and Stinkweed do now?" He asked sighing.

"For once, nothing," Max said, "Dad, I need to go back in time! I sensed someone managed to get a hold of The Dragon Jewel years before Drago broke it, and I can tell they're planning on using it! I need to stop them!"

"Oh, no, no! You are not going back in time again!" Hiccup said, "It's to dangerous, and you'll probably try to make a deal with the Gods when you get back."

"Okay, one, that was a Snoggletog present, and two, I need to go! If I don't, who knows what will happen!"

"Max, I'm not having this argument! Now, just head to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning." Hiccup said.

 **-end of Samantha Peace HeartStar scene and Chee Chee's point of view-**

Max went to bed as Hiccup blew his horn and the ground that Berk was on began to crumble.

They were all brought to safety to Traverse Town (Including all of the dragons) in an orb of light.

Everyone heard the horn but it was too late.

Berk was gone!

 _Cutscene:_

 _There was a thunder clap outside as Grilla and Coldfinger secretly met with Miss Li from 'Daria' in private._

" _Do you have them?" She asked._

" _Yeah, we got them. Do you remember how to control them?" Coldfinger said._

" _Yes. I'll put them to good use" Miss Li smiled as the element duo left her to face going to school the next day._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _PIXAR looked at Nick Wizard's prophecy book a second time and found something new in it._

 _It was about 7 special Chaos Disney wands that if put together could become a staff that could control all the toon worlds alike._

" _Nick Wizard, look at this" PIXAR called._

 _Nick Wizard came in._

 _He smiled._

" _I'll be sure to alter my plans accordingly to this... Development_" He stated.

" _would you like extra help for finding them?" PIXAR asked._

" _Tell the Dark Disney Knights that this will be their task to do when it's new year's eve. I might try to extend this plot somehow" Nick Wizard grinned._

" _Oh, I can't wait to see how this will help your plan. I'll contact them right away" PIXAR said._

 _I hope Peepers gets here soon, I'm going to need a full list of who's on my dark knights of the round table team Nick Wizard thought as he left the room to go to his office again._

 _The page of the prophecy book turned over in the light breeze and landed on a page with Timmy, El Tigre, Danny Phantom, Chucky from Rugrats/All Grown up, Darkwing Duck, Jem, The rouges of time and the Disney knights holding each of the Disney wands together and surrounded by my purple aura and golden light aura from God that protected them from Nick Wizard's back-up device._

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _In the poor area of Mewni..._

 _A young girl who looked a bit like Star but with short brown hair wearing a rag dress and a robber mask to conceal her identity stole food from the royal family and gave it to some of the poor citizens._

" _Thank you, masked hero!" They cried as she disappeared from the scene._

 _She arrived in her little home was a run-down house outside of town and took off her mask._

 _She had blue eyes and red Spade symbols on her cheeks._

 _She was Star's long-lost cousin who broke away from her family after discovering how the citizens lived in Poverty and vowed to help them._

 _She even looked up Earth's legendary hero Robin Hood and got inspired by him._

 _Her name was Reyes Sol-butterfly and she was hiding from Miss Heinous._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _ **I not 100% sure why I created Reyes but I noticed how Star, her mother Moon Butterfly and Miss Heinous had symbols on their cheeks and thought maybe there's someone out there who has the spade since the other three had hearts, clubs and diamonds since there's all part of a deck of cards plus a theory about Star's show on cartoon Animo sort of inspired me so thank you SVTFOE Theory blog writer!;)**_

 _ **I'm going on a little break but I'll be writing my remaining chapters in my spare time, I'm just going to try and space out the days of whe I post so it can last longer. As you might have guessed, the birthday chapter was meant for my actual birthday (1st September) however I posted it early because 1. I couldn't wait that long and two i'm afraid that I might have to go into college on my B-day again like what happened last year so I was cautious.**_

 _ **My aim for this story is for it to finish next year so it can go off in a bang AND be truly memorable!**_

 _ **However I need your help.**_

 _ **I'm doing my best to extend the plot by including the chaos Disney Wands but it might not be enough.**_

 _ **I am currently trying to come up with anew year's eve chapter as my Christmas chapter is all ready to post for December time.**_

 _ **So please feel free to suggest as many ideas as you can in the reviews and Pms ok? And don't forget to vote for the Poll as well!**_

 _ **I know I promised I would included Amaru, Patch and Deadpool more so would you like me to do little segments for them so they're included in the story more somehow?**_

 _ **Any ideas how I could use Lev more as a spy and include a few Winx and W.i.t.c.h. Villains?**_

 _ **Oh last question: Who would like to see Captain Planet beat the snot out of Donald Trump?!(I really hate Trump and I'm scared that he or the president of Russia might start WW3!) Just so you know I DO NOT hate Russia ok? Just scared of the possibility of a world war 3 in our lifetime, its just so scary!**_

 _ **Any way...**_

 _ **Have I missed out on any old or new/ different cartoons from the past or present that could also be from around the world not just America, Canda, England(I guess Danger mouse count can't think of any other British cartoons) and France oh and Italy (Winx and W.i.t.c.h I think were originally made there)?**_

 _ **So no codes today but I might do it again next time as we're going to Daria next!**_

 _ **Get your 'La la la la's on and rock out the pizza for Daria (As the plot thickens -cunning Cheshire cat smile- )! (I honestly think I'm a bit like her!)**_

 _ **So that will be fun, I'm going to use the Daria Wiki and rewatching the show to help me get her character portrayed right in my story so I don't accidentally miss it up.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review or Daria will drag you and Nick Wizard off to raft College with her!**_

 _ **Disney Knight, Daria..I mean Grace Out!;)**_

 _ **PS: I love Daria and Jane too!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 18 - Lawndale adventure with Daria and meeting team VAST!_

 _ **The two VAST team members are my OCs from my VAST story while I'm going to rewrite to fit with what happened in volume 3 and change some of the team members. I haven't decided on their theme yet. All of the Daria characters and theme song belong to the creators and the singers. I'm just borrowing them!**_

 _la la la la la  
This is my stop  
Got to get off_

 _I might go pop  
Excuse me, Excuse me_

 _I've got to be direct  
la la la  
If I'm off, please correct  
la la la_

 _You're standing on my neck_

 _Look right through me.._

 _We were invited to Lawndale by Daria's mother as there were unique Akuma heartless that could change into any person in Lawndale in an akumanised form to deceive and attack anyone in sight._

" _You guys can stay at my place" Jane suggested._

 _Jane was an 18 year old girl wearing a red top with short black hair and blue eyes._

 _She was Daria's best friend and they were nearing the end of High school as they knew it._

" _Jane, Daria; Thanks for encouraging your mother to contact us about this problem" I said._

" _No problem" Daria said._

 _Daria was an 18 year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses, her signature green top, black skirt, white socks and black shoes_

 _She spoke in a monotone voice and loved to be sarcastic and snarky._

" _Oh yeah. We're the Disney Knights, I'm Sky and this is Grace, Altessa, Kenny, Bill and Chloe. This is a card with everyone's names on it and our addition friends are the Rouges of Time who will be staying at a hotel nearby" Sky explained._

 _So everyone who was roughly at high school age enrolled into Lawndale high while the Adults stayed at Jane's house to watch out for trouble in the neighbourhood._

 _Miss Li who was a stern principal with black hair that had a streak of blue on one part of her fringe wearing glasses and a blue suit was suspicious that our untimely arrival._

" _What do I do, Maruxia and Hawkmoth?" She asked._

" _Send out the goons" They replied._

 _So she sent out the special brand of heartless Akumas called 'Special Goons' on to the streets._

 _We had to face Brittany and Kevin at school while the special Goons roamed the town._

 _After some careful planning, we managed to launch a surprise attack on the special goons while singing to Daria's theme:_

 _la la la la la_

This is my stuff

Got to get off

I might go pop

Excuse me, Excuse me

I've got to be direct

la la la

If I'm off, please correct

la la la

You're standing on my neck

Look right through me

Say I'm gloomy

Well so sue me

Excuse me, excuse me

I've got to be direct

la la la

Its like a big train wreck

la la la

Your standing on my neck

la la la

Your standing on my neck

la la la

Your standing

Nothing is like I planned it

So funny I cant stand it

Wish I was made of granite

I must be on another planet

la la la la la

la la la la la

This is my stuff

I've got to get off

I might go pop

Excuse me, excuse me

Ive got to be direct

la la la

If I'm off please correct

la la la

Your standing on my neck

la la la

You standing on my neck

la la la

Your standing on my neck

la la la la la X15

 _In the end we defeated every last one of them._

" _Grace, Here's something to summon us with" Daria said as she gave me one of the books she wrote in the show as a summon charm for us._

" _Thank you, Daria. Good luck at College. We might come back and visit you sometime since I go to college too" I winked._

 _Jane and Daria waved at us as we prepared to leave._

 _Miss Li wasn't happy so she made one of the remaining special goons send us to Remnant._

 _We were rescued by two girls: One was the leader of the soon-to be reformed-with-new-memebers VAST and the other was her sister._

 _The leader of team VAST was Tamara (Which means palm tree) Violet._

 _She was a 15 (almost 16) year old girl who happened to be a couple of months older than Ruby who had long brown hair, brown eyes like a fox with two sets of ears: human in normal place and wolf ears on top of head (Hidden by wearing a large purple rose over ears in hair) wearing a Purple battle dress with white stripes and green boots along with a belt with Lavender symbol and extra red dust grenades._

 _Her semblance was Stealthy which was being able to change into a Fox-wolf when angered(but can be dangerous if she loses control and her humanity, her aura was purple and her weapon was Shimmering Violet(change into a huge sword gun with a Lavender symbol on its handle which is similar to Crescent Rose in some ways)._

 _Her goals are that she wants to be respected as a Faunus, to make sure the White Fang are peaceful again and to become a huntress._

 _She was teased a little girl at Glare but made friends with Faunus,Her dad died when she was 7 and Her mum and Jenna looked after her ever since._

 _She can be a bit shy sometimes, but always eager to battle the Grimm, can be childish and innocent like Ruby occasionally as well but loves making friends- Faunus or Human- all the same._

 _Her older sister was called Jenna Engle who was 17 with brown eyes, Yorkie brown ears and brown with blond streaks hair wearing a green battle dress similar to Yang's normal outfit addition cool orange sunglasses, a lime green bracelet with a wind symbol on it and a black belt along with cool black leather boots and called her weapon Foxglove(which is dual glove weapons similar to Yang's which converts into a silver wind dust-power ultra-Hammer gun)._

 _Her Aura was orange and her semblance is using energy stored from every hit and turns it into wind._

 _Her goal is to be respected, make the white fang peaceful and become a huntress._

 _She was Smart, caring and head strong like Yang (but unlike Yang does actually think before attacking), funny, Over protective of her sister at times and a bit bubbly at time like Nora with a hint of Penny's enthusiasm._

 _She made a lot of friends at Glare before going to Beacon, when Tamara's Dad died when Tamara was 7 and Jenna was 10._

 _From then on, She helped her mother look after her sister._

 _Her dad known as Almond, an old friend of team STRQ from their team adventure days left Jenna before Tamara was born(That's the Yang-Jenna parallel) and met up with Raven in secret after she saved Yang near the end of volume 2._

" _I've read about you in my history books about your current adventures" Tamara said._

 _We all stared blankly._

" _We have advanced technology that goes beyond present-day items so we're able to keep up with stories in real time even if we're not in it" Jenna explained._

" _Ohhh..." We replied._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Cinder and Salem both watched our encounter with Tamara and Jenna since Adam had gone off to stick with the cannon timeline, Penny was now died (RIP) and Sun had his own team now._

" _I should kill them all where they stand!" Cinder cried._

" _No, Cinder. Your mission is to infultrate Haven and the rest of Remant. Focus on that, I'm sure our contact Nick Wizard will find a way to get rid of these pests" Salem stated._

 _At the same time..._

 _Commander Peepers was delivered to Nick Wizard by Kaito in a flash and was set to work on writing down every member of his dark knights team to recent._

He had a Black with strong red iris and white sclera eye with grayish tangelo eyelid, a light orchid body wearing a Black helmet with light brilliant gold lightning bolt point, a Black uniform with strong red lightning bolt insignia along with strong red gloves and shoes.

 _Coral emerged from the light still with the same eyes and hair but it was now shoulder-length like Melody's while wearing a sea-foam green dress with red stars dotted on it, black socks a teardrop chocker necklace, matching gloves and black boots with a brown utility belt (a bit like Batman's but not as cool) that had an electric whip, special dart guns etc that could be handy in any situation._

" _CORAL! I'm so happy you're back!" PIXAR cried as she quickly signed the divorce papers that had been sent to her through the time steam by time mail before she could spot them in the blink of an eye._

" _I'm glad to be back. Being dead wasn't fun and Anakin Strife will rue the day he somehow killed be with lightening!" Coral cried._

" _That's great and all but can you go to the future to help your brother track down any signs of the Disney Knights there and snuff them out like a candle to not only stop their future but to keep you in safe hands?" PIXAR pleaded._

 _Coral sighed._

" _I'm back for 30 seconds and I don't even get to test out my new form like you did" Coral huffed as she began to walk out to open a portal to the future._

 _Libra teleported to Nick Wizard's Hideout as soon as she felt Coral's presence again._

 _She tried to reach Coral but Bowser and Cortana blocked her paths as they acted as bodyguards for her._

" _Coral! Please don't do this! You don't have to be on the opposite side, we can help you. Join the good side and fight for justice!" Libra cried._

 _Coral stiffened at the word 'justice' before continuing to walk to the portal and went back to the future to join Kaito in his Halfa/ghost revolution._

 _Back in Remnant..._

 _Nick Wizard made a projection of himself in the sky like Hawkmoth did with his akuma in the 'Origins' episodes._

" _Disney Knights, if you don't surrender the items you returned to each world during the crossover with the Rouges and Bernice; I'll have the pleasure of going back through time and making sure all of your parents never meet" Nick Wizard announced._

" _So is this a race then and what about the final battle we're meant to have at the end?" I asked._

" _Knights, this will be your final test of strength to see if you're really worth the opponents to erase from existence. " Nick Wizard stated._

" _A race it shall be." Sky replied._

" _If you win, you get to live to see the final battle but if I win, there will be no ending to this story. See you tomorrow at Sunrise because it could be your last one!" Nick Wizard's voice echoed as his projection disappeared._

" _What's the plan to save our parents and our existence?" Sky asked._

" _The Flash, Amaru, Lapis, Captain Planet, Toothless, Lion and Lolirock are going to help us win" I replied._

" _Amaru? But he's just an adorable cat creature?" Sky asked._

 _Amaru smiled as he turned into a pegasus in front of everyone._

" _I did not see that coming!" Danyal cried._

" _Ok, Naitus and Anakin will go with Lolirock on Toothless while Samara, Bianca and Sky go with Lapis then the rest will fit on Amaru" I said._

" _But what if-" Lapis began._

" _If they're too heavy make your wings bigger" I stated._

 _Lapis nodded._

" _Now let's get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow" I said as we all went to bed._

 _Cutscene:_

" _Zoom, I want you to be ready for the signal tomorrow. I'm not going to let them win this race" Nick Wizard said._

" _But don't you want to beat them in this battle you keep talking about?" Zoom asked._

" _Yes, but if they don't exist we don't have to worry about them" Nick Wizard stated._

 _He then walked up to Trevor._

" _Do you miss me?" He asked._

" _What are you going to do to me, you monster?" Trevor asked._

" _Oh just a little bargaining with your LIFE!" Nick Wizard stated as he laughed while Trevor trembled in fear._

" _You're shaking in fear. You should be because soon I'll have everyone begging on their knees and if that fails I'll have them begging 'Dark Zero'_ on their knees instead!" Nick Wizard cried.

Trevor was a young man in his later 30's with short brown hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion wearing a blue polo shirt, black trousers and brown trainers.

Nick Wizard got out his chess board again and moved Trevor's piece to Coral's.

"You're going to get a friend, soon...Little brother" Nick Wizard stated.

"Ni-" Trevor began.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Nick Wizard cried.

He then moved the Scrooge McDuck piece next to Genie's which was next to Robin's which was next to Zoom's.

"Their fate will be sealed soon enough" Nick Wizard mused.

-Somewhere unknown-

Owlman and Hawkman(AKA Mothman) felt a shift in reality that was like an earthquake.

"He's trying to mess with people's fates with the chessboard again" Owlman noticed.

"We need to let our friends now about this" Hawkman said.

"Wait, we need to think this carefully. Call Clockwork the time ghost, he might be able to help us out" Owlman said.

 _Then Clockwork appeared._

" _I can help you with this matter, old friends. You just have to locate where he keeps the chessboard and obtain it before the race starts tomorrow" Clockwork said._

" _Yen Sid can help us get it no problem" Owlman stated._

 _So they told Yen Sid about the matter and arranged to get it later that night._

 _-Later that night..._

 _They found Nick Wizard's hideout and saw the chessboard on the table in his office._

 _Nick Wizard was reading his book with a spell that he wanted to use the next day so he was in another room._

 _The two bird men brothers managed to get their hands on the chessboard and snuck out without being seen as they teleported back to their dimensional home._

 _Meanwhile, Marcy got home from training and noticed that something was wrong._

 _She called her friend Midnight to her and just as she was about to leave, Chee Chee caught her._

" _Please tell me who Midnight is. I won't tell but this is really bugging me, Marcy" Chee Chee pleaded._

 _Marcy smiled._

" _Ok, then. Midnight is my night fury dragon and is my new friend that I've been training in secret. I have a bad feeling something has happened to Berk and I need to check it out" Marcy stated._

" _You can't go there. It's gone. Drago stole the dragon jewel and now it's gone but the citizens are save" Chee Chee replied._

" _Well, if you need Max and my help, just use this whistle to call us ok?" Marcy asked as she gave Chee Chee a dragon-shaped whistle._

" _Thank you, Marcy" Chee Chee said as she hugged her._

 _Then they both waved goodbye as Chee Chee went back to the secret hideout to rest and Marcy flew off to do more training._

 _XXXXX_

 _Once Owlman and Hawkman left, Nick Wizard wondered to himself if he would try something sinister on christmas eve before the time race happened._

 _He though of the W.I.T.C.h. Girls' weakness:_ The **Star of Threbe** .

He smiled.

He called a few people he knew personally to help him find a way to use that star to his advantage without ruining the Winx and W.i.t.c.h. Girls' battle with each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Commander Peepers had been given his own chamber to write down all of the members of the dark knights of the round table but then he saw a strange message from Tom and Ludo:

' _The princess in a mask is the one of spades,_

 _The key to the family name and spite,_

 _Find her somewhere in Mewini and use her against Star,_

 _Show her the truth about monsters and she will flower'._

 _Peepers thought hard about this and wonder if whoever this girl was happened to be this 'Star' girl's cousin or something._

 _He replied to the message:_

 _'Ok, I'm in so what's the plan?'._

 _The response was: 'Find Reyes before Star and hope_ _Nick Wizard doesn't find out'_ _._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I desperately need help with filler chapters now as the next chapter are Christmas and New year's eve-related so I need to do a lot of filler chapters to even it out.**_

 _ **Any suggestions? I could try including worlds that haven't been visited yet like The Gird/Space Paranoids (Tron/Tron Legacy), Atlantis (Maybe), Emperor's new groove, Middleton (just to sing 'Naked Mole rap'), Proud family etc.**_

 _ **Did you guys like that little reveal about where I'm taking this?**_

 _ **Have you guys heard of DC fancast?**_

 _ **I promise I'll do my best to include some Star, Wander and Rick and Morty stuff when they come back.**_

 _ **Who would like me to include Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja for good luck?**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions or creative ideas please PM me or include it in your review ok? (I'm very desperate for help here)**_

 _ **And now Quick Code time!**_

 _ **20-8-5 12-5-7-5-14-4-1-18-9-21-13 3-15-21-12-4 2-5 20-8-5 23-9-14-24 3-12-21-2'19 23-5-1-11-14-5-19-19.**_

 _ **20-8-5 2-15-15-11 15-6 4-18-1-7-15-14-19 6-15-18 8-9-3-3-21-16 1-14-4 6-18-9-5-14-4-19 9-19 20-8-5-9-18 23-5-1-11-14-5-19-19.**_

 _ **18-5-25-5-19 9-19 20-8-5 19-5-3-15-14-4 11-5-25 20-15 13-5-23-9-14-9'19 6-21-20-21-18-5!**_

 _ **13-9-19-19 8-5-9-14-15-21-19 23-9-12-12 7-5-20 8-5-18 3-8-1-14-3-5 20-15 '1-14-14-9-8-9-12-1-20-5' 19-20-1-18 1-14-4 13-1-18-3-15.**_

 _ **14-9-3-11 23-9-26-1-18-4'19 6-21-12-12 2-1-3-11-19-20-15-18-25 23-9-12-12 2-5 18-5-22-5-1-12 19-15-15-14...**_

 _ **23-8-15 4-15 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 23-9-12-12 23-9-14 20-8-5 20-9-13-5 18-1-3-5: 20-8-5 8-5-18-15-5-19 15-18 14-9-3-11 23-9-26-1-18-4?**_

 _ **I'm going to try doing a mini crossover event again as there are some place(Like Disney Shows and Games ) that I forgot would be include in the item hunt such as Emperor's new school/groove, Randy Cunningham, Wander etc.**_

 _ **So I hope you like the sound of that idea.**_

 _ **One last question: How would you like me to include more of Deadpool, Amaru, Patch, Lion and Sugar Sprinkles: As a skit section, mini chapter for their own adventures or random consistent appearances?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll keep trying to look for more shows to watch to get inspired again so the story can reach next year like I planned.**_

 _ **So read and review or Nick Wizard will cause your parents to never meet!(Just kidding!)**_

 _ **Disney Grace out!**_

 _ **PS: See you on July 11th (Star Butterfly day -yes I just made that up on the spot that's what it is for season 2!-)and happy gravity Falls week! Alex's birthday is tomorrow and I feel happy!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Filler chapter 18.1- Search for the missed out items! (Part 1)

 **Randy Cunningham, Wander over yonder, Neverland and the Emperor's new school songs and characters belong to Disney and their creators. I'm just borrowing them! The Kingdom Keepers characters belong to the creator I'm just borrowing them!**

 **Oh and all Atomic Betty characters belong to teletoon and atomic cartoons and their creator. All KP characters and songs belong to their creator. I'm just borrowing them!**

Nick Wizard looked at his list of items from the crossover and noticed they had missed a few places:

Wander Over Yonder

Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja

Emperor's new school/groove

Epic Mickey/ Kingdom hearts/ Disney Castle

Kid VS Kat

Filmore!

Lilo and Stitch

Disney's Descendants

Gummi Bears

Gargoyles

Phineas and Ferb

The proud family

Ducktales

Goof Troop

Darkwing Duck

Pepper Ann

Doug

Lloyd in Space

American Dragon

Gravity Falls

The replacements

Monster Buster Club

Tron:Uprising

The sword in the Stone

Treasure planet

Neverland

Big Hero 6(At some point)

Mulan

Tarzan

Hercules

Who Framed Roger Rabbit

The jungle book

Little mermaid

Sofia the first

Winnie the Pooh

Moana (eventually) -Linked to Lilo and Stitch because of their main location-

"Dark Disney Knights, I want you to meet my new friends: Maximus I.Q and Foxicus. They're going to assist you in finding the remaining items the Knights and their rouge friends forgot to check on so you can actually bring back more items this time" Nick Wizard said.

"Yes, sir" The Dark Disney Knights replied.

"Follow me, guys" Maximus said as he led them to his cat-like ship.

Once they got on board, the ship went into hyperdrive.

"First stop: Neverland" Foxicus said.

Foxicus was actually Maximus' distant cousin through **Fanfiction**.

Meanwhile...

The Monster Buster Club had driven away Max and the Monster Beater club in a retreat but felt something was wrong and called Libra to defend the hideout in their place as they travelled back to their world to protect their alien-related sword for their world.

Yen Sid and Mickey notified us with grave news: We had accidentally missed out a few worlds during our crossover adventure with the Rouges of time and the Dark Disney Knights were out looking for the remaining items.

So we called the Rouges of time and split in to group of 6:

One went to Neverland, another to Randy Cunningham's world and another to Wander's.

-So while each team went to those worlds, Nick Wizard got PIXAR to dispatch the Reverse Flash to go to Kuzco's world to recruit Yzma and get their sword.

Meanwhile..

Yzma was currently coming up with a plan to kill Kuzco.

"I'll turn Kuzco into a cat and sent him to the pound then adopt him as my pet and smash him with a hammer! It's Brilliant, Brilliant, Brilliant!" Yzma cried.

"Hello Yzma" a voice said.

Kuzco then stopped the scene.

"it all make sense if you go back earlier" He stated to audience.

-Rewind to Earlier-

"To the secret lab!" Yzma cried.

Yzma and Kronk went to the entrance.

"Pull the level Kronk" Yzma said.

Kronk pulled the left level and a jaguar fell on her.

"Wrong Level!" she cried.

Then Kronk pulled the right on and they were secured in a rollercoaster.

"Please proceed to scream like wild animals. Thank you" The announcer said.

They screamed like wild animals until the ride stopped at a drive thru.

"Welcome to the roller-coaster stop. Would you like to try our chilli and spinach puff fries?" a person asked.

"Can I get that in large?" Kronk suggested.

"Argh, fine. Can we have two of those fires to go?" Yzma asked.

"Thank you for visiting Roller-coaster shop" the person said after they gave Yzma the food and the roller-coaster continued to the end.

Kronk and Yzma got their lab clothes on and high fived each other at the end.

-End of flashback-

In Neverland, Captain Hook was working with the Dark Disney Knights to steal Peter Pan's sword.

The sword for Neverland was Peter Pan's sword that was also linked to London AND Pixie Hollow.

Sky's team arrived in London and saw the jolly roger ship near Wendy's family home.

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell appeared to protect Wendy and her brothers(This is a little bit after the first movie in some way) from Capitan Hook and the Dark Disney Knights.

Even though this occurred after the first movie, Peter pan being in their room sometimes caused them to switch in and out of their child and adult forms (the Adult form of Wendy usually included Jane and her brother running in and gasping in awe at Peter) as though they were part hologram or a flashback occurrence.

"Give me the sword, Peter and I'll let your little friends live" Capitan Hook said.

"Ha! Like I'd ever trust an old codfish like you! Let's take this fight back to Neverland" Peter smirked.

"Why not battle here or are you still afraid of growing up?" Hook pressed onto him.

Peter's grin faltered.

He then growled.

"Tinkerbell, give the darlings the fairy dust along with the newcomers and let's race Hook to Neverland!" Peter ordered.

Tink raced around the room sprinkling everyone with fairy dust and everyone put their faith and trust in Tinkerbell and Peter to help them fly.

They went to Neverland and Captain Hook fought Peter Pan as the Dark Disney Knights tried to hold them down to make us watch the intense fight.

Meanwhile in Randy Cunningham's world...

Maximus and Foxicus led the other half of the Dark Disney Knights to meet the sorcerer who was the ninja's greatest foe of all time.

He is most likely immortal because he has been able to survive for eight-hundred years without his human self. He used to be human, but when he gave himself to evil, he turned into a skinny, bony, and green-skinned hideous creature. He wears a brown shattered shawl-which was formerly a much fancier and nicer outfit before his imprisonment-and has long sharp claws and a long forked tongue. He also wears his chaos pearls as a belt around his hips.

"Hello Sorcerer, We come in peace. There's a sword that's linked to this world, I think the Ninja has that exact sword and we need your help to get it. Are you in?" Maximus asked.

"Ok, I'm in. We just need someone to feel negative emotions and I'll use my special green balls to turn them into monsters" The sorcerer replied.

They all grinned.

At the same time, we met Randy and his friend Howard.

Randy is very slim-built and tall in comparison to his best friend Howard. He has natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a shirt in "Got Stank" and "Ninja Camp", he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties and training. His arms and thighs are slightly smaller than his hands and legs respectively. Randy is always (except as Ninja) seen wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a dark slate gray McHoodie that has long sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks.

We sort of indicated we knew he was the ninja and he was a bit confused.

"It's a long story" I stated making sure he knew not to ask any more questions.

"We think you have the sword that is the energy source of this world's existence and we're here to help you protect it" Green explained.

"Game on" Randy said.

Randy accidentally insulted one of his classmates who became a target for the Sorcerer who turned them into a abominable snowman-like green monster.

Randy put on his Ninja mask and turned into the ninja.

Randy wore the typical ninja suit in which is used generation after generation. The suit seemed to have adjusted to his physical thin-like shape.

The suit also has a scarf which Randy admits to really liking and is insulted whenever anyone makes fun of it. Randy is probably wearing his civilian attire, or whatever he was wearing previously, under the Ninja suit, like a second layer. The only thing that can be seen of Randy is his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I insulated you kid" Randy said as he dodged the monster's attacks.

He then got out his sword.

The old sword Randy originally possessed was long with a black-and-red handle.

The new sword has a blade several feet long, a handle that is red-and-black checkered and curved slightly (presumably for a better grip), and a red-on-black tsuba (guard). It also has the Ninja symbol on the side. The weapon appears to be a combination of a katana, a ninjato, and a hand-and-half sword (meaning it can be wielded using one hand or using both hands).

He charged at the monster but then a dozen of robots appeared to get the sword for the sorcerer.

"What the Juice?!" Randy cried.

"Randy! Be careful!" Danyal said as they protected Randy's sword and himself from the robots.

Danyal and Anakin were with us while the rest of the Rouges were in Wander's place protecting Wander and Sylvia from Lord Dominator.

So Pandora appeared to check on the progress of the team and us as a spy from the shadows as Black Cuervo , Mark and the Monster Beater club were dispatched to find Generator Rex, a character from a short-lived cartoon that some people have forgotten for Nick Wizard.

Freda found her way into Generator Rex's world and warned him that he was possibly in danger as her friend Manny was taken in front of her (she was there in the sidelines). Generator rex noted that danger and got battle ready while Freda summoned her super cool robot form from the alternative future

Rex who was 16 had brown eyes and black hair wearing a red jacket with a scar on the back of his left knee that he got from playing on some lab equipment when he was seven, blue socks and a orange, green and white patterned top with blue jeans and orange shoes along with yellow googles.

Black Cuervo and her little team found Generator Rex and Freda in the middle of the town Rex lived in and charged at him to knock both Freda and Rex.

They somehow managed to capture both Frida and Rex but placed Frida with Trevor for company as Coral returned as Nick Wizard settled a small deal with her about his brother about taking him to a special torture 'playground'.

Peter pan managed to keep his small sword in the end and returned Wendy and her brothers back to London again with Jake and the Neverland pirates' help.

The sorcerer didn't get Randy's sword but Brooke caught Randy and they took him straight to Nick Wizard so fast they seemed like they were never there.

Wander's sword was kept save on the talking planet they befriended but Wander and Syliva were taken when the others left to meet us up in Kuzco's world.

Lord Dominator decided to join The Dark Knights to add some girl power and threatening effects on the group.

We eventually go to Kuzco's world to stop the reverse Flash from recruiting Yzma and taking their sword there as we had forgotten about some of the TV shows in the process.

Kronk put Yzma's potion in one of his famous spinach puffs for Kuzco which turned him into an adorable pink cat.

"Ah! I'm a Cat Face!" Kuzco cried.

"Kronk, I know you're really a good guy. Why do you help Yzma?" Danyal asked.

"I don't actually know I mean she insulted my spinach puffs that one time and then sent me to the crocodile pit..."Kronk trailed off.

A devil and angel Kronk appeared on Kronk's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Angel Kronk asked.

"I'm not sure why I stick with Yzma even though she makes me try to kill my friend Kuzco" Kronk explained.

"Hm... That is a dilemma. Angel dude, do you have any suggestions?" Devil kronk asked.

"I don't know but I can play a harp" Angel Kronk suggested.

"Yet you're wearing a dress!" Devil Kronk stated.

"Are we really doing this again?!" Angel Kronk cried as the two began to fight each other and ended up never helping Kronk with the problem.

Then they vanished.

"Hello everyone, Today The Disney Knights and their friends are going to save me from being killed by Yzma so Theme Music!" Kuzco cried which was the signal for us as we had to sing the theme song to stop the Reverse flash and Yzma.

"He's on his way to the throne,

He's on his way to success!

But he has to go to school, he's got to ace that test!

He's an emperor-to-be

And he's totally...

Kuzco: *speaking* You know, it's all about ME!

Guards: EXACTLY!

He's going to Kuzco Academy,

He's got to learn his ABC's,

Don't try to stop him,

To top him,

Yzma: To destroy him, right?

Kronk: Uh...

K-U-Z-C-O

Kuzco, Kuzco, Go-Go!

He's got the cool, he's got the charm and the looks!

And the hottie that can help him read those things called books!

He's going to Kuzco Academy (Come on, Kuzco!)

And to fulfill his destiny,

His friends are loyal

It's royal

They'll help him against the foil-

'Kuzco': *speaking* Friends? I thought this was all about me. Ha ha, spell my name again!

K-U-Z-C-O

Kuzco, Kuzco, Go-Go" Everyone sang along.

"Now for Kuzco's Doodles where I explain the plot through awesome drawings.

So the Disney Knights -draws sketches of everyone- fight Yzma during the song and she's pushed of the place/ school" Kuzco said.

"And I'm here!" Kronk said randomly.

Yzma fell out of the school and the deliver guy had brought a batch of pillows which was the wrong order which saved Yzma's life.

Then we went back to Middleton to stop Shego and the paradox Queen who I was shocked to see try to take KP's sword.

"(Hit it!)

Yo', listen up, hap a holla from Ron.  
'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song.  
Here's the story, in all it's glory.  
Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is,  
how Ron met Rufus!

Never heard a cat bark,  
Never heard a puppy purr.  
My dad's allergic to every kind of fur.  
So I searched for hairless pets on the internet,  
Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...  
Gonna need sunscreen!

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale  
on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail!  
It seemed to be this could be a solution,  
The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!

So the manager came to open the cage,  
He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"  
I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
Handed him to me, said,  
"Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"  
"No, i'll keep him in my pocket!"  
(Yay-hay!)

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
Hey Wait I can't hear the girls sing.  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Gonna buy me some bling-bling!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

What're we missin' here?  
(Rufus, the naked mole rat!)

Can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
(Cheese!)  
Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"  
Can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
(Cheese!)  
Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"

We go to Bueno Nacho, chimurrito and a naco.  
Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'!  
Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it,  
Don't drop it, you might just pop it!  
Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with our best friend: Kim Possible.  
We're not afraid of any attack.  
I say "Yo, KP, we got your back!"  
(Hai-yah!)

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
What is that? Super freaky thing!  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

Yeah! (This ain't no, no freak-o!)  
Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!  
Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap.  
Listen to the naked mole rat!  
(Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...)" We sang along with Ron and Rufus as Ron did his cool mystical monkey power moves on them while turning blue in order to defeat them.

After that we retreated to our hideout to rest with the Lolirock girls and Monster Buster Club before we went to bed.

Mark kidnapped Cathy behind our backs and stole the sword from the Monster Buster Club's world unknown to anyone but Nick Wizard.

Meanwhile in Mewini...

Reyes opened the locket that was her bedside which showed her family including Star and her parents all happy together.

"I'll be back soon, Star. I just have to help the people without getting caught" Reyes said to herself.

She then sighed.

"Red Dog to Buff Frog, Do you come in?" She asked into her Morse code magic contraption.

"I read you, Red Dog. Buff Frog here. What's your status?" He replied.

"I'm still in hiding but I'm going to move location soon. Are you keeping in contact with Star?" Reyes asked.

"Sort of. We're on goo terms now since she'll be appearing on that magic box the humans call a 'TV' soon" Buff frog replied.

"Well, keep an eye on her for now ok? I'm going to try and find suitable people to help me form a resistance against Miss Heinous and Toffee" Reyes said.

"Copy that, Good luck Red dog mam" Buff frog replied.

"You too, Buff Frog. I'll update you as soon as more progress is made" Reyes promised as the connection ended.

-Reyes' point of view-

"Reyes, I know someone who can help your cause" a voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Come to the mirror" the voice said.

I walked toward my mirror and somehow went through as though it was water which was a warm sticky sensation.

I was taken to the Disney Castle where Walt Disney, Oswald and Mickey were along with Yen Sid in Hologram form.

"Your majasties" I said as I knelt before them.

"Raise, Princess Reyes of Mewini" Oswald said.

"You know about me?" I asked in surprise.

"We keep up-to-date with every new royal that comes into being in Cartoon and Disney history" Mickey replied.

"I know you're looking for help to form your resistance so I'm sending you some friends to help: Perry the Platypus, Jinmay, Ron Stoppable and his sister Hanna, Jake long, Jake and Izzy from Jake and the Neverland pirates and Elsa. They will help you start the bases for the resistance, Amanda and her sister from Kingdom keepers will guide you through your dreams and with faith, trust and pixie dust; You can raise up one day and convince the rest of the royal family to help the people and the monsters" Walt said.

"Oh and Izira from Lolirock might come by to help every now and again" Yen Sid added with a wink.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"No problem now go and embrace your Disney magic to inspire those people but not get caught because if you do ad they happen to have Star and Marco as well, that hope will be snuffed out like a candle flame" Mickey warned in stern voice.

"Bye!" I waved as I went back to my little room.

"Should we go help her out?" Oswald asked.

"She'll be fine and beside I think our old friends Owlman and Mothman (Hawkman will be his cool nickname) need our help to disable the time loop chess board" Walt replied as they went to the throne room.

At that same moment...

Miss Heinous located Star and Marco in Echo creek and I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Star's in trouble" I said.

-End of Reyes' point of view-

-To be continued in the next Filler chapter instalment...-

 **Cutscene:**

 _ **Peepers, Tom and Ludo searched for Reyes in Mewini without Nick Wizard knowing during the night.**_

 _ **Nick Wizard decided to postpone the race till sometime after New year's eve as he had to get Miss Heinous to start her mission: Find Star and Marco to add to his collection for his little device to work.**_

 _ **Miss Heinous found where Star and Marco were on Earth in about 2 hours which caused Reyes to have a reaction, knowing that her cousin was in trouble.**_

" _ **Peepers go get me the chi staff so I can also hook it up to the device. I'll need to find a way to also harness the fire bird's power and maybe even that supposed Ice bird as well for the upperhand in the future." Nick Wizard said.**_

 _ **Tigress then arrived at his hideout.**_

" _ **Peepers, Tell Pandora I need an enchanted Ring to contain the firebird and Icebird's power as my addition back-up plan. I've got a cat to take out" He told Peeper to which he sped off to deliver the message.**_

 _ **Tigress fought all of the members of Nick Wizard's team that were in the room, knocking them all out.**_

 _ **When it was only her and Nick Wizard left, He smiled.**_

 _ **They fought hard and Nick Wizard somehow managed to his power of manipulation to apprehend her to the ground.**_

 _ **Then he took her to the dungeon where Trevor was to keep him company as well.**_

" _ **I'll figure out what to do with you later" He said.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

" _ **Paradox Queen, find those left over tame collars again with Tom and the Nerve gear helmets from 'Sword art online'. I know just how to trick them into tell me when their parents met" Nick Wizard said as she and SheZap sped away to get those specific items.**_

 _ **He checked Peeper's list.**_

 _ **His group was growing strong but something was missing.**_

 _ **He need a mythical person...**_

 _ **He need ...A pony.**_

 _ **A exotic food-loving pony to be exact.**_

 _ **-End of cutscene-**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this filler chapter. There will be a few more to come before the Christmas and new year's eve chapters are posted.**_

 _ **I know you're all eager to know how the time race goes but I have to wait it out a bit more.**_

 _ **This is the only way to stretch out the length of the story without meddling too much with the plot.**_

 _ **Did you know that Ben 10 and Generator Rex had a crossover? I didn't know that until I found out today!**_

 _ **Who here likes the .hack series?**_

 _ **Has anyone heard of the Sky Dancers? I discovered the cartoon recently and I think I may have seen one of the toys before but I'm not certain.**_

 _ **Would you guys like to help with doing a tribute chapter for Christina Grimmie? My fave songs of hers was her cover of 'Only just a Dream' and all of her 'All Above That is Random' songs. I found out about her videos through a recommendation from a school friend. If it weren't for her, I won't be feeling so down about Christina (I mean I would even if I didn't know about but not as much as I do right now). I also heard she won the voice before she got shot. It's so sad because you know when You get this feeling like you KNOW they could have been big if this event hadn't happened, That's how I feel about this. I can't really explain it but since she got publicity just from being on the voice, winning the Voice would have somehow helped her get to the world famous mark outside of Youtube and be like Shakira or someone big who's known everywhere.**_

 _ **I need your help to do it.**_

 _ **I do have an idea for a pre-climax filler chapter but I'm not sure if it's enough.**_

 _ **Now for code time!**_

 _ **Fkulvwlqd Julpplh dqg khu iulhqg Vdudk pljkw jhw d vpdoo fdphr/ dsshdudqfh vrrq.**_

 _ **'Zdv lw Rqob mxvw d guhdp?'**_

 _ **Doo deryh wkdw lv Udqgrp 7 zloo eh d wulexwh wr Fkulvwlqd (L qhhg khduwihow udqgrp zrugv iru wkh vrqj -Lw'v iru wkh wulexwh fkdswhu dqg qr L fdq'w vlqj lw ehfdxvh L'p fdphud vkb-)**_

 _ **Sdqwb dqg Vwrfnlqj duh frro!**_

 _ **12 iruhyhu vkrxog ehfrph d vhulhv!(Vsdp FQ wklv .ruj/s/fduwrrq-qhwzrun-juhhqoljkw-wzhoyh-iruhyhu-dv-d-vhulhv)**_

 _ **Wkh ixuub Sdfn dqg Ghdgsrro PLJKW jhw wkhlu rzq vslq-rii...**_

 _ **Erxwb Kdvpwhu vrxqgv frro!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Please feel free to suggest ideas for more of them so this story can last longer past Christmas into 2017 like I planned, ok? (Ideas based on real life is ok as long as they're appropriate. No terrorist related stuff as I don't want to try any touchy subjects)**_

 _ **Oh and Kingdom Keepers may have partly inspired me to write 'Universal Knights' as even they got a sequel series set after they leave school and become adults.**_

 _ **Oh BTW, someone is try to stop the Wander Over Yonder fans from reaching the set goal on the petition that was made to save the show and has changed the number for the goal.**_

 _ **We must find a way to stop this person as I think WOY is running out of airing time!**_

 _ **Anyway, Read and review or Reyes will surprise you!**_

 _ **See you in a few weeks (might add Finding Dory into the mix for Nostalgia's sake) specifically July as that will be when more inspiration comes rolling in.**_

 _ **Disney Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: Who likes the idea of more crossovers with the Rouges of time?;)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 18.2- continued search, Saffron Masala and the Christmas conspiracy!(Part 2)_ _**All Generator Rex characters belong to their creators. All Lilo and Stitch character belong to their creators and Disney.**_

After we had protected Neverland, Kuzco and The ninja's swords from the Dark Disney Knights, We had to go to the next targets. _Next stop:_

Lilo and Stitch

Darkwing Duck

Lloyd in Space

The sword in the Stone

The first stop was Wander's place and that's where Sourdough came in to do his bit.

Sourdough attacked and stole Wander's sword.

Meanwhile...

Nick Wizard got Pandora to find Saffron Masala as he needed a unicorn to add to his 'item-character' collection to power up the device and fuel his creativity to fore an extra-extra plan.

Saffron had Moderate magenta eyes, a Two shades of dark fuchsia mane, Brilliant orange coat and a Grayish fuchsia magic aura with a saffron flower cutie mark. She wore an orange Asian-inspired scarf thing with a cream top with gold dots on it, a yellow headband and a gold earring in one ear.

Pandora captured Saffron and used Miss Heinous' brain washing machine that had some alterations to turn her evil.

Then she sent her to Gramorr for intense training before returning to receive further orders.

"Lev, start 'Operation Delta'" Nick Wizard told him.

Lev helped us defeat each world's bad guy to protect the swords or shields and secretly stole them from their holding place.

"I love you, Grace" Lev admitted.

I tried not to wince or actually fall for his obvious lie and faked being in love with him to try to win him over to the good side.

Toffee who was miraculously alive spied on _Peepers, Tom and Ludo searching for Reyes in Mewini without Nick Wizard knowing and told Nick Wizard about it in secret._

" _Keep spying on them Toffee. I'll deal with them when they get back" Nick Wizard purred._

" _Yes, sir" Toffee replied, sharply as he continued spying in the shadows._

" _Miss Heinous, Get your henchmen to capture Star an Marco and see if you can invite Van Kleiss along, he could help make the dark knights stringer for the future" Nick Wizard said._

" _Roger that" Miss Heinous replied as she dispatched some of of her guard around Echo Creek and then some to Generator Rex's world._

Van Kleiss is the leader of the Pack and Abysus. He wants to take over the world and start a new era for EVO-kind. To help him accomplish this, he has formed a dangerous group of EVOs called the Pack. He claims to know all about Rex and his past, a fact he often uses to try to persuade Rex to join his cause or to stop Rex from capturing or destroying him.

He had black with grey streaks hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow sweater, brown jeans and blue shoes.

 _In the Lilo and Stitch world, long after Leroy and Stitch..._ _Hämsterviel was saved by his long-lost brother and stole the original Leroy to be taken to Hawaii in sort of realistic disguises._

" _There's a sword here that's connected to this world and we have to find it before Lilo and Stitch does" His brother,_ Dr. Habbitrale _said._

" _I'll find it" Leory offered._

" _I heard it could be modeled after the pink blossoms here or Stitch and Lilo's powerful friendship in a glass stain window image. This guy called Nick Wizard sent a message to all villains everywhere to look for the swords for these places and check the game world for any shields that were missed out in this thing called a 'crossover' whatever that means" His brother added._

" _Ok, Leroy let's find this sword. Thank you for saving me, brother. What sword are you going to look for?" Hämsterviel asked._

" _All of them" His brother replied as he took off in his ship and flew away._

 _So the evil duo looked for the sword as Gantu and Ruben returned from doing their usual galactic duties for a little break._

" _What is he doing out of his cell?" Ruben asked._

" _I'm not sure. Let's call Lilo AKA the little Earth girl" Gantu replied as they contacted her._

 _Lilo and Stitch were in her adorable red ship singing to Elvis' 'Crazy in Love' song on their way around the world._

 _I guess Lilo would be old enough to drive now but still have her usual curious and kind personality intact._

They miraculously drove near the seaside and found a sword with cherry blossom flowers and an image of Lilo, Stitch and Moana etched into the blade.

"Oh... I wonder what this sword is for?" Lilo asked.

"eh...Playing Games?" Stitch suggested.

"Not so fast, Punk. Give me the sword and l'll convince those hula girls to like you" Pandora said.

Leroy and Hämsterviel appeared moments later.

"Get the sword!" Hämsterviel cried.

Leroy attacked Stitch and he fought his cousin off.

Lilo got a plasma gun out and smiled.

She began to shot at Hämsterviel and Leroy in a cool Badass way.

At the same time...

"Disney Knights, go to the Lilo and Stitch world. Pandora is trying to steal the sword and blackmail Lilo and Stitch!" Oswald cried urgently.

"We're on our way" Green replied as we traveled to Hawaii.

Meanwhile the Disney Trio managed to carefully disable the time loop chessboard however Nick Wizard was alerted with a signal from the chessboard as a safety mechanism and stole the dragon from 'Xiaolin Showdown' to locate the Disney Trio with Hawkman and Owlman.

"Oswald, Mickey go to the past with Walt to keep him and yourselves safe from Nick Wizard" Hawkman stated.

"Come on, Oswald" Mickey sighed. Suddenly, Oswald Teleported both Mickey and Walt Disney to the past.

"Sorry, Mick but I have to protect you both anyway I can" Oswald stated as he joined Hawkman and Owlman to defend Mickey's castle.

Nick Wizard arrived at Disney Castle 20 minutes after the signal. "How dare you touch my chessboard!" Nick Wzard cried as he smacked Dojo the dragon to send him back to where he came from and charged.

There was an intense battle between all four of them.

Nick Wizard fired at Oswald and he got badly injured.

He tried to reach for his electric remote-based keyblade but Nick Wizard stood in his path.

Once the Hawaian Sword was safe, we went to St Candard to find the Darkwing duck sword however this sword was in the Negaverse, Negaduck's home!

 _Cutscene:_

 _It looked like it was over for Oswald._

 _"Any last words, King Oswald of Wasteland?" Nick Wizard asked. "I help rule the Disney Castle at night you now and guys sing the Lolirock theme!" Oswald cried._

 _"Alright,_  
 _I've got a secret_  
 _A LoliRock star_  
 _We're on a magic quest_  
 _Here comes the girls_  
 _In a whirl out of nowhere_  
 _Coming back to save the day_

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky_  
 _Reach the stars we can make you fly_  
 _Call the girls fun is in the air_  
 _SOS we'll be always there_  
 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky_  
 _Reach the stars we'll make you fly! " Oswald, Hawkman and Owlman sang as the Lolirock girls were summoned to help them._

 _The girls used their magic to save Oswald and Nick Wizard casually retreated, now knowing that Hawkman and Owlman existed._

 _"Thank you for helping us, girls" Oswald said._

 _"No problem" Talia said._

 _"Yeah-" Owlman began but then a vision occurred._

 _-Vision-_

 _Genie, Robin Williams, a young girl with short black hair, Scourge Mcduck and Teddy (from who framed Roger Rabbit) all huddled against a wall._

 _"What are you gonna do to us?" Genie asked._

 _"Help you fulfill your true fate" a voice said as they all stared in fear at the weapon that was aimed right at them._

 _Then it fired._

 _-End of vision-_

 _"They're in trouble! We have to warn them fast" Owlman cried._

 _"What happened, Brother?" Hawkman asked._

 _He quickly explained what he saw._

 _"Hmm... There has to be a way to change their fate -The witch from Merida randomly appeared- WITHOUT turning into bears cakes" Oswald said, the last part was aimed sternly at the witch who disappeared in a flash._

 _"I'd like to suggest something" a small voice said._

 _They looked down and saw Jiminy Cricket._

 _"Maybe the Blue Fairy can help us out?" he suggested._

 _Then the blue fairy appeared._

 _"Even though their fates are not changed in real life, maybe finding a solution through a special powerful song that Jiminy here sang at the start of our movie can help them change their fate in this universe?" The Blue fairy said, cryptically._

 _"We can try that. Thank Blue fairy" Oswald said as he bowed to her._

 _"No need for bowing, You are Disney royalty after all King Oswald" The blue fairy reminded him with a wink._

 _She then bestowed onto all three boys the power to remove and restore memory when they need it._

 _"Good luck boys" She added as she disappeared._

 _"Now we just need to make contact with the Disney Knights" Oswald said._

 _"But Nick Wizard knows we exist now what if he reveals us to the world and they try to hunt us down?" Owlman asked._

 _"We'll use our new power the blue fairy gave on him" Hawkman stated with a mischievous grin. "Let's do it" Oswald grinned as he cracked his knuckles._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _- **Extra-**_

 _ **Reyes gathered all of the people she could find for the resistance and prepared to move location.**_

" _ **Why do you have to leave?" a young small voice asked.**_

" _ **Aw...Sweetie, I have to go so I don't get caught. I have to find more people so this resistance can grow" Reyes replied.**_

 _ **The small voice belong to one of the Mewini children from the town.**_

" _ **Can I help?" the child asked.**_

" _ **Oh, Solbeth. If you can convince your friends to continue my work for me here, I might let you join the resistance when you're older" Reyes replied, stroking the girl's hair.**_

" _ **Yay!" She cried as she ran off.**_

" _ **As for the adults, keep an eye on them, make sure they conceal their identity and Never EVER get caught" Reyes stated as she put her mask back on.**_

" _ **I'll see you all again soon" she added as the townspeople waved while they watched her leave Mewini with her pink dimensional scissors.**_

 _ **Reyes arrived by chance near Lilo's home and saw Launch, experiment 607 in the flesh.**_

 _ **Launch was never completely specified in the series, but it has been confirmed by Jumba that he looks similar to, if not identical to, Rufus from the Kim Possible series. Launch is a tan/pink naked mole rat-like experiment with four spines on his back, whiskers, two buckteeth and three small fingers.**_

 _ **Launch has the ability to warp the fabric between time and space, therefore causing the universe to collapse upon itself. Jumba claimed he would be able to easily destroy enemy bases and machinery, and it appears that he may have enhanced agility.**_

 _ **Launch can presumably retract his spines, indicating one of the reasons why Jumba may have believed Rufus was 607.**_

 _ **Hämsterviel stole Launch and took him to Nick Wizard after Pandora convinced him to team up with Nick Wizard's group.**_

 _ **Reyes continued onwards and accidentally transported to the future.**_

 _ **She told Buff Frog to help rescue Star and Marco while she stayed in the shadows.**_

 _ **Nick Wizard forced Launch to use his time warp ability to try and affect the future.**_

 _ **He then found a list of forgotten cartoons in the prophecy book which included the Limp Lizard from 'Jem' (as they weren't used much and didn't get a chance to talk or sing).**_

 _ **He spotted 'Sky Dancers' on the list, looked it up on his computer and grinned at the sight of the Villain Sky Clone.**_

 _ **SheZap returned with the items he wanted and they proceed to go out at night, knock some people out and placed the items on them while they were unconscious.**_

 _ **-End of extra-**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next? Do you like how I tried to add more mystery and suspense into the future events?**_

 _ **Do you know any forgotten cartoons I haven't included yet?**_ _**Next time on the CROSSOVER No.2 : Lloyd in space, The Sword in the stone and wander over yonder haters.**_

 _ **Who would like to help me with next few filler chapters?**_

 _ **I want to try and give them more time to plan for the time race.**_

 _ **Oh and please let me know if you want Jem and the holograms (Cartoon-only) to appeared again with maybe Charlie Brown and Snoopy.**_

 _ **Should I do little skit of Deadpool with Patch and friends?**_

 _ **Oh and would Nora, Bill Cipher and Deadpool make a great fourth wall team?(Watch episode 6 of RWBY Chibi to see what I mean by this with the subtitles on).**_

 _ **Should I include a few sneak peaks in my next few chapters?**_

 _ **Oh and should I still go ahead with the X-files-based conspiracy chapter I had wanted to do in the previous story(I think I accidentally lost the notes to it) to do with Disney and Nick being controlled by mindless people hence why they greenlit more bad shows than good?**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **Dszg wl blf gsrmp Vero Nligb'h kozm rh?**_

 _ **Wl blf orpv Yizevhg Dziirlih?**_

 _ **Hpb wzmxvih zmblmv?**_

 _ **Dsl pmldh zmbgsrmt zylfg gsv qfhgrxv hlxrvgb?**_

 _ **Dszg wl blf gsrmp szkkvm gl gsv ylbh uiln Kovzhfiv Rhozmw?**_

 _ **Dszg wl blf gsrmp droo szkkvm wfirmt gsv Grnv izxv?**_

 ** _4-15 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 8-15-14-5-19-20 10-15-8-14 9-19 14-9-3-11 23-9-12-4-5'19 7-18-5-1-20 7-18-5-1-20 7-18-5-1-20 21-14-3-12-5?_**

 ** _9'12-12 20-18-25 20-15 6-9-20 9-14 13-15-18-5 19-20-1-18, 18-9-3-11 1-14-4 13-15-18-20-25, 23-1-14-4-5-18 15-22-5-18 25-15-14-4-5-18 1-14-4 8-15-23 20-15 20-18-1-9-14 25-15-21-18 4-18-1-7-15-14 19-21-2-16-12-15-20-19 20-15 11-5-5-16 20-8-5 19-20-15-18-25 7-15-9-14-7 1-6-20-5-18 20-8-5 20-9-13-5 18-1-3-5 15-3-3-21-18-19;)_**

 _ **Who's heard of the Jem Jam? Their show is awesome!;)**_

 _ **Who like those cool skates some guy wore in 'Jupiter ascending'?**_

 _ **So do me a 'solid' and please remember to suggest ideas in the reviews or PMs ok?**_

 _ **All ideas are appreciated! (Did you get the reference?)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm going to now wait it out a bit for Star VS the force of evil but unfortunately Wander Over yonder has ended.**_

 _ **We...We were too late.**_

 _ **-Sigh-**_

 _ **Read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight, Grace out!**_

 _ **PS: 23-8-1-20 4-15 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 8-1-16-16-5-14-19 9-14 20-8-5 6-9-14-1-12 2-1-20-20-12-5?**_

 _ **#RememberWOY and hope for Star Butterfly**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18.3- Sub-plot(WOY hater tries to stop fans from saving the show), Lloyd in space and the Sword in the stone!

 **The subplot is based on a real event as someone has actually messed with the signature goal on the Wander over yonder petition.**

 **We have to find out who did that and stop them in order to save Wander still as whoever done this doesn't want us to save this beloved show.**

 **Also AnonymousZGirl helped with the subplot idea.**

 **All of the RWBY songs belong to Roosterteeeth and the singers. I'm just borrowing them.** **All of the bravest warriors belong to the creator of Adventure time and Cartoon hangover! I'm just borrowing them.**

Lloyd was playing on in space with his three best friends when he saw a group of people flying by that looked spaced out.

Lloyd was a green skinned, humanoid alien life-form called a Verdigrian wearing a red and white striped top, Blue shorts and brown shoes with pointy-ears and a antenna on top of his head.

One was a duck in a suit, another was blue, another had short black hair and brown eyes, another had a ponytail wearing green with violet eyes and another had a iconic realistic top hat.

He turned away and looked back but they were gone (It was a realistic illusion of what was going to happen).

Deadpool wandered into 'The Sword in the Stone' after Arthur had his magic lesson with Merlin by turning into different animals and wanted to try to lift the sword.

Arthur tried to lift the sword as a light from the sky began to shine on him however it was interrupted when Vexus, Pain and Panic disguised as knight guards took Arthur away as he pulled the sword out and tried to steal it from him.

The people gathered nearby tried to protect their future king but to no vain.

"Merlin help!" Arthur cried.

Merlin cast a spell on them but Vexus shielded Pain and Panic as magic was ineffective on her.

They took the sword and all of the people there got sent to Traverse town for safety.

Foxicus and Maximus captured Atomic Betty and her crew and forced them to get Llyod's help to find the sword of his world through blackmail.

They found the sword but Foxicus sucked it inside the ship with Maximus' ship gadget vacuum.

"We win" Foxicus stated as they left Atomic Betty and her friends in space as Lloyd and friends got sent to Traverse town.

"What's going to happen to us, chief?" Sparky asked.

"I don't know Sparky I don't know" Betty replied.

Then they glowed too and were also sent to Traverse Town to avoid freezing the death (Along with the fact that they didn't belong in an empty void where that world was).

 _ _'There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore__

There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore'

We found the bakery with the cake portal to the Negaverse: The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery.

The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery is a picturesque building with a small garden as decor.

The store sells cakes and sweets of various kind, but it's unknown who owns or operates it.

Negaduck has his portal between the Negaverse and Darkwing's world stored inside a multi-layered cake in the back and has free access to it.

Logically this would be due to some arrangement with the storekeepers, but the terms are as unclear as they are.

We found a way to sneak into the Negaverse and discovered the friendly four had hidden the sword with Nega-Gosalyn out of sight from Negaduck.

"We'll help you defend the sword" Sky said as Nega-Gosalyn smiled while she was hiding.

After same time, Bill Cipher noticed Deadpool wandering aimlessly looking for bad guys to kill and decided to mess with him.

"Hello Deadpool, I am-" Bill Cipher began.

"Bill Cipher. I watch Gravity Falls and read this series in my spare time" Deadpool stated.

"Oh, well would you like to team up with me? I could help you create chaos through breaking the 4th wall?" Bill Cipher asked.

"Ok, Let's do this" Deadpool replied as the two teamed up and began to create chaos in every world they could find.

Coral went on a small break from watching the future and went back to the present to check on some of the Pixar worlds: Specifically Finding Nemo (since she was named after Nemo's mother who died).

'Nostalgia rush clouds everyone's judgement' a voice said.

XXXXX

"Negaduck, come out and fight!" Nega-Bush Root cried.

"Negaduck has arrived" Negaduck announced.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the milk in your cereal bowl! I am Darkwing Duck!" DW Cried as he appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Where is the sword, Darkwing?!" Negaduck cried. "Not going to tell you" Darkwing cried as he charged at his evil twin.

We helped Darkwing fight Negaduck as Nega-Gosalyn protected the sword from him.

 _'We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering  
The storm is growing deadly_

Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew

There's a day when we'll fight  
And we're not gonna fall  
There's a day when we'll stand  
And a day when we won't crawl  
Anymore

There's a moment in time  
And there's no going back  
When we're pushed too hard  
And we won't hold our attack  
Anymore'

The sword glowed. Nega-Gosalyn was gifted the ability to soften Negaduck's heart a little.

"Negaduck, did you loose a loved one?" She asked.

He thought about his version of the witch girl who was Darkwing's cool girlfriend with the spiders.

We used this distraction to move the sword to a safer place in the positive universe.

(The idea that Bernice might have a baby in the future will be used in the future of one of the The Lost Birchwood Sagas)

Bernice (as a 20-something year old) who looked 19 and her daughter caught Clone Sulfus, the other twins Grammorr hired that one time(Deinos and Kakos), Vexus, Kat and Django the Dead hacking the Wander over yonder petition and changing the set goal of signatures to cause the fans to run out of time to save the show.

She was married to an unknown Toon.

Bernice grew angry, called Green, Sky and the Rouges for back-up.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

Future Bernice slaps the one who caused the petition for saving Wander to be sabotaged.

"That is for making my 2 year old cry!" She cried.

"Of all the beings I ever met besides that penguin, you are far more darker than PIXAR herself." said Hunson Abadeer

Bernice blinked while looking up at Abadeer.

-End of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

* * *

"We're here to help" I said.

"Where's the criminal to cancelled one of our favorite show?!" Sky cried.

Bernice pointed at the villain and Huson was shocked.

"I want your SOUL" He stated.

"You're not taking anyone's soul except the idiot who cost us a season 3 of Wander over yonder!" I cried as I punched Hunson in the face.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"Not again, I even told that penguin that I don't have...you know what I will just take it from you!" Hunson Abadeer yelled.

Bernice punched him in the stomach.

Bernice ended up being thrown at a very fast and high speed in the air and was caught by Grace's ex boyfriend.

"hey your Bernice right?" Jean asked.

"Yep."she said

"Who told you to fly?!"Jafar asked as he hit one of the good guys.

Bernice pointed to Hunson Abadeer.

-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"Jafar, leave" Green ordered as he blasted Jafar in the face.

Deinos signature color is gray-blue while Kakos's is yellow. The two are much more fearsome than Praxina and Mephisto because they are more coordinated. Deinos begins every spell and Kakos finishes them.

Since they are identical twins both brothers sports a brush up hair and tan skin. Deinos costume is black with blue highlights while Kakos has yellow.

Django sports a cowboy hat, claws, a poncho and boots. He is most feared for his evil mystic guitar.

He had red eyes as well.

The others helped Bernice beat the villains up, change the petition back to its original state and save Wander over yonder before the last episode aired.

-Mini sub sub plot near the end-

-Jean's point of view-

I was now alone with no one to be with. Grace left me to keep me safe and I feel lost.

I tried finding other girls, I even tried going out with Emily and it didn't quite work.

"Why did you leave? I feel so alone but I still love you even after you left;

So why can't I find someone else or am I just a mess?" Jean sang sadly.

"Hey, do you need any help?" a voice asked.

I looked up.

It was Beth from 'Bravest Warriors'.

-Lev's point of view-

I had just received more orders to continue spying on the knights and trying to gain more Intel on their parents and heritage but I kept feeling drawn to the 'light' like there was actually some good inside me.

"No, I have to obey Gramorr so I can get paid and leave Ephedia to travel" I said.

'We can't just cling to childish things  
As evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy  
This fight is far from over'

"Need a hand?" Plum asked.

I took her hand and stood up.

"Thanks, what are you doing here? Aren't you a bravest warrior?" I asked.

"Yes, but I wish to help you and my friends are here too" Plum replied.

"We can help you and Jean get through this" Concierge stated.

"We can also help you with your difficulty to talk to other girls" Plum added.

The Concierge is a small mysterious holographic projection of a diminutive Merewif who visits from the distant future.

The Concierge is a being of small stature that wears a dark gray suit with a red bow tie. His primary task seems to be following the Emotion Lord everywhere and taking notes with a quill pen in a purple book called the "Guest Book" on what the the Emotion Lord does.

He has light gray skin, purple hair, and white eyes.

Beth has a light-skinned warm-toned complexion with long black hair. She wears a white short-sleeved coat with a green and gray jumpsuit, a green belt with a peach-colored sticker on it, and black, high-ankle boots. She also wears gray sports armbands. She wears a green swimsuit that looks like a bikini and a towel which wraps covers her swimsuit in "Gas Powered Stick." She appears to have Japanese heritage, having the Japanese surname of Tezuka.

Plum is a pale, blue skinned sea creature, called a Merewif, with a mermaid tail that replaces her legs whilst swimming.

She has short plum-colored hair with pink bangs and pink cheeks. She apparently has only three fingers and two toes. Plum wears a ripped pink shirt and pink skirt, and goes bare-foot. The x-ray of her skull in Gas-Powered Stick shows that her eyes are purple.

She also speaks with a slight accent.

Plum is sweet and perky to those around her. Despite her innocent personality, she can stand up for herself, and doesn't accept rudeness. She also isn't afraid to state what's on her mind, as she demonstrated in "Mexican Touchdown" when she explains to Danny that she isn't attracted to him. Plum is best friends with Beth.

She has a double ancient personality that lives in her second brain, though they do not get along.

-switch back to Grace's POV-

So the three Bravest Warrior characters helped Lev and Jean with their problems.

Then Once Wander had been saved, we managed to locate everyone's parents in order to start having a proper break from fighting evil after doing a small tribute for Christina Grimmie.

"'Calling all Christina fans, please help us create a 'All above that is random' song as a tribute for Christina by sending us your random phrases. To keep with Sarah and Christina's theme, we'll come up with a phrase that will be the main chorus while you help with the verses. Good luck guys!'" I typed in a post for Youtube, Carton animo, Book Animo and Fanfiction.

"Now we wait for a response and hope everyone will help us make this tribute as special as possible" Sky smiled.

The innocent Ice king overheard us and told Nick Wizard.

Then he went to Remnant in search of a cure for his crown's madness effect on him.

 _'Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
With a doubt in our minds  
Why we chose this life  
And at times we can't help wondering...'_

 _Cutscene:_

 _Owlman, Hawkman and Oswald restrained Nick Wizard when they found him in his hideout preparing to tell everyone on his team his discover of Hawkman and Owlman with Oswald._

 _They all placed their right hand on Nick Wizard's head and removed the memory of them in his mind._

 _Nick Wizard then blacked out and they placed him in a cupboard for PIXAR to find him with a blind fold before they left._

 _In the Disney Castle, A young white lamb appeared._

 _It was an old friend of Owlman and Hawkman._

" _Hey, Lamb what are you doing here?" Owlman asked._

" _I'm here to meet Oswald. I will only appear to the Disney Knights to help in their time of need" The Lamb replied._

" _Hello Lamb, I'm Oswald" Oswald said._

 _The lamb smiled._

" _See you soon" The lamb said as it vanished in a beam of sunlight._

 _XXXXX_

 _When we got home to contact fans of Christina to help us make a tribute before we located our parents so we could have a real break; The lamb appeared in the background._

 _I saw the lamb stare at me._

 _'Everything after this moment is about to change' it said to me in head._

 _My eyes flashed as the pieces clicked together._

 _I turned around to check on everyone and looked back._

 _He was gone!_

 _A orange alien with blue eyes watched from the background._

 _His name was Pudding Town._

 _-End of cutscene-_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Happy Independence day everyone!**_

 _ **I have an announcement for all of the readers and my fanfic friends:**_

 _ **I'm going on holiday on Wednesday to help look after my Nan.**_

 _ **I'm not sure when I'll be able to update or PM you guys but when I know my days off, I'll let you know.**_

 _ **I'll keep my notebook with me when I'm able to get ideas.**_

 _ **I've also told my Cartoon and Book animo friends about this too(I'm grace on both but for this week only I'm called Alex on CA for the gender swap challenge).**_

 _ **So now a brief code time!**_

 _ **Xsvhh rh dlm gsilfts kizxgrxv zmw kivxrhrlm.**_

 _ **Ulivhszwldrmt rh z tivzg ulin lu zig.**_

 _ **IDYB ivgfimh rm Lxglyvi.**_

 _ **Hgzi xlnvh yzxp mvcg Nlmwzb zmw Hgvevm ivgfimh lm gsv 18gs Qfob.**_

 _ **Gsv hfnnvi droo yv z evib vevmgufo zmw rmhkrirmt hvzhlm rmwvvw.**_

 _ **Dsl rh Kfwwrmt gldm?**_

 _ **Dszg wl blf gsrmp droo szkkvm rm gsv ufgfiv?**_

 _ **Next time, I'll be doing a tribute for Christina Grimmie.**_

 _ **I need your help with random phrases so I can create a All above that is random 7 song for both Christina and her friend Sarah(Yes her friend is still around no idea how she's holding up with the news though. Watch the previous 6 to get an idea for phrases ok?).**_

 _ **So please tell any fans you know on Youtube as well as I need all the help I can get to pull this off.**_

 _ **So read and review or Nick Wizard will Haunt you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace out!**_

 _ **PS: See you later in July!(In three weeks) ;)**_

 _ **19-8-15-21-12-4 9 4-15 1 19-14-5-1-11 16-5-1-11 15-6 1 6-21-20-21-18-5 3-8-1-16-20-5-18 20-15 3-15-13-5?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 18. 4- The Tribute for Christina and a moment's silence._

 _ **The song 'Only Just a Dream' is by Nelly. I'm only borrowing it because it's my favourite cover song.**_

 _ **The all above that is random series was made by Christina Grimmie and her friend Sarah (I'm unsure of her surname but I'm sure you know who I mean).**_

 _ **I'm just borrowing some of their awesome lyrics they came up with (with help from their fans) as part of the tribute.**_

 _ **I borrowed a few phrases for the song from**_ _ **as well.**_ _**I got some help from my Animo (book etc) buddies as well as my fanfic friends too!**_

 _ **Key: ()= Credit to the person who came up with the phrase**_

We received a lot of random phrases to help us form the ultimate tribute song for Christina Grimmie.

Time momentarily rewound for a few minutes to three months ago (May in real time).

We bumped into someone while we tried to figure out what we were doing in Florida of all places.

"Do you need some help?" a voice asked.

We turned around.

"Oh my gosh, It's you!" I cried as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I see you're a fan" Christina smiled.

"Can I get your autograph?" I asked.

She did so and as she did, Green opted a plan in a whisper.

"I think we should ask her for help" He whispered.

"But how? She doesn't know what's going to happen" Sky whispered.

"We can't let her know what's going to happen" Kenny stated in a hushed voice.

I nodded in agreement so we went with the plan.

"Christina, can you help us with a little project? We'd like to help you with All above that is random 7" I suggested.

"I've got to go to the Voice at the weekend of the audition" She replied.

"It won't tell long but we need your creative help you see" Jean chimed in.

She thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, I'll help" She smiled.

So she gave us some help with the song and the chorus.

"Oh My name is Grace" I said.

"That's a great name. I hope I see you and your friends around, Grace. Good luck with your song" Christina said.

Then Time returned to normal but no one realised that what happened to Christina in REAL life had been slightly delayed in this version of real life when we had returned.

"Ok, Green and the others will continue working on the song with the fans. How about we start this tribute video with my fave of her cover song?" I suggested.

"I'm willing to help" Jean replied. Then the music started.

" _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream" Jean sang.  
_

 _Me: So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah," it was only just a dream" we sang together._

"I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right" Jean sang.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream" we sang.

"When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong" I sang.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

[2x]  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

 _Na na na na na na na na na, na na na na [4x]" We sang._

" _Thanks Jean" I said as he hugged me while I cried as I felt very emotional._

" _Is it ready yet?" Jean asked the others._

 _They nodded._

 _Na na na na yeah na na na na yeah!_

 _Oak leaves fluttering in the wind (Bookworm3616)_

 _I'm here to install your cushion_

 _My foot is stuck in a cup of cheese (Unlikely Valentine)  
_

 _Unicorn pop rainbow ice cream_ (Rowan. is. my. carranam)

 _Chocolate brownies will take over the world_

 _I turn my head and… Holy COW my eyes are green?! (Unlikely Val)_

 _Racoons eating pineapples (Samantha Peace HeartStar)_

 _(Refrain/ chorus)_

 _You're like an angel in the sky_

 _We'll remember you as long as you fly_

 _Said hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

 _You're the torch to our cave (BlackNight)_

 _Team Grimmie Rawks forever! X2_

 _Come join the dark side we have cookies,_

 _1 Zillon dollars are a thing,_

 _Have you of the zing?_

 _There was only a see you next time (BlackNight)_

 _We miss you as endless as time_

 _Come join the dark side we have cookies,_

 _1 Zillon dollars are a thing,_

 _Have you of the zing?_

 _There was only a see you next time (BlackNight)_

 _We miss you as endless as time_

 _Come join the dark side we have cookies, (_ _Zombies eating my cake because I'm too shy to give up my dog (It'sMAGIC! ByEmeliaRosebud)_

 _1 Zillon dollars are a thing,_

 _Have you of the zing?_

 _There was only a see you next time (BlackNight)_

 _We miss you as endless as time-imeeeee!_

 _Even though you're gone, your light still shine on in everyone who loves you!_

 _Family, Friends and all because Team Grimmie will Rawk on for you! x2_

 _I hope you're watching us!_

 _(Refrain) x3_

 _Even though you're gone, your light still shine on in everyone who loves you!_

 _Family, Friends and all because Team Grimmie will Rawk on for you! x2_

 _Team Grimmie forever" We sang._

" _And that was our version of 'All above that is random 7' for our tribute to Christina._

 _We're all still sad that she's gone. I'm also shocked that she was only 4 years older than me but if we have hope, we can get through this together by remembering all of the happy moments and it's ok to laugh at her awesome 'All above that is random' songs still" I said._

" _Should we do one more song for the fans?" Kenny asked._

 _Everyone nodded._

" _This next one is one you might remember as 'All above that is random 6' This is for all of you Christina Fans out there!" I exclaimed._

 _We did the same actions Christina and Sarah had do in the video at the start of the song and during it too._

" _Rainbows fly, under the world,  
Please don't touch the dinosaurs.  
I'm gonna fly away on my unicorn._

Help I'm trapped in a box,  
Sometimes I wish I was a clock.  
My leg is stuck in my box, while my boyfriend is looking at Megan Fox.

[Refrain:]  
I got green pants and I cannot lie.  
Said hey, hey, hey, goodbye.  
My coconut taught me how to fly,  
Singing silly songs soothes Sarah's sad side. [2x]

I looked down, saw the sky.  
My cracker jacks just came alive.  
Wiggled my little toe, pointed up and saw my nose.

I looked down, saw the sky.  
My cracker jacks just came alive.  
Wiggled my little toe, pointed up and saw my nose.

I looked down, saw the sky.  
My cracker jacks just came alive.  
Wiggled my little toe, pointed up and saw my nose... ose... no-no-nose.

You and me, we're like one big family.  
So come and see and we can climb the tallest tree. [2x]

Whatcha talkin' bout?!

[Refrain (3x)]

You and me, we're like one big family.  
So come and see and we can climb the tallest tree. [2x]

"Sandy! Water!" We sang for Team Grimmie fans.

 _So we posted the video on Youtube and got a warm reception for it._

 _Everyone was touched by our hard work._

 _After checking the comments on the tribute video, we contacted our parents to stay with them for the holidays._

 _Green, Bernice, Bill and Kenny went with Mahad and Mana to their foster family's home for that time._

 _XXXXX_

 _Cutscene:_

 _Nick Wizard ordered Eggman and a group of Mobians to go to the real world while the Disney Knights were on holiday to target me._

 _While they did that, Sammy came in with a group of hostages._

" _You know what to do, put them in the dungeon so they can await their true fate" Nick Wizard said._

 _As Sammy took the hostages away, Reyes had Buff Frog spy on Miss Heinous' boss Nick Wizard for her._

" _Should I tell Star?" Buff Frog whispered._

" _No, I'll get Sola to do it for me" she replied._

 _A triforce symbol from the Zelda game appeared in the sky for everyone in the world to see as the lamb reappeared and smiled before vanishing again._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _ **Rest in peace Christina: 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1994- June 10 2016.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this more sombre chapter.**_

 _ **I found out she died because my little sister told but the reason I knew who she was because my long-time school friend recommended one of her videos tome (I think it was All above that is random 5 I saw first). I can't recall which year it was that I discovered her but I suspect it may have been either during year 8 or 9 so roughly 4 years ago I'm guessing.**_

 _ **I know fans and new fans who just discovered when she died are sad like I am still but I think she'd be ok with us being able to still smile and laugh at her all above that is random songs.**_

 _ **It's ok to cry but it's also ok to smile too.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who helped me create this tribute to her.**_

 _ **Now I'm going to show a sneak peak of the 'Possible' next two chapters (I might do one filler chapter to do with Star Butterfly and Steven universe after today and next week( 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **July).**_

 _ **Anyway, Here's the sneak peek:**_

 _ **Chapter 18.5- Vacation troubles and Sonic madness!**_

 _ **-Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog's scene-**_

 _ **Green had recently learned that Dr. Oliver Eggman (the main Eggman he fights in the fanfiction universe he is from.) Found a way to crossover into Grace's world, and that the doctor wanted to mess with his enemies personally.**_

 _ **In Grace's world it was a nice and peaceful day, but suddenly a group of robots looking like crabs, lady bugs, wasps and bees appeared. The robots fired at cars, and shot at structures with people close by, many people started to panic. "Those look like Badniks." A Sonic the Hedgehog fan said, as he looked at the robots before hiding.**_

 _ **"Ohohohoho! This world is very amusing, I think I'll play around a little before announcing myself." Dr. Eggman said, as he piloted his hover pod known as the Egg Mobile (pronouced mo-bee-el) and laughed as he flew across London. Soon he noticed policemen were firing at his Badniks.**_

 _ **"Scotland Yard is here!" One of the officers said as he fired Armor piercing rounds and destroyed two Badniks. Tiny animals came out of the destroyed robots, and happily hopped or flew away.**_

 _ **"Well, well, well. Scotland Yard is as good in this world as I heard. But you're no match for my Missile Wrist robot." He said as a tall robot appeared.**_

 _ **-to be continued-**_

 _ **Operation SAVE CHRISTMAS and a Heart's warming tail story**_

 _ **All of the KND character along with the MlP characters and songs belong to Mr Warburton, CN, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and their respective writers. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _ **Elfa Strike Squad asked Sector V and us to help save Christmas from Father who tried to decommission every active KND operative on the planet BEFORE they turn 13.**_

 _ **Vin Moosk and Sector Z fought the remaining dangerous ties in the world but were captured by the remaining members of the GKND.**_

 _ **Nick Wizard had tried to recruit the DCFDL(Delightful children from Down the lane) but both they and Father refused after the ordeal with Grandfather had happened.**_

 _ **He decided to include the light prism army activated by Steven in the 'Attack the light' game to his advantage to draw us out.**_

 _ **We fought the light army and convince it to be anything it wanted which promoted it to change into many Steven light clones.**_

 _ **His mini back-up plan involved separating Boys from the girls in a secret dystopian world but it didn't last long either.**_

" _ **Oh no! I'm defeated. See you next time Knights" Nick Wizard grinned slyly in a suspicious way as he retreated allowing us to slowly make our way to our hideout to celebrate Christmas with the Lolirock Girls.**_

 _ **-To be continued in the Christmas chapter-**_

 _ **Do you think you can wait long enough for these chapters?**_

 _ **Brief code time!**_

 _ **Vwdu lv frplqj edfn!**_

 _ **Wkh dssduhqw 'vwdufr vprrfk' prphqw frxog eh d wulfn ru rxwri frqwhaw prphqw**_

 _ **Plvv Khlqrxv zloo krshixoob dsshdu lq vhdvrq 2**_

 _ **Wkhuh'v 22 hslvrghv iru vhdvrq 2!**_

 _ **Oxgr jhwv klv rzq hslvrgh!**_

 _ **Wkh dssduhqw 'vwdufr vprrfk' prphqw frxog eh d wulfn ru rxwri frqwhaw prphqw**_

 _ **Uhbhv, Vwdu, Pdufr dqg Plvv Khlqrxv zloo hyhqwxdoob phhw.**_

 _ **Whdp Julpplh Udznv iruhyhu!**_

 _ **I hope you're all looking forward to the time race eventually! Sorry I'm holding it back I just need this story to last a bit longer.**_

 _ **Don't forget to check out the crossover with the rouges in 'The Many adventures of Naitus and his friends Season 3 and 4'(read them all in order first).**_

 _ **So yeah um, Read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: I thought about adding Deadpool to bright the mood in this chapter but I might add him in the next one instead!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 18.5 – The other wand, a hint of Starco and Season 2 madness!(part 1)

 **The hint I gave in the previous chapter for the one that was originally meant to be this one has been moved in the order of chapters because it will take time to finish. I hope you don't get too confused.**

-'My New wand' event occurred-

During a video blog in which Star recounts the events of "Storm the Castle" and shows off her new magic wand, the wand begins acting strangely, moving on its own and bouncing off the walls. The wand eventually finds its way inside the Magic Instruction Book, and they launch Marco into Star's closet, locking him inside, since the closet can only be opened with magic.

As Star struggles to free Marco from the closet, Glossaryck appears.

Glossaryck is a small, dark blue humanoid with pink eyes (with diamond-shaped irises and pupils) and lips, twelve fingers (six on each hand), a white beard that parts in the middle, a long nose, and a magenta gem embedded in his forehead. He wears a yellow tunic with a belt and a pendant with a blue gem.

Marco asks him how to break free from the closet, and Glossaryck gives him a vague clue about "finding Star's secret". While Marco searches for Star's "secret" in her belongings, Glossaryck tells Star to open the closet with magic. Star says she can't do magic without her wand, but Glossaryck says she can and teaches her to "dip down" and find the magic deep within./p 

While Marco continues searching for Star's secret and Star tries to dip down, Glossaryck inspects the magic wand. Inside the wand's face plate, he discovers the wand-powering unicorn looking crazed as it runs on its treadmill. Unable to dip down, Star calls her mother Queen Butterfly for advice.

The queen, having also learned to dip down, tells her daughter to summon everything she has. However, she still has difficulty, and Marco makes no progress in finding Star's "secret". 

Frustrated, Marco summons Glossaryck and asks straight out what he's supposed to look for. With Glossaryck's help, Marco discovers Star's diary.

When Star realizes what Marco found, she desperately tells him not to read it.

Before Marco reads the chapter that Star wrote about him, Star finally learns to dip down and uses the magic in her own body to free Marco from the closet. She also scolds him for reading her private journal. 

When Glossaryck gives Star her wand back, its magic discharge coats the walls in green goo and creates a new tower in Star's loft, which Glossaryck calls dibs on.

-After 'Storm the castle' when Ludo got thrown into a portal-

On day 1, Ludo drifts aimlessly through interdimensional space, monologuing internally and craving food. He floats past a bag of potato chips, but he is unable to reach it. Suddenly, a shooting star hurtles into Ludo and sends him through another dimensional portal, and he ends up in a forest.

After enduring some rain and a fall into the mud, he sees a giant eagle feeding her baby chicks. Ludo pretends to be one of the eagle's chicks in order to get some food, but the eagle catches on quickly and snatches Ludo up before dropping him out of the sky.

After being dropped out of the sky a second time by the same eagle, Ludo lands on the web of a giant spider. Following a short snowfall, the spider returns to its web to devour Ludo, but it doesn't like how he tastes.

As the spider devours another of its webbed victims, Ludo feeds on the spider's leftover scraps./p 

By day 37, Ludo has grown out a large beard, and he starts following the giant spider around as it forages for food. By following the spider around, Ludo picks up some techniques for surviving in the wilderness, but the spider immediately seizes any food he finds and only leaves him scraps.

That night, when the spider returns to its cave, it hoards all of its food away from Ludo. Ludo discovers the bag of potato chips he coveted one month earlier, but the spider seizes that from him as well, pushing Ludo over the edge.

Ludo invades the spider's home and battles it for dominance. Though the spider outclasses him in strength, he manages to outsmart and defeat it. Ludo seizes the potato chips as his prize, and now the spider is feeding on his scraps.

Using the potato chips, Ludo tames the spider to be his mounted steed.

On day 65, Ludo and the spider continue to forage for food. Ludo also captures and tames the giant eagle from two months earlier.

By day 90, Ludo has mastered living in the wild. All of a sudden, Star Butterfly appears before him.

As Ludo stares in disbelief, Star runs off. Ludo and his tamed animals give chase to steal the magic wand. However, just before Ludo catches Star, she vanishes into thin air, having apparently been a hallucination. 

As Ludo laments about failing yet again to get the wand, he notices something glowing underneath the snow.

He digs through the snow and discovers the other half of Star's wand's faceplate, which was cleaved off in "Storm the Castle" and has now formed a second magic wand with a flat rock and a skeleton's hand.

Three months after "Storm the Castle", the wand's missing piece is found by Ludo after being led to it by a hallucination of Star.

The piece has formed another, evil-looking makeshift wand from its surroundings. The head consists of a black, diamond-shaped rock with the original wand's missing piece encased in the center. A skeletal arm (with one finger missing its top half) forms the handle. Unlike the gold fragment in Star's wand, this wand's fragment glows green.

As Ludo picked up the new wand, he sees Butterfly Castle in the distance and realized he has been on Mewni the entire time.

Nick Wizard contacted Ludo sometime after this.

"Ludo would you like to join my dark knights group with Tom and help me capture Star and Marco?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Ok, what do I do?" Ludo asked.

Ludo then went to Echo Creek to lure out Star after her meeting with Mr Candle.

She tried to blast him into a taco sign in the process.

Tom somehow possessed Mr Candles to get Marco into his dungeon room and get him to explain his relation with Star.

Then Marco mentioned a 'smooch' moment which enraged Tom.

Tom had a hidden communicator in his ear to keep contact with Toffee and Nick Wizard.

"Tom, keep calm we need Marco alive" Toffee told him.

Tom got out his pet bunny and stroked it to keep calm. 

Tom strapped Marco to a rolling thing.

"We didn't actually kiss!" Marco confessed.

'Starco is Platonic' Mr Candle had told Tom. 

"We must battle to the death. Choose your weapon" Tom said.

"What about Ping Pong?" Marco suggested.

"So they played the game but Tom kept breaking Marco's paddle and won every game.

"Shouldn't you think about what Star wants? She'll only date you if she wants to" Marco said.

Marco and Tom were then left on good terms as they told Star the mishap and saw her in her purple punk form where she was almost unrecognisable apart from the eyes and voice.

Tom left the two friends in peace as Marco reassured Star that if she became Queen, she can do it her way.

Marco had a nightmare where he climbed out of a crater with the light of a green candle.

He saw a feral version of Star biting his green belt and saw his locker which burst open to reveal himself wearing a suit like Toffee's surrounded by Mewberty petals.

"What do you want to do about your future, Marco?" Mr Candle asked.

All of his friends (Expect Star) flew away with a single red balloon toward a red (possible the blood moon) moon and Marco was left behind.

He tried to get his red belt but it flew away.

Then he woke up and went out to get his red belt while Star searched for a hammer and then nails to put up her poster of a boy band.

His sensei had a room similar to his and he managed to get the re belt tape after defeating the store owner in a fight.

A red belt represents "a close, hot sun. This proximity to the sun represents the student's detailed knowledge.

Star's world was currently still around because Star's inner magic and light was keeping it alive without her sword unknown to her knowledge.

Toffee eventually got his bony hand back (he regrew from the part of his finger that was missing and could now switch from himself to a lizard version of Marco as he was the one who looked in that mirror).

His 'Apparently' new form was a buff lizard with a purple glass eye like Miss Heinous' three-headed guard dog.

Reyes planned to get extra help through Marco, Jackie and Oskar to save Star as Miss Heinous met up with the purple haired warrior sailor moon-look-a-like girl to trick Star.

"I need you to befriend that Star girl and trick her to coming back to my school" Miss Heinous said.

"I'm on it" The purple haired warrior girl replied.

Meanwhile… 

Star found a way to send a message out to us as Tom and Ludo were trying to get her wand.

We were watching Star's show on my phone as we waited for Steven Universe to return.

Bismuth the rainbow haired blue gem was released sometime after 'Gem Hunt' and was shown the Strawberry field.

Bismuth then had to face Lapis who wasn't very pleased to her face again at all

Nick Wizard got Pandora to contact Dr Facillier and Captain Hook to help him get more sword as Commander Peepers kept updating the list.

"So how's the list going?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Ok, sir. Here's how many we've got so far" Peeper said as he showed him the list.

The list updated:

Star's sword: The sword has a long silver blade, and the cross-guard is gold with the sides pointing upwards and a pink diamond in the center of each side. The hilt is gold and wrapped with white cloth. (Captured)

Hiccup's toy and the dragon jewel (captured)

a forest-themed sword for Snow white with golden embroidery(It being the first cartoon movie Walt made means it's the very special and important one),(Captured)

Prince Philip's sword from Sleeping beauty, (captured)

a frog-themed sword for the princess and the frog,(TBA

a genie-themed sword for Aladdin, (captured)/p  
a rose-themed sword for Beauty and the beast, (captured)

A sword modeled after Kuzco and Kronk's spinach puffs for Kuzco's world)(TBA)

Kessie and a honey-based keyblade/sword for Winnie the pooh(TBA)

A shield that's time travel-related for Life is Strange(Captured offscreen)

The Sword in the Stone (also known as Excalibur) is an object from the film of the same name. It is based on the mythical sword of King Arthur, which he pulled to prove that he was the rightful king for the sword in the stone movie- (Unknown)

A shield that's based on the Twilight bracelet for the .Hack world (Captured/ unknown for how long)

The chi staff from Kung Fu Panda 3- linked to the very heart of Kung Fu panda(Captured -Kung Fu Panda is an exception to the rule because the staff was already stolen-)

"Pandora, go recruit CJ hook along with Audrey and Chad to help you get Winnie the Pooh and Kuzco's swords in case we run into Mal and friends" Nick Wizard said.

She nodded and teleported to the Isle of the lost to get CJ on board then to Aurdaon for Chad and Audrey.

"Chad was the son of Cinderella and Audrey was Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philp's daughter but they were both jerks even after Mal saved everyone from her own mother.

Chad has a similar appearance with the original Prince Charming, but he has blonde-brownish hair.

She ended up picking up Ally, daughter of Alice as well.

Ally bears a strong resemblance to her mother. She has long blond hair with white/light blue highlights, and like her mother, tied in a black hair ribbon. She has light blue eyes and red lips.

Dressed in a similar style to her mother's, Ally wears a baby blue collar dress with black lining around each sleeve and flower-shaped buttons with a flower pattern embroidered on the rim. She wears a black bow tied around her waist and a watch on her left wrist. There is a second layer underneath the dress that is striped black and white. She wears tights striped with baby blue and white coloring and wears black high heels with light purple lacing.

At the same time, Reyes located us in Corona during the crossover that would occur in the future.

Freddie joined Mal and friends to face Maleficent in the dark part Disneyland.

Freddie is a slender dark skin girl with greeny yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips and long black hair with light grey highlights tied in pigtails. She has four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow

Dressed in a similar style to her father's, Freddie wears on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar. She wears fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewellery, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck.

"Knights, we have a situation! Winnie the pooh is in danger!" Bernice cried as she had checked on the worlds as we had a little bit of relaxing time.

"Let's go" I said as we rushed out together.

Extra:

Do you know what the dream (Marco) meant" a voice asked.

"It means that Marco is destined to have his own wand and become a Mewman. The next me" a familiar voice replied,

"Toffee?!" Hawkman exclaimed.

-End of extra- 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This took a long time because my auntie's laptop warms up after like 10 minutes so I can't use it for very long which is annoying.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.(sorry for the error with the editing I would have fixed it sooner but no one pointed it out)**

 **Disney knight Grace, out!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 18.6- The new Toffee(?), a wand battle, Miss Heinous' possible warrior daughter and fangirl moments everywhere!(Part 2)

Reyes found Marco, Oskar and Jackie at School and tried to track down Star as she rode a bike uncontrollably down the street.

The mysterious Warrior girl and the buff lizard guy chased Star down.

Then Tom appeared with Janna his new 'crush' in his cool red star torn top outfit.

"Stop right there!" He cried.

"Tom? You're much more dreamy in person" Reyes said.

Tom stopped Star's bike.

"Star, who is this?" He asked.

"This is my cousin, Reyes. She's a year older than me but we're as close as besties just like Pony head" Star replied.

"Nice to meet you, Reyes" Tom said.

Reyes blushed slightly.

Since Tom became buddies with Marco, he had a bit of a life change and tried to date other people starting with Janna.

As Tom got to know Reyes, the Warrior girl came out of the shadows and took Star away.

We arrived in the hundred acre wood.

Pandora used her special app to track down the sword and Kessie the blue bird.

"Deep in the hundred acre wood where Christopher Robin plays, You'll find the enchanted neighbourhood from Christopher's childhood days" I sang happily to the music.

We went to Rabbit's house to see if he knew anything about a sword.

"A sword? I think Owl's ancestors may have made one for here" Rabbit said as he looked through his books.

He found a page on the keyblade Sora got from going to this world called 'Sweet Dreams' and that the sword was based on that but there was also someone connected to it.

"I think Piglet is going to Owl's house, go see him to see if he can help you get there" Rabbit said.

My inner child squealed with delight.

Piglet was my fave character as a kid thanks to 'Piglet's big movie'.

So we went to Piglet's house not realising Pandora was watching our every move.

"Hello Piglet, I'm Grace. I'm like your Biggest fan and these are my friends the Disney Knights" I said.

"D-d-d-Disney Knights? Then you must know about the shadow Heffalumps legend" Piglet asked.

We looked at each other.

"No" Sky said.

"They appeared not too long ago when Tiger and Pooh were out search for more honey in the woods. It was terrifying to listen to the story!" Piglet explained.

"Are you going to Owl's house?" Kenny asked.

"Why, yes but I need help climbing up there" Piglet replied.

So we followed him to Owl's treehouse and helped him climb up to the top.

We asked Owl if he knew someone that not many people knew existed that could be connected to the sword.

"Well, there's Grover and Kessie the blue bird." Owl said.

"Do you know where the sword is?" Jean asked.

Owl looked in his many books.

"It's in a cave called Skool" Owl said.

"Don't you mean 'School'?" Altessa corrected him.

"No, 'Skool'" He insisted.

So off we went going on a wild goose chase for the sword when we bumped into Kessie.

She was starting to glow a yellow aura around her.

The sword came out from the ground and I tried to grab it to return it to Christopher's house for safety but Pandora stepped in.

"Pandora! Don't do this think about Samara!" Sky cried.

"That sister of mine is nothing to me!" Pandora retorted as she tried to tackle the sword from us.

Kessie tried to fight off Pandora but got knocked out and captured.

The sword was returned to the woods being finally safe but Kessie was gone which affected the characters' memory of her just like the torn pages affected Pooh's memory of his friends (And Sora).

Then we went to Echo Creek to see if everything was ok and bumped into a buff Lizard wearing armour with a glass eye.

We asked him if he was Toffee but he didn't reply.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

Bernice's eyes go wide at seeing the guy that is supposed to be Toffee.

Then she looks over at Grace and the others with her face blushing

"Okay they may both have muscles, but are you sure they are one and the same?"

"Well we can't be too sure and why is your face turning red?" one of the boys asked which only makes her get a little more red.

"Can we please not change the sub-"she said but was cut off.

"You have a thing for muscles don't you?" one of them asked.

-end of scene-

Star faced Ludo.

"You have a wand?!" Star cried.

"Yeah, I found it now give me the rest of the wand, girl!" Ludo cried as they clashed wands as they tried to make them work properly.

The warrior princess then stopped the fight.

"My name is Tina Moon. I'm here to help" She said.

She managed to get Star's trust and led her through a portal straight to St Olga's where one of the guards knocked Star out and took her to Nick Wizard's place.

Meanwhile the firebird had a dream about an orange energy tiger he used to know with the Icebird.

He then saw Star and Ludo fighting with their very different wands which clashed causing a rift in time.

At the same time…

Nick Wizard reviewed his plan and sent Van, Zoe, Foxicus and Django of the Dead to different points in time in case his time race plan failed.

The Buff lizard was called away by Miss Heinous for an undercover mission and went off leaving everyone bewildered at his silence.

CJ and her AK companions had just arrived in Kuzco's world and began searching for that world's sword (it was a very long search).

After the mayhem of Echo Creek, everyone began to get ready for Christmas (It's following real time now) as the time for the season was get closer within only 5 months or less to go.

Nick Wizard got his Christmas plan ready and smiled.

"Activate Operation C.H.R.I.S.T.M.A.S." He said.

-To be continued at Christmas-

 **This are going to start heating up as the filler chapters get close to ending (Although there might be two more after chapter 19).**

 **My big question today is: How do you come up with a really convincing and suspenseful conspiracy like the one in the underrated cartoon 'Detentionaire'?**

 **Ever since I found out about 'Detentionaire' on Cartoon Animo, I've been obsessed it's just SOOOOO GOOOD!**

 **Anyway: quick code time in 30 seconds starting now!**

 **Jrrg oxfn zdlwlqj iru fkulvwpdv!**

 **Ghwhqwlrqdluh vkrxog jhw d vhdvrq 5 pdq!**

 **Wkh ruljqv ri wkh Glvqhb Nqljkwv' pdjlf zloo eh hasoruhg vrrq..**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **So read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**

 **Disney Knights Grace, Out!**

 **PS: Wkh Vhushqw lv frplqj...**

 **Wkh vhhgv ri wkh frqvsludfb duh derxw wr eh sodqwhg...**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 18.7- The lead up to Christmas, back in time for my real birthday (In REAL LIFE) and the Detentionaire scheme(Part 1)

 **Detentionaire, its characters and over-arching conspiracy/plot belongs to Teletoon and the creators. I don't own it I'm just borrowing a few characters and part of their conspiracy!**

While his Christmas operation was being set in motion, Nick Wizard spied on me during my summer holidays and saw me watching 'Detentionaire' after discovering it on 'Cartoon Amino'.

He looked it up and figured it might be a forgotten, under-rated cartoon.

So he sent Pandora and Black Cavoreo to A. Nigma High to find the mysterious 'Radcircles' to help him create a conspiracy around us about the past.

While I showed 'Detentionaire' to the other Knights, we were transported back in time to just before my birthday.

As we watched my birthday unfold again, the reverse flash came rushing back with Pandora and Paradox Queen to set the conspiracy in motion.

-What occurred in the past to our past selves(to line up with reality and August time)-

I was led by my friends along with Chat Noir and Ladybug to the Mystery Shack where they had arranged for all of my fave characters from Garnet to ice bear to Star and Marco to all of the Gravity Falls Gang, KP, Atomic Betty and Friends, Jake Long, Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Mickey and Oswald, Sora, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, his friends, Jasiri and Kopa, Iron man, Deadpool, Konata, Haruhi, Cat Dog etc to be at the party.

Then I removed my blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys! This is amazing!" I cried in happiness.

Everyone then sang 'Happy Birthday' to me.

"What do you wish for, Grace?" Dipper asked.

"I wish to being able to survive life in general and still being able to be a kid at heart.

I also wish to share my worries about the future and that with everyone's help I would somehow be able to survive being an adult with my friends" I added.

I blew out my candles and Dipper and Mabel got me a special present: a Dipper hat, Grappling shook, My own shooting star sweater in my size and the official Journal 3 along with my own personal journal that I could write all of my adventures in.

Then we all danced and sang along to Ember's 'Remember' song.

Green then arrived to join in with the party.

The Prank song was played near the end of my birthday party as the cleaner guys from the A. Nigma high school came and kidnapped the guests from the party as the lights went out.

When the lights came back on, there was a purple serpent symbol on the ground after the cleaners left.

Past us went off to save those characters and we were returned to the present.

We were left with a key that had a message with it which was one clue 'Find the Tazelwurm'.

Lee was given a message to find us as his tattoo alerted the council of his presence.

Then Lee Ping teleported right to us.

He had dark brown eyes with gold flecks and red hair and black (on the bottom half) wearing green.

"I need your help to uncover another Prank conspiracy and this time it's about you guys" He said.

-To be continued in part 2-

 _Cutscene:_

 _Nick Wizard met up with 'Radcircles' and the council to talk about the next phase in their plan._

" _How about we send them to Coral Grove and keep them captured there?" Nick Wizard suggested._

" _It's good but I think we should leave another clue with the red Tazelwurm" The Serpent suggested._

 _He bears a strong resemblance to Lee Ping; (had black hair with a blue streak on the right that contrasts Lee's red part) with a similar body structure and physical structure.). He also speaks with an Japanese accent, Weilded a wooden staff and has a red and blue necklace which matches the colours of the two Tazelwurms which can be seen at the back of the secret Pyramid Book._

 _The necklace gives off the smells of sulphur, causing Lee and friends to dub him "Stink-ninja." He also bears a resemblance to his grandfather Ping making him the closest member of his family to resemble him._

 _This is a recurring colouration most notably in the Tazelwurms, the back of the mysterious book (The Red and Blue Tazelwurms in the shape of the Ying-Yang symbol) and the pyramid's colour scheme switching from red to blue._

 _Everyone agreed with this idea so they went ahead with the plan._

 _Owlman and Clockwork watched the scheming._

" _Tazelwurm, we need you to protect Lee and the Knights as best as you can" Owlman said._

 _The red tazelwurm nodded and slid off into the underground tunnels that led to school._

" _Now we have to hope this conspiracy doesn't get too big" Clockwork said._

" _Indeed" Owlman agreed._

 _A Lamb and cat figure watched Nick Wizard with the Council then us talking to Lee Ping as he explained how was happening at school and vanished again._

 _-End of cutscene-_

 **Extra:**

 **Ursula and Morgana found Marina Del Rey in a prison on the Isle of the Lost.**

 **Marina was a thin older mermaid, bald (wears different wigs), fair skin, green eyes, purple fin and clothes purple eyeshadow and lipstick purple seashell earring and nail's and assorted clothing.**

" **We need your help to train my daughter to be the best sea villain ever. I've been training her since she was old enough to walk but we need extra help so she can really prove herself next year(Descendants 2)" Ursula urged.**

" **Why do you want me?" Marina asked.**

" **Because You're mainly forgotten and we need all the help we can get" Morgana said.**

" **Ok, I'm in" Marina replied.**

 **XXXX**

 **The cleaners and green reaper guys planted evidence near the paint and equipment to frame certain people.**

" **Hey where's our weapons?" Danyal asked in confusion as she and her friends were trying to solve this mysterious case.**

" **Not long now before they turn against each other" a Japanese voice said.**

" **You really think this will work?" PIXAR's voice asked.**

" **Yes, I know it will. I perfected the plan while the council were worrying about their precious book" The other voice replied.**

 **This is going to get interesting, Toffee thought as he watched the exchange from Nick Wizard's hideout office.**

 **-End of extra-**

 **This is the start of the conspiracy mini arc it does play a small part in the big cycle so try to patience as you all wait for the time race chapter ok?**

 **I'm trying to line it up with Real life as by next week I'll have only a month left until I turn 18.**

 **Anyway, this is a really quick update as I'm going home today so no codes today.**

 **Question time!**

 **Do you want to help me come up with a interesting conspiracy?**

 **Should I include anymore Steven Universe or Star stuff through Reyes?**

 **Should I wait for Christmas to get closer before posting the Christmas chapter or post it early?**

 **Should |I do a Halloween chapter that's shorts like 'The little giftshop of horrors' episode?**

 **Should I include stuff from the real journal 3 and chose your own adventure book when I get them for my birthday?**

 **Just a heads-up, I got a dipper hat from Amazon for two comic con conventions I'm going to with my dad this weekend and I'm SO excited!**

 **I might include some of that in my story to spice it up a bit so bewared!**

 **Anyway, read and review or The council will send you to Coral Grove!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS:** **Wkh frqvsludfb kdv ehjxq dqg doo zloo vrrq eh uhyhdohg...**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 18.8: The big Conspiracy pieces, The Serpent and the weeks leading to Christmas (part 2)

 **This is partly done in the format a Detentionaire episode would go: Show part of a scene later in the episode and then rewind to see it from start to finish to keep up the suspense.**

 **The theme song belongs to the writers and singers. I'm only borrowing it.**

 **Warning! There are some spoilers for Detentionaire so read at your own risk!**

 **You have been warned!(Please go watch it on Kisscartoon or something befor you continue reading) Thank you!**

 _I don't wanna  
take the heat, no  
now I gotta  
go it solo.._

 _I don't wanna  
do the time, so  
I just gotta,  
take what's mine, whoa.  
(bah bah bahbah babah)  
(Hey)_

 _Walkin' a fine line,  
keepin' control.  
Deep in the cut,  
ready to roll.  
Are you a friend,  
or are you a foe?  
(bah bah bahbah babah)_

 _Now I gotta,  
go it solo._

"I can't believe you discovered our little secret, Serpent" Cassandra, the leader of the council said.

"Stay back, Lee. Things are going to get ugly" I said as the blue tazelwurms and council members surrounded us in the cell room of Coral Grove.

"Guys! Look out!" Danyal cried from a cell as I looked in front and gasped.

 _-Rewind to just after Lee Ping appeared-_

Lee Ping took us to his school where the red Tazelwurm was and were taken to the underground tunnel beneath the school.

Despite its name the Red Tatzelwurm's skin was closer to burgundy than red in colour.

Its upper body structure is similar to a human's, while it's lower body consists of only a tail. With no legs its tail is used for movement using a motion similar to a snake. The Tatzelwurm also has opposable thumbs and what appear to be horn-like ears on top of its head. Its eyes consist of yellow irises, black scleras and slitted, black pupils.

It was noted that the Red Tatzelwurm has whiskers. According to myths, these whiskers can repel and undo curses.

 _As we followed the Red Taz, Lee Revealed we had been framed for the prank that occurred on my birthday and had to try to clear our names with Lee's help._

We were showed a room which had a clip of someone experimenting on a purple dragon then putting a purple scale on a girl who appeared to be me along with the brainwashing room.

"When could this have happened?" I wondered.

The Red Taz showed us a file from 2003 with pictures of a mysterious scientist and a young boy who looked like Lee.

"That boy looks like me but he's with Cassandra" Lee observed.

The boy in the video encountered a temple somewhere in Japan as he was brought up by Cassandra and found the tazelwurm medal which he wore from that day on which occurred after his first mission when he inverted his 'serpent strike' move on enemies.

We found clues like paint, a brainwashing machine and weapons along with a video of the Rouges apparently set up the prank when the lights went out.

"They can't have framed us, can they?" Sky asked.

"We'll have to ask but where are they?" Green wondered as we began to discover more about not only the prank, but where our Disney Magic originates through images.

At the same time...

"This book is very important to us. If you get Finnwick's cipher, you can read all of its secrets which to be the key to fulfilling your ultimate goal" a voice which belonged to a stern blonde woman wearing business clothes remarked.

A picture was projected on a screen:

On the back, there are two Tatzelwurms, red and blue, in positions similar to the Ying and Yang symbol. It seems to include details of the Pyramid under the school as well as Lee's tattoo. It is in another language that only Finnwich (who is the original owner) can read.

It was found by Jenny Jerkins in the library, and introduced in The Outcasts Strike Back!. The key to opening it was apparently the Tazelwurm's fangs.

Niles Peg once checked the book out of the library for three years, and it is assumed that he tried to open the Pyramid as well. After failing, he was cursed to sleep like one of The Council members and Lynch Webber.

In the episode Serpent Strike, the Council comes to know that Jenny Jerkins has the Book and sends The Serpent to get it from her to which he succeeds. The book can only be read by a special cipher, one that Finnwich possesses.)

"It's called the Manifester Arcainiumus, more commonly referred to as simply "The Book", is a mysterious piece of literature that has ties to the overarching conspiracy of this world" a mysterious voice said which came from the figure in the shadows who didn't appear to be 'human' at all.

"I'll ask my 'pal' Mozenrath to help me find this book and see to it that anyone else who discovers too much will be sent straight to your 'resort'" Nick Wizard grinned.

Early that day...

The Rouges had been looking through The serpent and Sue Ping's files before the red Taz burnt them for some reason and discovered she was a clone but they almost discovered why the serpent had been taken by Cassandra at His Eminence's orders but the reaper hasmats and cleaners captured them before they uncovered more.

"Take them to Coral Grove" Mozenrath said.

"What happens if we get discovered, sir?" The unknown Council member guy (Who was black and a bit chubby) asked.

"Isn't that positive(?) You don't get caught. You're with the council so this SHOULD work out" Mozenrath stated .

"Make sure the Pyramid is out" he added as he left the scene.

They were taken away to place where people go if they know too much.

-Present day-

We found more clues as we progressed on which all point to 'Radcircles' who was actually a crazy guy called Lynch Webber.

Then we discovered the mysterious Pyramid which linked to Lee's family history and managed to stop His Eminence from releasing his people which would cause the end of humanity as we know it.

We saw some of the robots taking two of Lee's friends along with the firebird onto a submarine to Coral Grove.

It is a large prison located in the middle of a large body of water, and is where His Eminence resides.

The only known ways to access Coral Grove are through aerial travel, and through a subway connected to the tunnels located beneath A. Nigma High.

Mozenrath led the cleaners to find the book which Finnwick the half mechanical wizard had in his possession again.

"Lee! The Serpent was kidnapped by Cassandra and sent to Japan to train but never received any love like you did. You have to help him reform!" Danyal cried.

"You did WHAT?!" The serpent exclaimed.

"I can't believe you discovered our little secret, Serpent" Cassandra, the leader of the council said.

"Stay back, Lee. Things are going to get ugly" I said as the blue tazelwurms and council members surrounded us in the cell room of Coral Grove.

"Guys! Look out!" Danyal cried from a cell as I looked in front and gasped.

Then the Serpent used his staff to knock some of them down causing the theme song to play in the background:

 _I don't wanna  
take the heat, no  
now I gotta  
go it solo.._

 _I don't wanna  
do the time, so  
I just gotta,  
take what's mine, whoa.  
(bah bah bahbah babah)  
(Hey)_

 _Walkin' a fine line,  
keepin' control.  
Deep in the cut,  
ready to roll.  
Are you a friend,  
or are you a foe?  
(bah bah bahbah babah)_

 _Now I gotta,  
go it solo._

Cassandra and His Eminence was crystallized with help from Lee's friends.

Finnwick gave Lee his staff which helped him battle the remaining enemies.

So we rescued The serpent and some of the other prisoners along with Lee's actual mother.

"Lee, since I switched sides and you actually decided to help me this time, I've decided to let you get to know me more" The serpent said.

Then we put the council members in Jail before we left.

So everyone returned to Lee's house after a victory group hug, Lee's dad told everyone he had something important to say.

"The serpent is your older brother who was take before you were born and his real name is Li ping" their dad said.

Everyone gasped.

Just then, Mozenrath grabbed Finnwick's book and teleported away through his own dark magic.

"Why did I ever agree to this?! I'm going back to perfecting my scheme for Christmas so it's ready in time" Nick Wizard growled in anger.

"I have brought you a gift, sir" Mozenrath said.

"Sure leave it on my desk, I need to vent out" Nick Wizard replied.

Mozenrath obeyed and left it on his desk before leaving.

Just like in the show, the Pyramid had been blown up by Finnwick but the clones and students had been forced to rebuilt but Finnwick played the first song ever made to shut down all of the remaining cleaners, clones etc that were around.

However inside of the Pyramid, however, a trapdoor beneath the altar opened, and out came the Unnamed Council Member who I'm calling 'Fattius' ( The black guy who's a bit fat and mysterious) with legions of the unknown race (the race The Leader was trying to get back to the surface) behind him.

 _Cutscene:_

The Eminence guy got help from the Beldam to leave a key for the warrior Mewni princess actually known as 'Mina Loveberry'.

The Key was a golden, octagonal shaped key, which opens most of the doors in the underground laboratories of A Nigma High, and some doors of the Green Apple Splat factory.

She picked it up and it had a small Message attached to it: 'Get Reyes and give Ludo's wand to Marco when it works properly'.

She smiled.

XXXX

Nick Wizard contacted Bill with the 2nd dimension eviller Dr Dof (I can't spell his name), Vanessa and his wife.

"I want you guys to distract Reyes in order to persuade to join the monster's side through Tom and Toffee's help" Nick Wizard ordered as he wrote down more schematics for his Christmas plan.

"We're on it, boss" Bill said.

Nick Wizard found the book on his desk which cheered him up instantly.

This is going to be a great Christmas Nick Wizard thought.

-end of cutscene-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Next time it's Snowball and semi-plot related shorts. Just be ware I'm not great at doing shorts for Halloween ok?**

 **So it might not actually come off as scary so be aware of that.**

 **Just some you know the Birthday chapter I posted in like June was posted then because I'm unsure if my birthday this year will be normal this time or if College will start before then which is why the story seems out of sync with real time.**

 **Does anyone here like continuous conspiracies or development shorts?**

 **Just to let you know part of the shorts will be 'Cannon' but half the time it will be an illusion or a what if scenario.**

 **Just a warning: I might do a musical chapter again or shorts like Gravity Falls did in a separate 'story' like the 'Fabtabulous Three' mini series.**

 **Oh, by the way! The Bill Cipher statue has been found in real life people!**

 **And there;s a new cipher because of this called a Polybius square so use the 'MysteryofGravityFalls' website to help decode it ok?(At the moment I can't use that particular cipher)**

 **Code time!**

 **Vigenere Cipher**

 **(Keyword: Mason)**

 **Nobopw Hgffqmsb yuvwg**

 **Jto ooafs s aheiuoy ohsdgqr, Zwtt suvbal eifucsz ffyds?**

 **Gte Osyx ik aletwfvauk...**

 **Avza Dciqbwfek tzs eauys Zqwfw Jmrjwbd cgiyp swqeqtdm oq Magf Teabbgs' Kdl mnv Rnggzhrd...**

 **Tzs Pmt ewttt tssdiwbq Balqu.**

 **Fhw Xnbafsfq vgwpq tszxuny hb BIPOE iak huq Swfcqnl'g fzacs ne szs pmn ewzuc zwf hoaqr.**

 **I hope you liked part two!**

 **Here's a small sneak peak at the time race chapter:**

 **'** _Chapter 20- The race is on!(Before the last Chapter)_

 _At sunrise, the race through time was about to begin!_

" _Remember guys, if things get too tough for us we'll call Marcy and Max for help" I reminded the others._

 _They all nodded as we mounted on to Amaru, Toothless, Lion and Lapis._

" _Capitan Planet, We need to save you for the future so you can kick certain someone's future butt" I grinned._

" _Roger that" Captain Planet said as he travelled to the future._

 _Everyone had a holographic map of Nick Wizard's targets as part of the race._

" _On your marks…Get set...GO!" Lev cried as he fired his shot gun._

 _We flew on Amaru, Toothless and Lapis through the portal to '1998' as Nick Wizard's first target was...Me!_

 _We found my parents safe and sound as they had been married for a few months._

 _ **My eyes widen.'**_

 _ **To be continued in the future.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **So read and review or Nick Wizard will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace out!**_

 _ **PS: Do you think the castle of Illusion, all three Epic Mickey games along with the Sorcerer's apprentice and The three Musketeers were all part of Mickey's training to be a keyblade wielder and a good king?(Or They're all part of his past with the sorcerer's apprentice being his training with Castle of Illusion being his first test)**_

 **Fhw frml Twyx Caduqr Khnfuw vne bwsa rombq!**

 **U lgjr Tiyv Fohgcy Yukwpml(Kipt wsfz yeeceuek)**

 **Huq Lgbqan Xwyy afr Pamaq Pan oof mwwgbye!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 18.9- Snowball's recruitment and craziness at Halloween before Christmas eve!(Part 3-ish)

 **The second It's over isn't it parody belongs to** **Azure Kitkumi. The actual SU song belongs to Rebecca Sugar and CN. The Secret Life of Pets characters belong to Illumination and its creators. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Also I hope you enjoy the little short segments!**

 **There are some minor spoilers to 'The secret life of pets' so beware.**

Nick Wizard ran into Snowball and watched him fail at his anti-human revolution plot.

Snowball is a white rabbit, with long ears, small paws and fluffy tail. He has buck teeth and the ability to get rid of all expression so that he can fool people into thinking that he is a regular rabbit.

After Snowball's 'redemption'(When he's taken in by a little girl), Nick Wizard stepped in.

"Snowball, I can help you redeem yourself as a villain if you help me free the villains on the Isle of the lost with your carrot key in order to find the last remaining items such as from Alice, Home on the range, Mulan, Gummi Bears,Chicken Little, Ducktales etc and make my group more malicious like you with your training. So what do you say?" Nick wizard asked.

"I'm in. Tattoo, Round up the gang! We're going to train this guy's knights but you are going to be in charge while I free these villains on this mysterious island ok?" Snowball ordered his pig friend that was covered in tattoos.

Nick Wizard had a universal device to translate what Snowball said and Snowball joined his group.

So the search was on to find the remaining items, The first two on the list was Alice and Home on the range.

As the Dark Disney Knights, Chad, Ally and Uma (Who was in action as part of her training) chased us, we all went through a tunnel that lead to 'Memory lane' specifically mine for some reason.

"Out of the box, Out of the box" Children sang as we came out of the tunnel as 6 year olds and ran into the homemade box tunnel that would lead to the 'studio' for the show which brought back nostalgic memories for me.

CJ found out that there were Disney channel shows that was part of the Disney Universe which were mentioned in 'Isle of the lost' (Liv and Maddie, Dog with a blog and Mighty Med) so she decided to let Audrey, Ally and Chad train harder in the Disney training room with Ludo and Miss Heionous as she went to each Disney show in secret to leave a little 'surprise' for them when the time race occurred.

During her secret quest, She found a red apple charm with a thorny branch coming out of it which was the logo for Disney's 'Descendants' but also connected the LA(Live-Action) tv shows and Movies in one shared universe.

After laying out her 'trap', she took the charm to Peepers who ticked it off the list.

After snowball joined the group, Nick Wizard got to relax over Halloween as Hades and Oogie Boogie teamed up as they used their influence to put everyone into shorts during the chase once Snowball managed to free the villains from the dome just as Ally was about to get her hands on the white rabbit sword which thankfully got sealed in the Queen's castle before everyone was sent off into different shorts.

-Trouble Song-

Oskar and Glossarak sing their catchy rap 'Trouble' with Marco's sampled voice on Oskar's keyboard.

Oskar has brown hair that usually covers his blue-green eyes. He wears a brown T-shirt, a red neckerchief, gray jeans that are torn at the bottom, and purple and white boots. He has two fangs on opposite sides of his upper mouth.

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Now in my car, I am the boss  
Tracking down Star at any cost  
Book dude can't help 'cause there is no magic  
Star will be fine, this won't end tragic

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Got sloppy hot rhymes like a meatball sub  
Little book dude, he is my bud  
Drivin' through signs 'cause we doin' our thing  
Marco lookin' chill like he relaxing

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble  
Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-trouble

Reyes and everyone else joined in the song on repeat.

-end of 'Trouble' skit-

-Heartwarming connection- Steven universe-

[Pearl] I was fine with the men  
Who would come into her life now and again.  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until you.

I was fine when you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game  
Over her, who she'd choose.  
After all those years, I never thought I'd lose.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

War and glory, reinvention  
Fusion, freedom, her attention,  
Out in daylight, my potential,  
Bold, precise, experimental,

Who am I now in this world without her?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her?  
What does it matter, it's already done.  
Now I've got to be there for her son.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

Steven brought Pearl and Greg together as he sang a heartfelt but sad song.

[Steven] Why don't you talk to each other?  
Why don't you talk to each other?  
Just give it a try.  
Why don't you talk about what happened?

I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why.  
You might not believe it.  
You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do.  
You both love me and I love both of you.

[Greg] Look, if I were you I'd hate me too.  
[Pearl] I don't hate you.  
[Greg] But I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway.  
[Pearl] That wasn't the problem.

[Greg] Then what was?  
[Pearl] She fell in love with you.  
[Greg] Well, you know Rose.  
[Greg and Pearl] She always did what she wanted.

[Steven] I know you both need it.  
I know you both need it.  
Someone who knows what you're going through.  
You might not believe it.

You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do.  
You both love me and I love both of you.  
You both love me and I love both of you.

Steven was asleep after the Bismuth incident.

"If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Love like you, love like you

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you

Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special

If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love

When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Love me like you" Rose's voice sang.

"Mom?" Steven asked.

-end of Steven short-

Janja met a fierce Leopard called Makucha who offered to help Nick Wizard catch any more characters or items for his plan.

Makucha was large, lithe, and well-built, with incredible physical capabilities. He is confident enough in his strength to take on both Kion and Fuli at once and is able to outpace Fuli for a time, completing a jump across Big Ravine that no member of the Lion Guard dares try. His fur is a pale shade of yellow, though his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are white. Black and brown spots dot his hide, and he has dark markings on his head and face. His tail is long, winding, and striped with black and white, and his lime green eyes are framed by dark eye shades and heavy eyebrows.

"Janja, I'm in. Where do we go first?" Makucha asked.

"The rescuers" Janja replied as the two felines headed out.

-Metal Star VS the past-

Star in her metal goth form had half of her hair shaved off and dyed in purple wearing goth-like makeup, dressed in black and purple, and has replaced her cheek hearts with skulls.

Star had the ultimate test to face on Halloween, discovering the truth of what happened on Mewnipendence day from the monsters' side of the story.

"Reyes, I'm going to need your help on this one" she said into her compact star mirrior.

"I'll be right there" Reyes replied.

Then a portal appeared and Reyes arrived next to Star.

"So how we going to do this? Spy on the monsters or get Buff Frog to help us from the inside? Then maybe we could look into Mina Loveberry's true identity?" Reyes suggested.

"That part will have to wait. You might want to disguise yourself as well" Star stated.

"Rainbow Face Transformicus!" Reyes cried as her wand produced a flurry of mini pony heads and rainbows as she transformed into the troll teacher.

"That's a cool spell. I'll be use to write it down in my instruction book" Star remarked.

So the girls found Ludo with his eagle and spider as his army was nowhere to be found along with Toffee and Tom

Reyes fell for Tom but Star called Buff Frog for back-up as she asked what really happened that day when the mewmans took their land

Toffee refused to answer as he reflected on the past:

At first, Mewni wasn't habited by any known culture or kingdom, it was just a dense forest.

The monsters had probably lived there first and was peaceful creatures.

Then, at some point, Mewman settlers arrived from an unknown location, seeking better life opportunities-mainly "Life, Liberty, and Corn,"-but they were attacked by monsters who tried to regain the land.

To fight the monsters, the conquerors chose a Queen, who used magic to turn the Dirty Settler Peasants into the Glorious Knight Master Race.

A war for domination ensued, where Mewni's bravest sons fought against the evil monsters, though details of the event may vary between historical sources.

It is highly possible that the monsters were weak and had no chance in winning, allowing the Mewmans to massacre half the monster population to establish their civilization, meaning that the monsters were the real victims of the war and not the Mewmans.

The Mewmans finally won, and Star's ancestors became rulers of the recently founded community, a position they hold until the present day.

"Then what happened?" Patch asked.

"Something crept in the shadows and was about to attack them" Deadpool recited.

The tree monster(Gaia) from 'Equestria Girls: The legend of Everfree' appeared.

The girls along with Ludo and Co screamed.

"And they were never seen again" Deadpool added.

Everyone who was around the campfire with him looked shocked even Star and Reyes themselves.

"It was just a story ok? Plus the girls are fine" Deadpool stated as he pointed to them while they waved awkwardly.

Rippen fused Penn's MCUC communicator device with Star's Sword and Wander's banjo for Nick wizard.

"I may be relaxing as the good guys are stuck in shorts for the time being but that doesn't mean my plans are on hold" Nick Wizard amused to himself as Rippen returned with the fused item.

"Good work, Rippen. I'll add that to the list. Has Lord Dominator forced Disney to get our show renewed for season 3 yet?" Peepers asked.

"Not yet but I'm working on it!" Lord Dominator's voice cried from somewhere.

"Did we even capture Wander?" Nick Wizard asked.

Peepers and Tom just shrugged.

"Then go get him!" He cried.

"I'll get him" Lord Dominator said.

"Very well" Nick wizard said as Lord Dominator went off to capture the beloved orange alien.

He then put on the TV and watched an old Disney movie called 'Hocus Pocus' which was Halloween themed.

The film gave him a marvellous idea as he grinned ominiously( **This plan will be revealed in S Danyal Allen's Halloween chapter).**

Meanwhile back at Echo Creek High...

Mr. Candle was giving guidance counselling to Brittney Wong when Tom appeared to tell him to abort the plan.

Mr. Candle complied and rode his file cabinet out the office window, leaving Brittney very confused.

-How the break up should have happened-

"Jean, we need space from each other" I said.

"But you looked at that guy from Miraculous Ladybug strangely" Jean stated.

I sighed.

"Why don't I explain in song then?" I suggested as music began to play in the back ground:

Me:  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try somehow the plan  
is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand  
We might find our place  
in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall every time Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok...

I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand We might find our place in this  
world someday But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Jean:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Me:  
What about trust?

Jean:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you

Me:  
and what about me?

Jean:  
What am I supposed to do?

Me:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Jean:  
I'll miss you

Me:  
so I've got to move on and be who I am

Jean:  
Why do you have to go?

Me:  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand

Jean:  
I'm trying to understand

Me:  
We might find our place in this world someday  
but at least for now

Jean:  
I want you to stay

Me:  
I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Jean:  
What about us?

Me:  
I just don't belong here I hope you understand

Jean:  
I'm trying to understand

Me:  
We might find our place in this world someday  
but at least for now I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way

Then I left Jean alone, all confused.

He walked away from the bridge and found the musical sword for the High school Musical world which linked all of the Disney Channel shows together which merged into the ground.

He found Troy and Gabrielle for advice.

"I need some help with . My girlfriend may have just dumbed me. What do I do?" He asked.

"Try offering her flowers and if she doesn't come back to you. Try something else or look for other options" Troy suggested.

"Is there anything wrong with the relationship?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well we don't always talk much" Jean confessed.

"So try to talk to her and figure out the root of the problem as to why that is. Then you might be able to save your relationship" Gabrielle explained.

"Thank you" Jean smiled as he skipped merrily into other short.

"Was any of this cannon?" Troy asked.

"In a way yes" Deadpool replied.

The couple screamed and ran away.

"Is it something I said?" Deadpool asked.

-End of What if? Segment-

-The Cipher and Journal sadness-

The Rouges and some other fans found the real life Bill Statue in Oregon.

When we arrived one of the fans had the mayor of gravity falls sash on with a crown.

There was a picture of the Gravity Falls gang with the statue, a real life journal 3, gold plastic coin, a USB stick that had a message from Grunckle Stan and some real money from the different places that were part of the hunt.

Everyone was happy the statue had been found but we all knew we were sad at the end of it all ending for good.

"The police are going to take it away" Danyal said in the background.

"Are you serious?! They'll damage the precious statue and no one else will be able to see it!" Anakin cried.

I sighed as I walked away from the site for a bit as I began to feel sorrow now that the cipher hunt, the last Gravity falls-related thing we got (Apart from the books) was finally over.

Green was also unhappy that everything was ending so both parody songs overlapped.

" I was fine with the clues  
and codes that would come into our lives now and again.  
I was fine 'cause I knew  
That everyone would persist.

I was fine when it started  
And we worked together  
Solving puzzles and clues  
After all that time I never thought I'd cry.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's found, and it's ended, and we loved it, and it's gone.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

Codes and solving, Perseverance  
Teamwork, searching, Treasure hunting,  
Out in daylight, hunt potential,  
Bold, precise, experimental,

Who am I now in this world without It?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her?  
What does it matter, it's already done.  
Now I've got to be there for her son.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's found, and it's ended, and we loved it, and it's gone.  
It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?" I sang.

"Summer came, to an end (By Azure Kitkumi)

And we all had to say goodbye to the twins  
Tears were shed, the story closed  
Until one last cipher filled us all with hope

We were torn, was it real,  
Hidden somewhere in the world was a big deal  
We would wait, what could we do?  
Six months later we were given our first clue

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
This journey is over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
This Journey is over  
It brought us all together  
And we solved it clue by clue  
It's over, isn't it.  
The Mystery is through

Puzzles, ciphers, going global  
Hunters, solvers, all were mobile  
Making memories, forming friendships  
Standing strong through all the hardship

We've lived the adventure we once saw on screen  
And searched for the master of chaos and dreams  
Together we triumphed; together we won  
Does this mean that our story is now done?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
This journey is over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?  
This Journey is over  
It brought us all together  
And we solved it clue by clue  
It's over, isn't it.  
The Mystery is through

It's over, isn't it?  
The Mystery is through " Green sang at the same time.

-Wand to wand (Positive VS Negative emotions)-

On Mewni:

In a bar occupied by large rats, the bartender serves porridge to the bar patrons. Ludo and his eagle and spider companions, hungry from their travels, entered the bar and asked for food.

However, the bartender served Ludo a bowl of mud as a prank.

As the rats all laugh at Ludo, he drew his magic wand and prepared to unleash his magical wrath upon the bartender, but the wand doesn't do anything.

As a result, Ludo and his minions were kicked out of the bar.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Star used her own wand to build numerous Mewni battleships in bottles. Marco interrupted her and told her it's her turn to take out the garbage. As Star got frustrated over being interrupted, the half-star crystal embedded in her wand glowed green.

Star summoned her cloud friend Cloudy to take the garbage out for her, but he appeared green and sluggish instead of pink and cheerful.

As Cloudy took the garbage out, he ended up making even more of a mess.

Star turned to Glossaryck for help, thinking there might be something wrong with her wand, but Glossaryck offered little assistance as he was in pain from casting magic on his own face.

Meanwhile, Cloudy made a complete mess of the Diaz Household living room.

Star told him to stop and clean up his mess, but he refused to listen.

Star tried to calm him down with a Sunshine Friendship Spell, but it only made Cloudy mad, and he grew into a furious storm cloud.

Star fired a continuous stream of magic blasts at Cloudy, but the more she channelled her anger and frustration, the stronger Cloudy became.

When Marco was put in danger by Cloudy's rampage, Star's anger turned into concern for his well-being, and the glow in her wand's crystal changed from green to pink.

Sky, Kenny and I appeared in this scene.

"STARCO!" I cried with excitement.

"You're all thinking it" Deadpool whispered to the audience.

Star pulled Marco to safety and used another Sunshine Friendship Spell, this time successfully turning Cloudy back to normal.

When Marco's parents return home from shopping, the whole family cleaned the house together, and Star decided to clean by hand instead of using her magic.

We witnessed Marco's parents going outside off-screen and releasing their anger before going back inside while appearing happy to Star and Marco.

Back on Mewni, Ludo learned to harness his wand's power by channelling his own anger.

He returned to the bar to pick a fight with the rats, telling the eagle and spider not to interfere.

As the rats gang up on Ludo and beat him up, he got angrier and angrier until he finally unleashed the full force of his wand.

After defeating all the rats single-handedly, Ludo pointed his wand at the bartender and ordered him to serve him some porridge.

The bartender reluctantly obeyed and Ludo got his well-derserved porridge.

-End of Wand to wand-

After Star's little short, It was Audrey's turn.

-Audrey's beat down-

So we found Audrey in Alantica trying to kill Melody and Ariel so none of her descendants would appear in Descendants 2.

We put a stop to the attempted Murder and confronted her.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

Audrey ran past the knights.

"Get back here you prissy princess! if I told you once I will tell you again! don't ever sing that song while I'm close by and even going so far as being a bully to people while you sing it! I hate it!" Bernice yelled as she runs after Sleeping Beauty's Daughter.

"But my mom sang it in her movie! how could you hate it?!"

"Not everyone has to like 'once upon a dream', and you pushing that girl over because you didn't like her dress and hair was to far!" Bernice cried.

This made Audrey stop and turn around.

"Are you kidding me? have you seen that dress? it so didn't go with her eyes and not to forget her hair was such a mess." She said as she smirks as she points behind Bernice and over to the girl who was now crying, the girl was from the island that all the bad guys are from and she was the kid of one of the sidekicks of the bad guys.

"I mean really, we have enough of her kind over at our perfect school we don't need another messy trash."

"What did you just say...?"

"Did I not speak loud enough for you? fine I will say it again, we don't need another messy trash and-"

Before Audrey could get another word out, Bernice ran up, punched her right in the face and then followed by a kick to her side and caused the princess to be send flying to the other side and fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! my perfect face! I'm bleeding! could someone please call my mommy and grandmother! I need to have my blush and lipstick now!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAMPY MOUTH!"Bernice screamed and causing everyone to look at her as she glared darkly at Audrey with pure hate.

"Did you just call me..."

"What did I say?...oh right, I told you to shut your mouth!"Bernice yelled as she ran over to her again, took the princess by her hair and threw her.

"AH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Audrey screamed.

"Why would anyone help you...in fact why in the world would anyone like someone as mean as you, besides you are nothing but a heartless girl who had no nice bone in her whole body! guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree...after all you take after that monster who tried to hurt so many lives that were living in such a wonderful place..." Bernice said as she pulled her hair and making Audrey scream.

"Why are you doing this?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Audrey exclaimed.

"That is a lie and you know it! you think your such a good person but let me tell you this...your not, and you have no right to talk like you do...you look down on others because they aren't a prince or princess or even born where you are from...or even a child of a good guy...and you had no right to call that girl trash! you have no idea how much that hurts! you...you have no idea that hurts inside...to be called such a thing...to be treated like your nothing...YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE! AND STILL YOU ACT LIKE YOUR BETTER THAN THOSE WHO ARE TRULY GOOD! YOU ARE NOT A GOOD PERSON AT ALL IF YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Bernice exclaimed in anger and then she threw Audrey in a big mud.

"No! I'm a mess! now I will never get a boyfriend!" Audrey complained.

"A boyfriend is the least of your worries, cause I'm going to beat the-"Bernice said but was stop by Mickey and Goofy who grabbed her by her arms and tried to keep her from hurting the girl anymore than she has already.

-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

"Audrey, because you're a self-centered Bitch who works with CJ, Chad and Nick Wizard, You're going to the Isle of the lost. Bernice, even though beating someone up is wrong in this case she deserved it but try to control your anger next time ok?" Danyal said as Audrey was taken by Jordan and Freddie to the VK's former home.

-end of Audrey's 'ground-breaking' short-

-Descendants party-

Carlos met up with Jane, Jay got to pair with Jordan for the party.

Evie asked Doug to the dance which Lonnie and Freddie were hosting and decorating the party hall.

We all got to join the party.

"Hit it, DJ!" Freddie said aproxamatly 5 hours after the hall was ready and all the guests had arrived.

"Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care  
We can make our own kind of music  
We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl  
But I just wanna let go and lose it

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show  
Changing colors under the strobe light  
I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone  
Right here right now it's feeling so right

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

And I wish that it would never end  
I wish the song could play and play  
Be who you wanna be and then  
Just let the rhythm take you there

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young" Freddie sang as everyone danced together.

CJ hook appeared with Uma who stayed in the shadows and kidnapped Mal and Lonnie before disappearing again.

-End of Descendants party-

-RWBY Chibi shock moment-

 _In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose_ _emblem drop_ _from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "_ _RWBY CHIBI_ _"!_

We were in chibi form with team RWBY.

"And I said, "Bumblebee? More like-" " Yang began.

"Hey guys!

 _Check out who we found!" Jaune cried._

" _Hello again! " Pyrrha smiled._

" _You're okay!? How are you even here!?" Ruby exclaimed._

" _What do you even mean?" Pyrrha asked._

" _I mean, I watched you di-" Ruby began._

 _We all looked woried and sad._

"Nope! Never happened!" Nora rejected her.

"But- " Ruby began.

"NOPE! Everything's fine!

 **PYRRHA IS FINE!**

 _Nothing bad... ever... happens!_

-Looks directly at RWBY fans who think RWBY Chibi is cannon with glaring big eyes-

 _ **EVER.**_ " Nora stated.

We all laughed at Nora's fourth wall breaking but inside we all knew what happened to Canon Pyrrha but couldn't say since this chibi place was non-canon.

"So, you guys wanna keep doing comedy segments?" Ren asked.

"That sounds lovely!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Then everyone proceed to hug Pyrrha as if it was the last hugh they'd ever receive from her tightly.

-End of RWBY Chibi shock short-

-The captain America reveal-

There was an ominous battle between Ludo's monsters and us with the Avengers' help but Bernice had read somewhere in the marvel comics that Cap had a dark side!

-AnonymousZGirl's scene-

Captain America is fighting one of PIXAR's men when...

"Captain America!"a voice boomed and he looks to his far right at the same time hitting the bad guy he was fighting away

and he sees Bernice glaring at him with pure hate in her eyes

"All of PIXAR's lackeys move out of the way so I can kill Captain America!"she said as she starts to make a very fast run over to him and starts to throw punches, kicks and uppercuts at Captain America

"What do you think your doing?! I'm on your side!" he cries out as he tries to keep himself from being hit by the girl's punches and kicks

"Yeah right! do you think I'm so dumb as to believe that! I'm going to destroy you! you shouldn't even be called Captain America!"she yells  
as she scratches him right in the face and causes him to back away a little and hold his hand over his face

"I know everything...I know what you really are...you monster."she said as she took out a lightsaber that powered up and revealed it to be a black lightsaber.

"Now hold still so I can finish you off..." but before she could finish him, she is knocked out cold by someone holding a red lightsaber.

"HAND OVER CAPTAIN AMERICA! OR AT LEAST LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK HIS SORRY TWO-FACED BUTT!"Bernice yelled  
as she tried to break free from the hold of the person who took her that is holding a red lightsaber and holding her by using the force.

"Tell me why would you want to hurt someone who is on your side?"

"Oh please, I seen who he really is with my future vision and I know that he is a bad guy..."

After those words left her, the man look at her with interest .

"Tell me more about what you saw."

"I will tell you this, he is part of hydra and he dares calls himself 'Captain America'...I want to end him...and take away the name he calls himself..."Bernice said as her eyes started to glow and something started to come from her body in the form of a aura at first until it started to take form of a tiger who's eyes are glowing the same way as the girl, and then a powerful force caused the man who was working for Darth Vader to be pushed to the wall and in doing so freeing Bernice .

As soon as she was free she went over to the other side of the room and she punched the wall and caused it to break and made a hole to form.

"Don't get in my way...the next time you do once again, I will make you wish you never knocked me out." she said and then she left through the hole in the wall.

-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

So the man who worked for Darth Vader told Nick Wizard and Darth Vader what happened.

Nick Wizard retold the story to the soon-to-be captured Firebird who recognised the description of the tiger but kept quiet about it.

"Tonight we celebrate boys! The end is almost near! Happy Halloween, Knights!" Nick Wizard cried as all of the villains including Bill's echoed across the multiverse as Gravity Falls fans visited the site where the real statue of bill Cipher was found.

-The end of the shorts' round-

Cutscene:

Nick Wizard , Gaston (Who was controlled by the Beldam to be quiet), Pandora, Reverb, Yzma and Ursula in her human disguise snuck into our hideout and grinned.

XXXXX

Meanwhile...

Peepers was rechecking his list to see if they missed any places off to make sure they got them ticked off in the 'crossover' session.

"Does anyone actually remember Oliver and Company or that cow Movie that almost killed 2D animation? Wait Chicken Little, we need to check there too after all there's a spice Girls reference there" Peepers stated to himself outl oud.

He sighed.

"I wish Lord Hater was Here" Peeper moaned.

"Your friend may not be here but I'm all you have at the moment" Snowball said.

"Do you think the conspiracy will play out the way you expected?" Toffee asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to keep an eye on little miss _Mina_ and see what happens" Pricilla the snake replied.

"How the hell is a snake talking?!" Peepers cried.

"It's mimicking cartoon logic ok?" Deadpool stated.

"Pandora, I need you to recruit Bismith. We could use her on our team with her breaking point weapon" Nick Wizard said.

Pandora nodded and ran off.

By the time she arrived, Bismith and Steven were in the forge where Bismith was showing off the weapon she secretly worked on.

Bismuth has a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders similar to that of Jasper. Her head outlines the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone which was a rectangular rainbow gem inside her chest that was hollow, and each "layer" of the gemstone is a different color of the rainbow, starting pinkish/purple on the outside, and then forming a gradient to yellow in the center with a small swirling notch in the lower left-hand side of the gem preventing the hollowed out interior of the gem to form a perfect rectangle was located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave.

She wears a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a bright red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots.

Bismuth and Steven went down in the forge when Bismuth showed him the Breaking Point, a weapon that shatters gems on impact and Steven found out that Bismuth was bubbled inside Lion because she was going to try to shatter Homeworld gems with the Breaking Point.

The Breaking Point is a weapon worn on the arm. It has a maroon colored base, a salmon colored Bismuth emblem, two little black straps underneath for the arm, a silver cylinder on one end, and a large metal spike on the other. It functions by drawing back the knob on one end and then when fired, the spike on the other end darts out and smashes anything directly in front of it, including gems.

Upon completion, she eventually asked Rose for her opinion on it, and she turned it down, claiming that it wasn't right to completely shatter a gem, that being shattered is something that nobody deserves.

It was revealed that Rose did not think it was right, and she had ended up bubbling Bismuth without telling the other Crystal Gems about it.

Steven showed the same point of view, and this angered Bismuth. 

The two had a showdown which involded Steven avoiding being killed by Bismith in her rage as he tried to calm her down:

 **Steven:** Wha-What are you talking about?

 **Bismuth:** Don't lie to me. You can't expect me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to the others about me! But I didn't just disappear, did I? You know what happened to me!

 **Steven:** Mnh! -Unh! Uh! Wait! Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding!

 **Bismuth:** Liar! Don't play games with me, Rose. We were right, here. I offered you the secret to victory, and you refused. The Breaking Point would've changed everything. I didn't want to fight you, but you left me no! choice! What type of leader doesn't give her army the best chance to win?! Ah! Ah! How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own? And look what you've done without me, without the Breaking Point! Ah! Ah! You've...lost!

 **Steven:** Ah! Annnnh! Unh. W-Wait. I'm not my mom! I-I don't know what she did, but, I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you.

 **Bismuth:** It's too late. I don't believe you anymore! Huh! Huh! All that talk about how Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd been convinced to ignore our own potential.

 **Steven:** Ah! Hot! 

**Bismuth:** That's all it was, wasn't it? Just! talk! Unh!

 **Steven:** Uh! 

**Bismuth:** You should've listened to me, Rose. I would've taken the war to Homeworld and shattered the Diamonds. I would've liberated - unh! - everyone. Ah!

 **Steven:** Unh! Ah! Annh! Bismuth, watch! out!

 **Bismuth:** Uh! Oh. Aggh! 

**Steven:** Bismuth, this has to stop. 

**Bismuth:** So, what are you gonna do, shatter me? Go ahead! Just do it!

 **Steven:** No! Even if we don't agree, nobody deserves this.

 **Bismuth:** Uhh. 

**Steven:** Uh! 

**Bismuth:** You should've shattered me back then. At least, if I were in pieces, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you. *crying* You didn't even tell them. You bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends - my friends.

 **Steven:** I'm going to tell them. I'm gonna tell them everything.

 **Bismuth:** Hahaha... Then you really are better than her.

After a showdown between the two of them, Steven stabbed Bismith with Rose's sword which poofed her after she spoke her last sentence and he then bubbled her gem.

Steven threw the breaking point into lava (and presumably destroyed) after Steven defeated Bismuth at The Forge.

Steven returned to his room through the warp pad.

"Steven!" Pearl cried.

"Oh, hey, dude." Amethyst said.

"Oh!" Pearl cried at the sight of Bismith's bubbled gem.

"What?" Amethyst asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Steven stated.

Steven then revealed all that happened to Bismuth to the Crystal Gems.

They put Bismuth in the burning room with the other gems.

They all stood outside, mourning.

Pandora snuck into the burning room and stole Bismuth when no one was looking.

Bismuth was released at Nick Wizard's place and the reverse flash went back in time to get the breaking point back for her.

"I know you're not a villain yourself but we could do with your help; You see Jasper deflected from us long ago and has went on a rampage searching for other corrupted gems to find. We want you to get rid of Jasper and the diamonds for your friends' sake" Nick Wizard explained.

"Fine but only for my friends. I'm not doing this for you" Bismuth said as she went off.

"While she is off, my plan for Christmas is in motion" Nick Wizard stated as he and his group laughed while all of us including the rouges were asleep.

-End of Cutscene-

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **While Nick Wizard's plan was in motion, Amethyst, Steven and Peridot went to the Beta Kindergarten and saw Jasper with cadged corrupted gems.**_

 _ **When Amethyst tried to fight Jasper, Steven separated them with an injector and the two friends fused to form Smokey Quartz as a giant mushroom smoke cloud appeared just after they formed but before Smokey Quartz's appearance was revealed.**_

 _ **Smoky Quartz has three arms (one right arm and two left arms), a dark mauve complexion, bushy eyebrows, and six peach freckles on their cheeks and shoulders. Their hair is a shorter version of Amethyst's. However, the color closely resembles Steven's. Their hair covers their left eye. They are slightly taller than Jasper and have a large, wide build which stems from both Steven and Amethyst. Their left arm splits into two arms at the elbow. They have plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. Smoky wears two crop-top shirts, one similar to Amethyst's, and one that resembles Steven's. Steven's shirt is noticeably stretched due to Smoky Quartz's size.**_

 _ **Their outfit is similar to Stevonnie's, combining the outfits of their cooperators. In their case, Smoky Quartz has a pale mauve version of Amethyst's tank top under an off-shoulder tank top that resembles Steven's shirt, along with Steven's pants, and Amethyst's dark mauve boots and leggings. The gemstones of their cooperators are located on their chest and navel.**_

 _ **Smokey Quartz combined Steven's shield and Amythet's whip to form a brown yo-yo to fight Jasper as she (Or They) used it to dodge Jasper's spin attack and tried to stop Jasper from fusing with the Green Snow (Great north)gem jasper.**_

 _ **They managed to free the other corrupted gems but Jasper forced the ocean gem monster to fuse with her and charged at Smokey Quartz.**_

 _ **The Fusion has dark orange-yellow skin with mahogany patches caused by the Great North monster's corruption. Her hair is off-white, the same color as Jasper's, and extends down to her midriff. She has a tail of the same hair. Her body is monstrous, having four arms and four wolf-like legs. Her face is taken from Jasper, but with the Great North monster's mouth. She has five horns on her head, three of which extend out and up. The other two resemble ram's horns. She is approximately two and a half times Jasper's size when on six legs, and about three and a half times Jasper's size from head to tail.**_

 _ **Smokey Quarts summoned two more yo-yos to cause a tornado at Jasper's monster fusion and while the fusion was in the air jasper and the corrupted gem seperated.**_

 _ **The corrupted gem ran away but as Smokey Quartz celebrated in victory, the green colour from the courrpted gem began to spread all over Jasper which shocked Smokey Quartz which made Steven and Amythest's voice overlap and defuse.**_

 _ **As they defused, Amthyest turned to light but Steven became solid as they seperated.**_

 _ **Steven turned to help but Jasper refused his help and attacked him.**_

 _ **Jasper then revealed her former diamond was Pink Diamond which Rose also served and that Rose did something her which was why she came back.**_

 _ **Then Jasper became fully corrupted and Peridot fired a metal pipe at Jasper which poofed her.**_

 _ **Amethyst bubbled her and called her 'sis' as they had both been made on earth.**_

 _ **When they got back to the barn, Lapis had all of the rubies in water bubbles.**_

 _ **Amethyst shape-shifted into Jasper and convinced the rubies to go to the moon base.**_

 _ **Eyeball Ruby told what happened during the rebellion and said that she saw Rose shatter Pink Diamond.**_

 _ **Steven couldn't believe it and Pearl looked sadden by the fact that Steven was told this by Eyeball Ruby.**_

 _ **So The rubies checked the communicator thing as Amethyst changed back and then turned into Jasper again.**_

 _ **So Amethyst convinced them to leave and everyone was happy but then Eyeball asked if they needed a ride back only to see Amethyst normal again.**_

 _ **The rubies fused, Then Garnet and Pearl formed Sardonyx as Steven opened the airlock and they were hit by Sardonyx's hammer but Eyeball dragged Steven outside and he went flying and quickly formed his bubble.**_

 _ **Eyeball Ruby stopped Steven's bubble and watched her crew fly off.**_

 _ **Steven proved he was 'technically' Rose Quartz but Eyeball saw this as an opportunity to kill him with her sword weapon so he removed his bubbled and formed it again to escape Eyeball.**_

 _ **Then as his bubble got smaller and he was about to loose all hope, he got rescued by the roaming eye ship with the crystal gems inside.**_

 _ **Love like you played in the background as everyone cried and hugged Steven.**_

 _ **Garnet explained that Rose shattered Pink Diamond because she had to in order for Steven to exist, Garnet to be together, Amethyst to be herself and Pearl to be free as it was the only way to save Earth since Pink Diamond ruled it.**_

 _ **Steven thanked her as they approached earth.**_

 _ **The gems went back to the Beta Kindergarten to poof and bubble the remaining corrupted gems.**_

 _ **One of them escapes and Peridot wanted to poof it herself.**_

 _ **Steven helped her which started a 'Road runner/Willie Coyote'-style chain of events but eventually Peridot got the monster's gem and bubbled it for the first time.**_

 _ **She sent it away but it ended up in the barn.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

" _ **Nick Wizard, It appears Jasper is down. She's been corrupted" Peepers reported after watching the episodes to keep an eye on Jasper's progress.**_

" _ **Forget about her, she's a lost cause. Just keep tabs on the other villains we might be able to use this time to our advantage and look into this 'cookie run' game people are talking " Nick Wizard replied through his phone.**_

" _ **Snowball, are the Villains on the Isle of the lost free?" he asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, they're free and want to join your 'club'" Snowball replied.  
**_

 _ **"Peepers, take over the line and write down who joins. My plan is going well right now" Nick Wizard whispered.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

" _ **I think we should try out this 'fusion' thing for ourselves" Toffee suggested.**_

" _ **But it's only a gem thing" Bismuth protested.**_

" _ **What if any character can fuse in the realm of fiction?" Toffee proposed.**_

" _ **What?!" Bismuth cried.**_

" _ **Allow me to demonstrate: Star and Marco here in that St Olga's cell are together.**_

 _ **They're best friends and most 'fans' ship them as 'Starco'. I have observed them over the course of season 2 and have noticed that they hug a lot. What if on one occasion when they hug they form a new being known as 'Starco' themselves. Observe" Toffee said as he showed a screen that projected Star and Marco together live in their cell.**_

" _ **Do you think your cousin Reyes will be able to secure us?" Marco asked.**_

" _ **I hope so but now I'm not so sure if there's a prophecy about us having to fight each other would we be able to fight it?" star wondered.**_

" _ **This room does seem very symbolic but You're Star Butterfly, Star you can do anything if you put your mind to it" Marco stated.**_

" _ **Yeah, Rainbow Face Transformicus!" Star cried as her wand changed to look like Reyes' red and blue wand as it produced a flurry of mini pony heads and rainbows as She and Marco transformed into pirate versions of themselves**_ _ ** _ **(It's a spell I made for the spell challenge on the SVTFOE animo)**_.**_

" _ **You're never going to escape here, dear Princess. Because you're never getting out" Mina Loveberry said.**_

 **Mina is an adult Mewman woman with peach skin, long purple hair tied into pigtails with large buns at each base), and green eyes. She wears a light green dress with a picture of a cat on the front, a purple bow tie with a yellow heart in the center, purple knee-high boots, yellow bunny earrings, and a silver spiked helmet.**

 **Star and Marco hugged each other as they shook in fear at this revelation.**

 **Then there was a burst of light and the two became one.**

 **Star's eyes, Marco's hair but at Star's length, Star's dress but Marco's hoodie was over it, Marco's complexion but their combined personality.**

" **What should we called this?" Marco's said asked.**

" **Starco!" Star's half replied.**

" **Why is your name first?" Marco wondered.**

 **Silence.**

" **The fans have spoken and we have answered" Starco said.**

 **This act of fusion was the start of the long-awaited developed relationship point of time where it would soon change to being 'closer' (Also known as 'Dating').**

" **I heard there's this show called Kim Possible who was in a similar situation to us. The fans wanted a season 4 after their 'So the drama' Movie enlightened the shipping cannon and developed on their relationship." Star explained.**

 **Marco began to freak out as he recalled how Star's dad was quick to think he was her boyfriend which caused them to split.**

" **So you think that could happen to us?" Marco asked after he began to recover.**

" **Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to" Star stated.**

" **Hmm..." Marco thought hard about that possible situation.**

 **The two friends looked up at the sky as Marco put his arm around Star.**

" **Only Time will tell" Marco whispered.**

" **So as you can see anyone as long as they are in sync can fuse" Toffee concluded.**

 **Bismuth was speechless!**

" **So what's your plan?" The snake asked.**

" **Use Omega and the A . Is to reclaim Our line and hope Reyes is captured soon by CJ and Uma." Toffee replied.**

 **-End of extra-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this Halloween chapter!**

 **More on the way soon!**

 **Have you ever played a real role playing game like Dungeons and dragons?**

 **Who likes musicals?**

 **Code time!:**

 **Jfkx exa x ybxqfkd tfq Jfpp ebfklrp qexq jxab ebo ylkhbop**

 **Jxri fp Kfzh Tfwxoa'p xiiv.**

 **Jlob pbzobqp tfii yb obsbxiba fk qfjb...**

 **I have return to the Isle of the lost now! Yay!**

 **Anyway, Read and review or Every villian ever made will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Operation SAVE CHRISTMAS and a Heart's warming tail story(Christmas eve and Christmas day time!)_

 _ **All of the KND character along with the MlP characters and songs belong to Mr Warburton, CN, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and their respective writers. I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _Elfa Strike Squad asked Sector V and us to help save Christmas from Father who tried to decommission every active KND operative on the planet BEFORE they turn 13._

 _Vin Moosk and Sector Z fought the remaining dangerous ties in the world but were captured by the remaining members of the GKND._

 _Nick Wizard had tried to recruit the DCFDL(Delightful children from Down the lane) but both they and Father refused after the ordeal with Grandfather had happened._

 _He decided to include the light prism army activated by Steven in the 'Attack the light' game to his advantage to draw us out._

 _We fought the light army and convince it to be anything it wanted which promoted it to change into many Steven light clones._

 _His mini back-up plan involved separating Boys from the girls in a secret dystopian world but it didn't last long either._

" _Oh no! I'm defeated. See you next time Knights" Nick Wizard grinned slyly in a suspicious way as he retreated allowing us to slowly make our way to our hideout to celebrate Christmas with the Lolirock Girls and Dragon rider crew._

 _While we were away..._

 _-Sammy's scene-_

At The Christmas Hideout While The Disney Knights Were Gone

Everyone was busy setting up decorations for the Christmas party, Aleu hanging up garlands, Jemma helping decorate the tree, Astrid and Max making Yaknog, Toothless assisting anyone decorating who needed to get up higher, or needed help hanging something up when no one else was available, est., while Marcy and the rest of The Digital Hearts were practicing their song 'Little Snow Angle'.

"Okay, so two eggs, five heads of cabbage, yaks milk, kelp," Max said checking the list of ingredients, "that's one normal sized amount, so to make it for everyone who's going be here…" she looked up at Hiccup. "Dad, do you know how many people are supposed to be here?"

"No clue!" Hiccup cried quickly.

Max just frowned. She knew he had some idea, but was trying to save everyone from Astrid's cooking.

"Fine, I'll go see if I can find a guest list." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Okay come on Slipup!" Milly cried looking at him from hanging a garland, "Use that over sized head of yours and think!"

"Milly!" Aleu, Jemma, May, Rose, Marcy, and the rest of The Digital Hearts cried.

"What?" Milly asked innocently.

Hiccup glared.

"I don't have a clue!" he growled. He looked at Astrid, Max, and the others. "My head's not over sized, right?" he asked.

"Your hair is." Astrid and Max said.

"Har, har, very funny." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Has anyone seen the mistletoe?" May asked balancing herself on a ladder.

"Uh, is that anything like Astrid's Missing Toe idea?" Hiccup asked suddenly nervous as he remembered walking under it and getting punched in the face when he was trying to go search for his helmet after losing it in the ocean during a flight with Toothless and before he got 'kidnapped' by Meatlug and taken to the Nesting Grounds.

"Missing Toe?" May asked.

"Yeah," Marcy said rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed that she was the only one aside from Jemma who was a fan of HTTYD and of dragons, "it's an idea Astrid came up with when she was fifteen."

"And you know this how?" May asked.

Marcy shot her an 'are you kidding me' look before sighing.

"Okay girls, take five! I need to go blow off steam." She said setting her guitar down and walking out the door. An odd, swooping sound, mixed with a grunt that Marcy only gives if she just barely manages to catch hold of something when she jumps came from outside it, but no one went to see what it was as they'd always failed, while Jemma continued to keep her secret.

"Anyway," May said, "care to explain what Missing Toe is?"

"You hang a missing toe above a door way, or anywhere someone can walk under it, and if you walk under it, you get punched in the face!" Astrid said perkily.

"It's how you can tell she made it." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, well no, it's not like that," May said, "one, mistletoe is a plant, and two, if two people walk under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss." She climbed down and started looking for the mistletoe. "Now where did I put it?"

"I like my idea better." Astrid said.

"Of course you do." Came a chorus of voices from the other Riders.

Toothless sniffed around for it before finding it. He glanced at Hiccup and Astrid and gave a mischievous smile before holding it above their heads making them blush and everyone, aside from May, who was storming over to get it laugh.

May snatched it right after the couple kissed before going back to the ladder and hanging the mistletoe in the doorway. Marcy walked in at that time, a huge amount of snow melting off her clothes and hair.

"What happened to you?" May asked.

"Jumped in a huge pile of snow." Marcy said, when really, she'd crash landed in one. She walked over and grabbed her phone before fiddling with it.

"Anyway, instead of you all constantly listening to us rehearse the same song over and over again, I'm gonna put on some music and me and the rest of the band can rehearse somewhere else." She quickly turned on her Christmas playlist. "Just yell if you need us! Oh! And Milly, play nice and don't get into any trouble." She said as Under the Mistletoe from Pokémon Christmas Bash started playing.

Milly pretended to be offended, but nodded.

"Okay," she started turning around.

"And don't even think of making fun of everyone, or saying that Toothless is a flying cat and not a dragon!" Marcy cried from the other room.

Milly froze, but sighed and went back to decorating.

"I can't wait for everyone to get here!" Jemma cried as everyone got back to what they were doing, "I'm positive that they're all going to think this is the best Christmas ever!"

Everyone nodded.

"Mom! Dad! I found a guest list!" Max cried making most of the Riders freeze, minus Hiccup who cringed and Astrid who smiled.

-end of scene-

 _XXXXXX_

-In Equestria..-

[Ponies] Ponies' voices fill the night Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Happy hearts so full and bright Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again Oh, what a sight Look at the light All for tonight Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Fluttershy] Clouds arranged 'til they're just so

[Pegasi] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rainbow Dash] Gonna make some awesome snow

[Pegasi] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] The chill wind blows Making a show Snowflakes aglow

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Pinkie Pie] A day that's filled with songs to sing

[Ponies] Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding

[Applejack] Cakes and pastries we shall bring

[Ponies] Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding We're so busy making merry Windigos should all be wary

[Stallions] As our mighty voices carry

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rarity] Decorations we shall make

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rarity] Perfection you just cannot fake

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Rarity] Not one mistake Don't let that break Oh, goodness' sake!

[Ponies] Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!

"Hey, Starlight! Ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"I was thinking I might just skip it." Starlight replied.

Twilight and Spike gasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twilight called us to listen to wonderful story of 'A Heart's warming Tail' with her, Spike and Starlight at the campfire.

We traveled to Equestria in time for Twilight to tell the story.

XXXX

"Skip Hearth's Warming Eve?!" Spike cried.

"I just find it all a little silly. It's mostly a day dedicated to presents and candy, isn't it?" Starlight asked.

"And why would you deny yourself presents and candy? That's crazy talk!" Spike exclaimed in shook.

"I think what Spike means to say is Hearth's Warming is about more than presents and candy. It's a time to spend with friends and family when we celebrate a very important day in Equestria's history." Twilight stated.

"I think to most ponies, it's just an excuse for silly songs and fun, not a day to remember some old story. " Starlight explained sounding a bit irratated.

Twilight teleported in front of Starlight.

"Maybe you just haven't heard the right Hearth's Warming Eve story yet!" Twilight suggested.

"Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns sing songs around a hearth to fight back an eternal winter caused by the mythical windigos? Ha! Every foal and filly knows that story." Starlight stated.

"Not that one. My favourite holiday story, "A Hearth's Warming Tale"! " Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, I love that one! " Spike stated.

"Alright! Let's hear it!" Sky exclaimed.

"This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot... " Twilight began.

"Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one. It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Almost, since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation— " Twilight began.

"We get it. Star Swirl's awesome." Spike stated.

"Right. The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time. " Twilight continued.

[bells ringing]

Snowfall(who is imagined as Starlight Glimmer): [gasp] Well, that batch is ruined. Snowdash!

"Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant." Twilight added.

Snowdash (who was imagined as Rainbow Dash): What do you need?

Snowfall: Get this mess cleaned up. Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration!

Snowdash: [under her breath] Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get that crazy idea?

Snowfall: Today is nothing to celebrate. Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria.

Snowdash: Dangerous?! It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos!

Snowfall: That silly legend is the problem! Telling everypony that "singing songs and being nice" will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works.

Snowdash: I think you might be missing the point.

[magic zap]

Snowfall: Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria. That's a worthy goal for any pony. [sarcastically] But, by all means, if you want to go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest—

Snowdash: Sweet!

Snowfall: Ugh!

[crowd chattering]

Snowfall: I hate Hearth's Warming Eve! All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether.

[Snowfall] Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet

Words said so often that they lack any meaning

Why should I join in when I could be intervening?

Everypony loves this cursed holiday But would they be better off with it out of the way?

Well, okay

Say goodbye to the holiday

With my magic, I'll erase it

The greatest gift that I give today

And everypony will have to face it

No more little games for you to play

After you say goodbye to the holiday

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run

Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done

Finally set free from your forced celebrations

No need to reply to your trite invitations

Calendar shorter by a single day

Is my magic up to the test?

Time to see, I can't delay

Say goodbye to the holiday

Prepare the spell, no hesitation

All memory shall fade away

See Equestria's new transformation

No more shall anypony say Happy Hearth's Warming...

[sinister laughter]

...after today!

After today...

Snowfall: Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have me to thank for it!

"Wait a minute. Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decides to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether? That seems a little extreme. " Starlight stated.

"Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs." Spike muttered as he then sipped his cocoa mug.

"I think what Spike is trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things. Even Snowfall. And if I could continue the story, we might just find out what they are." Twilight explained.

"Proceed." Spike replied.

"Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time... ...when a voice from the hearth caught her attention. " Twilight continued.

The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past (who was imagined as Applejack): You sure you wanna go through with this?

Snowfall: Huh?! Who's there?!

[bubbling]

The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past: The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past, that's who. And you and me have got to have us a little chat.

Snowfall: A spirit?! [suspiciously] I didn't cast any spirit summoning spell. What are you doing here?

The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past: You don't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'? You've got our attention, Snowfall Frost, and we've got some pretty strong opinions on this spell of yours.

Snowfall: "We"?

The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past: They'll be along in a bit. For now, it's just you and me. Let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it.

Snowfall: I'm not going anywhere. I've got a spell to cast, and I don't need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve.

The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past: We aren't goin' to the past to learn about the holiday. We're goin' to learn about you.

Snowfall: [yelps] [wailing]

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past]

As a young thing, life sure is somethin'

You go makin' choices large and small

Always growin' like a seedlin'

And playin' is like dreamin'

And before you know it, big and tall

And every little bitty choice you make

Sends you down a path to who you are today

So let's take a little trip down memory lane

And see just what the past has to say

Aw, look how cute you were.

Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either.

The seeds of the past

They grow pretty fast

Just look at who you were back then

The seeds, as they grow

Look what they can show

Reveal the truth time and again

Professor Flintheart: Just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall?

Young Snowfall: Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart!

Professor Flintheart: You said you wanted to learn to be a powerful unicorn, did you not?

Young Snowfall: I do!

Professor Flintheart: And what is the way that one becomes a powerful unicorn?

Young Starlight Glimmer: [clears throat] Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria.

Professor Flintheart: And how do these help you to learn magic?

Young Snowfall: I want to be strong enough to stop windigos and help ponies!

Professor Flintheart: That's just a story we tell little ponies. Real magic takes time to learn.

[ornament shattering]

Professor Flintheart: It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and make nothing of yourself.

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past]

Then some distress Words so careless

Standin' there, you don't know what to do

Feelin' helpless You can't make it hurt less

So you go and change your point of view

And in that moment, though you didn't know it

Your defenses set up walls you built to last

Leading to the pony you've become today

And the spell you're about to cast It all comes from your past

[Snowfall] The seeds of the past We grow up so fast Some hurts never go away

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past]

The seeds, as they grow

This we can't let go

All tied to this one holiday

[bubbling]

Snowfall: [gasps] Spirit? What am I supposed to—

[sound of confetti launching]

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present (who was imagined as Pinkie Pie): [reverberating] Snowfall Frost! It is I, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents!

Snowfall: Um, don't you mean "Present", like the time?

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: No! Toys, Hearth's Warming doll... Here, want a cupcake?

Snowfall: Fine, "Presents". All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on.

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Oh, Snowfall, it's not what the gift is that matters, it's what the gift means!

Snowfall: It doesn't mean anything. It's just stuff!

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Exactly! Sometimes a cupcake means "I love you!" Or a toy means "Hi, how're you doing?" Sometimes a book means "Your mane looks amazing!" And sometimes a scarf means... Well, a scarf usually means you look cold. That one's easy.

Snowfall: I don't understand anything you're saying.

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: Whoa! Whoa! [trembles]

Snowfall: What's happening to you?!

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents: My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off! That means a song is coming on!

[the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents]

Take a look at everything around you

All the smells that surely will astound you

Open up your heart, it will surround you

In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve

The little things that make it better

Little ponies spreading cheer

Give a toy, a hug, a sweater

Memories that last all year

The present's always filled with presents Large, medium, and small

Sometimes the most important things Aren't very big at all

[tap-dancing solo]

What a party, there's so much to see here

Can't believe you didn't want to be here

You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here

This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve Cider's flowing, this is living

Come on and feel the beat

Life is better when you're giving

Each time you do it feels so sweet

The present's always filled with presents

So come on, open your eyes

Spend time with ponies just like you

And watch your spirits rise

The present's always filled with presents

Take a look around

The reason for the holiday Is quite easily found

Yes, the reason for the holiday Is quite easily found

And the reason is to be with your friends!

Twilight Sparkle: [singsong, as Pinkie Pie] And the reason is to be with your friends!  
[normal] What?

"You know you're doing your Pinkie Pie voice, right?" Starlight asked

"I was not!" Twilight stated.

Spike laughed with everyone else.

"So, what happens next?" Starlight asked.

"Well, the party was—" Twilight began.

"Wait! Can we take a quick break? I need to refill my cocoa." Spike stated.

Twilight groaned.

"Fine. But hurry up! We're almost to the best part!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ah! This is so exciting!" I cried with happiness.

Spike blew on his mug.

"Okay, I'm ready." Spike said.

"The party was in full swing." Twilight continued.

Merry (who looked like Rarity): Snowdash!

Snowdash: Hey, Merry.

Merry: Why, whatever is the matter, darling?

Flutterholly(looked like Fluttershy): Was it the eggnog? Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon!

Snowdash: Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly, I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is.

Merry: I don't suppose that pony's name starts with "Snow"?

Flutterholly: And ends with "Frost"?

Snowdash: She said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place.

Crowd: [booing]

Merry: What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like?

Snowdash: Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefit of Equestria.

Flutterholly and Merry: [giggling]

[thunk]

[foals laughing]

Merry: [muffled] It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here.

Flutterholly: I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party.

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents:

Me too!

Too bad it's going to be the last one ever!

Ever! Ever! Ever! [echoes out]

Snowfall: Spirit? What do you mean? What's going to happen?!

[wind blowing]

Snowfall: Who are you?

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come (who was imagined as Princess Luna): I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come.

Snowfall: Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like?

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come: No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show.

Snowfall: Why not?

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come: You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished.

Snowfall: And what happens?

[the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come]

I see a cold wind blowing through

I see days neither fun nor free

I see a future caused by you

I see a path not meant to be

The future should be filled with magic

Dreams and wishes brought to life

But the days ahead are dark and tragic

No time for hope when all is strife

Whatever might have been

All the dreams that ponies share

Because of you, Snowfall Frost

Now the future is a cold nightmare

Snowfall: Windigos?! They aren't real! It's just a little filly's story!

the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come:

They are all too real, Snowfall, and your actions will allow them to return.

The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow!

Snowfall: No! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand!

I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was!

Please, spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time?!

I'm sorry! [echoing]

[window opens]

[bell ringing]

Snowfall: There's still time!

[party crowd chattering]

[knocking]

[door opens]

Merry: Oh, my.

Flutterholly: Snowfall Frost?

Snowfall: I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party? I brought gifts.

[record needle scratch]

Snowdash: [spit-take] Boss?!

Snowfall: I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends.

Snowdash: Wow.

[rip]

Snowdash: Dragon toenail? Uh... thanks?

Snowfall: I was in a hurry. I'll do better next time.

Snowdash: Ha. You kidding? No one's ever given me dragon toenail before! It's awesome! Now come get some eggnog!

"And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. The end." Twlight said as she closed the book.

"Well, that's it! Thanks for letting me read you the story. Guess you can call it a night. Spike and I are heading downstairs, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to join us. " Twilight said.

"We're coming too!" I chimed as we followed them outside.

Some ponies were laughing.

"Welcome to the party! Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight." Twilight said.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight." Starlight said.

[Starlight Glimmer]

Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents

Some take you by surprise

A story shared by your good friends

That makes your spirits rise

Sometimes you just let go of the past

Enjoy the present while it lasts

And really it's not that much to ask

With good friends by your side

Now it's time to celebrate

[Ponies + Knights]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Starlight Glimmer]

All together, feeling great

[Ponies+ Knights]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again

[Starlight Glimmer]

Can hardly wait We'll party 'til late Our favorite date

[Ponies+ Knights]

Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a— Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve

Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!

When we got home, everything began to glitch as if we were in a video game.

" _What's going on?" Sky asked._

" _Oh no! No!" I cried._

" _What is it?" Green asked with concern at the sight of my widened eyes._

" _We're somehow part of 'Sword art online' but in a version of our reality!" I exclaimed._

" _Welcome to my little trap, Disney Knights! You must be wondering why the time race hasn't happened yet?_

 _Well, I'm extending the time you untill it happens to after New year's eve. I'm sure you're wondering how to get out of this world._

 _I have a little riddle clue to help you and it's your ONLY clue:_ _'Find the girl with the red spades, help the boy from 'Spy Kids' reunite with his virtual girlfriend(?) and if you succeed you will have to face your worst nightmares before you are able to leave this place'._

 _Good luck otherwise just like the anime, you'll die in real life if you die in this game, good bye!" Nick Wizard's voice said._

" _Girl with red spades? Maybe Star's cousin?" I suggested._

" _Sound like it. Let's try the hideout first" Green suggested._

 _At the hideout we encountered Reyes._

" _I am the second princess of Mewini called Reyes. Go to the home of Beach City and help Juni reunite with his virtual girlfriend then he'll tell you where the last test is" Reyes said._

" _Are you important? Do you need our help for something?" I asked._

" _You will find out soon enough when the future requires it please move on, you're on a time limit and make sure no one loses all of your HP or you will actually die in real life" Reyes stated._ _I sighed._

" _To Beach City" I said as we raced to our destination._

 _Along the way, we encountered many Ruby fusions as 'Game enemies'._

 _We tried to fight them but a few people lose 15 HP points in the process._

 _In Beach City, Young Teen Juni was standing near 'The Big Doughnut' shop while the purple outfit girl (I think she was called_ Demetra) was near the temple.

"How did you escape the game?" I asked.

"Plot convenience" Demetra replied.

"Did you have a crush on Juni as well?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I... I miss him" Dementra replied.

"I think he's near the big doughnut shop. Go talk to him. Just be warned he's 20 now" Green stated.

So Demetra was led by Green and Sky to where Juni was where they happily reunited together.

"The last test is in the battle arena in Adventure time" Juni told us as we got teleported to Adventure Time.

 _It was the fear test:_

 _Everyone's fears came to life so everyone could face them in order to past the test._

 _Once everyone went to the arena, we were all separated._

 _Green had to face being alone._

 _He looked down and realized he was in lava and began to panic._

' _Please may I survive this!' he prayed silently._

 _He found something to pull himself out of him and sighed in relief._

 _Suddenly he saw the others held captive by Nick Wizard and his group with the machine that erased Oswald along with a huge hammer._

" _No!" He cried._

 _Then he realized it must be a test and ran to protect them himself._

" _I won't ever let my fears stop me from saving my friends!" He cried._

 _The Lava, the images of his friends and Nick Wizard's group vanished._

 _Meanwhile I had to face my fears of the dark, growing up, horror movies and having nightmares of Bill Cipher all at once._

 _The arena had gone dark and I was frightened out of my mind (I was also afraid of heights but thankfully the test was kind enough to not make me face that as I know I could never be able to get over it as growing up and the dark was higher on my fear list anyway)._

" _Grace, don't you want to go to work today?" Bill Cipher's voice asked._

" _I'm not an adult yet!" I cried._

" _But you will be. You can't fight it, Grace. Once you're an adult, the fun stops and you can't watch a cartoon ever again" Bill taunted._

 _I put my fingers in my ears like how Mabel did in 'Mabeland' and tried to ignore him._

 _Creatures from horror Movies and that creepy guy from that Movie where a deaf and mute young adult girl has to try to fend for herself against a serial killer bent on killing her for some reason after killing her friend tried to come after me._

" _If you ever need help, you can talk to your friends and family" Green's voice said._

 _I stood my ground._

" _I may be afraid of you but you are not real and when I grow up I can still love cartoons till the day I die I know that one thing for sure is that even if you grow up you don't have to grow up so I won't change very much in personality but in growth and wisdom I shall!" I cried as golden light swept through the room like a wave of wind and made the fears vanish._

 _When Altessa realised she was alone, all of her different fears came to life._ _There were dolls everywhere and an illusion of her friends and family leaving her behind._ " _No, don't go!" She cried as she knelt on her knees._

" _Don't go" she whispered as the illusions were now 3 metres away from her._

 _Just when she was about to give up, a voice called out to her._

" _Don't give up, Altessa. Remember how your friends support you in every mission or down time in the hideout. Remember the bond" The voice said._

 _Then she stood up._

" _Hey!" She cried._

 _The illusions stopped walking and turned around._

" _My friends and family wouldn't just leave me behind like that unless it was a good reason." She stated._

 _Then the dolls attacked and she thought of a hammer that materialized into her hand to smash them with._

 _With this act, the dolls and illusions vanished and Altessa was now free as a light appeared to guide her out._

When it was Chee Chee's turn to face her fears, the environment changed and triggered a flashback during it.

-Sam's scene-

Chee Chee looked around, she had no idea where she was, or what was going on. Her heart was racing, and felt like it was trying to jump out of her throat while a million thoughts seemed to be running though her head. She didn't know anything about where she was, or what was happening, but she knew one thing. She was scared.

"H-Hello?" She asked.

An eerie silence greeted her. She gulped as she felt a cold sweat cover her. She jumped and held back a scream when she heard something run behind her.

She turned around, begging her hearing and sense of smell to give her some sort of clue, but nothing.

Then, she smelt smoke and noticed the dull warmth that The Fires Path necklace gave off had stopped, and she couldn't feel the smooth glass bead against her skin.

Frantic she searched for it.

'Where is it? Where is it?!' She thought.

"Chee Chee!" Marcy's voice cried.

"Marcy!" Chee Chee yelled.

"Chee Chee! Help!" Marcy's voice cried again.

Chee Chee raced after the voice, tripping and stumbling over rocks, roots, and logs as she ran. Suddenly, she could see, and all around her were her friends, laying injured, or dead around her, each having been sliced down with one thing that she recognized and that only she could of ever used, her Bleeding Hearts Keyblade.

She gasped and stumbled back.

Someone grabbed her arm.

She screamed and summoned her Keyblade before swinging and cutting what had grabbed her in half.

She turned around and screamed again when she saw it had been Leif.

"Chee Chee," her friends voices said.

Chee Chee gasped and turned around. Darkness had fallen over where she now was, mad chaos reining as well, while a hooded figure held her necklace out.

"You did this to us..." Her friends cried crawling towards her.

"No! No, I-I'd never do anything to hurt you!" Chee Chee cried.

"You let this happen," they continued, "you left to save your sister and left us for dead! Darkness now rules because of you!"

Chee Chee felt like she was going to faint.

"Th-That's not true!" She cried, "I'd never let that happen! Who do you think I am?! Jack Frost?! … Wait, what? Why am I making a Rise of the Guardians reference?" She shook her head. "No, I'd never leave you behind! You're all just as important! I'd never let anything bad happen!"

She turned and looked at Leif.

"And I'd never kill any of you!" She yelled.

A dark sinister chuckle sounded from the hooded figure as he smashed her necklace, resulting with an uncontrollable fire which covered everything.

"You failed Chee Chee!" A voice said, "You couldn't protect any of them, not even your beloved little sister."

As soon as those words were spoken the figure turned into a huge, black, tar like Heartless with Marcy within its grasp.

"Chee Chee!" Marcy yelled before coughing up some blood, "Chee Chee! Help!"

Marcy started coughing again.

"Let her go!" Chee Chee yelled summoning her Keyblade.

"Only if you can sing, cripple!" The creature holding her sister said.

Instantly the scene was no longer the blood bath, chaos filled area she'd once been in, her friends no longer anywhere to be seen, but in front of her was a large audience and she was on a stage.

"Look! It's the cripple!" One voice cried.

"The one who can't sing!"

"Who can't learn!"

"Who let all her friends down!"

"Cripple!"

"Cripple!"

"Cripple!"

"Stop!" Chee Chee yelled covering her ears.

"Sing Songstress! Sing!" Marcy's voice rang in her head.

"Huh?" Chee Chee murmured.

"Sing Songstress! Sing!" Marcy's voice rang again prompting a flash back.

"Cool! Dress Spheres!" Marcy's cried opening a large package, "There's enough for all of us!"

All of the sisters gathered around except for Chee Chee, who was leaning against the window, gazing out it.

"Hey! Cheech!" Come check them out!" May called.

"I'm good." Chee Chee said half-heartedly.

"Hey, Chee Chee!" Marcy called making her turn around.

She tossed one of the spheres to her.

"It's a songstress one! Try it out!" Marcy cried.

"N-No thanks," Chee Chee said, "I clearly suck at singing."

"Well, you don't have to just sing with it!" Marcy cried, "You can dance too! And you're a great dancer!"

"Yeah, with your hearing you can hear every move going on and know what to do!" Aleu said.

"Just try it out!" May called.

"Please!" Jemma cried.

Chee Chee laughed.

"Okay, fine, but I'm just trying it on, I'm not actually using it!" She said.

"Why?" Marcy asked, "Just because you got nervous and hit a wrong note? Those kids were jerks who were just trying to feel better about themselves! You're a great singer! And I know you're a songstress! We all are! Music's like, well, it's... it makes us stronger and a more powerful opponent!"

"… That's just you guys, I-I'm not like you..." Chee Chee replied.

"Yes you are!" Marcy said, "You're our sister, and you'll always be our sister! And you can sing!"

"What if this thing gets out of control if I start singing, or dancing?! What if I hurt you?!" Chee Chee cried.

"You won't." Marcy said, "And even if you did, you didn't mean to! Bad things happen no matter how much we try to avoid them, but that doesn't change who you are! You can sing, and you're not a cripple, you'll never be one."

Chee Chee blinked and she was back on the stage, this time with a dress sphere in her hand.

"Chee Chee!" Marcy called again.

"Face it cripple, you've lost." The creature cried.

Chee Chee growled.

"I'm NOT a cripple and I. Can. SING!" She cried as she activated the Dress Sphere.

Once it was activated Chee Chee no longer had on her usual attire, she now wore a white high-low dress, shiny white knee high boots, purple ribbons lacing down her arms to form figureless gloves, and her mic was in the form of an ear piece with a yellow star clipping it in place while rubies were woven into her curls.

"I haven't lost yet!" She cried as she looked at the creature, "And I'm not going to!"

"There's a day when all hearts will be broken, when a shadow will cast out the light, and our eyes cry a million tears, help won't arrive." She sang as the music for I May Fall from RWBY started playing, "There's a day when all courage collapses, and our friends turn and leave us behind! Creatures of Darkness will triumph, the sun won't rise!"

Heartless began to crawl all over the stage and towards her.

"When we've lost all hope, and succumb to fear, as the sky rains blood, and end draws near!" Chee Chee continued looking around.

"I may fall!" She sang as she started dancing, sending the Heartless flying as she did so, "but not like this, it won't be by your hand! I may fall! Not this place, not today! I may fall! Bring it all! It's not enough to take me down! I may fall!"

She glanced around as more Heartless showed up, Nobodies and Unversed as well.

"There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered, where the wolves and the soulless will rise," she sang as the bodies she'd seen earlier now joined in, "in the time of our final moments, every dream dies."

She started going after them, but avoiding her friends, and leaving them unharmed.

"There's a place where our shields will lay shattered, and the fear's all that's left in our hearts!" She continued, "Strength and our courage have run out, we fall apart!"

She tripped and fell, Heartless slashing as her, leaving cuts and scratches on her, and her dress.

"When we lose out faith, and forsake our friends," she sang pushing herself up while even her friends attacked, "when the moon is gone, and we've reached our end!"

She looked up at her sister, who looked deadly pale and growled as darkness welled in her hands.

"I may fall!" She sang as she summoned her Keyblade and started fighting. She swung it while she danced, cutting down each oppenent, still avoiding her friends, but taking down an amazing amount of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed while doing so.

"There's a moment that changes a life when we do something no one else else can," Chee Chee sang taking out her Wayfinder and holding it close before showing it to her friends, tears in her eyes as she silently begged them to remember and forgive her, "and the path that we've taken will lead us, one final stand..."

Everything seemed to change then, things seemed to repair themselves, almost as if... this depended on her.

'Wait, I've just been facing my fears!' Chee Chee realized, "I-I'm not even afraid anymore!'

A grin crossed her face as she realized everything.

"There's a moment we'll make a decision, not to cower and crash on the ground!" She sang as everything seemed to fade and fall apart, her friends disappearing, just like the remaining fear, "The moment we face our worst demons, our courage found! When we stand with friends and we won't retreat! And we stare down death! Then the taste is sweet!"

Now all that was left was the creature that had her sister.

"I may fall! But not like this! It won't be by your hands!" She sang pointing her Keyblade at it, "I may fall! Not this place, not today! I may fall! Bring it all! It's not enough to take me down! I may fall!"

She attacked it, hacking, slicing, sending sound waves, and other things at it, weakening it and shrinking it with each hit.

"I may fall! I may fall!" She sang, "I may! I may fall!"

She delivered a final strike and it disappeared. She jumped and caught Marcy as she fell, landing back on the stage that had yet to disappear.

"It's okay, I got ya." She said setting the girl down.

Marcy gave a weak smile.

"You did great..." She croaked, her voice weak and strained.

Chee Chee wanted to cry at the sound. She could tell by Marcy's voice she was going to lose her.

'Don't go!' She silently begged.

"Just... one... more..." Marcy mumbled.

"I know..." Chee Chee whispered, "you..."

Tears were pricking her eyes.

"But... bad things happen no matter how much we try to avoid them, it's just how life is..." She continued, "I'm going to lose everyone eventually, no one lives forever, so... I-I'm not afraid!"

Marcy smiled and closed her eyes as she went limp. Tears welled up in Chee Chee's eyes as everything turned black and her hearing and sense of smell returned.

-End of scene-

Bernice was faced with a challenge: Dealing in small places.

She was inside a closet and began to panic.

She tried remembering what was said earlier about the test and tried to will herself to face it.

So she looked for a way out and busted out of the closet home free.

Jean had to face his fear of spiders to escape.

Sky had to face her fear of failing the team.

Mark had to face being forgotten through a illusion of his friends and falling into the dark pits of oblivion as he tried to escape.

Matt had to face his fear of heights at the top of the Eiffel tower.

Hans had to face the choice to save a loved one and let another loved one die in the process.

Bryn had to face failure and disappointing those she loves by believing in herself.

Molly had to face being alone despite acting sometimes distant.

Bill had to face his past (particularly, his memories of his wife.), Losing Mallymkun(Mallymkun, the Dormouse-from the Alice live action movie-, as a sort of surrogate daughter); again, she's like a daughter to him and losing a swordfight (this is the least prominent of his fears, since a.) he's such an incredibly skilled fighter that he has NEVER lost, and b.) he's a pretty confident fighter at that. It's more a fear that would pop up if he met a foe more skilled than himself with a sword; the fear of realizing there's always someone better).

Kenny had to face losing those who he loves and calls family.

He had to face this fear through an illusion of Brooke leaving him.

"You have to let me go" the illusion of Brooke said.

"NOOO!" He cried as he tried to beg her to stay with her but he knew her heart was in a different place.

He reflected on how the real Brooke was in the twilight zone of good and bad a bit like Riku with the light and dark.

So he faced his fear right in the eye and let Brooke leave.

Chloe had to face losing her friends or them getting captured with the difficult choice of who lives.

Lillian had to face her fear of bugs through the power of walking blindfolded. Emily had to have Dolls(embodiment of evil and have creepy smiles), Geese (attacked her as a kid), and Mirrors (only uncomfortable around because thinks someone is walking near her).

She managed to overcome it by thinking of her friends.

Danyal had to face failure and worrying about her Lhasa Apso.

Anakin had to face his inner demons especially about his godfather Einon Rourke.

Anakin faced an illusion of Einon and managed to destroy the illusion.

Mana had to face not being as courageous as her brother by being herself.

Mahad had to face his slight fear of water because of what his father did and losing his younger sister and thought of Naitus as he bravely made his way to the exit.

Natius had to face losing his friends with the firebird's help.

Natius saw an illusion of his friend in water, slowly drowning.

"No!" Natius cried.

"Wait, Natius. You have going to face the face that you could loose them one day!" The firebird cried out.

Natius jumped into the realistic 'water' and tried to save them.

You need to let them go the firebird's voice said in his mind.

Naitus released his friends and watched them disappear as a light shone on him that transported him somewhere else.

Bianca had to face breaking her mother's heart and people hating her for being Italian German.

Samara had to face her sister doing something regrettable.

Vandela had to face being prejudiced by others for being Swedish and remembered her friends treated her equally in a friendly way.

Toboé had to face his fear of killing an innocent person as a werewolf by learning to control his form.

Zander had to face his friends losing hope and his Pokémon getting into trouble for digging in yards.

 _After we past the tests once we all saw a white light, we woke up in the real world and destroyed both the helmets and collars before going to our actual hideout for Christmas._

When we got to the hideout, The dragon riders, their children and the Lolirock girls surprised us with the place decorated and Christmas dinner already laid out.

"Thank you guys, I glad you could all be with us for Christmas!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's much more fun with all of our friends" Sky smiled.

"May, do we have enough seats for everyone?" Marcy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it" Lillian said as she summoned more chairs for everyone to sit on.

So we pulled our Christmas crackers and wore our paper hats as we dug in to the awesome Christmas food.

Then it was mistletoe time!

Sky and Kenny were nudged under it first, then Jean and I were next and then Elsa and Morgan, Then Natius with Bianca, Samara and Toboe along with the dragon rider couples.

"I'm only here for the misletoe. I have to go home now to join in the Hanukah celebration. See you next year guys" Bianca waved.

Everyone waved back as Bianca left the hideout with Marcy making sure she got home safely.

"Time to open our presents guys!" Green exclaimed even though it's traditionally done before dinner.

So we all opened our presents: Hiccup got Astrid a new axe and boots, Astrid got Hiccup a Toothless plushie reminiscent of Toothless from the books but in Movie Toothless' colour.

Danyal got a full DVD set of Teen Titans from Naitus, The other riders got each other viking items while May, Layla, Marcy and Chee Chee got each other and us special gifts like pictures of us, The Teen Titans and our other cartoon friends.

"This has been a great Christmas" I sighed, happily.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Grace" Green smiled.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you and merry Christmas and a happy new year!

No matter your religion, no matter your beliefs, we wish you good cheer!

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin!

We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Everyone sang.

"And many more!" Robin added.

So the rest of the evening was full of Christmas glee as we hugged each other gratefully and had Christmas dinner, Not knowing that New's year would be so much more unexpected.

 _The world had appeared to be saved before Christmas but just what is Nick Wizard trying to do with those tame collars?_ _See you on new year's eve again!_

 _Cutscene:_

 _Deadpool was strolling past the hero cafe from 'How it should have ended' and noticed Patch, Lion and Amaru together on their own._

" _Hey guys! Want to go on a crazy adventure of vengeance and crime?" Deadpool asked._

" _Um..." They replied._

" _Let me rephrase the question: Would like to create a team to do side missions that the knights can't do?" He tried again._

" _Yeah!" was the response._

" _Introducing the furry squad!_ _Lion! Patch! Amaru! And Deadpool! Using their super powers to stop crime and the forces of evil!" a voice announced._

 _Then the original Powerpuff girls theme played as they fought different bad guys from Nick Wizard's group along with Jasper who miraculously somehow busted out of the city's guarded prison._

" _The city of -" The narrator began._

" _Hey mister! We are not the Powerpuff girls. Go back to your universe ok?" Deadpool stated._

" _Oh ok" The narrator said sadly as he went off to Townsville._

" _What if I told you all the villains that the knights have faced before (Sammy, Charles Mitz(Even though he's dead), Bill Cipher, Master Xehanort, Metal Green,PIXAR, Coral, Nick Wizard etc) are going to come together one day to take out the knights once and for all just to wipe them out of history. Well, I say to hell with that! I'm going to slice them before they can try them and if they threaten to shut my mouth I'll attack them with 80's music references!" Deadpool declared as they all raced towards 'Fantasia'._

" _If you want to know what happens next please request for Deadpool and the furry squad shorts. Thank you!" Genie the flight attendant said._

 _XXXXX_

 _The game is never over._

 _The time race is the beginning of the end..._

 _Nick Wizard's mysterious past will be revealed real soon..._

 _Now time to see Coral and Kaito's side of the story:_ _-The future(After Reyes accidentally ends up there after she helps out in the crossovers)-_

 _Kaito's Halfa army had taken over the world after 'Dark Zero' went into hiding after he was 'defeated'._

 _Kaito and Coral were currently in New York as a small patrol of Halfas scouted the area searching for any hostile faces._ _Coral kept a look out for any sort of sign of any type of knights in this future._

 _Meanwhile underground in a Mobius fashion..._

 _Reyes, Izira and Star and Marco's daughter Ziya (means light and Pronounced Zee Yah) led a resistance with the help of the Universal Knights to rescue their comrades who had been captured by some of the halfas._

 _Ziya had Marco's brown eyes, Star's blonde hair but was short in a similar style to Marco's wearing a lilac dress with a pink bunny on it and a cat ear headband to stand out from humans along with purple cubs on her cheeks._

" _There's a lot of Halfas out there and if we want to play it safe we have to conceal our identities so so they don't know there are still knights around here. We have to split up, Izira, take the Lolirock squad to the west side. Reyes, takes the east and we'll take the north" Ziya said._

" _We'll take the south so you don't get swarmed" one of the knights said._

" _But what if they catch you?" Piglet asked in a scared voice._

" _We'll fight to our very last" was the reply as they went out and charged using their tactics to fight off the halfas as they made their way to the famous sky scraper._ _When they got there it was empty._

" _Look for us? We were never there, you fools. We're in a secret place you'll never find" Kaito said._

" _You mean the white house?" a secretary asked._

 _The siblings face-palmed._ " _Don't you EVER do that again!" The siblings cried in sync._

" _Wow, They sound like the Delightful children from down the lane" The Secretary stated._

" _Who are you?" Kaito asked._

 _The secretary took of their clothes to reveal...DEADPOOL?!_

" _Told you I'd find a way to be part of this story" he winked._

" _SECURITY!" Coral cried._

 _The resistance targeted the white house._

 _Kaito's halfa bodyguards attacked as they arrived._

" _Where are the hostages?" Reyes asked._

 _Kaito and Coral laughed._

" _They're underground, dear princess but you'll never find them in time" Kaito replied as he and Coral moved to another hideout while grinning._

 _-end of Cutscene to the future-_

 ** _Extra:_**

 _ **"How are you going to even the playing field without the chessboard?" Toffee asked.**_

 _ **"I always have a back-up plan. why do you think I have something for New year's?" Nick Wizard stated.**_

 _ **"Good point but what about your dragon allies and Dr Strange being another threat on your list since they know about the other dimensions?" Toffee pointed out.**_

 _ **"My book has a page on chaos Disney Wands. The Dragons can investigate the Overwatch and Undertale worlds. I heard they're two of the most popular video game worlds in the universe after Sonic, Mario and Kingdom hearts" Nick Wizard replied.**_

 _ **"An interesting plan indeed. Merry Christmas Nick Wizard. To an evil new year" Toffee said as he raised a glass of swap water.**_

 _ **"To an evil new year and dominance" Nick Wizard toasted.**_

 _ **"Here, here!" PIXAR agreed.**_

 _ **Nick Wizard sighed.**_

 _ **"Did you just pull a Deadpool on me, dear?" He asked.**_

 _ **"Yep" PIXAR replied.**_

 _ **Else where in Toon town..**_

 _ **"We wish you a merry Chrissstmasss! And a happy...new year!" Deadpool sang.**_

 ** _-End of Extra-_**

 _ **Trivia to think about: Sapphire's weapon could be be linked to the stars on Garnet's gauntlets or it could a contrasting glove to Ruby's Boxing glove made of brass.**_ _**Is Rose really a mother to Steven? What if Steven overhears the Gems talking about Rose after that had Amethyst by her side and decided to run away with Connie to find a better life?**_

 _ **Do you think Bismuth will come back?**_

 _ **Musical chapters everywhere! But seriously should I do a few musical chapters before the end?**_

 _ **Codes:**_

 _ **Vklqljdpl zloo khos Ndudl uhexlog wkh irrw fodq dqg idfh vxshu pxwdwh Vkuhgghu.**_ _**Ehq-wr lv dzhvrph.**_

 _ **Wkh Pbvwhulrxv J3 ohdghu frxog eh Odqfh'v gdg dqg zloo phhw Qlfn Zlcdug vrrq**_

 _ **I hope you liked this and merry Christmas!**_ _**So read and review or Nick Wizard and his group will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: see you on New year's eve!;)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 19- New year's eve, Revelations and the wands!_

 _ **Note: The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 takes place after this chapter but before the filler chapters.**_

 _ **The High school musical 3 song 'I want it all' and 'I'm almost there' belongs to Disney. I'm just doing a parody of them for the sake of the plot.**_

 _Nick Wizard got the Dark Disney knights to find the chaos Disney magic wands on new year's eve._

 _So the Dark Disney Knights got a map which led them through busy conventions, streets and past the 'Wishology' special._

 _We had to race against the clock to stop them with help of El Tigre and Danny Phantom._

 _Dan had found Dawn Sizzle and Midnight Sparkle during their romantic rampage together._

 _He told them that they could use their combined powers to prove to the world that even villains could be homosexual and that Nick Wizard could help them achieve this goal._

 _What was Nick Wizard's addition goal you ask?_

 _To right the wrongs of animation anyway he can even if it mean getting a staff to control all of the toon worlds._

 _He turned his device on that was hooked up to Lincoln Loud, Harvey beaks, Courage, Clarence, Bunnicula, Ruby Gloom, Randy Cunningham(if he caught him), Jenny, Star's sword, the snow white and Zootopia swords, the ratchet and Clank shield and the Dragon Jewel._

" _Nyx, I need you to capture both El Tigre and Jenny so I can get the time travel device" Nick Wizard said._

" _On it, boss" Nyx replied as she changed direction and aimed for El Tigre again who was still guarded by the Dual heritage protector and Jenny while traveling beside us._

 _"Ah! The Demon girls! I need you to help for something in the future.." Nick Wizard began as Sunset Sizzle and Midnight Sparkle entered his office._

 _When Nyx appeared as we arrived in the Emperor's new school world, We had to fight her to protect both Jenny and El Tigre from being taken._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Libra somehow ended up in Nick Wizard's hideout while he was out looking for spare parts for his back-up plan in case his first plan went south._

 _She found the prophecy book but when she held it the title mysteriously changed to 'Nick Wizard's story' in bold writing._

 _She was intrigued and decided to take it back with her to our secret hideout where the MBC was still guarding it._

 _As she was reading, The Monster Beater club members arrived with Mark to challenge the MBC to a duel to see who could last the longest and tire their enemies out in the process._

 _'_ _This is the story of how Nick wizard became the man he is today._

 _Our story starts at the beginning._

 _Nick Wizard and Trevor were born in the 80's to parents who came from a line of wizards._

 _As he was growing up, he got teased at school for being a wizard and tried his hardest to train so he could prove those bullies wrong._

 _He was given two books: 'The secrets of Fantasia' (The book about Disney for his birthday which had an entry on the Firebird from Fantasia) and 'The Tales of the future' (the prophecy book)._

 _One day, he accidentally ended up in the Disney World and saw images of the firebird from Fantasia along with the different Disney characters from a distance._

" _How would you like the opportunity to better your skills to have a shot at taking over the multi-verse?" Chernaborg's voice asked._

" _Ok, where do I began?" Nick Wizard asked._

" _Soon" was the reply as he was sent back home in a flash of light._

 _When he got back, the family house was on fire and Trevor was crawling on all fours on the ground._

" _Where Mum and Dad?" Nick Wizard asked._

" _I can't get to them. They're trapped inside" Trevor replied._

" _You left them! How could you, Trevor?!" Nick Wizard cried._

 _The two brothers then grieved as the only thing that remained were burnt body parts._

 _From that day on, Nick Wizard blamed Trevor for the fire._

 _Once they were close to 20, Nick Wizard reluctantly brought his brother and himself forward in time to the 90's to live their separate independent lives as they drifted apart._

 _Nick Wizard discovered some cartoons that he began to watch which made he feel slightly happy again._

 _He then found out about the Three main animation companies (Nick, CN and Disney) but as he prepared to go for an interview, He was sent back to the Disney World._

 _Some of the Disney Villains found them and Negaduck was their leader._

" _Who are you?" He asked._

" _I'm Nicolyne" Nick Wizard replied._

" _Something's troubling you. How about we make a deal: If you end up getting angry at certain animation companies, We'll give you the knowledge you need to master and study our type of magic and create a name for yourself. So what do you say?" Negaduck asked._

" _I'm in but what should I call myself?" He asked._

" _Anything you like even of it's something absurd like 'Nick Wizardary' or something" Negaduck suggested._

" _Thanks for the idea" he stated as he was sent back to the real world in time for the interview._

 _He was originally an employee of Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon network during the early 90's as a way to escape the hardships of being the only living secret wizard genius in his family that's survived this long._

 _While he worked there, he met PIXAR who was disguised as a normal person that managed the airing schedule for all the channels._

 _Even though he did everything he was told, there was still a fear every day that someone could discover who he really was._

 _At home, he liked to watch action Movies even future ones like X-men etc as he had some ability to change reality or time but not much._

 _One day, at work someone suggested making a real life time slot known as 'CN Real' in the future._

" _That's a great idea, Jeff. For that incredibly stupid suggestion I'm giving you a raise of 3000 dollars!" The head manger announced in an exaggerated way._

" _What?! His suggestion is ridiculous! Why would anyone watch real shows all the time on a channel specifically named 'CARTOON network'?!" He cried._

" _Please keep suggestions until after the requests are done" The manager said._

 _So one person suggested green lighting a bunch of half-assed cartoons to their network and making more than one show go on for longer._

 _The heads of CN, Nick and Disney all agreed with these stupid ideas._

 _Then Nick Wizard couldn't take it anymore and every light in the world shut off for 10 minutes all at once._

" _What are you?" The head of Nick asked._

" _Your worst nightmare" he replied as he summoned all of the future bad characters from the dark part of Nick, Disney and CN's history to torment people with._

 _The people in the room screamed and Nick Wizard created a orange hood to conceal his identity while smiling._

" _I'm no longer the scared boy who was abused for being a wizard in the family. I used to love cartoons, they'd bring a smile to my face but now you have made me hate every animation company in existence thanks to your stupid decisions. I'm only letting you live because I don't want to damage the time line. Goodbye" Nick Wizard said._

 _Just as he prepared to leave with his new minions, someone asked a question:_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I am Nick Wizard" he replied as he cast a puff of orange smoke to cover his escape._

 _He ran into PIXAR who was holding some books._

" _I'm sorry I was just leaving" Nick Wizard said as he helped her with her books._

 _Their eyes connected for a split second._

" _I'm Ni- Nathan" He said._

" _I'm Rosa. I can't remember who my family was or if I was ever married so I work here for now until I find a way to recover my memories" PIXAR said (This is while PIXAR has no recollection of her past, Husband or children)._

" _Maybe I can help you some time?" Nick Wizard suggested as he summoned a business card to give her._

" _That would be great so I'll meet you in your office in a week then?" PIXAR offered._

" _Fantastic! See you there! I'll take you to my office when we meet by the Disneyland opening gates at 4pm next Thursday ok" Nick Wizard confirmed._

" _Got it! See you there!" PIXAR said as Nick Wizard ran off as his minions disappeared into his 'magic hammerspace' and she sighed dreamily._

 _They met at the place and Nick Wizard managed to trigger part of her memory._

 _After that they didn't see each other until roughly 2010/2013 where they reunited in secret and PIXAR explained her past to him to help him catch up on everything along with informing him about the Disney Knights._

 _During the time he was separated from PIXAR and his brother, He did more research of the firebird from the book that his parents got him as a birthday gift and found out that it was a powerful but destructive force._

 _He began to get obsessed with the idea of obtaining it for himself and somehow using it to either bring back his parents or prove those bullies from his childhood wrong and make him feel proud of his achievement._

 _He bought himself an orange robe and found a way to secretly take over Nickelodeon with some persuasion magic._

 _Then eventually after their father was killed and a help wanted poster was put up; He went the girl who would eventually become 'Lady Pandora' in his office._

 _\- During the middle of the early 2000's-_

 _Just after the two adults had introduced themselves to each other, Nick Wizard asked an important question._

" _Do you blame your sibling for your parent's death?" he asked._

" _Yes, but I wish to know who the true culprit is" Pandora replied._

" _What if I were to tutor you in the arts of magic to help you find the answers you long for?" Nick Wizard asked._

" _What kind of magic?" Pandora questioned him._

" _Any kind. You name it" Nick wizard stated._

" _If this can help me achieve my goal then I'm in" she said, happily as she made up her mind._

 _After that she worked hard every day to be the best apprentice Nick Wizard could have since PIXAR was sent back to the future to recover her memories._

 _During her training sessions, she had to cover up what she was doing with things like 'going out with friends' or 'working late today' etc so no one would be suspicious._

 _She learnt teleportation, black crystal magic, crystal magic(to counter enemy attacks), dark and light types of magic etc._

 _As she learnt, Nick Wizard began to open up a bit about his past and how he could relate with her and her blaming her own sibling for the death of a family member like that too._

 _He promised her that if she managed to become his second-in-command, he would help her restore her honour and possibly bring her father back to get revenge on her sister._

 _Nick Wizard then discovered a mysterious book titled 'Tales of the future' in the bookcase of his established hideout located near Bald Mountain opposite the volcano that the firebird slept in._

 _He discovered the multi-verse in that book which helped him find a way to contact and round up a few video game villains for an idea for a group he had after watching the 'Sword in the stone' Movie and smiled._

 _All according to plan he thought._

 _-Just a few months ago-_

" _You're now an official apprentice after you help me complete my grand plan to put the whole multi-verse into darkness with other villains' participating on cue you will be my second-in-command with PIXAR" Nick Wizard said._

" _Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down" Pandora said._

" _And Pandora? Mind the crystal stones" Nick Wizard said as she teleported out._

 _Once she left, Nick Wizard opened the mysterious book titled 'Tales of the future' in the bookcase of his established hideout located near Bald Mountain opposite the volcano that the firebird slept in which looked just like the book his parents got him long ago which he had lost during his travels._

 _He had a flick through the book and noticed a page titled 'The Disney Knights'._

 _It was this section of the book that introduced him to the existence of the Disney Knights only a few months before his first encounter with them._

 _Then some time later..._

 _Nick Wizard saw a page to hinted at the possibility of a new group of Knights forming from the current one in the future and started to panic._

 _When he read in the prophecy book item section that there was a way to change the 'game', he was feeling ecstatic._

 _About 24 weeks ago..._

" _I must prevent them from forming a new group of Knights, I just have to stop them!" He cried at the sky._

 _A mysterious lady that wore the same kind of hood to what Blue Diamond wore appeared to him._

" _You wish to change their fate so badly, I can give you a gift but you must take this lightly: 'If you use the board too many times to meddle in affairs that don't concern you, then the deal will end and you will be no more'" She stated._

" _Ok, What must I do to keep this bargain?" He asked._

" _Only use it when you have a tactical plan but don't use it to kill only to change some outcomes. If it's used to predict someone's death, then game over. However if you get the 'reality' feeling, when you sense that someone in real life has actually died then you'll be unaffected by the rule" The lady explained._

" _Understood" he said._

 _Then the lady summoned the chessboard that was huge when first summoned with millions of life-like chess pieces._

 _She then shrunk the board to be more realistic in size with only an average of either 100 or 53 pieces on the board of characters he had met or were going to meet._

" _We call it the 'Prophecy' timeloop board" she said._

" _Cool! So what do I call you?" Nick Wizard asked._

" _Call me, 'the Messenger'" She stated as she then disappeared._

" _Use it wisely" her voice echoed._

 _After the mysterious lady left, he tested out the chessboard to see what would happen if he moved a chess piece of Trevor with Sadie from Steven Universe._

 _During all this time, Trevor had tried many times to get a job which included a laywer, driver, writer and Creative director to name a few._

 _They usually only lasted a year at best._

 _You must be wondering why I'm now talking about his brother?_

 _Well He's still important to the story._

 _Around the time he was going to be kidnapped, Trevor was going home to greet his wife and children who were named after Walt, Mickey, Oswald and Louise (The one from Bob's Burgers) because of his nurtured love for cartoons that stayed with him into adulthood._

 _He started watching cartoons from age 5 even after the fire happened; he watched them to give him some comfort at night._

 _So after he was Kidnapped, Lady Pandora told him how she met Nick Wizard and Lev entrusted Praxina to watch him while he went on a spying mission._

 _While the chaos of the crossovers occurred, Trevor kept trying to guess who Nick Wizard might be by using what hints Pandora had given her but to no vail._

 _He just couldn't piece it together._

" _Are you having fun yet, Trevor the traitor?" Praxnia asked._

 _-end of flashback-_

Scrooge McDuck, Genie, Willy Wonka(Gene Wilder) and Robin William were preparing for their 'Ultimate fate' when Zoom appeared, caught them and brought them to a secret dungeon in order for their (Real-life) 'fate' to catch up with them.

We managed to find the mysterious Chaos Disney wands before the Dark Disney Knights somewhere in Mewni away from where Ludo's castle stood.

"Better luck next time guys" I grinned.

"This isn't over!" one of the dark Disney Knights cried as they retreated.

Nick Wizard was furious about this but sent the dark Disney Knights away to train with Zoe, the monster beater club, Shego, Gramorr, Vexus, Yzma and Kat along with Zarm, Lost Leonra, Slimy L and Zarm for more preparation for the Time race.

During all of this, CJ was on an undercover mission with a mysterious person only known as 'Bert' while dealing with the Rouges.

Unknown to Nick Wizard, someone had made an powerful copy of the chaops Disney Wands especially for the Dark Disney knights.

To calm down, he focused on the positives.

"What's on your mind, Dear?" PIXAR asked.

Then he began to break out in song!

 **Nick Wizard (PIXAR):**  
Imagine having everything we ever dreamed, don't you want it?  
(Maybe)  
Can't you see it?  
(Kind of)  
Imagine first audition after college I get the lead.  
(A part for me)  
Well, of course  
(Yeah right)  
You gotta believe it  
(Keep talking).  
You and I, all the fame  
(Nick Wizard and what's her name).  
Sounds exciting?  
(Inviting)  
Let's do it then  
(Listening).  
Personal stylist, agent and a publicist  
(But where do I fit into this?)  
With you we can win  
(Win the war?)  
Think bigger  
(Take over the world?)  
That's better.  
Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger.  
A little bit is never enough no no no!

Nick Wizard **(with others):**  
I want it all!  
( You want it, you know that you want it. The world and the fortune and more.)  
You want it all!  
(You want it, you know that you want it.  
You gotta have your star on the door.  
You want the world, nothing less, Villains only giving you the best reviews.)  
Sing it!  
(PIXAR **:** I want it all!)  
(I want it want it I want it)  
(PIXAR **:** Yeah!)  
(My name in lights at every hall, I want it all!)

Nick Wizard **:**  
Can't you see it?

PIXAR **:**  
Yeah!

Nick Wizard **:**  
They're gonna worship me.

PIXAR **:**  
Mhmm

Nick Wizard **:**  
I mean, us.

Nick Wizard **(PIXAR):**  
Red carpet, Domination, crowd waiting backstage.  
(I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi.)  
Invitations  
(Oh!)  
Standing ovations.  
(Magazines)  
Yes, please  
(Nick Wizard **and PIXAR:** gotta be celebrities)  
Photographs, fan club, give the people what they love.  
Now you're excited  
(I like it!)  
Let's do it then  
(Yeah).

Nick Wizard **and PIXAR:**  
Time square, The universe, Heroes beaten. New York today, tomorrow the world!

 **PIXAR (Nick wizard):**  
Beating them through time (think bigger). And the universe goes to (that's better)!

Nick Wizard **and PIXAR:**  
Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger.  
A little bit is never enough no no no!  
I want it all! I want it, I want it, I want it.  
The universe and the fortune and more, I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, I want it.  
I gotta have my star on the door.  
I want the world nothing less, all the and the Villains only giving me the best reviews.  
I want it, want it, want it. The whole world, I want it all!

PIXAR **:**  
Here in the spotlight we shine! Look at who we are!

Nick Wizard **:**  
When the world knows your name...

Nick Wizard **and PIXAR:**  
...you know that you're a star!

PIXAR **:**  
Dance! World galaxy theatre! (Nick Wizard **:** they love you) Thank you, thank you all!

Me **:**  
It's Oprah calling again. She wants you on the show. They're gonna have to get back to you.

Nick Wizard **and PIXAR with others:**  
Repeating a bunch of I want it and I want it all's.

PIXAR **and Nick Wizard with others:**  
(PIXAR **:** I want it all!) I want it all, I want it, I want it, I want it.  
The universe and the fortune and more, I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it. I got to have my star on the door.  
I want the world, nothing less, all the and the Villains only giving me the best reviews, I want it all!

PIXAR **(Nick Wizard):**  
(Overwatch!) Youtube! (Yugi-oh!) Music, webisodes(All types of Anime!) ! (Cartoons!) Old and new! (MLP!)

Nick Wizard **and PIXAR (Others):**  
(We) The Firebird! (Want)

Nick wizard **and PIXAR with others:**  
We want it all! All!

"And is exactly what's going to happen" Nick Wizard stated as he got up a hologram of the timestream and smiled as he signalled to the other villains where to go for the time race.

He then sent the Dark Disney Knights to different points in time as plan B for the time race.

Meanwhile at the hideout...

We reunited with the Rouges as we waited for 2017 to come round.

"Anything can happen next year since all that's left of Gravity Falls is Journal 3" Sky stated.

"Indeed, my friends yo must be prepared for anything" Oswald remarked as he and Mickey joined us in our celerabtions.

"5, 4, 3, 2, ! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cried.

No one knew just how different this new year was going to be but one thing was certian...

There was going to be more videogames in it!

In another location, a girl called Symmertra and another girl called Tracer were amubushed by unknown figures but only one figure stood out who had red wings...

Cutscene:

The warrior Mewni Princess used the key underneath the Hydra casino and saw the files that revealed what happened to Li Ping:

Li was kidnapped and trained by Cassandra under The Eminence's orders as the book's front cover had a hidden prophecy: 'Red and blue, forever opposite, will fight against each other each growing up on different sides but one day will join together to defeat the council and the Eminence')

She then went through the tunnels where she somehow ended up in the prophecy room at St Olga's.

"Toffee will come back" She gasped.

"I'm already back and Li is so much more important to us than you realize" Toffee's voice said.

"I'll make sure Reyes joins our side and I'll target Li Ping next" she promised.

"You might not get very far" Clockwork said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because your mother need you to stay here and guard Star for when Marco arrives" Toffee explained.

She sighed.

"Fine but who will finish cracking this conspiracy?" She asked.

"I will" The serpent's voice replied.

She gasped.

-End of cutscene-

 **Extra:**

" **I need you to find a Digimon totem and a Pokemon called Pikachu as the last phase of my 'time' plan. Watch out for Team Rocket, I might need them as a diversion" Nick Wizard ordered.**

 **The storm troopers he had recruited nodded and went off to retrieve the items.**

" **Nick Wizard, do you want to dance for joy with me?" PIXAR asked.**

" **Sorry, haven't got time for dancing" Nick wizard replied.**

 **"That Thing just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style  
This old bout can slow us down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
Getting closer and closer every day**

 **And I'm almost there**  
 **I'm almost there**  
 **People round here think I'm crazy**  
 **But I don't care**  
 **Trials and tribulations**  
 **I've had my share**  
 **There ain't nothing gonna stop me now**  
 **'Cause I'm almost there**

 **I remember Daddy told me**  
 **Related goals can come true**  
 **You gotta make 'em happen**  
 **It all depends on you**  
 **So we search real hard each and every day**  
 **Now things for sure are going my way**  
 **Planning what I do**

 **Look out Knights, I'm coming through!**

 **And I'm almost there**  
 **I'm almost there**

 **The bird is finally in my hands**  
 **My plan 's almost complete**  
 **And I'm almost there**  
 **I'm almost there !" Nick Wizard said as he danced around the room with PIXAR at hand towards the end of the song.**

" **We are at 98% of the items that we have captured" Peepers announced.**

 **He then stared at Nick Wizard singing the parody again and slowly left the room.**

" **Ha ha! Awkward!" Deadpool exclaimed.**

 **XXXXX**

 **Some time pasted as New year's eve came and went...**

 **(It's roughly February time now)**

 **Meanwhile, Coral, getting slightly bored of the time looped future went to the finding Nemo world to have a break from Kaito's halfa future world.**

 **She shapeshifted into a clownfish and explored the ocean.**

 **Then Nick Wizard gave her flashing images of swords known as 'Magiswords' that could help fix any 'bugs' in Nick Wizard' machine.**

 **So Coral blackmailed Hank and the tank gang to attract those swords to her.**

 **As this was happening, Everyone in reality was going on their half-term break.**

 **In our hideout...**

 **We all heard the familiar Fairy tail theme music and saw the Fairy Tail symbol in the sky a bit like Batman's signal.**

 **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked everyone.**

 **"Yeah, it's time for an anime adventure guys!" Sky cried as everyone cheered in excitement as we used a portal to travel to the wonderful world of Fairy tail.**

 **-end of extra-**

 **I hope you enjoyed the new year's eve chapter.**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Don't forget to suggest ideas for filler chapters ok?**

 **I hope you like the time race when we get to it!**

 **Code time!**

 **DVNHG VKDPDQ WR EXLOG ILUVW SRUWDO**

 **ELJ PLVWDNH WKH WKLQJ ZDV PDGH RXW RI WZLJV**

 **JXB OLW KLPVHOI RQ ILUH WR WUB WR HQG PB UHLJQ**

 **GUDPD TXHHQ**

 **Zh zloo vhh Eloo djdlq vrph gdb...**

 **Wkh krorjudpv pljkw dsshdu lq wkh ixwxuh**

 **I hope you enjoyed this special chapter so see you next year!**

 **(BTW, Danyal's new year's chapter sort of occurs at the same times as this one)**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, Out!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 91.1- Vacation troubles and Sonic Madness!

 **This could technically occur in February AFTER THE Anime mission or during the Easter break.**

-Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog's scene-

Green had recently learned that Dr. Oliver Eggman (the main Eggman he fights in the fanfiction universe he is from.) Found a way to crossover into Grace's world, and that the doctor wanted to mess with his enemies personally.

In Grace's world it was a nice and peaceful day, but suddenly a group of robots looking like crabs, lady bugs, wasps and bees appeared. The robots fired at cars, and shot at structures with people close by, many people started to panic. "Those look like Badniks." A Sonic the Hedgehog fan said, as he looked at the robots before hiding.

"Ohohohoho! This world is very amusing, I think I'll play around a little before announcing myself." Dr. Eggman said, as he piloted his hover pod known as the Egg Mobile (pronouced mo-bee-el) and laughed as he flew across London. Soon he noticed policemen were firing at his Badniks.

"Scotland Yard is here!" One of the officers said as he fired Armor piercing rounds and destroyed two Badniks. Tiny animals came out of the destroyed robots, and happily hopped or flew away.

"Well, well, well. Scotland Yard is as good in this world as I heard. But you're no match for my Missile Wrist robot." He said as a tall robot appeared.

The doctor had it fire one of its retractable wrist rockets which destroyed a car.,the police held their ground, but were overwhelmed and badly hurt, not even a rocket could stop missile wrist.

"They put up more of a fight then those cops in Station Square. At least I know the people here don't give up fast." The doctor said as he was heading for a giant building to make a broadcast.

Far away, Grace was enjoying a vacation with her family. It felt good relaxing, and knowing that the bad guys were taken care of or just in their own worlds. But as her family passed by a store, an emergency broadcast came in. "This is breaking news from London. An army of robots resembling the ones from the famous Sonic the Hedgehog series have invaded London. Eye witnesses and injured policemen claim that the robots are being led by a madman calling himself Dr. Eggman. The madman appears to be using some kind of hovering machine too fly around the city." A lady news reporter said.

"I can't believe the nerve of people, they see a game and decide to terrorize people using machines modelled after the one's in said game." Grace's dad said.

(How is this happening?) Grace thought to herself.

Just then all broadcasting in the world was interrupted by Dr. Eggman.

"Good day happy people of the Earth. Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Dr. Eggman and I have wonderful news. That is wonderful for me and bad for all of you. I've left an alternate world called Mobius, and I've come to take over your world and make it part of my Eggman Empire. However if the human teenage girl known as Grace is surrendered to me... I may leave peacefully. Until then I'll take over London, and then the whole United Kingdoms... Ohohohoohohohohohohoho!" The doctor said as he laughed in triumph.

"This man is around the Big Ben. And he's after my daughter." Grace's mom said.

(How is this happening?! How can I save the day and keep my secret? I need to contact brother Green. He'll know what's going on.) Grace thought to herself.

Soon she contacted Green, and told him everything.

Green said that he'd be there fast, but that Grace should be careful for other Sonic villains. Because in his dimension villains from all the Sonic media existed somehow, and it was likely someone else followed the doctor. Green suspected that the Witchcarters would follow the doc alongside their boss.

Green zoomed by many buildings, he had memorized maps of London from the 2010's and knew where Eggman was located. The news reporter was a bit speechless seeing the green blur, which was created by Green.

"T-T-This is unbelievable... Some green coloured hedgehog, with a resemblance to Sonic is confronting the robots... Saving the little animals powering the robots... He seems to be heroic like Sonic... If I wasn't seeing anything going on... I wouldn't believe this..." the reporter said.

The doctor didn't notice Green was heading for him, he planned to capture the queen and take over the palace.

"With that withered old queen my hostage, I can keep the palace. It'll be the ideal place to start the foundations of my Eggman Empire in the real world." The doctor said as he and Missile Wrist along with Buzzbombers. "I researched that the queen loves her dogs. And I saw an ancient movie where she was powerless to stop people from getting the dogs safely." He said as he headed for the entrance of the palace, it was heavily guarded.

"Stop in the name of the queen!" A guard said.

"Ohohohehe! Like I'd listen to a bloated bear hat wearing clown of a gaurd. Take them out my Badniks!" The doctor ordered, he laughed as he watched the guards go down. The guards were injured, and the doctor was close to crashing the palace, but in a flash the Badniks minus their horde commander were destroyed. "Oh no!" The doctor cried out.

"Hi Oliver. Couldn't stand making trouble in our universe, could ya?" Green said sarcastically, to tease the doctor.

"You won't ruin my plans this time Green. You're in a real world with no Rings. We look CGI to these people, and you're just a dirty animal in clothing. I have the upper hand here!" The doctor said.

"I know, that's why I came prepared." Green said as he pulled out a big Power Ring.

"Not the Power Ring!" The doctor cried as he saw blinding light from the Power Ring.

"Bye, bye." Green said as he trashed Missile Wrist.

The robot pieces vanished, and the doctor was angered.

"At least I have an escape ace up my sleeves." The doctor said as his Egg Mobile fired a rocket at a cages which held the royal ravens.

"You'd better stop them, or else the United Kingdom will fall for sure! Haha!" The doctor said as he escaped.

Green used his skills in animal languages, to talk with the ravens. He was able to calm them, and convinced some other ravens too keep the royal ravens company. Green kept a safe distance, and watched as the raven cages were repaired. And the doctor was gone.

Grace saw the news reports later on, and was glad everything work. (Glad that got settled.) She thought to herself as she felt relief.

Green used Nicolas to get in contact with Grace. "Hi Grace. Nicolas is having me send text messages. The messages are encoded for you. And Nicolas can make it untraceable." Green texted.

"Cool hearing from you bro. Its weird seeing Eggman in the real world." Grace texted.

"I agree. Its weird seeing all the stuff here. We'll lay low. I don't think your parents want a talking animal around if you know what I mean." Green texted.

"Good idea. My parents are a bit jumpy on what happened in London. Thanks for saving those people. How did you make the ravens stay?" Grace texted.

"In short most Mobians speak animal languages. I told the ravens everything would be fine. And invited some of the outsiders to help calm them. And soke wanted to become royalty, while others wanted out. They were glad someone spoke in their language and understood them." Green texted.

"That's sweet... Are anymore villains on Earth?" Grace texted.

"Some are probably out... Witchcart and her gang vanished same time as Eggman did. Same with a couple Egg Bosses and Egg Soldiers." Green texted.

"Sounds serious... Can't say I've heard of this Witchcart before." Grace texted.

"I'll explain more later. Need to go. Will text status on stuff and a couple friends." Green texted.

Grace was enjoying time with her family, and hoped that things could calm down. It had been a week since Eggman invaded Earth. And many people were on high alert, especially with everything that had gone on in recent times.

It was night time, and she wondered where Green was. It had been days since he texted her, and she wondered if he was alright. She saw something in the bushes, and wondered what it was. Everyone was asleep while she was out and about. She then heard laughing, and before she knew it what looked like a cartoon blow kiss lip hit her and knocked her out.

Later Grace awoke in an abandoned castle, and guessed it had only been a couple hours. "Hoo hoo hoo, pretty hee hee lady is hee here!" A dark purple wolf said, as he walked on two legs and circled Grace. He had an insane looking grin on his face, and two others were with him.

"Wakey wakey, girly girly. Little sleeping beauty." A white rabbit said, she looked a bit harmless.

"So this is that teenage girl who defeated many strong foes. She doesn't look worth my time." A big and chubby grizzly bear said.

"Mwehehehe. Take it easy dearies. We don't want to hurt the sweet girl quite yet heehee." A woman who looked like an elderly witch said. But she changed looks, and revealed herself to be a Mobian troll. Her hair remained white and she still had witch attire, but she had a troll tail and under her hat was a horn and her right hand was a tri-claw.

"Who are you?" Grace asked.

"Hee hee hee." The wolf laughed.

"I'm glad you asked deary. I am Wendy Naugus, but you can call me Witchcart." The troll witch said with a grin.

"Naugus..." Grace said, and when she thought of it the troll reminded her of the Naugus wizard she met from SatAM. "That means that your..." Grace said.

"I am Wally's twin sister. Surprised deary?" Wendy asked as she teased Grace.

"I want to introduce myself!" The bear said.

"Oh where are my manners? This wolf is Falke Wulf. The bunny is Carrottia the Rabbit." Wendy said.

"And I'm Bearrenger the Grizzly. Step out of line and I'll crush your legs and use them to beat you up." The bear said as he made his intentions clear.

"I remember those names." Grace said.

"Well deary. The Sonic comics have been reviving us forgotten characters. And I wanted to find a sweet girl who remembered old Granny Witchcart and my loyal Witchcarters." She said with a smile as she tugged on Grace's cheeks like an old granny.

Green learned that Grace was kidnapped and he had an idea of who it was.

Back at the castle, Falke grinned laughed and stared at Grace. "Are you always like this?" Grace asked the deranged wolf.

"Her hop her. Pretty, pretty! Her hop haa!" He said as he showed his teeth while laughing and smiling.

"Don't waste time talking with Falke. He is deranged, and speedy." Bearenger said.

"I see... What about you big guy?" Grace asked.

"Big guy? Big guy?! Was that an insult to my size!" Bearenger shouted.

"No... It's just a saying..." Grace said, she didn't know why the grizzly was mad.

"Happy papy! You're not getting through to us even on a bus." Carrotia said as she laid next to Grace.

"You seem reasonable... What are you up too?" Grace asked.

"Taken waken, world. We have you as prisoner to get my Puddin' Greeny cheesie!" Carrotia said.

"You like Green?" Grace asked.

"He's my Puddin' and her knows he love dove me hee! Wendy love Eggman." Carrotis said.

"So you like Green and Wendy Witchcart likes Eggman?" Grace asked.

"Yup.' The flirty bunny said.

Soon Green arrived, he got Falke and Bearenger off guard and knocked them out. He had a little trouble with Carrotia but he got by her, and saved Grace.

"You have surely survived a nasty group. That aside are you alright? " Green said.

"Thanks for the save bro." Grace said.

Green had ensured Grace enjoyed the rest of her family vacation.

Nicolas came up with a plan for Grace to help again and keep her family from wondering where she is. He would have them believe she got accepted into a trip around the world for gifted writers.

Because of Nicolas' advanced programming and the files he had access to, the family wouldn't be the wiser on what would be going on.

Days after they started their plan, Green found manga on earth which had universes he had been to.

"Bleach?" Grace said as she read a tittle.

"Yeah. As far as I know the title is a reference to the colour white which symbolises purity of the soul. At least I heard that once..." Green said, he had in the distant past helped the Bleach universe once.

"Isn't it about spirits?" Grace asked.

"Yes. But it also focuses on life, death, after-life and death and rebirth of the soul." Green said as he held a copy of volume one.

"The series of events focuses on a teenager named Ichigo (Strawberry in Japanese) Kurosaki. When people first learn of his story his mother had been dead for approximately ten years. Her name was Masaki Kurosaki, and she was a good soul... Her death was heavy on Ichigo and affected his personality. He is short-tempered (not unlike someone else I know,)

He can be impatient and often made the mistake of judging from outwards appearances. He is quite an incredible fighter, which came in part from his dad getting him trained early and he often did things which would result in Ichigo punching his dad. His rough exterior aside, Ichigo is compassionate at times and has been known to go out of his way to help others. I never could stand his impatience or temper." Green said while speaking from experience.

"Who raised him?" Grace asked.

"Ichigo was raised by his parents but his dad raised him and his two sisters on his own later. Isshin is the name of Ichigo's dad. His youngest sister is the sweet Yuzu, and the middle child is the tough tomboy Karin. Ichigo had a few friends throughout his life. His first friend whose been there since grade school is Tatsuki Arisawa. She's a strong girl physically, she and Ichigo have a bit of a sibling like friendship, she also defended him from bullies in their youth. Later on they both became friends with Orihime Inoue, she is a very kindhearted person... To much for her own good at times... She's also well known in the school for having a big chest to put it nicely." Green said as he thought about someone who liked her a lot.

"Anyone else?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. There's also Yasutotra Sado, everyone calls him Chad. He is tall and incredibly strong. Then there's the two who are pretty much normal humans for the most part... There's Mizuiro whose also a classmate. And Keigo Asano... He's a bit of a dim wit most of the time. Ichigo and his friends all go to the same high school." Green explained.

"I have a feeling that's his friends from before a big turning point?" Grace asked, she was thinking about the characters described.

"You're as bright as ever. The big turning point happened when he met Rukia Kuchiki. She is a Soul Reaper, a type of Shinigami or death god in Japan. She was assigned to Karakura Town where Ichigo and the others live in order to perform a Konso on souls and purify Hollows." Green explained.

"Hollows?" Grace said, she felt a chill the way Green mentioned it.

"A race of demon like creatures with masks on their faces, and a hole in their chest to symbolize they lost their humanity and former identity. They prey on the souls of both the living and the dead. They suffer an eternal hunger, and aren't satisfied for long. They all appear animal or plant like in nature, some of them can talk and have hunting based intelligence. They are in short the enemies of the Soul Reapers. The Soul Reapers fight using katana like swords called Zanpakuto, and those swords are literally an extension of their soul." Green said, he spoke in a calm yet serious tone.

"Whoa... So... How did Rukia meet Ichigo?" Grace asked.

Green scratched his head and had a smirk on his face.

"That's actually the funny part... Being a spirit she could naturally float, fly and phase through matter. She was going to send a ghost to the Soul Society that happened to be haunting Ichigo's house. You see Ichigio could see and feel spirits since he was young, he often did an unfinished deed for a ghost which got the attention of a ghost who haunted his apartment home where he and his family live. Ichigo thought she was a robber, and kicked her which surprised her. She then explained herself, and sent the ghost too the relatively safe Soul Society. However a powerful Hollow attacked later, Rukia had to transfer her powers to Ichigo temporarily but his strong soul drained her powers and he gained darkness like powers. Rukia has powerful ice powers. With her powers drained she went to see Urahara a funny but powerful man who owned a shop with soul based goods for spirits and real goods for the living. She was given an artificial body in order to live among the living and enrolled in Karakura High School as cover. She spent most of her time living with Ichigo and his family and slept in his closet." Green explained.

"Wow. That was something." Grace said.

"I'll explain more later. We need to find volumes for you to read of the manga. Next time I'll explain Uryu Ishida and the Quincy race." Green said.

Green got more manga. "I'm sure you've heard about some of these titles?" He said.?

"Say bro. Did many anime characters help us in the final battle with Bill?" Grace asked.

"Yes actually. I personally got many old friends and allies for help. We didn't see many because there were so many battlefields too keep the bulk of Bill's allies away from the main forces." Green explained.

Grace wanted too know more about Ichigo and what happened in Bleach. "So... How did Ichigo meet Uryu? And what's a Quincy?" She asked.

"That wasn't a pleasant first meeting... And the Quincy race has a bloody legacy..." He said as he recalled events. "The Quincy race was born from a son of the Soul King if I remember right... They were people who held vengeance toward all Hollow kind. As I may have mentioned before. Whenever a Hollow dies, their soul is purified and sent too the Soul Society. But the Quincy race felt that the Hollows didn't deserve such a luxury... Or forgiveness... So they invented weapons that permanently killed Hollows and anyone hit with them. Their weapons look like giant glowing bows of sorts, and in strong hands can fire millions of arrows. They power their bows using... It would be pronounced Ray-She. Which is the invisible energies of the Bleach universe. In the Soul Society all buildings are made from this energy, and it is the very essence of the soul. A common use for it is walking on air, but only the dead can use the energy commonly. The Quincy race eventually got the attention of the Soul Reapers, because their slaughter of Hollows was leaving a massive unbalance that it could in time destroy their dimensional plane. So the Soul Reapers took it upon themselves to thin out the herd as one might say. The Quincy race was virtually wiped out. But somersomer survived, in recent times Ichigo learn his mother was once a Quincy. And Uryu himself believed he was among the very last of the Quincy race if not the only one." Green explained.

Grace realized something big. "Is that where Ichigo got his early powers?" She asked.

"Partially. I will explain more on that later. It is important too note that Karin, Orihime and Chad could see spirits before the big events transpired. After a fair amount of time passed by, Ichigo met Uryu and the two had a rivalry that formed from Uryu's dislike of Soul Reapers. Uryu took a device and used it too make Hollows appear, the device one could say was Hollow bait. He wanted to prove himself better by killing many Hollows but his short sightedness endangered and undoubtedly led to the demise of many people. During the crisis Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru Honsho were attacked by a vile plant like Hollow who fired seeds that could control victims." Green said.

"Wait whose Chizuru?" Grace asked.

"She's... The school girl who loves other school girls... She is hyper fun and is in love with Orihime." Green explained.

"Oh..." Grace said with a blush.

"You'll see her reaction in the manga when Kon, tried putting the moves on her in Ichigo's body." Green said with a smirk as he scratched his nose.

"Kon?" Grace said.

"Oh how could I have forgotten too mention that perverse soul known only as Kon or King of New York. He's a Mod Soul, the Soul Reapers made them as pills or candy. You see in order for Ichigo's soul too leave his body, he had Rukia use a glow which pushed put his soul. Kon was the first Mod Soul used for Ichigo. Whenever a Soul Reaper is on earth for prolonged times in an artificial body, they use a Mod Soul in order to keep the people from seeing a body without a soul. And Ichigo often died that, and many people believed he was dead because of it. Ergo a Mod Soul was used, but Kon is technically a defective Mod Soul because he has his own feelings while a normal Mod Soul mimics the behaviour of the person who swallowed the pill. Rukia has a dispenser shaped like a bunny for her Mod Souls, she loves rabbits and her brother loves pickles, their art is usually with bunnies or pickles... Anyway Kon is openly perverted, and a womanizer if given the chance. He flirted with the school girls while he was Ichigo the first time, and Ichigo didn't like that. He and Rukia tracked him down and he explained himself, Kon camn be heroic and good natured and doesn't like people who think they can just use and dispose of others on a whim. In the end of a series of event they ended up having him stay for good and put his pill into a stuffed lion." Green explained. "As a heads up, he may like you if we meet him." Green said.

"Okay... I'll keep that in mind. So what happened when Orihime was attacked?" Grace asked.

"Well... Chizuru, Tatsuki and other students were attacked by the plant Hollow. But after a moment when Orihime was so close to being harmed her powers awakened. Thanks to her brother Sora, she gained the powers too do powerful rejection based powers from small fairy creatures. These powers allowed her to make a force field thus rejecting attacks, as well as heal thus rejecting any damage even if it was fatal and resulted in being blown into pieces. And her weakest rejection power is attacking, for it is strong based on how enraged she is and she is rarely angry at all. The fairies are six, three make the shield, two heal and one attacks. All these powers are energy based, and are incredibly powerful." Green explained.

"That's amazing... That healing is useful." Grace said.

"Indeed. I should mention that Chad had powers much like Ichigo, before they met Rukia. He could feel spirits, and could punch one if need be." Green said, he then continued. "His powers developed when a Hollow attacked Karin in a park. He was naturally driven to protect her, because that's his nature. His left arm during his act of protection took on a different form, and he was able to channel tremendous strength through it and destroyed Hollows using his strength out of his desire to protect people." Green explained.

"Amazing. But what happened to the Hollows?" Grace asked.

"Well the bait Uryu used was stronger than he bargained for. The Hollows were destroyed one way or another, but the masses were destroyed by a Menos, which is a species of super Hollows. This gigantic Hollow was a Gillian rank, or a Menos Grande. These Hollows are towering giants with fearsome beam attacks called Cero. This one ate all the remaining Hollows before pressing the attack. Part of Hollow evolution involved cannibalism, and a Grande formed whenever many Hollows gathered in an area and became one being. Ichigo used all his strength to defeat the Grande which was a major victory for him. I forget at times when he met his mother's killer." Green said.

"Her killer?" Grace asked.

"Indeed. Though it seemed like an accident at the time, the truth was Ichigo's mom was eaten by an intelligent Hollow named Grand Fisher. This Hollow had a lure which only souls or people with high spirit energy could see, it appeared as a girl and tricked Ichigo into coming toward Fisher. But his mother saw Fisher and gave her soul saving his own, when he met the Hollow he understood his mother's death wasn't his own fault but the fault of a Hollow. Fisher nearly died but escaped back to the Hollow dimension." Green explained.

Grace shed a tear in sympathy for Ichigo's loss. "What happened next?" She asked.

"Well many silly side events, and a little anime filler aside. The next big thing came when Rukia was arrested and sentence to death by the council of the Soul Society. Officially it was because she gave her powers to a human and made him a Soul Reaper... But off the record, it was because infused in her soul was the Hogyoku!" Green said. The way he said Hogyoku gave a chill.

"What's the Hogyoku?!" Grace asked.

"In short a source of almost god like power. It could increase power tremendously or fast forward an evolution or even create things. It was sought after by a corrupted Soul Reaper Captain." Green explained.

This deeply interested Grace. "Whoa! Who made that." She asked.

"Urahara. And he'd help Ichigo gain new powers, and get him and a couple friends into the Soul Society." Green said. "Before I go into details on Urahara's past you must know of what happened too Rukia and her friends." Green gave a dramatic pause.

"Well the bait Uryu used was stronger than he bargained for. The Hollows were destroyed one way or another, but the masses were destroyed by a Menos, which is a species of super Hollows. This gigantic Hollow was a Gillian rank, or a Menos Grande. These Hollows are towering giants with fearsome beam attacks called Cero. This one ate all the remaining Hollows before pressing the attack. Part of Hollow evolution involved cannibalism, and a Grande formed whenever many Hollows gathered in an area and became one being. Ichigo used all his strength to defeat the Grande which was a major victory for him. I forget at times when he met his mother's killer." Green said.

"Her killer?" Grace asked.

"Indeed. Though it seemed like an accident at the time, the truth was Ichigo's mom was eaten by an intelligent Hollow named Grand Fisher. This Hollow had a lure which only souls or people with high spirit energy could see, it appeared as a girl and tricked Ichigo into coming toward Fisher. But his mother saw Fisher and gave her soul saving his own, when he met the Hollow he understood his mother's death wasn't his own fault but the fault of a Hollow. Fisher nearly died but escaped back to the Hollow dimension." Green explained.

Grace shed a tear in sympathy for Ichigo's loss. "What happened next?" She asked.

"Well many silly side events, and a little anime filler aside. The next big thing came when Rukia was arrested and sentence to death by the council of the Soul Society. Officially it was because she gave her powers to a human and made him a Soul Reaper... But off the record, it was because infused in her soul was the Hogyoku!" Green said. The way he said Hogyoku gave a chill.

"What's the Hogyoku?!" Grace asked.

"In short a source of almost god like power. It could increase power tremendously or fast forward an evolution or even create things. It was sought after by a corrupted Soul Reaper Captain." Green explained.

This deeply interested Grace. "Whoa! Who made that." She asked.

"Urahara. And he'd help Ichigo gain new powers, and get him and a couple friends into the Soul Society." Green said. "Before I go into details on Urahara's past you must know of what happened too Rukia and her friends." Green gave a dramatic pause.

"As things went on... For one reason or another up too half of the captains of the Gotei 13 turned against each other because of seeds of rebellion planted by Sosuke Aizen and the fact he framed his death. The Soul Reapers have 13 divisions or squads who each specialize in a field." Green said. "This of course happened after Ichigo got back his powers, united his friends and a reformed Uryu. And got guided by a black cat named Yoruichi Shihoin" Green said.

"Nice hearing a cat helping." Grace said.

"Yes... She's quite a friend of mine. I should mention each division in the Gotai 13 has a Captain and a Lieutenant, those in the five highest seats are powerful. Rukia's brother is a captain. I'm good friends with Toshiro Hitsugaya, and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." Green said.

"Nice you got friends. What are they like?" Grace said.

"Yeah. Noel, Starkk and Lilynette are good friends as well." Green said as he thought of the past.

Green continued. "As for Toshiro he's calm and level headed. He is reasonable. He is physically a preteen in appearance, but he's a at least over a century old. Keep in mind souls and spirits age differently from us. Toshiro prefers being addressed by his title because he worked hard to earn it, but good friends can call him by name without title. He also hates being called short or a metre child, of course he's a foot taller than me so by Mobian averages he's adult size." Green explained with a smile. "Toshiro is good at keeping his anger in check. As for Rsangiku... She's a busty Soul Reaper, often enjoying herself especially with sake (pronounced Sa-Key) to drink. She is in many ways opposite to Toshiro, he takes all work seriously while she complained about paperwork. Her chest is very big, and she sometimes acts flirty and loves being called a beautiful woman by men. She also has a crush on Toshiro, and often flirted with him much too his annoyance." Green explained.

"Can you tell me a little more on Yoruichi before I read manga and watch the anime?" Grace asked.

"I'll explain her more yes. She is a powerful person, once a Soul Reaper Captain. She is a beautiful tan woman, who can shape shift into a cat and more recently a half cat with attack powers. She is fun yet serious, and she let Ichigo once see more to the pussycat that he expected." Green said in a cheeky manner.

"She sounds interesting indeed." Grace said.

"Yup. Of course my friend Nel has more secrets when she first appeared to viewers. She is a sweet and very intellectual Arrancar." Green said.

"Arrancar?" Grace said.

"Their a race of Hollows who removed their masks and gained Soul Reaper powers. They are very strong, and a few such as Nel aka Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, are very kind and good hearted. All Arrancar remember their human lives, and some embraced their regained humanity. They rarely have too feed, but in their own dimension their really isn't any need for them too feed." Green explained.

"Can't wait too read about her." Grace said.

"Tell you what. Once you have watched or read the anime or manga I'll introduce you to Nel once you've learned her secret." Green said with a thumbs up.

"Oh I will bro. You can count on that." Grace said as she hugged him.

Grace was enjoying the stories she reading from Bleach. She also noticed a series called Soul Eater among the volume #1 of manga Green got that he thought Grace would like. "What's this series about?" Grace asked.

"Ah that world. I went too that Square Enix world is interesting." Green said.

"Wait... Square Enix has made manga?" Grace asked.

"Yes, in addition too making games the company has also made anime and manga. I wonder if in the second Kingdom Hearts saga if Soul Eater will get a world in that series." Green explained.

"Anyway. Soul Eater is set in a world where souls are very important. The world has fictional and real world characters in it. The world is safeguarded by a being known as Shinigami or simply Lord Death in the English anime. As his name suggests he is the Grim Reaper of legend but he is also a god of their world which is made clear in the manga. So he has a dual nature as being reaper and the protector. He and his elite eight protected the world from Madness which is an invisible force of evil in their world, destructive magic is a byproduct of Madness and witches use it and witches were hunted whenever they killed people and stole souls. One of these witches did experiments which created Demon Weapons, which are humans with the power to become a living weapon. One of the elite eight ultimately betrayed Lord Death and out of fear ate people's souls and his own weapon partner, he was the first true Kishin which is a physical demon that eats souls. Lord Death ultimately couldn't kill the Kishin because he was so powerful, but he was able to stop him by ripping off the Kishin's skin and used it as a bag to seal the Kishin, he had too bind his soul on that battlefield and decided to build a city there called Death City. At the center of Death City was built the DWMA short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. " Green said, as he spoke from experience.

"Whoa! Who are the main characters?" Grace asked.

"The main characters are interesting. To start there's Maka Albarn, she's a Scythe Miester. She is like a double sided coin (aren't we all in honesty?) On one side you see a kind and hard working girl who applies herself and she can be studious. On the other she can be very blunt and fierce. She has a lot of fear, especially in combat but she has the ability to act in spite of her fears. She can be merciless to villains at times but sometimes she attempts to reason. She is very good friends with the other main characters. She loves her mother a lot even though she practically never sees her mother, she is resentful towards her father because he slept with women even though he was married and Maka blamed him for her mom leaving. She becomes incredibly powerful." Green said.

"Who's her partner?" Grace asked.

"Ah. His name is Soul Evans, his nickname is Soul Eater." Green said.

"Oh... So that's where the series name comes from. Why does he have that nickname?" Grace asked.

"Well you see every Weapon and Meister's goal is to make a Weapon into a Death Weapon, which can be used by Lord Death. They do this by gathering 99 evil souls and a witch soul. Soul is unique because unlike other weapons that absorb a soul, he actually eats the souls much like a Kishin. Pretty bizarre, but it is what it is." Green said.

"OK... So what is he?" She asked.

"He's a scythe, and ironically Maka's father is a scythe. Soul is a cool guy and often regards himself as such, he has a sense of justice and sometimes enjoys jokes. His passion is playing the piano, and he is skilled in playing Jazz. His family has a history of famous musicians. He has an older brother and parents but I personally don't know much on them. Now we get to Black Star of the Star clan. He's... Well obnoxious would be nice, he is very free spirited and loud and has an ego as big as Eggman's. He is skilled in hand to hand and other skills, his soul is chaotic at best and he's also not that bright. He loves making jokes and his friends tend to be the butt of his jokes more often than not. He is also off and on a peeping tom but often focuses more on his training. He also has a burning hatred of his father White Star who succumbed to Madness and slaughtered his whole clan and ate their souls, Black Star's ultimate foul is to avenge his family name." Green explained.

"Wow. I wonder if I had a weapon there if it became a person?" Grace said, she felt a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah and Tsunami Nakatsukasa is the only one who cascasn put up with him. She's a ninja and a Deamon Weapon, her family is of the original bloodline that all Weapons originated from. She can turn into many weapons which includes a knife, chain-scythe and many other weapons. Her brother succumbed to Madness and became a Kishin of sorts. She ultimately put him down, and when she absorbed his soul he gave her his powers." Green said.

"Poor girl. Sounds like she's been through a lot." Grace said.

"Tsubaki has been. The next main character is Death the Kid who is Lord Death's son. He is heroic, but unfortunately he suffers from an obsession of symmetry, meaning if something big or small isn't perfectly symmetrical he can go into a fit. For example he could be walking and out of the blue worry if something in his house isn't symmetrical. If he encounters a villain with no symmetry in design he won't hesitate to attack." Green said.

"He sounds a little..." Grace wasn't sure what to say.

"He can be a little much, but like his dad we're good friends. Thankfully he has two partners who keep him focused. See as a Grim Reaper, Kid can link up with any weapon, but he couldn't find an even two. One day before the series he met two girls on the streets who tried to rob him. They were nicknamed the Demon Twin Guns." Green said.

"They sound dangerous." Grace said

"They are, trust me on that. But the two were abandoned by their mom in New York and they did what they could for survival, which involved robbing. As their for nickname suggests they are in fact guns with a perfectly similar appearance in weapon mode. Even though their not twins, their weapon modes are perfectly symmetrical. Another nickname they were known more commonly as was the Brooklyn Devils. Kid was beinhg hustled by them, but Kid was born without fear though sometimes when he overreacts to symmetry he can call himself garbage and cry. Anyway, Kid was completely unfazed by their threats even when they took turns being a gun pointed at his face. The only thing he really focused on was their symmetry, and he felt it was the only time he'd find the ideal symmetry he needed in a Weapon. Or in this case Weapons. So he took in the Thompson sisters Elizabeth (Liz for short.) And Patricia (Patty for short.) And they were grateful for being given a second chance." Green explained.

"Aw... That was so nice of him." Grace said.

"Yeah, except he always wants things symmetrical in his house. Liz is very level headed and mature in the group, she also every now and then looks for a guy to date but often lucks out. She cares deeply for her sister and does her best everyday. She realizes serious things, and knows when they need done, she also is scared of monsters and ghosts." Green said.

"What about Patty?" Grace asked.

"She is as wild as the rest. She's happy-go-lucky with a cheerful disposition towards everything. She can find fun in the simplest of things, she hardly takes things seriously at all. She often insults her opponents from what I've seen, and she enjoys laughing. She loves her sister, but might play a joke on her for laughs." Green explained.

"She sounds funny, I bet she likes cartoons." Grace said.

"And anime." Green said, with a wink.

"Thanks for explaining them. I'll look into them as well." Grace said.

"A good friend of mine I should mention from that world is Kim. She is a Lamp Meister and has a huge secret that you'll like." Green said.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Grace said with a wink. The two continued moving on.

Green and Grace settled down and Green explained more on manga and anim that was popular. "One of the important things to know on manga and anime, is the fact its been around a long time. When Americans and other countries made cartoons and comics, the Japanese were making them as well. Manga and anime is the general name for animations and comics from Japan and Asia in general. Among the earliest of anime known to Americans is Astro Boy, whom inspired the creation of Mega Man later on." Green said as he stretched.

"Wow. So when Mikey and everyone else was popping up in America, Japan was making animé." Grace said.

"Exactly. The first English dubbed animé that people loved was Speed Racer, the famous driver of the Mach 5. But animé didn't start to become popular in the U.S until about the early 90's when Dragonball was dubbed in English." Green said with a smile.

"I've heard about that series. But don't recall much with everything going on." Grace said.

"I'll admit it was amoing my earliest of adventures, in my past lives. The series focuses on a strong martial arts fighter named Goku. Goku was raised by an elderly hermit called Gohan, who would later be regarded as Grandpa Gohan. Goku was found in a forest and had a noticeable monkey tail, he at first acted naughty but after an accident where he was hit on his head he became a good boy. Gohan taught basic self defense to Goku until one night a giant monster emerged on a full moon. The monster was a great ape that destroyed Gohan's farm and killed him. Prior to this tragedy, Gohan gifted Goku with the Four-Star Dragonball. He explained a legend on how when all seven Dragonballs are gathered together, a miracle happened! The great dragon would be summoned and grant you any wish you desire, then the Dragonballs would scatter across the globe." Green explained with big triumphant voice.

"Amazing. That bit on the Dragonballs sounds a little familiar." Grace said.

"Yeah. It inspired stuff for the Sonic Universe." Green said.

"Can..." Grace was going to ask for an example but she found one with the Dragonball and Chaos Emerald similarities. "Oh I see. Who or what made the Dragonballs?" Grace asked.

"To try and summarize. An alien from beings called Namekians camew to earth on that universe hundreds of years ago, he made himself the guardian of the earth in hope it would be safe. He left because when he was young a great catastrophe happened and he believed most of his world was doomed, he made the Dragonballs purely with good intention. However long before he was guardian he was completely different when most other beings met him. He had some greed in his heart for power, and he underwent serious training so it would be gone. But there are always consequences for such actions. The Namekian split into two, the good King Kami who would defend earth and make the Dragonballs. And the evil demon, King Piccolo. King Piccolo made the world a fearful place, Kami couldn't kill him because they both shared the same life link, one died then both died." Green explained.

"Wow... And I thought you had it bad with Metal Green and the Anti-Nazo." Grace said.

"Indeed. In time Goku would meet a girl named Bulma, who is the daughter of a scientist who created a multi-billon dollar company. The company is called Capsule Corp. And they specialized in making technology that compressed things into convenient capsules. Her father found a Dragonball, and naturally she desired helping him find out the power behind them. She and Goku became friends... Slowly... But in the end their meeting led to the grand adventure of their world and saving it from evils such as the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo. After many years with unexpected twists and turns Goku would face Piccolo Jr. Who would later become a valued ally. The original Dragonball series ended with the defeat of Piccolo at the World Martial Arts tournament, and Goku getting married to Chichi his girlfriend." Green explained.

"What about other things?" Grace asked.

"Trust me when I say Dragonball and its sequel series Dragonball Z are huge. Know that in Dragonball Z, Goku learned he is actually an alien called a Saiyen. His race are among the most powerful. Even Superman would have a hard time with Goku by the time he was a father of two." Green said.

"Wow... I'll look into it sometimes. We might need their help sometime." Grace said.

"Like many animation universes. They held off some of the more wicked, dark, mature, evil and questionable enemies Bill gathered. Didn't really need to erase Goku's memories. Because he forgot it was real, and believed it was a dream." Green said.

"Whoa... I'm glad you know people." Grace said.

"I've been around a bit. Just have quite a time shuffling through memories." Green said.

Grace and Green then moved on.

Grace and Green looked into a manga called Naruto, Grace found it interesting how they showed ninja training from their childhood, and seeing another side to human ninjas. "Not all ninja are like those black suit ninjas commonly seen in movies." Grace commented as she saw Naruto in the manga.

"That Naruto is something. He came into his own... And I feel for him because he's an orphan." Green said as Grace just read that part.

"Whoa... Um... Have you met?" Grace asked.

"I've met him a few times, though I'm friends with the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him." Green said.

"Wow. Did they all help? Meaning did Naruto and the others in his universe help in the last battle with Bill?" Grace asked.

"Yes they did. They helped big time. I'm sure glad Soos mentioned anime in the last episode because we may not have seen that giant robot Mystery Shack as we did." Green explained. He then added, "you know... I think its sad Goof Troop hasn't been referenced since the House of Mouse days." Green said with a heavy sigh.

"I know what you mean. I really felt for Goofy seeing him raise his only son Max, and then seeing Max grow up and go to college." Grace said, she missed seeing Goof Troop characters.

"And then Max worked at House of Mouse until it was cancelled. And that series showed Pete with a family... I miss them." Green said.

"I miss them too... They practically live in Wasteland, because many people forgot about Peg, Pistol, Roxanne, Ms. Marpole... And..." Grace was getting a little tearful.

"P.J and Bobby..." Green said. "People like us who look back at the good things in the past are special. Even Pete misses those good old days." Green said with a tearing his eyes.

"I miss P.J a lot. I remember in Kingdom Hearts 2 when Pete talked about the past... I honestly have hoped Max and P.J would be in Kingdom Hearts." Grace said.

"Maybe they will one day. Hopefully we can see more worlds based off of those old 80's and 90's Disney cartoons." Green said wishfully.

"Maybe... One thing I loved about Goof Troop was the theme song." Grace said.

"I love that theme. I'm glad in House of Mouse Max and Goofy often hung out." Green said. The two spent a while talking about the past, before heading out for more stuff to do.

Green had gathered up Chaos Emeralds, he had a plan to undo Dr. Eggman's work and to send back everyone who came from Möbius. As he traveled with Grace, she asked about one more anime and/or manga series. "What can you tell me about Rave Master?" She asked.

"I've been to the world of Rave several times... I'll explain the basics. The story is focused on a teenager named Haru Glory. He grew up with his older sister on Garage Island. When he was young their parents vanished after leaving. In time an elderly traveller named Shiba came to the island. He told Haru about the evil Dark Bring (or Shadow Stones in the English animé dub.) And about a war called the Symphonian War, and how the mother of all Dark Bring was sliced in an attempt to destroy it. The weapon that sliced it was a sword that could wield the power of the Holy Light Bring or Rave Stones. Shiba was the one who sliced the massive Dark Bring, but because Rave wasn't one perfect stone an event called Overdrive happened. The resulting explosion destroyed a tenth of their world and scattered both Rave and the Mother Dark Bring. Haru soon encountered people calling their gang Demon Card, whose goal is to destroy or enslave the world using the evil power of the Dark Bring. Eventually Haru leaves to stop Demon Card and with Plu's (a magical unicorn dog) help, locate Rave. Haru became the new Rave Master and went on quite an adventure. His earliest friends he met were Elie the girl who lost her memorials, Griffin Gato a squishy Sentinoid (term used for sentient non-humans) who is naughty with girls like Elie. He is the best map maker out there. He also met Musica who is an alchemist of sorts that can bend silver to his will." Green explained with a big grin. He was clearly excited to explain.

"They sound like... People you hold in high regards." Grace said.

"They are... Listen... Soon Nicolas... And everyone else from Möbius will go back home... Myself included... And the Universal Knights will come and remove evidence. Even though you're training with them, thery !may remove your memories of these events and change your memories..." Green said.

"I think I understand why... Can't have the borders of the Real World disturbed by our creations, right?" Grace asked.

"More or less. I hope that things will settle after this. To many terrible things of Mankind's imagination could find a way here. Monsters of the Id could become real just like in Forbidden Planet." Green explained with heavy caution.

"Well when all is said and done. Just don't forget to write." Grace said with a sisterly hug.

"Meeting you has been a great adventure. I'll do my best to be of help." Green said. The two would soon move on.

(now with some of my assistance on the ending)

The two friends faced Eggman and the other villains.

With the help of the Disney-Mobius police department, The villains were sent away.

"Looks like this little adventure is over" I said.

"Yeah, if you ever need to contact me or my creator just whistle or sent a message by text" Green winked.

"Grace, you are eligible to keep your memories of this adventure. Your progress is going well" a voice boomed.

 _Guess I won't get my memory wiped after all_ I thought.

"See you soon, Green" I waved as Green and the other sonic characters went back home.

Dark Green watched as I went back to the hideout to wait for another mission with my usual team of friends and told Uma to get ready to attack the hideout during the time race.

-To be continued-

 **Please refrain from reviewing this until it is complete.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Almost all of the chapters are complete. Soon, after The everfree camp Equestria girls' movie all of the chapters will hopefully be done by then.**

 **Here's today's code:**

 **Wkh slhfhv duh frplqj wrjhwkhu**

 **Lqwhudfwlrqv zlwk wkh fkdudfwhuv pljkw frph lqwr sodb lq vrph ri wkh vkruwv**

 **See you next time!**

 **Disney Knight, Grace out!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 19.2-Camp everfree and seasonal music!

 **The MLP EG Characters belong to Hasbro and the Sym-bonic Titan characters belong to its creator. I'm just borrowing them!**

"Midnight Sparkle, Inhabit Sci-twi and look out for Gaia Everfree at the camp" Nick Wizard told her as she went into Sci-Twi's consciousness to haunt her dream and spy through her eyes.

-In Sci-twi's room-

( _ **I think the first part before Midnight appears was real**_ _)_

Spike was snoring as he slept on Sci-twi's bed. "No. It can't be. It isn't true." Sci-twi mumbled in her sleep.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

There was a knock on door. Spike barked excitedly.

"Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Oh no no no no no! I can't believe I overslept!" Sci-twi cried.

The door opened.

"Me neither. That's not like you." Sunset replied.

"I know!" Sci-Twi exclaimed.

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes [imitates alarm clock buzzer]?" Pinkie asked.

One of them removed the pillow to find an alarm clock going off.

"It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack." Sunset reassured her. Spike panted as Rarity got out a gown for Sci-Twi's suitcase.

"[sighs] We're gonna be out in the woods. When's she gonna need that?" Applejack asked.

"If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown. One never knows, darling." Rarity replied.

"Lemme just get changed." Sci-twi said as she turned to the mirror only to see Midnight Sparkle above her reflection.

"Midnight Sparkle?!" the girls cried.

"How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!" Sci-Twi exclaimed.

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me! [maniacal laughter]" Midnight replied as she zapped each of Sci-Twi's friends as they all screamed and turned into code.

"Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And _this_ time, I won't stop 'til I have _all_ the magic!" Midnight exclaimed.

"No! STOP!" Sci-twi cried as Midnight's appearance took over her and she woke up on the bus.

"Twilight, wake up!" Spike yelled.

"We _can't_ stop, silly! We're not there yet!" Pinkie stated.

Twilight and her classmates are already on the bus to Camp Everfree. Sunset Shimmer asks if she's okay, but Twilight assures with a weak smile that she's fine.

As Pinkie Pie fantasizes about the fun they will have at camp, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna express how proud they are of their students for raising enough money to fund their field trip.

Having fond childhood memories of Camp Everfree themselves, they hope that the students will make great memories of their own. As the students cheer, Twilight stares uncertainly out the bus window.

 **[All]**  
Will you be lost by time or be part of history?

Will your story be told or remain a mystery?

Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?

Time to make your choice, only you can be the one

Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Will you do something great with the time that you have here?

Will you make your mark, will you conquer what you fear?

And when you go back home, everybody there will see

You were part of the Legend of Everfree!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

(Hey!) Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)

Will you find your greatest glory?

Will you be a falling star?

Here to learn what nature teaches

Here to learn more who you are

Will you be lost by time or be part of history?

Will your story be told or remain a mystery?

And when you go back home, everybody there will see

You were part of the Legend of Everfree!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

(Hey!) Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree! Hey!

The camp's main entrance features the main Camp Everfree bus, a flagpole, and a wide field of grass.

The camp square features the cafeteria building, a center gazebo, wooden benches, a totem pole, and a stone sundial made by Principal Celestia]] and Vice Principal Luna during their stay at Camp Everfree.

Cafeteria

The Camp Everfree building in which campers eat meals and do activities.

Tent area

The camp area in which the campers rest and sleep. Individual tents are named after gemstones and shared by two campers each.

 **Emerald Tent** : Pinkie Pie, Rarity

 **Aquamarine Tent** : Applejack, Rainbow Dash

 **Amethyst Tent** : Fluttershy, DJ Pon-3

 **Sapphire Tent** : Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike

 **Ruby Tent** : Bulk Biceps

Rock-climbing wall

The camp area in which campers take part in rock-climbing.

Lake and canoe rental

A canoe rental house connected to a lake, beach area, and pier at which campers swim and rent canoes and sailboats.

Hiking trail

A wide forest area with cobblestone path in which campers go hiking, jogging, and go on nature walks.

Campfire pit

A fire pit area in which campers and counselors make campfire treats and tell scary stories.

Crystal cave

A cavern in which Gaia Everfree is believed to dwell. Its walls and ceiling are lined with crystals, and its entrance is sealed by rocks and vines. According to Timber Spruce, it is off-limits to campers.

Upon arriving at Camp Everfree, the students start to ponder about the various activities they look forward to, such as going on nature walks for Fluttershy and chasing squirrels for Spike.

"[sighs] I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my taste." Rarity said. "I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends![to Sunset and Twilight] Uh, heh heh, no offense." Pinkie said.

"None taken. [to Twilight] You'll get used to it." Sunset replied. "Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff." Applejack stated.

"You're one to talk!" I laughed.

As Flash Sentry hands Twilight her bag, the two act awkwardly around each other, and Sunset explains it is because of her resemblance to Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, who Flash has a crush on.

Over the camp's P.A. system, a cheerful voice directs the campers to the courtyard.

The voice belongs to the camp director and "friendly nature guide" Gloriosa Daisy, who introduces herself and her brother Timber Spruce.

The cheery Gloriosa invitingly welcomes suggestions from the campers for activities to make their time at camp memorable.

She states that their options are wide open, though Timber interrupts and says hiking near the rock quarry is off-limits.

As Gloriosa takes activity suggestions, including a fashion show proposed by Rarity, Timber appears to take a romantic interest in Twilight, causing her to blush.

When Principal Celestia mentions the traditional "camp gift", Gloriosa explains – after some brief tension with her brother – that every year, campers create a gift to leave behind for future campers and foster strong bonds of friendship.

After Gloriosa and Timber hand out tent assignments to the campers, Timber Spruce briefly flirts with Twilight, earning her some playful teasing from her friends.

Just then, businessman Filthy Rich arrives at the camp, prompting Gloriosa to turn him away.

When Filthy explains that he's "taking in the scenery", Gloriosa bitterly tells him to return when camp is over.

After a brief stare-down between the two, Filthy leaves in his limo.

Before the campers get suspicious, Gloriosa claims that Filthy is a former camper who was just visiting.

A short while later, the campers put their belongings away in their assigned tents, and Rarity starts to plan out her fashion show, much to Applejack's chagrin.

Meanwhile, Sunset shares with Twilight her suspicions concerning Gloriosa Daisy – and teases her further about Timber Spruce.

When Sunset brings up Twilight's behavior back on the class bus, Spike reveals that Twilight has been having nightmares.

However, Twilight insists that she has been much happier since transferring to Canterlot High, especially after the events of the Friendship Games.

Sunset assures Twilight that what happened during the Games was not her fault and that her friends have forgiven her.

Before heading to the camp docks, Sunset looks for her sunscreen.

Twilight finds it but inadvertently levitates it off the ground, along with several other objects in the tent.

While Sunset reacts to this magical phenomenon positively, Twilight fears that it's Midnight Sparkle's doing.

After having Sunset promise not to say anything about this to their friends, she hurries to the docks.

Sunset tries to levitate the sunscreen bottle herself, but nothing happens.

As Sunset goes to join the others at the docks, she bumps into Gloriosa Daisy.

Her hand brushes against Gloriosa's arm, and she briefly hears what sounds like Gloriosa's angered voice, but Gloriosa insists she didn't say anything.

Once the campers have gathered at the docks, Gloriosa once again reminds everyone to ask her for anything they might need.

When Twilight steps onto the dock, she trips when one of the wooden boards breaks, but Timber Spruce catches her.

As Timber continues to flirt with Twilight, Flash Sentry watches forlornly. He confides in Sunset that he shouldn't be jealous because this Twilight isn't the Twilight he knows.

Sunset plainly tells him that Twilight's princess duties will keep her busy in Equestria and that he should get over her.

Realizing the poor condition of the dock, Vice Principal Luna suggests closing it for the remainder of camp, much to the campers' disappointment.

As Gloriosa tries to salvage things, Applejack suggests building a new dock as the Wondercolts' camp gift.

Everyone is on board with the idea, but Timber is skeptical, leading to more quiet tension between him and Gloriosa.

Nevertheless, the campers all agree to help build a new dock, and Twilight and her friends share their ideas to make it a reality.

Rarity, in particular, hopes to use the finished dock as the runway in her fashion show.

As the sun starts to set and Twilight and Timber grow closer, Principal Celestia and Gloriosa tell everyone to clean up and gather by the fire pit for s'mores and scary stories.

The leader of Camp Everfree ( **Gloriosa Daisy)** was hiding a dark secret and planned to give everyone the best time ever while she went to the 'forbidden' cave at night.

She had Moderate malachite green eyes, two tones of moderate raspberry  
with pale, light grayish raspberry outlines hair and Pale, grayish pink skin.

That night, Timber shared a campfire story that tells of Gaia Everfree, a forest spirit, being angered by the camp's construction and threatening to unleash a plague of natural disasters upon it, leaving behind traces of glittering gem dust.

Many years ago, Timber and Gloriosa's great-grandparents came to the forest and, taken by its beauty, decided to establish a camp.

When they started building, however, magical vines began to grow everywhere, and a tree crashed on top of their cabin in the middle of the night.

As they ran outside, they encountered a giant creature with root-like hair, teeth made of jagged rock, black eyes, and a shimmering aura that left a trail of gem dust in her wake.

The creature introduced herself as Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that Timber's great-grandparents had trespassed upon her land. They begged Gaea Everfree to let them stay and build their camp.

Gaea agreed but warned that it would only be temporary; one day she would return to reclaim the forest, and they will know she is near by her trail of gem dust.

At that moment, Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the bushes, scaring the campers.

When asked why she made such an entrance, Gloriosa nervously replies that she "took the scenic route" to enjoy the forest.

With scary stories drawn to a close, Applejack assures Fluttershy that the story isn't real, but Rainbow Dash thinks that Gaea Everfree's presence in their world could be attributed to a similar reason as that of the Dazzlings'.

As the Rainbooms discuss having to deal with another "power-crazed magical creature", a visibly upset Twilight excuses herself, and Sunset tells her friends to be more sensitive about Twilight's feelings in regards to the Friendship Games.

That night, Twilight has another nightmare about Midnight Sparkle's imminent return. Her scream of terror wakes up Sunset, who discovers Twilight magically levitating her and Spike's beds.

When Twilight realizes what she is doing, the magic stops, and the beds fall to the floor. Sunset says that they need to talk about what's happening, but Twilight insists that they don't.

Later that morning, Derpy and Sandalwood are in a sailboat on the water, but there's no wind to carry their sail.

As Sunset and Twilight arrive to continue working on the new dock, Sunset proposes that Twilight try and control her magic, but Twilight thinks she'll never be able to control it.

Just then, Derpy and Sandalwood's sailboat moves forward at high-speed and crashes into the dock, ruining the campers' hard work. According to Sandalwood, the boat moved on its own, and Rarity discovers a trail of gem dust in the water, leading the campers to believe that Gaea Everfree is the cause.

As the campers attempt to salvage what they built, Sci-Twi ran off into the forest alone, feeling guilty for destroying the dock

In a waterfall clearing, she sang an emotional ballad about her struggle to keep the darkness inside her from getting out:

 **[Sci-Twi]**

It used to be so simple

It was a world I understood

I didn't know what I didn't know

And life seemed pretty good

But now the darkness rises

From somewhere deep inside of me

Her power all but takes me

Can I keep this midnight from getting free?

If I can stay with the light

I know I'll be free

And I can start to be whole

I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling

With all that I see

And these friends Mustn't see the midnight in me

The midnight in me-ee

They mustn't see the midnight in Meeeee

She was guided back to camp by Timber, who has taken a mutual fancy to Twilight and divulges his secret childhood desire to sell the camp.

We were transported to Camp Everfree at Sunset's request as the Humane 7's magic went haywire again as they mimicked their pony counterpart's powers.

Later, amidst the panic of an apparent earthquake and another sighting of gem dust, Twilight's friends begin developing their own unique superhuman abilities – Rainbow Dash gains super speed, Applejack gains super strength, Rarity creates diamond-like force fields, Pinkie Pie controls explosive sprinkles, and Fluttershy communicates with animals – which they find they can only use within the camp's boundaries.

"You guys could be super heroes" I smiled.

Sci-twi moved away from everyone after they agreed to enjoy the summer and worry about the magic later.

Sci-Twi believed her magic was now infecting her friends, and she prepares to run away from camp after everyone lights the lanterns they made which float into the sky.

Sunset follows Twilight into the woods and, discovering her own power of telepathic empathy, convinces her to stay.

"Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing." Sunset stated.

"Easy for you to say. Magic turned you into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster. I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again." Sci-Twi replied.

"Yes, last time I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too. So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too. But not if you run away." Sunset stated.

"[sighs] I'll stay. I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening." Sci-Twi said as she and Sunset went back to the camp.

The next morning, the campers continue working on the new dock.

Applejack and her friends are being extra careful not to activate their new magic powers, causing their progress to be slow.

With the girls unable to control their developing abilities, Sunset Shimmer arrives and tells them they should accept their new magic and not reject it.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening." Sunset stated.

"Do you have it now, too?" Rainbow asked.

"It started last night. When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories." Sunset explained.

"Oooh, fancy! Try me, try me!" Pinkie cried as she touched Sunset.

In Pinkie's mind, it was colourful with rainbows and candyfloss everywhere as happy music played while Pinkie was skipping happily.

"Lalalala. Ooh, taffy!" Pinkie cried.

Then Sunset was brought back to reality.

"That explains so much." Sunset stated.

"Yep." Pinkie agreed.

"Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside, because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?" Sunset suggested.

Through an uplifting song, Sunset teaches her friends to embrace their abilities in order to have better control over them:

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So, how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

All cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm

That might come

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

So, if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of yoooou

Once the magic is part of yoooou

Once the magic is part of you

Reinvigorated, Rarity wants to do an immediate run-through of the fashion show.

Sunset tells them to start without her so she can find Twilight, hoping to convince her to embrace her own magic.

Along her way to find Twilight, Sunset hears Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce arguing in the boathouse; in particular, she hears Timber tell Gloriosa that she has to "let it go", believing he's referring to selling Camp Everfree.

Gloriosa storms out of the boathouse, with Timber following shortly after.

As Sunset sneaks away before she gets caught, she bumps into Flash Sentry, and he thanks her for convincing him to get over Princess Twilight.

Noticing Sunset's shifty behavior, Flash asks her what's going on, and she lets him know – as vaguely as possible – that Timber Spruce is not what he seems and she fears revealing his true nature would break Twilight's heart.

Though he is unaware of the full situation, Flash says Twilight is lucky to have a friend like Sunset looking out for her.

Flash also expresses how much nicer Sunset has become since she first arrived and asks her if they could start over as friends.

Sunset, noticing Timber Spruce go into the forest, quickly agrees to Flash's suggestion before running off.

As Sunset follows Timber through the forest, she briefly feels the earth tremble again. Nearby, she sees a shadowy figure enter a cave by the supposedly off-limits rock quarry.

She also sees something glowing inside the cave.

Convinced that Timber Spruce is up to something, Sunset sends Twilight a text message saying to meet her by the quarry. Sci-Twi's phone rang.

"It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quarry." Sci-twi said.  
"I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far." Spike stated.

"She says it's important!" Sci-twi cried.

Later at the Rock Quarry… 

[magic noises]

"What is that? [shrieks]" Sci-twi asked.

"Shh!" Sunbset whispered. "What's going on down there?" Sci-twi asked.

"I think it's Gaia Everfree. Or rather someone who wants us to think she's back. C'mon!" Sunset stated.

They found a deposit of geodes infused with Equestrian magic in the cave.

"This place is beautiful." Sci-Twi breathed.

"There's Equestrian magic here. I can… I can feel it." Sunset stated.

"Wait. I thought that Timber was just faking there was magical nature creature. Are you saying it's real?" Spike asked.  
"Timber? What does he have to do with any of this?" Sci-Twi asked.

"[softly] Nothing. It's all me." Gloriosa said.

"Gloriosa? But… Timber. I was sure he was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back. It was you who was trying to scare everyone away?" Sunset asked.

"I would never try scare anyone away from Camp Everfree." Gloriosa stated.

Sunset learns through her visions that Gloriosa, desperate to prevent businessman Filthy Rich from foreclosing the camp, has been wearing the geodes as a necklace to harness their magic in attempts at improving the campers' experience; Timber, disapproving her plan, invented the story of Gaia Everfree to cover for the havoc Gloriosa's reckless actions have caused.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp. He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes! All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever, every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Timber was… covering for you!" Sunset cried.

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes? How do you know about the magic?" Gloriosa asked.

"I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic, too. And so does she. And so do our friends." Sunset replied.

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic? Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it!" Sci-twi warned her.

"Oh, I got this! And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power!" Gloriosa cried.

"No!" Sci-Twi and Sunset cried.

Gloriosa adds more geodes to the necklace and is corrupted by their power, taking on an appearance resembling Gaia with Blue violetish black eyes with light brilliant harlequin pupils, Moderate cyan and light brilliant turquoise hair and Ceriseish gray skin wearing a green and blue outfit with green boots with daisies on them and Purple leaves on said outfit.

[magic noises]

"Sorry, girls. I know what I need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page. So..." Gaia said as she trapped them in vines before leaving.

"[struggle] Gloriosa!" Sci-twi and Sunset cried.

[magic noises]

She then Twilight, Sunset and Spike in the cave by rolling a rock in front of the entrance.

Back at the camp docks, Rarity is in the middle of her fashion show dress rehearsal when the transformed Gloriosa Daisy appears, to the campers' shock and horror. Determined to keep Camp Everfree out of Filthy Rich's clutches, Gloriosa uses her immense magical power to enclose the entire campground in a giant cage of brambles. Once again, the campers' new dock is destroyed.

Through a villainous aria, Gloriosa vows to keep Camp Everfree open and protect everyone and everything within its walls, oblivious to the fear that she is instilling into her campers:

 **[Gloriosa Daisy]**

I have waited for the day

To send this greedy wolf away

Now the magic is my salvation

Gather close in my protection

We will stand for Everfree!

Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory

No need to fear the vultures at the door

Right here you have me to protect you

Within these walls of thorns For Everfree forevermore!

They have come into our domain

Here to seal our camp in chains

But we have held it for generations

This is just a complication

We will stand for Everfree!

Trust in me, this is for your own good

Don't be afraid

Nature is our friend

All of this beauty that surrounds us

Every lovely bloom designed to defend

Let them come!

Just let them try!

I'm not about to say goodbye!

This camp will be here throughout the ages

Written into the history pages

We will stand for Everfree!

Timber tries to free the entrapped campers by cutting through Gloriosa's brambles with his axe, but every vine he cuts through simply grows back denser than before.

Before long, Camp Everfree is made into a sea of brambles.

In the sailboat nearby, the Rainbooms wonder what they are going to do, and Rainbow Dash suggests doing what they always do: save the day.

Jumping into action, Rarity saves Lyra and Sweetie Drops from a falling totem pole, Rainbow Dash carries the campers to safety, and Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie use their animal communication, super strength, and explosion powers to make openings leading outside the bramble cage.

As they do so, they "pony up", sprouting pony ears and wings.

However, Gloriosa Daisy seals the openings back up before they can get through, and she traps campers faster than Rainbow Dash can save them.

"You don't have to do this! We can find another way to save the camp" Green stated.

"What do you know? You're not even from this world!" Gloriosa cried.

The three escape and regroup with their friends, who use their powers to defend the other campers.

"Why are you fighting me? I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you!" Gaia cried.

"[chuckles nervously] Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we? I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know if I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa." Rarity said.

"To the spa. _To the spa?!" Gaia cried._

Rainbow yelped.

There was sound of a bowling ball hitting pins as Gaia created more vines.

"Gloriosa, this isn't the way!" Timber cried.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber, _but I got this!" Gaia exclaimed._

"Gah. No, you don't!" Timber cried.

"[grunts] Twilight, do you think you can use your magic?" Sunset asked.

"I don't wanna use too much. Midnight Sparkle could take over." Sci-Twi said, worriedly.  
"Twilight, our friends are in there!" Sunset stated.

"Okay." Sci-Twi replied.

"Please, Gloriosa. What you're doing is crazy. You have to listen to me!" Timber pleaded.

"That isn't Gloriosa." Sunset stated.

"That isn't your sister. It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic." Sunset explained.

"Isn't that technically her though?" I pointed out.

Sunset just glared at me for a second.

"Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go! Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you! Gloriosa!" Timber cried.

Rarity made a diamond dome but was struggling to keep it up as Gaia kept attacking.

"Rarity!" Applejack cried.

"[grunts] I can't keep this up forever!" Rarity stated.

"It's up to you. You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!" Sunset suggested.

"No. There's too many of them. It would take too much magic. I can't!" Sci-Twi exclaimed.

"It's the only way! You have to embrace the magic inside you!" Sunset cried.

"What if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I'll turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?" Sci-twi asked, worriedly.

"That won't happen! We won't let it." Sunset reassured her.

[magic noises]

Rarity exhausted herself.

"Come on, Twilight! You have to be stronger than she is!" Sunset cried as she placed her hand on Sci-twi's shoulder.

Inside Sci-Twi's mind...

"[laughs] You will never control me! I will always be a part of you!" Midnight cried. "[grunts] Nooo!" Sunset cried.

"Twilight, listen to me! You are in charge!" Sunset exclaimed as she and the other members of the Humane 6 appeared in beams of red,pink, orange and blue light in rapid concession.

"You are a light, darling! A force for good!" Rarity added.

"Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!" Rainbow smiled.

"We're here for you, Twilight!" Pinkie cheered.

"And we'll be here no matter what!" Applejack added.

"We believe in you!" Fluttershy chimed in.

"You are not Midnight Sparkle!" Sunset stated.

"No! I am Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is the magic of friendship!" Sci-twi declared as she acquired her purple wings while she embraced her own magic with encouragement from the other girls and, after nearly transforming into Midnight Sparkle, manged to free Gloriosa from the necklace's influence by splitting it apart and sent all of us except the campers, Timber and Gloriosa to a musical version of reality like in 'Penn Zero Part-time hero'.

"No! Stop!" Gaia cried.

There was gigantic magical rainbow explosion. The pieces turn into different pendants for the girls, who gain new magical forms and restore the camp with their power.

An apologetic Gloriosa is forgiven by the campers and makes up with Timber, who pursues a relationship with Twilight.

Unknown to everyone, Gloriosa's demon Gaia form found the REAL Gaia Everfree and merged together into one being as she went out to look for other beings like her.

Still faced with the camp's foreclosure, the girls realize that the geodes are the source of their new powers, and use them to organize a fundraiser ball that is held within the cave.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

I used to think that stories were just that

Set in stone, concrete as a fact

It didn't dawn on me That I could change history

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Now I know I'm writing my own song

Fight my way to the ending that I want

I'll turn a tragedy

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi]**

Into an epic fantasy

 **[All]**

Hey! Hey! Hey! You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you are meant to be

You'll always be Ever free

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you are meant to be

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you are meant to be

 **[Fluttershy]**

There was a time when fear would hold me down

Cause I let it chain me to the ground

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Look at me now, I'm soaring high

It's never boring in the sky

 **[Applejack]**

When I know I've got friends on my side

Whatever trials I'll take them all in stride

 **[Rarity]**

Together we will shine so bright

Radiant brilliance in the night

 **[All]**

Hey! Hey! Hey!

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you are meant to be

You'll always be Ever free

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you are meant to be

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you are meant to be!

Their plan is a success, attracting a large crowd of former campers and saving the camp.

"Does anyone know where our Knight friends went off to?" Pinkie asked.

"I think I accidentally sent them somewhere else" Sci-Twi replied in embrassement.

"There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though." Sunset said. "What's that?" Sci-twi asked.

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" Sunset asked as, unbeknownst to the campers, magic energy seeps through a crack above the portal to Equestria where the Wondercolt statue used to be in front of Canterlot High School.

[magic noises]

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Somewhere's a book

With chapters still blank

 **[All]**

Inside

 **[Rarity]**

It's the book of our lives

And the story is ours

 **[All]**

To write

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

Ours to write

 **[Applejack]**

Some pages fade

While others are black

 **[All]**

And white

 **[Fluttershy]**

And the story begins

Again every time

 **[All]**

We try

 **[Applejack]**

Every time we try

 **[All]**

And hope shines eternal

And friends are all I need (all I need)

And hope shines eternal

( **Sci-Twi** : Shines eternal)

And the future is always bright

When you're here with me

 **[Sci-Twi]**

I fought through the darkness

And come out the

 **[All]**

Other side

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

For rain clouds will clear

The way for the

 **[All]**

Sunny skies

 **[Applejack]**

For the sunny sky

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

I've been afraid

And stayed through the longest

 **[All]**

Ni-i-ights

 **[Sci-Twi]**

Through the longest night

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

But morning still comes

And with it, it brings a light

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Oh, it brings a light

 **[Cast]**

And hope shines eternal

And friends are all I need

( **Sunset Shimmer** : Friends are all I need)

And hope shines eternal

( **Applejack** : Shines eternal)

And the future is always bright

The future is always bright

Yeah, the future is always bright

When you're here with me

At the same time...

Rainbow Dash(Pony one) met a fellow fan called Quibble Pants and had to help Daring Do recover another amulet.

Nick Wizard was preparing the last touches to his time plan as he got his machine hooked up and ready to go when Mina Loveberry came with an announcement.

"The How to train your dragon characters are growing restless and confused, They might try to start a riot" Mina announced.

"Ok, See if you can find that intellect cat from 'Coraline'. I want to find out everything he knows about our friend the Beldam" Nick Wizard purred.

Mina bowed and ran off.

"Dagur, make sure there's no riot in Traverse town. We need to make sure no one leaves that refuge at all cost" Nick Wizard stated.

"Roger that" Dagur replied.

Kenny and Sky sang a random love song as they looked for Boyster.

CJ Hook looked for the Dragon's eye, Maleficent's staff and three other items( The Fruit of Venom, the Golden Cobra, the Ring of Envy and the Dragon's Egg)that linked to Jay, Evie and Carlos for Nick Wizard as the last four Disney Items for the Descendants.

Dominator encountered the council of the Disney Heads and tried to threatened into bringing Wander over yonder back on air by force:

" _So you... don't want to bring MY show back?" Dominator asked as she tried to threaten to kill the Disney council._

 _The head of the council started laughing hysterically._

" _Oh my- That is- You think that I- With you? Oh my- that is too good! I mean it's sad for you, but... (sigh) ...Let me put this a way you_ idiots _will understand." The head said._

We're not the damsel in distress.  
We're your girlfriend or the frightened princess.  
We're not a little bird who needs your help to fly.  
Nope... We're the bad guys.

All these former cartoons that you see,  
Each of them, with shaking knees, has cancelled before me.  
So We're not your team mates or your partners in crime.  
 _What are We, boys?_  
 **Cancelled cartoons** : They're the bad guys.

Head of the DC(Disney Council):

Oh, it's magic  
To watch a cartoon  
Shrivel up and die.  
Oh, it's thrillin'  
To be a villain.  
We destroy fans' hope and then we watch them cry.

 _(laughs)_

 _(mecha voice)_ 'Cause We're the bad guys!

Peepers: Oh my grop! They're not trying to conquer the cartoon galaxy so they can rule it! They want to destroy our show and others! Man, that's evil!  
Sylvia: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Head guy:

 _(mecha voice)_ Oh, ain't it fantastic?  
We see potential, We blast it!  
And let me tell you why.  
 _(normal voice)_ I've always had a weakness  
For barrenness and bleakness.  
We crush all your hopes and then we watch you cry.

See, We find this business rather fun!  
We don't want your assistance or your adulation!  
We'll vaporize your season 3 and bid ya bye-bye!  
Why?  
 _Come on, GUESS!_  
 **Wander and Dominater** : 'Cause you're the bad guys?  
The Head of Disney: _Or, well, girls. (maniacal laughter)_

We were then sent to 'Sym-Bonic Titan' where Lance and his two friends were as the creatures( Mutraddi) that wanted the princess girl dead and their 'leader' General Modula had struck a deal with Nick Wizard to get all three members in exchange for a gift.

The only way to stop them is to help Lance and friends to make their world(Show) become unforgotten and revived.

We helped them assemble the titan and created a soundwave to Youtube to help their world become remembered again.

Modula is a tall man that has a large white beard and a mysterious hat with an eye on it, which covers his own eyes. He also wears a military uniform similar to the Confederate Army during the American Civil War. On top of his uniform is a large, lavish coat that flows in the wind and during combat. He also has large black boots that nearly come-up to his knees with Spurs.

The Sym-bonic Titan defeated the army of Mutraddi with our help as well as the general, winning back their home and saving Earth.

After the defeat, Modula met with Nick Wizard.

"I need you to help me reclaim Galaluna" Modula said.

"I will help on one condition: You help me toughen my group so they'll be ready for the final battle" Nick Wizard replied.

"Very well" Modula stated.

"PIXAR, I need you to do a small errand before the time race begins. I need you to kidnap the Sky Dancers, recruit their villain and then get Leory to kidnap Cassie from 'Bounty Hamster'" Nick Wizard said as he switched his attention to her.

"Roger that" PIXAR replied.

Nick Wizard then got Mina and Tom to retrieve Kick **Buttowski** to his list of characters as well.

Kick wears the same thing every day, his outfit consists of yellow boots, a white helmet with a red stripe down the middle, and an all-white jumpsuit, usually with the collar turned up. In some episodes it is shown that his helmet has a button on the side that when pressed, a visor will appear to protect his eyes . It is his helmet that he likes most because he thinks of it as a part of his identity. In end of 'Not Without My Cereal', Kick and Gunther are shown on a couch with beards,the result of drinking many Cheetah Chug cans. Gunther is shown with a blonde beard as he is blonde,and kick is shown with a brown beard,suggesting he is a brunette. He has blue eyes as shown in 'Those who camp,do' when kick stares at a bear,the screen closes up on his face and we see blue eyes. He is abnormally short for his age, prompting others to make fun of his height with names such as 'shrimp'. Also, his butt is rather big as it always sticks out. He wears white briefs. he is the smallest in his class and he has a gruff manly voice.

After the surprising sci-fi adventure, We all returned to the hideout.

"I think with that adventure complete, we're ready to face the time race" I declared with confidence.

Everyone did some last minute training before we all went to bed.

 _Cutscene:_

" _Your powers will help my plans tomorrow but you might survive when it's over" Nick Wizard said to the captive characters hooked up to his machine._

" _The Knights will save us!" Star cried._

" _Will they now? Then why are they taking the bait for the time race then?" He asked her._

 _Star was speechless._

" _Mina! Has Reyes been caught yet?" Nick Wizard asked._

" _Pandora has tracked her down in the Land of dragons with Tom's help and will monitor her journey" Mina replied._

" _Hmm... Good. Make sure those 'Lovebirds' get to see each other from a prison cell. Reyes will be with the 'special' captives" Nick Wizard stated._

" _Yes, sir" Mina said as she contacted Pandora._

 _Pandora and Tom Followed Reyes' every move even when she met up with the Rouges and the rest of us later on to break out captives along with Marco and Star._

 _Jackie Frost from Ever after high and Uma along with CJ, Chad, Audrey and Ally met up._

 _They went to Nick Wizard to ask if there was anything they could try that he hadn't done yet._

 _He just said: " Find any forgotten cartoon, Anime or game villains and find any useful information of the weaknesses of our enemies"_

 _So the fairy tale descendant VK-AK Villain gang went out and ended up in Digimon._

 _They found evolution stones or data things that are used to evolve Digmon and recruited James and Jessie of Team Rocket from Pokemon for nostalgia reasons_

 _Toffee met up with PIXAR in private._

" _Why don't you send two powerful allies to spy on the knights during the race like Bismuth and Black Cuervo?" Toffee suggested._

" _Ok, I'm just curious of your plan with Ludo and Star's wands." PIXAR replied._

" _Marco, one day you too will become a monster" Monster arm's voice stated._

" _NOOOOO!" Marco cried._

 _-to be continued-_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **Midnight Sparkle un-merged with Sci-Twi and met up with Dawn Sizzle as they had to capture Future worm for Nick Wizard as he was a new-ish Disney character.**_

 _ **As they did this, they overheard Rainbow and Quibble's conversion on fanfiction and thought about doing their own fanfiction together one day.**_

 _ **Quibble Pants: Uh, do you think A. K. Yearling would consider letting me write the next book? I... I think I can make things way clearer. I mean, for instance, in the second adventure...**_

 **[Quibble continues talking over credits]**  
 **Quibble Pants: ...there's a side character. I don't want to kind of name it right now, because it's sort of this thing that I've already written a lot of fan fiction on. I don't want you to... Not that I'm saying that you would steal it! But I am saying this would totally go along my whole thing about puzzle-solving, except what if each puzzle that was solved unlocked a new karate move? Think of it that way, right? And I mean I'm kind of a "Yearlite" myself, so I'm sure she'd be open to—**

 **Rainbow Dash: Uh... Quibble?**

 **Quibble Pants: Sorry!**

" **Interesting, maybe we should make a fanfiction story ourselves?" Midnight suggested.**

" **After we complete our mission" Dawn Sizzle replied.**

 **They found Future worm and took him to the dungeon along with Reyes, Star and Marco to get hooked up to Nick Wizard's machine.**

 **Future-Worm is a small worm with a grey visor, blonde hair, and abs that are usually hidden in his worm body.**

" **It is time" Midnight Sparkle stated.**

 **Her Brilliant mulberry with pale, light grayish cyan sclera eyes lit up.**

" **I heard you're making a team" Gaia said.**

 **Toffee smiled.**

" **Midnight Sparkle and Dawn sizzle are in basement with the hooked up captives for Nick Wizard's machine. I think they'll be happy to know you have arrived" Toffee stated.**

" **Thank you for the directions" Gaia replied as she flew downstairs.**

 **Toffee looked a picture on his desk.**

" **Oh Rasicore, I really hope you don't fall for someone who isn't a monster like I did" Toffee sighed.**

 **In a post-credits scene, the girls finally restore the dock, but Pinkie's leftover sprinkles detonate and destroy it, leaving the girls in a state of shock.**

 **-End of cutscene-**

 **That's the in between chapter out of the way.**

 **Next time, There will be more development! Yay!**

 **Don't worry we're almost at the time race guys, Hang in there.**

 **Has anyone played Dungeons and dragons?**

 **Er Discord might get cameos again?**

 **I'm going to try and come up with a wander arc somehow.**

 **So read and review or Nick wizard will cancel We bare bears!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 19.3- Musical of Looove and wander time!

 **Note: The cannon Filler chapters go in order of Episodes if they contain scenes of Steven universe in it and The making up with Jean and Grace occur AFTER Turbo is murdered a second time.**

 _Kenny and Sky went out of hideout feeling happy as a bee as they skipped along the high street together._

" _Tom, You're the prince of fire,_

 _You may get angry but my heart transpires,_

 _You're my Flame bunny oh so true_

 _and I can't stop thinking about you!" Reyes sang._

" _Did you say something?" Tom asked._

" _Nope" Reyes replied while blushing._

 _The two friends went to Beach city to hang out together while Steven and Amethyst planned their tricks for Smokey Quartz._

 **(This was orignially meant to be in the Shorts story but the orignal First chapter was lost)**.

Amethyst suggests performing the "dog walker" next time, but Steven encourages otherwise and to perform before Pearl and Garnet get suspicious, the former already questioning their activity. Pearl asks if she and Garnet should tell them, but Garnet says "[she] can't." Pearl asks Steven and Amethyst if the two have something to say. Steven and Amethyst recall their showdown against Jasper in the Beta Kindergarten and how they and Peridot won the battle.

However, they pop the question: who beat Jasper? Pearl guesses Steven and Amethyst, and Garnet guesses Peridot. It did not exactly land the way Steven and Amethyst intended, but they continue regardless and offer Garnet and Pearl the privilege to meet someone. Steven and Amethyst begin to fuse and form Smoky Quartz, the one who beat Jasper.

Pearl and Garnet are clearly shocked that Steven and Amethyst fused. Smoky Quartz begins to do some tricks with their yo-yo, ranging from "walk the dog" to "dog walking's just my day job till I finally get my callback". These tricks smash objects in the beach house like kitchen utensils and the TV. This stops after Pearl and Garnet fuse into Sardonyx, who catches the yo-yos and aborts the performance by Smoky Quartz. Sardonyx tells Smoky Quartz the rules with weapons in the house: mostly allowed with a few exceptions. Sardonyx is pleasured to meet Smoky Quartz, who has made quite the impression at various affected locations in the house. Smoky Quartz apologizes for getting carried away and makes a joke to ease things, saying they can "reel it in." Sardonyx states that while Smoky Quartz's act is tremendous, their stage is too small, so Sardonyx suggests moving to a more "infinite" room, which turns out to be Sardonyx's room.

Smoky Quartz is surprised that a room exists for Sardonyx, but Sardonyx clarifies that if only she exists, the room exists as well. They both enter the room, which is pitch black because, as Sardonyx says, the show has not started yet. Begins "Sardonyx Tonight", a talk show hosted by Sardonyx herself. Sardonyx is excited to welcome the show's guest star, enough to "shatter" in her words. She welcomes Smoky Quartz and asks the crowd for their applause. Sardonyx begins the talk show asking Smoky Quartz to tell everything there is to know about them. Smoky Quartz begins by saying they like long walks through the Kindergarten. It is also where Smoky Quartz came to be and is where they beat Jasper in a showdown. Sardonyx makes witty remarks regarding Jasper's demise. Smoky Quartz does so as well, claiming Jasper's insanity though a corrupted fusion is the cause of Jasper's "short fuse." Smoky Quartz notices the easy-going crowd and asks where Sardonyx got them, who actually made the audience herself.

Sardonyx busts out the question everyone wants an answer to: "who is Smoky Quartz?" Smoky Quartz has only existed for an estimate of 10 minutes, so they do not know themself. Smoky Quartz does present her tricks with the yo-yo, but Sardonyx has seen it, lived it, and loved it, and wants to know the rest of Smoky Quartz. Smoky Quartz says they are not exactly a deck of cards, but they can lick their three elbows. Sardonyx stops the show to let in a word from her sponsors and begins to talk to Smoky Quartz, "fusion to fusion." Sardonyx is persistent with her desire for Smoky Quartz's and what they are because they are a fusion, and a fusion is full of surprises that are outside the yo-yo. Sardonyx's plan is to help Smoky Quartz learn more about themself because a fusion is bound to acquire something new, whether it is a weapon, power, etc.

"Sardonyx Tonight" comes back on the air. They make a meta-joke about how cartoon characters can make people want to buy toys of them, particularly Sardonyx's possible toys which help keep Sardonyx Tonight on the air. Sardonyx presents her next segment, "Hit That Bird", which is similar to "whack the mole". She explains Opal's adventure in the Sky Spire and how she took down a flock of birds with her bow. Sardonyx gives Smoky Quartz that same bow Opal used to see if Smoky Quartz has that "Opalescent aim." Smoky Quartz examines it, thinking it is like a yo-yo before Sardonyx starts the timer. Corrupted birds pop out of the mountain prop, and Smoky Quartz begins to shoot at said bird, to no success, even nearly hitting Sardonyx from the disproportionately aimed shots. This continues until the clock rings, signaling that Hit That Bird is over. Smoky Quartz scored zero, but Sardonyx is not discouraged to continue the show and moves onto the next.

Smoky Quartz: Guess I'm a real..."bow-zo"?

(Audience laughs)

Sardonyx: Whaddya say we move on to the next segment, everybody? (She leads Smoky Quartz to a fairground 'hammer' strength tester, there are pictures - from lowest to highest - of Pearl, Stevonnie. Garnet, Opal and Sugilite at the top) Here we are! I call this segment (Sugilite's voice): "You Like That, Little Man?" 'cause everyone likes a callback.

(Audience laughs)

Sardonyx: (Quietly talking to someone "off-stage") She's not actually in this episode, do we still have to pay her? Yes? Fair enough. (Louder) Now it's no secret that other fine fusions pack an extra punch, but Sugilite is a standout for being a heavy-hitting powerhouse! But maybe you've got something to top Sugilite's swing?

"I love this episode!" I cried in the background.

Smoky Quartz: ...mmmaybe?

(Sardonyx spins a mallet though the air and hands it to Smoky Quartz)

Sardonyx: Just hit the base with this mallet, and we'll see how you measure up.

Smoky Quartz: Okay! (slams mallet an base, reaches Pearl's picture)

Sugilite's voice: Is that all you got?

Sardonyx: Ooh, very close. An extra spin around (rotates her arms around her body) always helps me!

(Audience and Sardonyx laugh)

Smoky Quartz: An extra spin, huh? Okay...

(Smoky Quartz spins in a circle and brings the mallet down harder, reaching just below Garnet on the score bar)

Sugilite's voice: Ha ha! Nice try!

Smoky Quartz: What? One more time. (slams mallet one final time, reaching Garnet's picture)

Sugilites voice: You. Ain't. Nothing!

Sardonyx: Hmm..Yes, something just isn't hitting right, here. Maybe you're just strong (singing) in a different way. We'll find out in just moment. Play us over to stage right, Jorge.

Smoky Quartz: Uuhh...

Sardonyx: Okay, don't worry about that crowd. Don't worry about Jorge. It's just you and me.

Smoky Quartz: Heh. No duh. Actually, who's Jorge?

Sardonyx: Smoky, you're holding out on me. I'm ready to see your main event!

Smoky Quartz: Eh. You an' me both.

(Sardonyx leads Smoky Quartz to bulls-eye handing from a rope)

Sardonyx : Now, Alexandrite has a throat full of flames. Whether that's the cause of her raspy voice is up for debate. (as she speaks, a short video of Alexandrite fighting Malachite is shown) But there's no room for questions when she attacks, exhaling a burning blaze. So I call this segment..."Breath of Fire"!

Smoky Quartz: Uh, Sardonyx...I just don't know...

Sardonyx: C'mon Smoky. Step up and see if you can spit some elemental chaos at the target!

(Smoky Quartz takes a few deep breaths, leans forward and lets out a small burp. The bulls-eye waves slightly. A member of the audience coughs. Smoky Quartz lets out an embarrassed laugh)

Sardonyx: Ha ha, we appear to be experiencing some magical difficulties, but don't change the channel! There must be some common thread between Steven and Amethyst that's heightened by their fusion...

Smoky Quartz: I dunno, Sards, I guess zero plus zero equals zero.

(Audience laughs)

Sardonyx: Something they both think, something they both do.

Smoky Quartz: They say two wrongs don't make a right. I guess I'm living proof that's true!

(Audience continues laughing)

Smoky Quartz: I'm just one big, super-wrong, good-for-nothing dud with a yo-yo!

(Sardonyx gets an embarrassed look on her face)

Sardonyx :(to herself) They want to impress us...they were planning this all morning; we hijacked their show! I was excited! (yelling) IT'S NOT ABOUT US!

(The studio goes completely black. Suddenly the room lights up as Sardonyx separates back into Garnet and Pearl. The stage immediately begins falling apart.)

Because Sardonyx no longer exists, so will the room eventually. Garnet and Pearl reach out to try and fuse again, but the Sardonyx Tonight sign falls in between them, deepening the crater that is forming. Smoky Quartz saves Garnet and Pearl by utilizing their yo-yo. They grapple the doorway to exit the room and pull themself, Garnet, and Pearl out.

The Crystal Gems groan from the rough landing which Steven apologizes for. Pearl and Garnet were amazed at what Smoky Quartz has done, and Pearl let's Amethyst know how much of a good influence she was to Steven, to which she thinks is the other way around. Garnet and Pearl say that Steven and Amethyst did not tell them the yo-yo could grapple, and Steven states it can do so many things.

"Your Yo-yo is really cool" Sky admired.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed as we sat with Garnet and Pearl.

Pearl says if they use it like a lasso or a flail, which Amethyst states it is better than that and is more of a toy, which is unexpected. Garnet requests a play-by-play of the showdown with Jasper, which Steven and Amethyst monologue to end the episode.

Dominator having failed her attempt at saving wander over Yonder, went back to destroying the galaxy.

Sylvia and Wander tried to rally the refugees to stop Dominator but they planned on destroying Dominator.

Wander tried to find out what made Dominator so evil but he accidentally let slip that the others planned to destroy her and one of Dominator's bots scanned him revealing the secret planet.

Wander called us for back-up and we arrived just as Dominator tried to kill Sylvia.

Hater tried stopping Dominator in his skull crusher ship but it failed in one take.

Lord Dominator moved the drill up and down as her way of torturing everyone by sighing and screaming repeatedly.

 _Dominator chortled evilly._

 _The drill was about to impale Sylvia._

 _Wander frightedly closed his eyes._

 _Sylvia closed her eyes frightendly._

 _A burst of thunder and lightning appeard._

 _Sylvia opened one eye, wondering what happened._

 _To her surprise, Hater is there casting a force field over her and planet, preventing Dominator's drill from destroying it._  
"Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer?" the chorus sang.

"(normal voice) Hater?!" Dominator cried.

"Hater!" Wander exclaimed.

"Hater?!" Everyone cried in shock.

"An enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet!  
 _(The Watchdogs show up blasting all of Dominator's bots.)_ You guys saved my life?!" Sylvia cried.

"Don't get used to it. This is a one-time-stop-the-badder-bad-guy thing." Peepers replied.

 _Sylvia and Peepers grab each others hand, ready to fight. They slice, dice, and kick bot butt. Hater, filled with confidence hold off the drill. We see Dominator and Wander in her ship as she pushes and pulls random buttons and switches._

"How is this idiot doing this?! _(Tiny explosion.)_ He's a terrible bad guy!" Dominator exclaimed.

"But he makes a pretty good good guy! I think I see a crack in your armor." Wander pointed out.

 _Dominator dotted her eyes at Wander and noticed a spike on her armor cracked off._

"That's it! This ends now!" Dominator cried.

 _Back on the planet, a busted bot projects a hologram of Dominator. Hater, still holding the drill, begins to sweat._

"I'm doing it! I'm actually winning!" Hater cried.

"(sarcastically) We're all very impressed. _(Hater noticed her hologram as it walked up to Hater, unarmored.)_ What exactly do you think is going to happen here?" Dominator asked.

"Um, I'm going to (grunts and holds one arm) stop you?" Hater asked.

"Ha! Please! Even if you could, you'd still be a joke! _(Hater's force field gets smaller.)_ The lamest in the galaxy! Just a dopey, soft-centered jerk that nobody has ever, or will ever respect.  
 _(Hater's force field gets even smaller. Hater grunting painfully.)_ Face it. You are literally the worst, villain, EVER!" Dominator cried.

 _Sylvia crushed the bot projecting the hologram._

 **Sylvia:** (chants while pumping her fist in the air) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain!

 **Everyone(Including the Disney Knights):** (chanting while pumping fists in the air) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain!

"(while hopping around) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain!" Wander chanted with everyone else.

 _Dominator became enraged and Rearmors. Hater looked at everyone cheering for him, he has tears in his eyes, he smiles, he is overloaded with confidence._

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hater cried as he _shoved Dominator's drill completely through her ship. The ship starts to crumble apart. Back in the ship, the drill has been completely forced through the ships interior, destroying some of Dominator's bots while the rest are malfunctioning. Wander's ice baracade begins to melt. Dominator is lodged between the drill and the walls of her ship, inable to break free._

"(Groans) How is this happening?! They're just a bunch of goofy idiots! Bots, help me!  
 _(Dominator's bots are running around aimlessly and bump into each other due to they're malfunction)_ Fine! I don't need you! I DONT'T NEED ANYBODY!" Dominator cried.

"Well, that's silly. Everybody needs somebody. _(Wander comes to the conclusion)_ That's it! You need us!  
 _(Dominator covers her ears as Wander talks)_ I have Sylvia, Lord Hater has Peepers and the Watchdogs, but you're all alone up here." Wander realised out loud.

"Shut up! I've got lots of friends! Uh, Bot 79, Bot 108, Bot 13. No, wait, I blew up Bot 13. Shut up! I've got lots of friends!" Dominator cried.

"You could have destroyed us when you first showed up  
 _(In the episode_ _The Greater Hater_ _.)_ , When we put on that concert for you  
 _(In the episode_ _The Show Stopper_ _.)_ , heck, you spent a whole night out with Syl  
 _(In the episode_ _The Night Out_ _.)_ , but you didn't. (Gasps) Because you like hanging around us! Even if it is in a "Rargh, I'm gonna kill you" kinda way." Wander pointed out.

"Stop it. Just stop talking." Dominator complained.

"That's why you're such a bully. You're lonely." Wander stated.

"RrrrRRRAAAH! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Dominator exclaimed.

 _Dominator and Wander realized that the ship was about to blow up, a minor explosion dislodged Dominator from the drill and the wall, the two stared at the ship as it was about to completely explode, and as it does, Wander ran towards Dominator with Orbble Juice, and the ship was completely destroyed._

 _Dominator's bots on the planet shutdown, everyone on the planet cheered at what they think is her demise, apart from Sylvia who saw no sight of Wander, dreading that he is dead._

 _She dropped her weapon, got on her knees, and began to cry, until she noticed a gleam from the sky, she looked up and sees through the smog that both Wander and Dominator survived the explosion with her with her eyes closed and him hugging her inside an Orbble._

"Wander!" Sylvia cried.

 _Sylvia and everyone resumed cheering knowing that Wander alive. Dominator opened her eyes, looked around and realised she and Wander survived._

"Wh-wh-what? Wh-why did you save me? I-I tried to kill you, like, a lot! " Dominator stated.

"Because an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet, and there's a whole bunch of potential friends down there. Sure, you sorta tried to destroy them, so there'll be a few awkward dinner parties, but, if they can cheer for him, they can except anyone." Wander said.

"But you realize I've, like, demolished your entire galaxy?" Dominator asked.

 _Wander motions towards outer space and Dominator looks in the same direction. The destroyed planets start growing healthy plants, making them capable to live on once more._

"You'd be surprised what you can grow from a little bit of kindness.  
 _(Dominator stares at the beauty and wonders of the galaxy.)_ It's never too late for a fresh start. So, let's try this again. Hello to you! Folks call me Wander  
 _(Points down at Sylvia.)_ , that's my friend, Sylvia, welcome to the galaxy! We hope you will except our humble gift of friendship." Wander said as he offered Dominator a fruit basket one last time.

She looked down at the people on the planet, they all glance at her, she stares back at Wander, he smiles with anticipation, she thinks about her final decision and abruptly says...  
"SHUT UP! _(Dominator kicks Wander into a separate Orbble.)_ (grunts) You guys are so weird! I'm leaving! Didn't want to destroy your goofy little galaxy anyway! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF DORKS!  
 _(Dominator storms off into outer space. Wander sits there, eyes closed, head down, saddened by the fact that Dominator doesn't want to be his friend. Dominator reappears and grabs Wander's fruit basket)_ I'm taking this because I'm hungry, not because we're friends!" Dominator cried as she left _with an orange, Wander's Orbble pops, causing Wander to fall down to the planet, sliding down Sylvia's tail and landing on her back._

"Buddy, I am so sorry I doubted you. You were totally right!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about that. I really hoped I could make a new friend." Wander sighed.

"You may just yet." Sylvia stated as _They both smiled at Hater._

"You did it, sir! You saved the galaxy!" Peepers exclaimed.

"A galaxy of new planets, for me ...to conquer! STARTING WITH THIS ONE!" Hater cried as he planted a _flag on planet while Sylvia slapped her face in annoyance, as do the Watchdogs, except Peepers, whose pupil turns into a big red heart and Thunder and lightning bolts flashed behind Hater while he_ laughed maniacally, then stopped as _Wander removed flag, attempts to sneak off with it and Hater notices._

"Or, it's a whole new galaxy for us to explore!  
 _(Waves flag.)_ Come on, buddies!" Wander cried as he ran off as _The Wander Over Yonder theme song played in the background._

"RAAAHHH! WE'RE NOT YOUR BUDDIES!" Hater cried.

 _Hater chased after Wander._

"(in unison, with Sylvia delighted and Peepers disappointed) Nothing ever changes." Sylvia and Peepers said.

 _Sylvia chased them._

 _Peepers and the Watchdogs chased them._

 _Sylvia caught up with Wander, sliding him onto her back._

 _They ran around the planet while being chased by Hater and the Watchdogs._

 _The camera panned out of the galaxy, all the way to the milky way._

 _Wander and Sylvia were last seen running in a Orbble from Hater in his ship._

" _We'll miss you Wander" I whispered, tearfully as we retuned to Earth._

 _Meanwhile..._

" _Commander Peepers, you will get Lord Hater AND Dominator to force Disney to renew your show for season 3 if it's the last thing you do? Do you hear me?!" Nick Wizard cried._

" _Yes sir but what about the list?" Peepers asked._

" _SheZap will cover you now, GO!" Nick Wizard shouted as Peeper raced out of the room._

" _Dominator...She was our best agent... Now I wonder how Earth would look in their world just so I can see her destory it" Nick Wizard lamented to himself sadly._

 _Wander will obviously come back with 'Backstory' with a bit of ideas from me!_

 _A Wander Earth Origins story coming soon( don't know when)._

 _Cutscene:_

" _ **Do you think they'll survive this?" Yen Sid asked.**_

" _**I hope so" Walt Disney's voice replied.**_

" _ **Yen Sid! We traced a energy signal from an odd version of Disneyland!" Mickey cried.**_

" _ **What?!" Yen Sid Exclaimed.**_

" _ **We think Someone got Chernaborg to create a strange version of Disneyland just for the battle" Oswald added.**_

" _ **I'll need to check it to make sure Maleficent isn't back to her old tricks again" Yen Sid stated.**_

" _ **Good work Boys. Call Mal to come with me just in case" Yen Sid ordered.**_

 _ **The two brothers nodded and ran off.**_

 _ **Meanwhile in Wander's Galaxy...**_

 _ **Lord Dominator wandered the regrowing galaxy with the fruit she took from Wander, attempting to open it.**_

 _ **She storms away after the fruit sprays her in the face, grumbling "they'll get what's coming to them".**_

 _ **The camera then panned down to reveal a small U.S. space probe that crash-landed on a nearby planet as a flash of lightning shoots out and Hater laughed Manically, all foreshadowing the now-cancelled third season.**_

 _ **At the same time, Wander was captured by CJ Hook and the lights from the regrowing planets died out from this.**_

 _ **On that version of Earth...**_

 _ **The U.S NASA Mission Control watched the space craft/Probe from their screen.**_

" _ **So there is life away from Earth. I wonder what the locals are like" A commander wondered.**_

" _ **Sir, we're getting heat signatures from strange beings" a person sitting at a radar screen said.**_

 _ **They all watched as the spacecraft showed a image of Hater, Dominator, The watchdogs and Wander moving around from 10 minutes ago.**_

" _ **These 'things' intrigue me. We need the craft to make contact" The head Mission control guy stated.**_

 _ **-To be continued in another storyline-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Don't worry, The race will start next time.**_

 _ **Should I try doing a Wander Origin story?**_

 _ **Codes:**_

 _ **Gu Vfuhzedoo pdb kdyh ehhq Zdqghu'v sduwqhu ehiruh kh zhqw fudcb dqg pdgh klv wlfnoh pdfklqh wkhq vwroh ihdwkhuv ryhu wlph diwhu Zdqghu ohiw klp.**_

 _ **Shqqb kdv wr ghdo zlwk khu ihduv wkdw Ermdfn pdb kdyh lqiolfwhg rq khu zkhq vkh zdv 17.**_

 _ **I want to let you know that I'm going to work on a few Wander and Star related projects: A theory Fanfic about Moon and Toffee, Reyes' backstory (Might have to change her last name), Wander's Origin and What if Season 3 happens.**_

 _ **So look out for them when The Magic Awakens finishes ok?**_

 _ **The mysterious girl known as 'Synthia' might return in the future.**_

 _ **So read and review or potential allies will get you!**_

 _ **(PS: who wants to help me develop this storyline in a tie-in story?;)**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 20- The race is on!(Before the last Chapter)_

 _At sunrise, the race through time was about to begin!_

" _Remember guys, if things get too tough for us we'll call Marcy and Max for help" I reminded the others._

 _They all nodded as we mounted on to Amaru, Toothless, Lion and Lapis._

" _Capitan Planet, We need to save you for the future so you can kick someone's future butt" I grinned._

" _Roger that" Captain Planet said as he travelled to the future._

 _Everyone had a holographic map of Nick Wizard's targets as part of the race._

" _On your marks…Get set...GO!" Lev cried as he fired his shot gun._

 _We flew on Amaru, Toothless and Lapis through the portal to '1998' as Nick Wizard's first target was...Me!_

 _We found my parents safe and sound as they had been married for a few months._

 _My eyes widen._

" _Amaru, we need to go back to 1997 as that's when they met" I stated._

 _So we went back a year to find my parents going to the cinema together in London._

 _Nick Wizard appeared in their path to get to the cinema and tried to convince them to leave each other forever._

 _We quickly intervened._

" _Da- I mean Jarly (Nicknames for my parents will be used), you love er... G right?" I asked my younger parents._

" _Yes" He replied._

" _Then don't listen to this creepy stranger -pointing at Nick Wizard-. Enjoy your date and go on to the cinema" I stated as I persuaded them to go onwards as they ignored Nick Wizard._

 _Nick Wizard growled._

" _The race has only started, I have plenty of opportunities to wipe you all out" He grinned once my parents were out of ear shot._

 _So another portal opened and he went through._

 _We followed him as the next target was Altessa (as she helped name the group)!_

 _Her parents were partly related to Merida somehow as Nick Wizard targeted the past._

 _However, the sword for that world was mysteriously disappeared which affected Altessa's existence._

 _He then targeted Star's world as Lillian was a distant cousin of her._

 _Then Nick Wizard targeted Chloe's parents in the year 2000, Then Molly, Emily, Kenny, Marcy and Bryn's parents._

 _We stopped him every time though._

 _However not everyone was affected as not everyone's parents were on record or related to a Disney character directly for example:_

 _Danyal_

 _Vandela_

 _Anakin: Hermos Knight of Atlantis (Paternal) Jedi Knight (Maternal)_

 _Samara: N/A_

 _Toboé: N/A (Universal Ancestor Larry Talbot the Wolfman on his father's side)_

 _Tora_

 _Bill_

 _Lori X Jay_

 _Mark_

 _Jean_

 _Bernice (Parents are not on record)_

 _Amy (Related to Bill Cipher-You can't get ruin of Bill Cipher that easily-)_

 _The Disney Knights in danger even though they're not related to Disney Characters:_

 _Kenny (his parents met in 1989)_

 _Bryn_

 _Me_

 _Chee Chee(Through Marcy's parents who met in 1999)_

 _Molly (Her parents met in 1995)_

 _Unaffected Knights:_

 _Tora_

 _Bill_

 _Lori X Jay_

 _Mark_

 _Jean_

 _We followed as next on his list were the Rouges!_

 _Some people including Naitus began to fade out of existence because Zoom had secretly stolen the beauty and the beast, Sleeping beauty, Aladdin, Princess and the frog and Tangled sword as quite a few of the rouges and knights were linked to the Disney characters from one or both sides of their family._

 _Bianca: Aurora & Phillip (Maternal) Rapunzel & Flynn (Paternal)_

 _Zander: Tiana & Naveen (Maternal Great grandparents)_

 _Natius: Snow White and Prince Florian (Maternal)_

 _Mahad: Aladdin & Jasmine (Paternal)_

 _Mana: Aladdin & Jasmine (Paternal)_

 _Anakin: Hermos Knight of Atlantis (Paternal) Jedi Knight (Maternal)  
_

Chloe(Related to Snow White like Natius)-a flashback into Chloe's past then maybe her parents met on a mission (In the year 2000)where the assassin tries to kill his target but he fell in love with her instead not long after they met, Chloe was born. -

 _Emily (Belle and Adam)_

" _Ahh!" The rouges and knights who affected by the swords of their ancestors' world being gone cried._

" _We have to do something, Chee Chee and fast!" I cried._

 _Chee Chee was also going in and out existence in a transparent to soild switching way as all of the others who were affected did the same._

" _I got an idea" Chee Chee said._

 _She blew the whistle Marcy gave her and prayed she'd be able to save them._

 _Meanwhile in Max's home..._

 _-Sammy's (AKA_ _ **Samantha Peace HeartStar)**_ _scene-_

 _Max sighed and went up to her room, but instead of going to sleep, she started packing a kit and writing a note. She waited two hours before sneaking out and grabbing Pyrhs and her Skrill Electra._

 _Electra had murky purple skin like most Skrills, only her had a pink hue and the lightning and electricity was fuchsia instead of blue._

 _"Come on girls, we better hurry." Max whispered._

 _"Going somewhere?" Astrid's voice asked._

 _"Mom!" Max cried._

 _"Don't worry, I won't tell your father," Astrid said, "I get why you have to go, but I don't want you to."_

 _"Mom, I can't just sit around and let something happen to The Dragon Jewel! If it's broken before it's supposed to, who knows what'll happen!" Max cried._

 _Astrid chuckled._

 _"You are so much like your father was when he was a teenager," she said, "which is why I'm not stopping you, even if I locked you in an empty room you'd find a way out and go after the Jewel anyway."_

 _She held Max's hand._

 _"Just promise me you'll be safe." She said._

 _Max smiled._

 _"I will," she said, "you'll explain this to dad, right?"_

 _Astrid nodded._

 _"You'd better go." She said._

 _Max nodded and took off, opening a time tunnel as she did so. She, Pyhra, and Electra flew through it and back to when The Dragon Jewel was taken. Suddenly the tunnel shook and knocked them out of it causing them to crash at some other time. Max had blacked out during the fall and when she opened her eyes she saw right in front of her was Toothless, and her father's legs._

 _"Hayley?"_

 _-end of Sammy's scene-_

" _I need your help to save Berk and the universe" Max said._

 _Hiccup nodded._

" _What do I have to do?" He asked._

 _So Max and Hiccup rounded up the other dragon riders including Marcy to reclaim the Dragon's jewel and then split up to protect the main Disney Worlds linked to the Rouges of time members._

 _CJ activated her 'surprise' as time bombs were set off all over the Disney Movie and TV show universe which caused panic everywhere._

 _The race was so intense that we blasted Nick Wizard all the way to the 'Legends of Tomorrow' time void_

" _This race ends now" I said._

" _That's where you're wrong" Nick Wizard said as Zoom came speeding by in a flash and Barry ran after him after he took me and Talia away_

" _What are you going to do to us?!" I cried._

" _A little experiment" Zoom growled._

" _Stop right there!" Barry cried as the two speedsters slowed at Zoom's race track speed cannon._

" _So are you here to race in order to save your friends and Foster Dad's life?" Zoom asked._

" _I know what you're planning about Earth 2 and It's not going to happen" Barry stated._

" _If you don't race then they'll all die and you'll be alone just like me with you and iron mask guy as my 'trophies'" Zoom stated._

" _I don't why I ever felt sorry for you, you psychopath!" I cried._

" _Aw! I didn't know you care(!)" Zoom mocked me with fake pride._

" _Let's end this!" Barry said as Zoom released us just as the others arrived behind Barry's friends and foster family to watch._

 _Then the two ran as fast as they could and at the right moment Barry created a time remnant to stop the cannon at the cost of his life._

 _Then two time wraiths appeared which turned Zoom into the black race/ black Flash who was then taken into the speedforce as punishment for his crimes._

" _Thanks for saving us, Barry" I said._

" _No Problem, I'll take you back to your part of the multiverse before I go back in time to save my mother again. Oh and hi there, Iron mask guy" Barry said._

 _His friends got the mask off and the man was revealed to be the real Jay Garrick who happened to look exactly like Barry's dad!_

 _Once he changed into his flash outfit and took Jay's helmet to use as a sign of hope again as it was originally, he helped Barry return us all home._

" _Bye, the Flash and Flash" we said as the two speeders went back to their dimension._

" _Nick Wizard, are you done with you little games yet? It's over, we won the race fair and square" I stated._

" _Fair enough so you all live to fight another day but the final battle be a fierce one for you might lose some comrades on the way. That is all I have to say" Nick Wizard's voice said._

 _So we went back to the hidden hideout to rest but Owlman came to visit in the night._

" _What's wrong, Owlman?" I asked._

" _Get Green up, We need to talk fast" Owlman said._

 _I woke up Green without disturbing the others and followed the bird man outside._

" _What's wrong, sir?" Green asked._

" _The odds might not be completely in your favour for the battle tomorrow. However, you can ask the Lolirock Girls to help improve the outcome" Owlman said._

" _Ok, any idea else you want to warn us about?" Green asked._

" _Kat the evil purple cat from 'Kid VS Kat' has been recruited while you were going through time to protect your parents and the Villains have manipulated Winx club and W.I.T.C.H. to fight each other" Owlman added._

" _Ok, we'll get the X-men team from the cool 90's animated show with the awesome theme music to help tackle the problem while the last battle happens two days from now" I replied._

" _Good luck, Grace and Green." Owlman said as he disappeared in the sky._

 _So will the Knights be able to face the Villains in a hardcore battle all while knowing that someone might die? Will Nick Wizard's plan even work out? Can anyone stop the darkness that was started in chapter 13? All these questions and more will be answered next time!_

 _ **The mystery continues!**_

 _ **The story will reach its conclusion after a few filler chapters!**_

 _ **Please stay tuned and remember to suggest ideas for the filler chapters as I am running out of ideas!**_

 _ **Wkh shq lv pljkwlhu wkdq wkh vzrug**_

 _ **Zdqghu zloo uhwxuq**_

 _ **I might include some Star shorts in the Magical Disney Shorts and adventures with Reyes and Tom again.**_

 _ **Oh would you like some Moon and Toffee Flashbacks when he's reflecting?**_

 _ **Read and review or this story will be much longer than its due!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 21 (Filler chapter)- Extension time, New year? And planning a lot for the journey ahead with addition foreshadowing!

Dr Faciller after failing his mission was sent to Hades' underworld.

\- AnonymousZGirl's scene-

Pain and Panic was dragging him down.

"I'll give a deal, Faciller. If you're able to prove you can be a better person, you can find someone and be able to have a child" a deep voice said.

"I'll try please just Get me out of here!" He cried.

A golden light surrounds him and he was sent to the Isle of the lost where he became a teacher at the Dragon edge eventually met Freddie's un-named Mother.

There was a tapestry-like map that said:

'when one enemy falls a new one will rise by the use of the keythe key is one of not of this world and from a world far from this onewhen they appear in this world for the first time, the tiger will slowly awakenand should the key be harmed by the loss of trust for one she saw the good inthen the tiger will take over and break the toon world until there is nothing leftand only the bird of fire can stop them and save the key.'

-present-day when Freddie is alive-

Bernice, Mal, Jordan, Ben and the rest of us encountered Faciller with Freddie.

"Faciller, I can help you be a good person just come with us and you can achieve anything" Bernice said.

"Freddie, go and join your friends but don't go messing with CJ, you know what Hook thinks about me" Faciller said.

"But, Dad-" Freddie began.

Bernice's eyes glowed orange when she felt emotional or sad as Faciller was too scared to accept any help and the firebird recognised the tiger that projected from Bernice.

The tiger couldn't bear Bernice being in this state and would want to get back at all toons from the Disney Knight World Dimension.

The real life Journal, Adventure time The Enchiridion & Marcy's Super Secret Scrapbook guide book, the Jem comics, Star and Marco's book and Regular show's book when combined has the power to shape the cartoon world as the user sees fit (a bit like the tome of Prophecy but without the confusing illusions)

Nick Wizard found out about this through his book and ordered CJ and the Misfits to find them to see if it can boost their success rate in the last battle.

As the Misfits tried to get their hands on those books, Jem and the holograms changed into their comic book outfits but with a cool 80's twist as they were sent to the present to help the Rouges stop their rivals.

At the same time, Eric Raymond with the help of Techrat managed to find a way to contact Trident (The Teen Titan version) to lure all of the teen titans into a trap.

"Aqua lad could be an interesting prize to my collection" Nick Wizard pondered.

Meanwhile, We went off to help the Teen Titans save Aqualad from Trident and being swallowed by the darkness caused by the sword of both the titans and young Justice's world being taken.

We tried to save him but Trident and his clones stopped our ship from approaching him in time and his inner strength helped him get sent to Traverse Town instead of the darkness.

Then we were randomly set to the Land before time world just after the first movie (I don't think any of the sequels matter expect many two and 3 since Chomper is in it but that's it).

We were all different dinosaur species and noticed the gang of friends including Ducky were getting older and taller (At last).

Ducky noticed us and looked suspicious.

"Are you newcomers?" Ducky eyed us carefully.

"You're a swimmer, eater, stomper, flyers, like Spike and four star eaters. Yep,yep,yep!" Ducky cried.

"We need help telling our tale to our children so it can be told for generations to come" Young adult Littlefoot said.

So the children somehow met their mates and had their first we helped them tell the tale of the great valley until CJ turned up, Stole Ducky and the tree sweet (cherry blossoms) and managed to escape to Nick Wizard's place to deliver them before we had a chance to react.

"Good work, CJ. The others are back in Auradon because King Ben wanted them to return to have a trial for their she got there, it was a Trial party for some reason.

"Court is now in session." Ben stated as everyone sat down.

"You four are here because of you have committed theft from other worlds, attempted murder, violence and even assault. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ben asked. "I'm a bad guy and these are my accomplices." CJ replied.

She then contacted Black Beauty Sisters, Mimi and Sheshe by sending a message to them about Nick VK and Aks that weren't CJ, Audery, Chad or Ally decided to sing a song to send the bad Vk-AK squad away.

"Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had

We know what's hot, what's not We strike a pose and then they take a shot They get in close, they try to run the spot We come to show 'em what we got, we got

It's time to make a stand We breaking through and now we in demand We here for good it's really not so bad So shout it out and give it all you have

Bad was all the rage last week But good had got a wicked beat

Good is the new bad Good is the new bad We can feel the mad love Gimme more of

Bad is the new good Bad is the new good We can feel the mad love I think that we should

I think that we should

I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had

We use to love the dark But then we saw the light and felt spark We bring the fire and make it better and better Cause good is back and now it's badder the ever

Bad was all the rage last week But good had got a wicked beat

Good is the new bad Good is the new bad We can feel the mad love Gimme more of

Bad is the new good Bad is the new good We can feel the mad love I think that we should

I think that we should

I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had

Good is the new bad Good is the new bad We can feel the mad love Gimme more of

Bad is the new good Bad is the new good We can feel the mad love I think that we should

Good is the new bad Good is the new bad We can feel the mad love Gimme more of

Bad is the new good Bad is the new good We can feel the mad love I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had" They sang.

So CJ and her Combined VK and AK gang went to meet the Black Beauty Sister and Gaito at Maleficent's old castle on Isle of the lost.

Sheshe has red hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She is seen usually wearing a red leotard with a strap that is tied around her neck. She also wears gray fishnet stockings and black knee high boots.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Valentine's day's came as we arrived in the world of Fairy tail_

 _Last time on the Water forgotten hero saga..._

"Guys, I need to confess something. I have a strange fear of water because I hate highs yet I'm somehow obsessed with it. I even had a random dream of Aquaman selling water like people sell off land. Do you know how weird that is?!" I cried.

"It is weird but what are we going to do to stop this prophecy?" Danyal asked.

"You don't" a voice said.

Everyone turned around.

Black Manta was there with Aqua Lad as a hostage!

"How did you find us?!" I cried.

"That's not important, all that matters is if you want to save my son you have to catch me first" Black Manta taunted us.

Green stopped me from launching myself at him.

Aqua lad looked cold and distant while his father had been talking.

He hadn't moved at all.

Naitus attacked only to go through Aqua Lad.

"If you want to find us in person, come to the district lake at the border of Warner bros and Disney or you'll never see Aqua Lad again" Black Manta's voice boomed.

"We're going to need some protection" Sky pointed out.

"I've been saving this saved charm for an occasion like this" I smiled as I took out a flower charm which summoned my Iron girl suit from 'Iron Girl'.

It was armour like Iron man's only each part was made of four elements, had pigtails and was purple overall.

At the moment it was in the standard purple form with a blue arc reactor in the middle and two hand repulsers.

"Isn't that overkill?" Danyal asked.

"Not when you have charms, it isn't. Check out the extra charms" I replied.

The others activated the charms and they got armoured wetsuits in case we got attacked.

So off we went to face Black Manta, Aqua Lad was near the lake but Black Manta was no where to be found.

"Where am I?" Aqualad asked.

"You really thought I would wait by a lake with my son for heroes to show up? What a joke! No, I had someone else do that for me" Black Manta replied.

I saw a glimmer of something move in the water and I immediately started to panic.

" _My dad? This lake...oh no! Watch ou-" Aqualad began but something already pulled me and the others while removing my armour at the exact same time._

 _And now the conclusion..._

 _All of us were dragged into Atlantis by something unseen._

 _There was movement from behind but I didn't move quick enough to block the attack as we not inside of the actual palace yet so we were all still in water!_

 _Just when the figure which was Namor again was rushing to attack us again, his counterpart Aquaman stopped his attack just in time._

However we were almost out of oxygen as Aqualad took us to safety while Aquaman continued to fight Namor.

With Aqualad's help, we were brought to safety inside the palace with had a dome for non-atlantians to survive in if they came to visit.

"Thank you for saving us, Aqualad" I said, weakly.

"It's fine just focus on recovering ok you guys?" Aqualad pleaded.

We all nodded.

"But where have you and your team been for all these years?" Sky asked in regards to the long gap between Young Justice Season 2 and 3.

"It's a VERY long story..." Aqualad began.

There was a loud blasting sound as Aquaman came crashing into the palace with Namor marching behind him.

Everyone was in full shock as Aqualad prepared to join in.

"No, Aqualad. Take your new comrades and leave. I'll deal with this traitor!" Aquaman cried.

So we left and went to Yen Sid for healing help not realising that Namor was staging his fight with Aquaman just to get us away from Atlantis and turn more of our allies against us.

However this all occurred in January before all of the sleepover, Librarians, Flash and RWBY events (or at least the rest of them) occurred in February but that was only two months ago.

 _Darkstalker and Whirlpool from the Wings of fire series broke the illusion and prepared the troops for battle._

 _"The time is almost upon us so we're going to do all we can to make sure you're fit enough to take on those bone-headed heroes" Darkstalker stated._

 _"Tommorow we go into battle but we need Pandora and Zevon to check on the progress of the darkness the shadow blot released ages ago. It's possible someone will try to stop it as well" Whirlpool pointed out._

 _So Pandora and Zevon went off to a special observatory to look out for signs of darkness._

They caught a pair of rabbit ears in their view and got concerned.

Oswald was on a mission to stop the darkness from spreading so the battle could still happen!

 _Cutscene:_

" _Too many things are overlapping, Strange" Owlman stated._

" _It's not me I swear-" Dr Strange began._

_" Dr Strange doesn't have the time gem" a voice stated._

_Owlman turned around to see Thanos standing before him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm unable to help right now" Dr Strange sighed._

_Thanos revealed his gaunlet and shows them that Dr Strange is actually hooked up to Nick Wizard's device._

_"Let him go!" Owlman cried as he prepared to attack._

_Owlman tried to fight Thanos but gets frozen and Hawkman escape to get help._

_Mickey, Oswald, Ironman and Sora were called to try and contain Thanos but he was too strong._

_"Deadpool, kick his butt!" Mickey cried as Deadpool appeared with Genie by his side and fought Thanos with his guns and swords._

_"You win this time punk, but I'll be back for the final battle. with Anime power and Dr Strange, this battle will be a walk in the park" Thanos grinned as he teleported away._

_"We need to warn the knights" Mickey stated._

_Meanwhile..._

_In Nick Wizard's hideout, everyone was preparing for the inevitable battle by training and sparring with each other._

_"What do you suggest we do now?" Peepers asked._

_"You can get some rest and then find Grace's pet cat Patch. I might need him as leverage." Nick Wizard replied._

_"You're working overtime again, you also need rest for the big day tomorrow" PIXAR pointed out._

_"Can you take care of Thanos for me? We have Dr Strange, Natsu and his brother Zeref to the machine now as another back-up plan" Nick Wizard asked._

_"Of course" PIXAR replied as he went away._

_So Thanos was briefed on the anime capture and told to stay in the shadows for later as the battle was getting ever closer..._

 _-end of cutscene-_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Don't forget to suggest more ideas!**

 **Qlfn, FQ dqg Glvqhb pdbeh fruuxswhg**

 **So read and review or the universe won't be saved!**

 **Disney knight Grace, out!**


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 22-The prophecy and the start of something new..._

 _ **The RWBY songs belong to the song writer and singers. All of the High school musical songs and characters belong to Disney and the creators. Bear in the big blue house, its songs and characters belongs to Disney and Its creators. I'm just borrowing them!**_ **I'm just borrowing them for an emotional ending.**

 **All of the Zak Storm characters and the theme song belong to Zagtoons and the creators, I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

 **The unused Gravity falls song belongs to the writers, Alex Hirsch and Disney. I wanted to include it in my story somehow.**

 _Some italic and underlined dialogue_ **are S Danyal's contributions to the chapter too. :)**

 **The Goodbye song from Bear in the big blue house along with the show's cast of characters belongs to the song writers and the creator of that show. I'm just borrowing them all for an emotional ending/cameo (Plus it's a treasured song of mine from my childhood so I thought it was fitting for the end)**

 ** _-Play 'When it falls' from RWBY in the background during the first few scenes-_**

In Remnant...

 _Ozpin (Through Oscar) begged Salem to spare Ruby (She had made sure Oscar had been Kidnapped) as after Ruby helped the remains of team JNPR get to Haven and after the attack on Haven and Atlas, She found herself in Salem's plane of existence._

 _Ruby ran towards Salem to avenge her mother's death as Salem gloated at her._

 _"Come at me if you can" Salem sneered._

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Master, let me kill the girl. I've managed to master my powers through anger" Cinder said._

 _"You'll get your chance to kill someone now. Now go help Tyrian and Neo find the last maiden for me" Salem had ordered._

 _Cinder sighed but complied with the orders._

 _-end of flashback after Haven and Atlas had fallen-_

 ** _*Play 'When it falls' from RWBY_**

 _Remnant was ruins below the battle_

 _Nick Wizard prepared his secret weapon which was the Tame collars which were connected to newly breed Halfa ghosts that possessed the dark Disney magic and parts of each villain on Nick Wizard's army as his army got lined up with Nick Wizard's Dark Knights in front with the Dark Disney Knights together._

 _We went to an alternative version of Disneyland to fight the last battle._

 _The battle was going to take place in an alternative ruin version of Disneyland (from an alternative universe of reality)._

 ** _*Play 'When it falls' from RWBY_**

 _Once Nick wizard was ready, he sent the army out ahead of him and signalled to the halfas to get ready as he too went out to be beside Hawkmoth and Kaito with PIXAR in second-in-command._

 ** _*Play 'When it falls' from RWBY_**

" _Wait for it..." Green began as we watched the bad guys charge with Nick Wizard, Hawkmoth, Kaito and PIXAR leading the charge._

" _Now!"_

 _So Green led our charge at the Enemy as Owlman watched in the background._

 _It was a VERY intense, long battle._

 _Everyone clashed; There was energy blast, sword fights, physical attacks and verbal fights everywhere._

 _Trini, Tommy and the power rangers helped the Rouges and elementals fight Chernaborg and the different cults CJ and Lady Caine played create(might be seen from another perspective in a different story)._

Trini Oliver who was a sixteen year old girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was garbed in a yellow sleeveless shirt jeans and boot like shoes.

-S Danyal Allen's scene-

 _Trini snarled as she kicked one of the Heartless, "I'll be the one who gets the last laugh!"_

 _She saw her father trying to reflect the blows and started using the double kick against the heartless and Trini saw a villain ready to shoot Tommy from behind his back._

 _She cried, "Daddy!"_

 _She pushed him out of the way taking the blow._

 _Jason cried, "Tommy, don't worry I'm a paramedic. I'll take her the infirmary._

 _Tommy felt a sense of guilt and shame and he grabbed the sniper by the throat and threw him off the ledge of the mountain screaming mournfully for his little girl._

 _A s the battle was taking place:_

Danyal cried, "Any non-fighters such as women and children are to stay in this dome for your protection."

She cried to the Disney constructers, "You guys need to build defence towers to keep the enemy's forces at bay until Mickey arrives."

Chad Charming cried, "What about me?"

Danyal said, "You're going to help your mother's fairy godmother reinforce the dome."

Nick Wizard received word from a spy and he snarled, "Blast those goody do-gooders. Forget about the damned towers. I want that dome destroyed. These chickens can hide forever."

He placed explosives on the villains and he said, "Use these to destroy the dome. Whoever destroys it will be handsomely rewarded."

"Leave this to me" Thanos stayed as he gathered Skullavar and Golden bones from 'Zack Storm', Le Paon, a mysterious figure dressed in blue with the peacock Miraculous who was Hawkmoth's boss from 'Miraculous ladybug' and Lev to take down the dome by force.

Once the dome was created, Epcot's area opened up like a flower and projected a pink hexagonal dome over the non-fighting characters as the resistance that the Rouges had assembled formed a semi-circle around the edges of the force field.

Thanos and his group of villains fought the resistance and tried to get the dynamite on to the force field.

-End of Scene-

Two comrades of Nick Wizard's group were sent out to distract Danyal and Mahad: One was a creation of Nick Wizard through the use of a magpie feather that looked like Danyal in her costume but with a black, dark blue, and light purple colour scheme known as 'Shadow Magpie' and a boy that resembled an older version of Mahad with unnatural golden eyes known as Ahmed.

"So you have a resistance now?" Ahmed called out.

"You! The one who was spying on us in Halloween town?!" Mahad growled.

"Why do you exist?!" Danyal demanded.

"To take you out of course" Shadow Magpie replied in a maliciously playful voice as the two sides clashed in battle.

 _Ahmed retorted, "Is that anyway to talk to your brother?"_

 _Mahad snarled, "You're not my brother asshole! You lied about me and my sister!"_

 _The two started clashing their staves._

Shadow Magpie summoned a sword that could turn in a staff which was equal in power to Danyal's.

Ahmed used daggers to fight Mahad as he casted as many spells as he could to take him down but Ahmed dodged too quickly for each attack.

 _Shadow Magpie giggled in a childish manner as she sang in a tune similar to Oogie's song, "You have caused this b***. You never should have visited when your granny died."_

 _Danyal retorted, "You're a selfish b*** that needs to burn!"_

Five hours past as Danyal and Mahad were starting to wear out from the fight as Shadow Magpie grinned.

"Ahmed, You can take over from here" Shadow Mapgie stated as she teleported into the shadows to the force field and smashed the force field.

Cece led her friends to help Danyal and Mahad in the battle leaving the Chaos ship exposed for Shadow Magpie.

 _The Chaos_ was mostly gray and white with yellow, green, and orange accents, Its sail was made of a blue glass-like substance which could come apart down the middle and rest horizontally and could possibly be solar panels that power _The Chaos._

"I vowed I would kill you after what you put us through!" Mahad cried.

"Go ahead and try, I'm just the 'party wagon' show" Ahmed stated.

"What?" Clovis asked in shock.

Shadow Magpie took control of the chaos and made it fire cannons in their direction.

"Goodbye" Ahmed saluted as he sped off just as a cannon was hurling towards Danyal, Mahad and 7Cs crew (Minus the captain).

The dust cleared to reveal a black energy shield protecting the heroes.

It was Raven of the teen titans who had come to their aid!

"One of your friends gave me a call to come just in case" Raven stated.

They saw _The Chaos_ being flown away from the battleground and tried to rush after it.

"What about Zak?" Caramba asked.

"I'm right here" a voice called out.

Zak Storm's silhouette was in the distance.

"Zak!" Caramba cried.

Caramba is a small green alien. He has a large head with an antenna on the top. He has blue eyes and no nose. He has small round teeth in the upper side of his mouth.

Caramba's suit is yellow with black arms, legs, and fingers. The suit's face is also black, but with a screen that lights up to show information or facial expressions.

"Wait" Cece warned him.

"Go, over here! It's me, Zak!" Zak's voice called out.

"Where's Calabrass, Zak?" Cece asked, with suspicion.

"He's hiding" Zak's voice replied.

"Ye' need to help me, lads!" Calabrass called out.

"Calabrass, give me the eye of Blazz!" Zak cried as Calabrass' eyes changed to orange as Zak placed his eyepatch over his left eye as his left arm and eyepatch changed to a red colour to fit the fire theme along with Cal's blade being surrounded by a flame aura.

"I don't like where this going!" Caramba cried.

"They must be using him against us, stay behind me!" Raven cried as she formed a dark energy shield to block Zak's fire attacks.

Ironically, the real Zak and Calabrass were dormant with the other captives in capsules nearby for when Nick Wizard was ready to activate his back-up plan.

This Zak was an illusion.

Meanwhile...

 _Mickey appeared with Oswald in their KH outfits with keyblades in one hand and apples in another._

 _Mickey threw an apple at one of the council members._

" _I won five times in row in the annual apple throwing competition!" he stated._

 _Mystic fought alongside Jean and Green against Mirage, Vexus and Grilla._

" _Give up, heroes. We have the upper hand" Mirage said._

" _Not on your life, fiend!" Green exclaimed._

" _I'll fend them off, you go help Kenny redeem his sister" Mystic stated._

 _So Green began to go off to help Kenny._

" _Not you, Jean. You can stay here." Mystic said._

 _Mirage, Vexus and Grilla didn't attack Mystic at all._

" _What's going on, Mystic?" Jean asked, worriedly._

" _Grace loved you once as more than a friend yet my man, Kenny was taken away from me. I'm going to make her experience the same thing" Mystic said._

" _No, no, no, NOOOO!" Jean cried._

 _Mystic laughed maniacally as she got out a toon effective gun and shot him._

 _Green turned around as he heard the echo of the blast._

" _Jean?" He asked as he ran as fast as he could to him._

 _Jean breathed heavily._

" _Where's Grace?" he wheezed._

" _She's coming. Hold on, Jean" Green replied._

" _If…I don't...make...it...tell her...I'm sorry" Jean whispered as he began to feel light headed._

 _I arrived five minutes later._

" _Jean?" I asked._

" _I love you" Jean gasped as I took his hand and stayed with him._

 _Then he breathed his last._

 _Danyal and Bernice fired a fire spell at Mystic as revenge which instantly killed her._

 _Green and I wept for him._

" _We'll have to do the funeral after the battle is over, Grace. We need to finish what we started" Green stated._

 _I nodded while putting on a brave face._

 _So we resumed to help the others defeat the bad guys and tried to stay strong in battle._

 _The 2012 and 1980's turtles fought Krang, Kraang Sub-prime, Tiger claw and Both Shredders after the earth was finally saved from the Triceratrons._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir took on Hawkmoth head on but in the heat of battle had their miraculous removed by Volpina._

" _For you, Master" Volpina said._

" _Thank you" Hawkmoth replied as he put on the miraculous ring and earring which gave him a purple aura which indicated he had obtained god-like powers._

 _The Grimm Pandora and Merlot created joined Salem's side as Ruby tried to attack her with her eye abilities._

 _This creature was a large black cat , the size of a lion, with red eyes, green veins due to the serum and very sharp claws._

 _"D_ ubh, the first of the cat Grimm subspecies. you get to see the show" Salem implied while smirking directly at Ruby.

 _As Ruby kept trying to attack her, Salem retaliated with a wave of dark energy that froze her body in the air._

 _"I remember when I killed the other warriors like you: Weak, full of 'hope' and so ambitious. So easy to snuff out like a flame." Salem lamented._

 _Ruby was terrified as Salem went up close to her face as she was faint sounds of pain._

 _"Ozpin thinks you are worth the effort to save but I disagree" Salem said, icily._

 _Ozpin watched in agony as she swiftly attacked Ruby in the heart with a dark wave._

 _Salem held Ruby dead in her arms after she killed her._

 _She went out show to the world what she was capable of from the ruins of Haven._

 _"No! RUBY!" Yang cried in despair._

 _"I knew I shouldn't have brought you into this, Kiddo" Qrow sighed, sorrowfully._

 _"Not Ruby. Not our leader" Weiss wept._

 _"We have to make them pay for this. " Blake growled._

 _Green felt a wave of sorrow from Remant and a tear rolled down his cheek._

 _"Grace! Ruby Rose was murdered" Green cried out to me._

 _Danyal muttered, "Ah Christ!"_

"No. Not Innocent Ruby" I whispered as I fell to my knees in sorrow.

 _A past version of Kion faced Janja and Zira in a fierce battle since he no longer recalled his adventure with Kopa and Asante._

 _"Janja, take out the bird. I'll handle the cub" Zira hissed._

 _Janja nodded and waited carefully to pounce._

 _Tamaa, a helpful mimic black jackal bird helped by beating up Janja and Lolirock's enemies._

 _Lolirock decided to sing their 'BFF' song to help us keep fighting, defeat all of the villains including Garmorr and mend the rift in the group at the same time._

 _Nick Wizard decided to activate his back up plan._

So Nick Wizard tried to use the remaining tame collars to mind control Randy Cunningham, Sylvia, El Tigre, Courage, Dexter, Bunnicula, Ruby Gloom, Zak Storm, Pixie girl, The sorcerer, Ghost Force and Reyes to give us a disadvantage.

"Calabrass, give me the eye of Dezer!" Mind-controlled Zak cried as Calabrass' eyes glowed orange as Zak placed his eye patch on his left eye as the patch and his left arm got covered in browny-orange rock.

With the eye of Dezer, the Sea of Earth, Calabrass gains earth powers such as making a rock wall. The rocks can turn the sword into a hammer and a shield.

"Zak, snap out of it!" Cece cried.

"Your pleas won't reach him, He wears the collar now so he's under my control!" Nick Wizard cried.

Someone cleared their throat.

Nick Wizard turned around.

"Forgetting someone?" a voice asked which belonged to none other than Shay!

"You! How did you escape your collar?!" Nick Wizard cried.

"I had a little help from a friend" Shay replied as she winked at Crogaur.

Nick Wizard growled.

"Attack!" Nick Wizard cried while he was on the defence of battle.

"Everyone get out the chaos Disney wands!" I exclaimed as everyone nodded.

 _Then I quickly prayed for help as my eyes flashed purple and my purple aura returned once more._

 _Then a light from the sky shone down on us as Timmy, El Tigre, Danny Phantom, Chucky from Rugrats/All Grown up, Darkwing Duck, Jem, The rouges of time and the Disney knights held up each of the Disney wands together and was surrounded by my purple aura and golden light aura from God that protected them from Nick Wizard's back-up device._

"Ludo, Bring in the big guns" Nick Wizard ordered into a talkie-walkie.

"Roger that." Toffee-Ludo replied as he got out his wand and summoned 'Plan C'.

A green cloud of smoke filled the sky as an annoying Yakko-like voice spoke.

"Yay Me!" a voice cried.

Anyone who had seen this forgotten 2000's cartoon began to get scared.

A giant anthropomorphic coconut with crazy yellow eyes and orange swim trunks dropped from the sky.

"I'm Coconut Fred, would you like to be my friend?" The monster coconut asked in a squeaky voice.

This monstrosity is an happy-go-lucky coconut with a strange imagination with the special ability to turn whatever he imagines into reality and is basically a frigging god of cartoons!

 _Everyone tried to stop him but he was invincible._

 _Danyal snarled, "Oh God not him. He's worse than Johnny Test!"_

 _Just then, Spongebob appeared with Starfan13 leading Reyes' monster, Mewman and Human resistance while holding a magic page to help us give Fred a weakness._

 _So we gave him the weakness of pain and feeling anger (Since emotions other than happiness is Foreign to him) to Fred._

 _Just when we were about to defeat him, Bill Cipher appeared and took Fred to his dimension._

 _"Ludo, Please come back to us, Brother. I miss you" Dennis pleaded._

 _Ludo struggled internally to fight control over Toffee but Toffee overpowered him_ _and smiled._

 _"Ludo! No!" Dennis cried in despair._

 _"Ludo, you are better than this. Please come back to us, We need you, we ALL need you" Reyes begged._

 _Ludo kept fighting but Toffee kept putting out his fire of encouragement that was giving him strength to fight._

 _Queen Moon joined the resistance with Star and summoned her mewberty form._

 _"Star, use your special spell!" Moon cried._

 _"Butterfly healing separation!" Star chanted as a flurry of pink butterflies was fired at Ludo-Toffee._

 _It managed to give Ludo his body back and made Toffee see-through in his original appearance._

 _"I will never stop fighting!" Toffee hissed._

 _"You better leave my family alone!" Ludo cried._

 _"Yeah, you and what army?" Toffee scoffed._

 _"This one" Reyes declared as the resistance stood beside Ludo, in confidence._

 _"I'm sorry I stole the book, I just wanted to prove myself because I didn't have any pleasant role models growing up" Ludo confessed to Star._

 _"It's ok, Ludo. We're going to stop Toffee together!" Star exclaimed as the rest of the resistance cheered._

 _Ludo summoned his spider and Eagle to help in battle._

 _So they charged and Toffee used the green half of the wand to reanimate a new body for himself._

 _"Rasticore, use your chain on them" Toffee ordered._

 _Rasticore used his chainsaw to fight the resistance one by one in full-force._

 _Evil Morty used the Meseeks to capture Reyes again for Toffee as a hostage._

 _"Let my cousin go!" Star cried._

 _"Not until you tell me where Ecplisa is!" Toffee demanded, coldly._

 _The fight ended in a stalemate._

Toffee was not amused by this defeat.

 _So after that event, We went after Nick Wizard._

 _He ran to dark version of Walt's fire apartment where we cornered him._

 _He used his magic to slow us down as we fought back; using every spell, weapon and tactic to defeat him._

 _During the struggle, Nick Wizard knocked over a canister which started a fire._

" _Say your true name!" Trevor cried as Reyes had managed to rescue him from Pratixa._

" _Nicolyne. I'm really Nicolyne Wiseman!" Nick Wizard exclaimed._

" _You're going to court, Nick Wizard for all your crimes" I said._

" _Um Nico-" PIXAR began._

" _DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Nick Wizard cried._

" _But Honey, you have to stop now there's nothing left to fight for it's over" PIXAR said._

 _Slade crept nearby and got out a gun._

" _LOOK OUT!" Bernice cried._

AnonymousZGirl's idea:

 _Bernice jumped and pushed PIXAR out of the way just in time for the bullet to miss both of them._

Something started to glow close to Bernice's heart which was a butterfly that is like the one from the episode with the song Here Comes a Thought that had Disney Magic coming from it, and everyone else got a butterfly as well.

The butterflies moved to their hands, then they flew up to the sky in a light and went around in a circle to turn into a even bigger Butterfly.

 _Then the Bigger Butterfly started to talk to everyone._

" _I am the magic that Walt Disney inherited and transformed it into Disney Magic._

 _I will give some of my magic to all of you in order to stop the bad guys for good" The butterfly said._

 _(End of the idea)  
_

While we talked to the butterfly, Nick Wizard called Peepers and CJ to bring the DeLorean and proton pack strapped to it so he could escape.

Toffee on the other hand wanted to continue the battle as predicted and lead the monsters with Reyes as now a leverage.

The monsters and the remaining villains who still had the strength to fight clashed with us as we used our stronger magic to defeat them head on with some help from our closest allies.

"You're all going to court to get justice" Danyal said once the fighting had stopped.

"Why can't we get over our differences as Monster or Mewman and be friends? I believe you're not bad and I'm sorry our ancestors took over your home like that so do you forgive us?" Reyes asked.

"No" Toffee said.

"I do" Buff Frog said.

He stepped forward as did the other monsters except Toffee and Rasticore.

"Fine, go join the Mewman club but if you do, I will show no mercy for traitors like you" Toffee stated as Red X stood beside him.

"Did you like my mother once? Can't you put our differences aside for her?" Star pleaded.

"No, She is the past now. You are proof of that. Come on men, We have to go and plan our next move for Eclipsa's sake" Toffee stated as all four of them left.

"I don't think we've see the last of them" I said, solemnly.

Sky sighed.

"So we lost one of our own and Jean no less. You only got back together 9 months ago" Sky stated, sadly.

"Let's go. We need to let his parents know what happened" I replied.

So we went to Jean's parents' house and told them what happened.

They found Jean's will which told us how he wanted to be buried if he died.

"Don't worry, we'll help with the preparations of the funeral" I promised as his parents were too heartbroken to speak so they just nodded as we said goodbye and went to look over the trial for Nick Wizard and his associates(Team).

After Nick Wizard and his team went through court and were sentenced to jail, I told the judge that we could put Nick Wizard in a special place where no one would find him while the rest were put in a high security prison.

The judge allowed us to do it so we summoned Dr Strange to help us get there.

"Where are we going?" Nick Wizard asked.

"To the mirror dimension where no one will ever find you and if you try to escape, The Astral dimension can deal with you instead via Strange" I replied as Dr Strange helped us get there.

"We'll make sure someone comes and gives you food and water but this is where you'll be from now on" Danyal added.

"You have no idea what difficulties lie ahead. There will be death, despair and destruction and there's nothing you can do about it. The future is set, Knights. **'He'** has already won and you don't ever know it yet" Nick Wizard said, ominously.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll find out who I mean in 10 years when you turn 28" Nick Wizard smiled.

"How did you about my age in 10 years?!" I cried.

He didn't answer.

"You don't have Chernaborg anymore. You're out of allies. Who could you possibly have left?!" I demanded.

Nick Wizard grinned with amusement and refused to say anything.

"Grace, we need to go." Danyal reminded me.

"This isn't over, Nick Wizard" I stated, spitefully as we headed back to our dimension.

 **-Play 'Let's just live' from RWBY during these scenes-**

About 4 weeks past for us to get preparations for the funeral ready with the invitations and everything.

 _After the battle was over, We had a funeral for Jean and promised to keep smiling along with protecting the universe in his honour._

 _5 days later..._

 _We went to the Mystery shack to celebrate our victory with all of our friends including the Rouges of time._

" _Its time to award two special people a gift as they are promoted to the next stage. So here is the person presenting them" Owlman said as Alex Hirsch went on stage and everyone cheered._

" _Thank you everyone. May I ask Green and Grace to come up?" Alex asked._

 _So we went up to the stage._

" _Green, I gave you this special Flannel top and a wand of songs (with every symbol of every cartoon, anime and video game in history on it) for Grace as you move to 'Universal knight' status!" Alex exclaimed as he gave Green and I the items._

" _Thank you!" we squealed in excitement._

 _Squachy, a friend of Rick came through a portal with a surprise for Rick._

 _"Oh Rick, guess what I found!" Squachy exclaimed._

 _"Is it what I THINK it is?!" Rick cried._

 _Squachy nodded._

 _"YES! it was worth the wait for 9 seasons, BITCHES! IT'S BACK!" Rick exclaimed as he took the bag from Squachy, opened it with a crazy, hungry look in his eyes and took out a large amount of Mc Donald's Szechuan sauce last see in 1998 which had returned thank to the reboot of Mulan from a dimension where the 2018 LA Mulan movie had already premiered._

 _Rick laughed in crazy fashion._

 _"Can we try that sauce, Rick?" I asked._

 _"Nope. uh, Fine you can try it but Squachy can you whip up some nuggets for the sauce as everyone can try it" Rick suggested._

 _"On it" Squachy replied as he dashed off._

 _In a matter of seconds, he returned with Mcnuggets and everyone was satisfied with the sauce, with a lot of people (including me) trying the sauce for the first time in their lives._

 _"It really IS delicious" I realised with glee._

 _"Are you ready to party with that sauce?!" Genie exclaimed._

 _"YES!" Everyone replied, loudly._

 _So Genie got on to the DJ table and began to play a familiar song to celebrate the occasion as everyone sang along to 'We're all in this together' from high school musical._

 _Green summoned some characters from my childhood to end the party in a great way to sing with us._

" _Let's sing a song that's very personal to me" I said as everyone went outside for it._

So we all sang the 'Goodbye' song with the bear in the big blue house characters.

" _Is this really it do you think?" Kenny wondered._

" _Is this really where our story ends?" Sky added._

" _The journey has only just begun" I replied with a smile._

 _"I wonder what other adventures await us?" Green wondered as a voice sang in the background:_

 **-*Play the ending 'let's just live' volume 4 opening from RWBY here-**

 _The end ….or is it?_

 _Cutscene:_

 ** _Warning: This was never a prediction of future events it was more of a what if scenario in the form of an alternative-ish future._**

 ** _I don't own 'Dark Zero' true identity since I based them on a real person but I came up with the idea of 'Dark Zero' with some inspiration from Code Geass and Star wars._**

 _The Junior Disney Knights had gone back to the future after the Disney Knights had been Disbanded._

 _In the distant future, Kaito had managed to take over the world with his halfa powers and an army of ghosts to force people on the streets to obey him._

 _The junior Knights tried to stop them but were captured._

" _You're trapped now, little knights. There's no escape. If only someone could save you now" Kaito said, mockingly._

" _There is someone who will do just that" Petal remarked with a smile._

 _-10 years after the Disney Knights were disbanded-_

 _A group of young adults wearing outfits similar to the Derbytantes but with a 'UK' in purple bubble writing with Oswald, Po, Mikey, Darkwing Duck, Ratchet and Clank and Kotona from Lucky Star next to it were racing through town on their skates through portals fighting incoming bad guys on the other side._

 _They were called the 'Universal Knights'._

 _It had been 10 years since the Disney Knights disbanded and everyone had past the Universal test._

 _The universal Knights started with the help of Owlman and Mothman with the first official members being Grace and Green._

 _Since the group started, the new Knights have super cool roller-skate that help teleport them to other worlds to defeat any scheming villains out there without a sweat._

 _In 2016, Donald Trump had managed to bribe people to vote for him in order to become President._

 _As soon as that happened, he almost started world war 3 and pissed off every living being on the planet with his crazy plans that included banning people from America and building a wall on the border of mexico to name a few._

 _This made all of the united nations (Europe and the rest of the world) to join forces to remove Trump from power and sealed him inside the portrait of the forgotten hidden in the white house._

 _In present-day..._

 _Unknown to the American public and even the media, Trump had spies operating in the white house as he found a way to contact Nick Wizard._

 _Nick Wizard sent the Dark Disney Knights along with Bellwether and Doug as his bodyguard to keep him in line as they took him to a secret hideout to find a way to get him back to the white house._

" _I can help you form a new life if you're willing to work under my terms" Nick wizard said._

" _I'd anything to win their trust again" Trump said._

" _Anything,you say" Nick wizard wondered._

 _During this time, The Universal Knights were chilling with Ratchet and Clank as they talked about their friend Sly Cooper and other Video game characters._

 _-S Danyal's mini scene tease-_

Meanwhile in Auradon, Morgan was sending invitations for the wedding between him and Elsa.

Morgan looked at the guest list to make sure he didn't forget anyone.

-end of mini tease-

 _-2 months later-_

" _I am 'Dark Zero' and I'll be running for president this year alongside the other candidates. I do plan to win so vote for me or perish!" the newly christened 'Dark Zero' said from in the shadows in a deep voice._

" _I'll be rounding up supporters for my campaign and I know that I can make this a better country" 'Dark Zero' said._

" _We have a new threat on hands guys" I said._

 _-End of cutscene-_

 _ **-Extra-**_

 _ **23 year old Dipper and Mabel were going to a convention in Gravity Falls and bumped into a mysterious Blonde haired boy with a fringe covering his left eye wearing a circus- based yellow and black outfit and black gloves.**_

" _ **I'm sorry I didn't see you there" The boy said.**_

" _ **We're sorry we bumped in to you" Mabel smiled.**_

" _ **Yeah" Dipper added but he felt that there was something off about him.**_

" _ **Well, goodbye young ones" The boy said as he went off.**_

" _ **Did that guy seem familiar to you?" Dipper asked as they went inside the convention hall.**_

" _ **Nope, he seemed nice" Mabel replied.**_

 _ **Then why do I feel like I know him? Dipper wondered.**_

 _ **The mysterious Blonde boy who called himself Will summoned a top hat on his head and smiled.**_

 _ **A familiar booming voice echoed in the distance.**_

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **"Will the others be ready to join Grace and Green?" The lamb asked.**_

 _ **"Eventually, yes but they have to be put through a couple of trials to involve different worlds like RWBY and the Famous 'Kingdom Keepers' to name a few" Owlman replied.**_

 _ **"And what about the advanced duo?" Owlman asked.**_

 _ **"They will get their own missions in due time but we will ease them into this system slowly. Nick Wizard is secure in the mirror Dimension with Killer Frost and another being but I'm a bit apprehensive about them being there" one of the mysterious hooded council members quivered.**_

 _ **They were the council that backed Owlman's idea to activate the 'Universal Kings' stage program for different being that were mostly unknown and well hidden.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, Sir. We'll make sure there are high-equipped guards that include the 7cs lead by Zak Storm stationed near the portals to that dimension" another voice reassured them.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, Old friends. They will all be in good hands." Walt Disney's Voice reassured them as an old ally of the knights appeared on cue.**_

 _ **"So you want to test these knights to see of the rest of them have potential to level-up right? after they've done the two missions you plan to set them, take them to the famous library of Disney records and give them the 'Kingdom Keepers' Return trilogy" The next older but gentle voice suggested.**_

 _ **It was Wayne from the 'Kingdom Keepers' but in his holographic form because of the events of 'The Insider' book.**_

 _ **"But you...?" Owlman began.**_

 _ **"This is a memory of me talking. The Knights and Keepers will see me again but in a different form eventually this year. Just remember to keep the order of the missions logical and simple enough for everyone to keep track, my friends" Wayne the hologram replied.**_

 _ **"Thank you Mr Wayne for sharing your information" a council member stated as Wayne the hologram vanished as his information was now delivered so his presence was no longer needed.**_

 _ **"Now then about Aku being a potential threat..." Owlman began.**_

 _ **"Samurai Jack is on the case with Patch and his team. The multiverse is fine for now but evil will never stop coming so be very prepared to test the knights to their very core for this gruelling task" The Council leader reminded the trio.**_

 _ **"But Sir..." Owlman began.**_

 _ **"But nothing. This meeting is over, go and prepare your reports for the planned missions for the new Universal Knight duo and their Disney Knight friends" The Council ordered in response.**_

 _ **"Yes sir" Owlman and Hawkman replied.**_

 _ **"What about me?" The lamb asked.**_

 _ **"Continue to observe like you always do but do it more discreetly from now on" The Council Leader replied.**_

 _ **"Understood" The Lamb stated as it vanished in a flash of gold light.**_

 _ **"Now to research the legendary 'Dandelions' group of Keyblade wielder past" The Council pondered.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Will decided to sing 'It's gonna get weird' he didn't get to sing in 'Weridmaggdon part 1' when he was away from all of the people**_ **as he headed off to start his next plan.**

 _ **-End of Extra-**_

 _ **Extra Extra:**_

 _ **So a few weeks after Green and I were made Universal knights...**_

 _ **Oswald, Mickey and Yen Sid called the others including the rouges to Disney Castle for an important meeting just before my 19th birthday.**_

 _ **"We have called you all here for a reason" King Mickey stated.**_

 _ **"You see, We need you to go to Remnant to help Team JNRR. This will be your one of your main tests to achieve universal status" Oswald added.**_

 _ **"However, after that mission, You will all get to help the Kingdom Keepers with a very SPECIAL mission that involves the past of Disneyland and Walt Disney" Yen Sid pointed out.**_

 _ **"Yes and for that mission, I will guide you through it" another voice added as Wayne, a wise old man who was a long-time friend of Walt appeared beside Yen Sid.**_

 ** _-S Danyal's mini scene tease-_**

 **Danyal looked into her book and she saw that the pages were blank as if it was an empty and she muttered, "Son of a bitch!"**

 **She kept flipping the pages and she asked, "What the hell happened?!"**

 **Danyal had something on her mind and said, "My book for some reason has blank pages. What do you suggest for it?"**

 ** _-end of mini tease-_**

 _ **"Hmmm, that could be signifying something. You may have to stay behind on this mission" Yen Sid replied.**_

 _ **"The RWBY one or the Keepers one?" Danyal asked.**_

 _ **"The RWBY one. You will be staying here during that mission to uncover the reason behind the blankness but you can still go on the Keepers' mission however you will be assisting the Farlie girls at the DSI (Disney School of Imagineering)" Wanye's 'hologram' added.**_

 _ **"This will be tons of fun!" Sky exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Well let's get to work" Danyal grinned.**_

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Aku got up a chart of all the villains past and future and wondered who to call about his samurai problem as he had another therapy session.**_

 _ **"Aku, tell me about how you feel you should fix this situation?" His doctor self asked him.**_

 _ **"Well Doc, I know that Nick Wizard tried to use Chernaborg as a way to destroy his enemies and failed which landed him in a mirror prison. 'Tyrone' was killed, Charles Mintz died of natural causes, Sammy went in hiding never to be seen again and as for PIXAR and her evil children...They time travelled to the halfa war future. Now Salem, Kaito, Toffee and 'Dark Zero'...They could be a force to help me! But why should I care? There's probably a bunch of bounty hunters looking for him right now..." Aku lamented.**_

 _ **"You achieved your goal to take over the world. No other villain can say they did that" Doctor Aku reminded him.**_

 _ **"You're right. I have. Hmmm... I have an idea. I can help 'Dark Zero' develop a plan for America in his time and then kill him if he fails to obey me while also creating expendable allies!" Aku exclaimed.**_

 _ **"You're on a slow path to recover. This concludes today's session" Doctor Aku said as he changed into a black blob and merged with Aku again.**_

 _ **"Samurai Jack, you won't be able to keep fighting forever" Aku stated as he saw Samurai Jack with Deadpool, Patch and the wolf while he kept walking.**_

 _ **Then Aku did his most famous laugh as he proceed to make a few calls.**_

 _ **(Yes the samurai jack shorts take place after this and I have my own twist in mind :D)**_

 _ **-End of Extra extra scene...maybe-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who's supported me with the magical Disney Series especially all of the new friends I've made over the years I've done this series along with the new ones.**_

 _ **Thank you TearsForTheReaper again for suggesting the term 'Disney Knights' to me along with Crona, Mixed-Shades, Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog, Sammy (Samantha Peace HeartStar),Newtinmpls,**_ **Loafbud** _ **,VivaThreeCalleros, EllipticDART**_ **,Lori- Mischief's Brat,** _ **AnonymousZGirl**_ **,** _ **S Danyal Allen, GracGirl2010, jjhatter,**_ **jasminejohnson41,LadyOFSlytherin101, Lollilou12, Multzypops, LadyOfSlytherin101, xxxxxcddrthdfbnmoilyxxxxxx, mizbritishnyxian, JEANYSANCHEZ, MillenniumPrincess,** _ **Lyokowarrior1994 (For lending me your two OCs during the Code Lyoko arc), A -DOT- J -DOT- RITE, SoraKairiRikuNamine**_ **,** _ **and everyone else who believed in me and lent me their OCs and ideas to help make this all possible.**_

 _ **I couldn't have done it without you and getting inspired by that 'History of Mickey Mouse' video that introduced me to Oswald, my over-all fave classic character (BTW Moana is my fave animated Disney movie of all time now!)**_

 ** _I know this is very late now but_** **Disneyphilip, I wasn't trying to make the vintage current Mickey Mouse shorts look bad at all, I hadn't watched the show at the time I did that chapter and decided to try something new by depiciting them as 'bad guys'. I hope you understand what I was trying to do and that you still read the rest of my stories in the end.**

 _ **Just a reminder: 'Universal Knights' will be set 10 years after this series but I'm going to make a real start on it in '3' years time (I can't bear to wait 10 whole years).**_

 _ **Would you like me to do some shorts that's set after this chapter?**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this series, I got slightly inspired by Kingdom keepers to do a sequel series since I had Finn from Kingdom keepers cameo with Perry in the 2nd story. Good times.**_

 ** _D_ ubh- means Black in Irish.**

 _ **I will need some help with ideas for Universal Knights as by the time I post this, the presidental elections will be over and the world will know who America has choose(You all know who that is at this point).**_

 _ **So the first part of Universal Knights will be a sort of alternative future arc and then back to the normal timeline(as the series is linked to real time minus the alternative future part).**_

 _ **Wlilgsb rh lm gsv ifm  
Gsv ufgfiv rh znyrtfrlfh  
Gsv yllp lu oruv rh zdvhlnv  
qfhg 3 bvzih gl dzrg uli Fmrevihzo pmrtsgh  
IDYB droo zodzbh yv zdvhlnv**_

 _ **So read and review or Nick Wizard and the remaining villians will break out and get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace out, til 2019!;) (Note: I did finish this chapter a while ago but I went back recently and edited it about 5 times)**_

 _ **PS: I will be doing a few more shorts and getting to work on that Patch spin-off with The stan twins and maybe Deadpool.**_

 _ **Note: I've made a few edits now and no Pandora is not in the final battle for a good reason. I guess you could say Ruby's death happens after Volume 5 but before Volume 6. Also the story relating to the party with 60's Batman will reference my 19th birthday.**_


End file.
